


Proof of Life

by Lory1975



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst, F/F, FBI Agent Anya, FBI Agent Raven, fbi agent lexa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 74,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lory1975/pseuds/Lory1975
Summary: [Ranya AU & Clexa AU]Anya Forest è la più famosa negoziatrice del dipartimento dell’FBI di R&R (Rapimento e Riscatto), lavora con la sua squadra tattica – sua moglie Raven Reyes, agente operativo, Lexa Woods, suo braccio destro, Lincoln White, cecchino di precisione, Octavia Blake, giovane recluta e Clarke Griffin, psicologa ed esperta profiler – alla missione del salvataggio di Wells Jenkins, figlio del Sindaco e consigliere della giunta per l’edilizia e il rinnovamento. Qualcosa non va secondo i piani e sarà il primo caso in cui l’agente Forest infrangerà la legge venendo meno al suo giuramento.





	1. Prologo

#  PROLOGO

 

Una mattina come tante altre stava per cominciare nella splendida Boston. Nonostante fosse pieno inverno, la giornata sembrava bellissima. Il sole alto nel cielo e una temperatura gradevole, apparentemente mite, le faceva da contorno. Ovviamente Boston era già sveglia da diverse ore e il caos regnava sovrano. Magari tutto quel trambusto, per la maggior parte degli abitanti, poteva essere un disagio, ma per l'agente speciale Forest e sua moglie - l'agente speciale Reyes - era la normalità.

Infatti come tutte le mattine appena sveglie, si erano rotolate tra le lenzuola per un buongiorno degno di nota, avevano proseguito in doccia e concluso con una buona colazione ricostituente, poco prima di uscire di casa e di dirigersi insieme al quartier generale dell’FBI.

Esattamente, nessun fraintendimento, nessuna incomprensione, sia la Forest che la Reyes lavorano per la Federal Bureau Investigation, entrambe sono agenti federali, e che agenti!

L'agente speciale Anya Forest, ex Marines con un curriculum di tutto rispetto, in pochi anni è diventata la migliore negoziatrice di tutti i tempi. Infatti tuttora è a capo dell'unità Rapimento & Riscatto del Bureau. Per i casi più difficili e rognosi chiamano sempre lei e la sua squadra, di cui fa parte anche sua moglie, ex SWAT, esperta in esplosivi e computer.

Ovviamente l'unità non è costituita solo da loro, ci sono altri due membri da non sottovalutare: il secondo in comando, nonché sua migliore amica, l'agente speciale Lexa Woods, ex Navy Seal con innumerevoli missioni portate a termine, esperta in tattica, armi bianche e combattimento corpo a corpo e ultimo, ma non per questo meno importante, l'agente speciale Lee White cecchino di precisione, ex commilitone di Anya, anche lui con un curriculum al limite dell'umano.

Nonostante il suo carattere burbero, severo ed intransigente, Anya è riuscita nel suo intento: creare una squadra ben oliata, cazzuta ed efficiente. Una sorta di famiglia allargata e considerando le teste calde con cui ha a che fare - compresa la moglie alle volte - ha del miracoloso.

Infatti ogni membro della R&R lavora con l'altro in armonia da oltre tre anni e sono riusciti a chiudere la maggior parte dei casi senza vittime.

L'agente Forest non poteva di certo sapere che quella giornata sarebbe stata l'inizio del suo incubo peggiore e che quell’equilibro sarebbe stato presto sconvolto.

 

******

 

La giornata sembrava filare liscia. Anya stava compilando gli ultimi rapporti del caso appena chiuso. Erano circa due ore che era china su quelle scartoffie, imprecando contro la burocrazia. Ebbene sì, se c’era una cosa che l’agente Forest odiava del suo lavoro erano le scartoffie, ma come capo le toccavano anche quelle. Per sua fortuna il telefono squillò strappandola a quelle noiose incombenze.

“Agente Forest”, rispose senza troppa enfasi.

“Nel mio ufficio tra due minuti!”, ordinò la voce lapidaria della Direttrice all’altro capo del telefono.

Indra Jones, il diretto superiore di Anya, agente pluridecorato e con molti anni di esperienza alle spalle, rigida, severa e fredda come il ghiaccio metteva in soggezione anche il capo di divisione R&R nonostante lavorasse per lei da oltre tre anni.

Anya sussultò al suo tono grave e urgente e non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di replicare che era già schizzata in piedi e uscita dal suo ufficio. Il suo passo era sicuro e deciso, ma non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi cosa diavolo fosse successo e il perché di tutta quella urgenza.

Arrivata davanti alla porta della Direttrice non esitò e bussò immediatamente. Dopo aver ricevuto il permesso di entrare varcò la porta e rimase sorpresa nel constatare che il Sindaco di Boston – Theo Jenkins - e un paio di bodyguard erano presenti in quel ufficio risultando decisamente più affollato del previsto.

“Direttrice Jones, Sindaco Jenkins, buongiorno”, disse Anya cercando di riprendere in mano la situazione, prima di cedere il passo a tesi ed a ipotesi campate in aria.

“Agente speciale Forest, la prego si sieda!”, le suggerì la Direttrice senza darle molte altre alternative.

L’aria in quell’ufficio stava diventando tesa, o forse lo era anche prima che Anya varcasse quella soglia. Non poteva di certo mandare all’aria i protocolli e la catena di comando e fare le ennemila domande che le frullavano per la testa, l’insubordinazione non faceva parte di lei, così attese pazientemente che Indra o il Sindaco si degnassero di spiegarle la situazione. 

“Agente Forest, immagino che si stia chiedendo perché io sia qui, nell’ufficio della Direttrice…”, cominciò a parlare il primo cittadino.

“A dire la verità… sì, Sindaco Jenkins…”, rispose l’agente.

“Ho già spiegato l’intera situazione alla Direttrice, ma ci tenevo a spiegarla anche a lei, sottolineando quando questo caso sia importante per me…”, continuò l’uomo lasciando la frase a metà come se non riuscisse a trovare le parole.

“Mio figlio, Wells, è stato rapito!”, esclamò di punto in bianco.

_‘Ora si spiegano molte cose… risulterò insensibile per il povero ragazzo, ma cazzo… non potevo rimanere a letto con Raven stamattina…’_ , pensò l’agente Forest scuotendo leggermente la testa.

“Se non erro, suo figlio è uno dei 50 aldermanni… consigliere per l’edilizia e il rinnovamento, giusto?”.

“Agente Forest la sua preparazione mi sorprende…”, disse l’uomo.

“Diciamo che mi piace tenermi informata!”, esclamò Anya con una punta di soddisfazione.

“Comunque Wells, ieri, doveva fare un sopralluogo a Chinatown. Il consiglio comunale ha approvato il piano regolatore ed entro la fine di quest’anno sono previsti diversi lavori di ristrutturazione, creazione parchi, rinnovamento scuole e il mio ragazzo era andato là proprio per questo… ma non è più tornato… sono più di 36 ore che non lo vedo e non lo sento…”, affermò Jenkins _apparentemente_ provato dalla situazione.

“Capisco signor Sindaco. Le tempistiche, lo sa meglio di me, sono importanti… e per definirlo rap…”, iniziò a dire la Forest prima di venir interrotta bruscamente dalla Jones.

“Lo so cosa stai per dire Anya e ti fermo subito. Non sono passate 48 ore e i sequestratori non si sono ancora fatti sentire. Questo piano di rinnovamento fa gola a molti e tu sai a chi mi sto riferendo, vero?”, la retorica della Jones la colpì in pieno petto.

Anya si ritrovò ad annuire ed una sola parola le venne in mente: _mafia_.

Il suono del cellulare di una delle bodyguard riecheggiò nella stanza, interrompendo per un attimo i toni leggermente alterati della discussione.

“Signor Sindaco è il Segretario”, disse l’uomo super palestrato dopo aver risposto.

“Agente Forest, Direttrice Jones, credo di avervi detto tutto. Se volete scusarmi, adesso ho un appuntamento importante”, si congedò il primo cittadino, uscendo subito dopo dall’ufficio.

_‘È uno scherzo, vero? Hanno appena rapito suo figlio – o almeno è quello che lui sostiene –  e l’unica empatia che mostra quel soggetto – che fortunatamente non ho votato –è un accenno di tristezza di un paio di minuti per poi dileguarsi e tornare a fare il suo dovere di Sindaco? Se avessero rapito mio figlio avrei mosso mari e monti per ritrovarlo’_ , pensò Anya ancora incredula del comportamento di quel uomo.

“Non ti focalizzare su di lui Anya, la situazione è grave… più di quello che immagini”, affermò la Jones riportando il suo agente con i piedi per terra.

“Non lo metto in dubbio Direttrice, ma c’è qualcosa che non mi quadra… probabilmente hanno rapito suo figlio e si comporta come se fosse sparito il suo gatto… ammesso che ne abbia uno?!”, argomentò l’agente mettendo a nudo i suoi dubbi.

“Onestamente ho notato anche io la sua mancanza di empatia, ho percepito più un senso di colpa che altro e non lo so spiegare, ma non siamo psicologhe Anya e non possiamo perdere tempo ad analizzare i problemi di Jenkins. Non c’è bisogno che ti dica l’importanza di questo caso e neanche che il Sindaco ed il suo staff ti staranno con il fiato sul collo…”, disse Indra.

“Per non parlare dei media! Non sappiamo ancora nulla, se sia o meno stato rapito e dobbiamo cercare di tenere la stampa all’oscuro più tempo possibile. Ci manca solo avere dei giornalisti tra i piedi, ci metterebbero i bastoni tra le ruote ed io e la mia squadra non riusciremmo più a lavorare”, precisò Anya.

”A proposito del tuo team… il Sindaco vuole il massimo dell’efficienza e mi ha _suggerito_ – se così vogliamo dire – di avvalersi dell’aiuto di una giovane recluta appena uscita da Quantico, Octavia Blake. A quanto pare ha un intuito strepitoso ed è imbattibile anche nel corpo a corpo”.

“Sta scherzando vero Direttrice? Non ho intenzione di fare da balia ad una novellina, non ne avrei il tempo”, protestò Anya alzandosi di scatto, cercando di far ragionare il suo superiore.

“Ti pare che stia scherzando Anya? Comunque, le buone notizie non sono ancora finite e forse per questa qui… è meglio se ti siedi…”, l’avvisò la Jones.

_‘Oh cazzo, peggio di una novellina da addestrare ed integrare nella mia squadra, che cavolo ci può essere?!”_ , pensò l’agente Forest prima di rimettersi a sedere.

“La psicologa profiler che verrà affiancata alla divisione R&R, credo proprio non ti piacerà…”, alle parole della Direttrice Anya sgranò gli occhi e si colpì la fronte con la mano per lenire quel senso di frustrazione.

Dopo essersi ripresa a fatica ascoltò le ultime raccomandazioni del suo capo e fece ritorno nel suo ufficio. Il pensiero della giornata catastrofica non voleva abbandonarla, come anche quello che avrebbe dovuto dire  a Lexa – il suo secondo, la sua migliore amica – che avrebbe dovuto lavorare fianco a fianco con la sua ex.

_‘Oh Gesù, ma se stavo a letto con Rae stamattina… non sarebbe stato meglio?!’,_ imprecò mentalmente.

 

*****


	2. Capitolo 1

#  CAPITOLO 1

 

In seguito alla conversazione con la Direttrice, Anya si rintanò nel suo ufficio, rimuginando senza sosta sul da farsi. I dubbi erano tanti, troppi e la testa stava cominciando a dolere. Sospirò bisognosa di ossigeno... un mucchio di domande cominciavano ad infastidirla.

Si domandò se il figlio del Sindaco fosse stato veramente rapito o se l’intera faccenda fosse solo uno scherzo di cattivo gusto. Nel secondo caso sarebbe stata una passeggiata, ma nel primo un vero incubo. Anya aveva già risolto casi del genere e, per esperienza, sapeva che quando veniva sequestrato un esponente politico i guai sembravano moltiplicarsi… troppi interessi, troppi soldi, troppe tangenti. 

_‘Chi avrebbe interesse a rapire il consigliere Wells Jenkins? E perché il Sindaco si è comportato in quel modo? Sembrava che non gli interessasse minimamente che suo figlio fosse stato rapito… per non parlare di quello che mi ha fatto notare Indra: il suo sguardo trasudava senso di colpa. Magari è proprio per colpa sua che l’hanno sequestrato… cazzo, è tutto dannatamente strano!’_ , imprecò tra sé e sé.

Le ci volle più di un’ora prima di decidersi a convocare la squadra. Il tempo in un caso di rapimento è fondamentale e lei, con i suoi stupidi dubbi, ne aveva già buttato via a sufficienza. Di lì a poco sarebbe arrivata la nuova recluta e la profiler, la dottoressa Clarke Griffin, e ancora non aveva minimamente pensato a come avvisare Lexa.

Alzò il telefono per chiamare la squadra a rapporto, ma subito dopo ci ripensò. Controllò l’orario e si alzò in fretta uscendo quasi di corsa dall’ufficio. Si diresse al ventesimo piano. In assenza di casi, la sua ciurma si stava sicuramente allenando e c’erano solo due posti dove poteva trovarli: palestra o poligono.

Entrambi i luoghi non erano il massimo per esporre il nuovo caso, ma aveva fretta. Conoscendo Clarke e la sua puntualità non aveva altro tempo da perdere e, se non voleva far scoppiare la terza guerra mondiale, doveva darsi una mossa.

Non poteva di certo sapere che la giovane profiler e la nuova recluta Blake fossero entrambe in ascensore, proprio dirette verso la palestra.

 

*****

 

L'agente Blake era ancora incredula per aver ricevuto il suo primo incarico. Una giovane recluta appena uscita da Quantico non avrebbe potuto ambire a niente di meglio che essere assegnata ad una delle squadre più famose ed efficienti di tutta l'FBI: la R&R. Eppure la Direttrice Jones in persona l'aveva contattata per informarla di presentarsi al Quartier Generale e fare rapporto all'agente speciale Anya Forest.

Ad Octavia parve un sogno, la Forest era da sempre il suo idolo. Spesso a Quantico venivano portati i suoi casi in classe, li aveva studiati tutti scrupolosamente e presi ad esempio. La giovane recluta aveva preso spunto dal suo mentore - se così lo vogliamo chiamare - in tutto e per tutto: intuito, capacità di negoziazione, coraggio, tattica. Era decisamente entusiasta di entrare a far parte del team della Forest, ma era anche molto nervosa ed agitata. Non aveva la più pallida di idea di come sarebbe stato l'ambiente, se la squadra l’avrebbe accolta o se l’avrebbe trattata come una pivella o peggio, come la giovane recluta inutile. Conosceva le sue capacità, era sveglia e competente, ma qualcosa la metteva a disagio ed in soggezione. Forse era per questo che si trovava immobile davanti all'edificio del Quartier Generale da più di mezz'ora, senza il coraggio di entrare.

La psicologa forense Clarke Griffin aveva smesso da più di due anni di lavorare come profiler per l'FBI, l'ultimo giorno in cui aveva messo piede in quell’edificio era stato quando aveva chiesto alla sua fidanzata di smettere con il servizio attivo e questo aveva portato alla rottura del loro rapporto. Il litigio era stato pesante e, come tutti le discussioni piene di rabbia e foga irragionevole. La sua ex era sparita nel nulla, non facendosi più viva, non degnandola nemmeno di una parola o di una spiegazione plausibile, aveva rotto con lei ed il suo fidanzamento senza nemmeno avvertirla. Il colpo era stato duro per Clarke, il dolore era troppo forte, si sentiva in qualche modo tradita dalla persona che amava di più al mondo. Ingenuamente pensava che la loro storia fosse importante per entrambe, invece evidentemente lo era solo per lei. Non riusciva a perdonare Lexa per essere sparita così – senza una parola, senza una banale spiegazione – dopo tre anni passati insieme, costringendo lei a fare la stessa cosa… e non riusciva a capire perché ora si trovasse su un dannato taxi diretta proprio al Quartier Generale dell'FBI dove aveva giurato di non mettere più piede. Il suo pensiero era tornato subito alla telefonata del Sindaco - nonché suo capo - ricevuta solo pochi giorni fa. Gli ordini erano chiari, doveva presentarsi all'FBI e fornire il massimo supporto alla squadra Rapimento & Riscatto

_'Con tante squadre proprio a quella mi dovevano assegnare?!'_ , aveva pensato frustata poco prima di pagare il tassista e scendere dalla macchina.

Avanzava lentamente verso l'ingresso quasi intimorita dalla sua maestosità. L'idea di rivedere la sua ex e lavorare con lei, non la faceva impazzire, anzi... ma volente o nolente le era stato imposto dal primo cittadino e, suo malgrado, da quando lavorava a tempo pieno per la procura – fornendo il supporto di esperto forense – non poteva per nessun motivo rifiutare. Un lato positivo in tutta questa situazione c'era, avrebbe rivisto i suoi vecchi amici: Raven, la sua migliore amica – forse non più, visto che non si sentivano più da una vita – Lincoln, il tenerone del gruppo – nonostante la stazza – e la burbera, ma solo in apparenza, Anya. Infatti da quando Lexa aveva rotto con Clarke non si erano più ne visti ne sentiti e, anche se la dottoressa non lo voleva ammettere, le mancavano da morire.

Sospirò cercando di farsi coraggio e avanzò ancora fin quasi all'ingresso, dove una giovane donna mora ferma lì davanti l'incuriosì.

"È imponente vero?", ruppe il ghiaccio la profiler.

"Come scusi?", le chiese la giovane presa alla sprovvista.

"Mi riferivo all'edificio... la sua maestosità mette paura...", specificò Clarke.

"Già", sussurrò appena la donna.

"Ma che maleducata… non mi sono neanche presentata. Sono la dottoressa Clarke Griffin psicologa e profiler forense, molto piacere", le disse porgendole la mano.

"Piacere mio. Io sono l'agente speciale Octavia Blake, questo è il mio primo giorno...", replicò stringendola con decisione.

"Beh, il primo giorno è spaventoso un po' per tutti. Non si abbatta agente Blake, non è così terribile come può sembrare. Comunque se la può consolare, anche per me può considerarsi il primo giorno... sono più di due anni che non metto piede lì dentro!", esclamò con un sorriso la profiler tentando di alleggerire la tensione della giovane agente.

L'agente Blake sorrise a sua volta trovando conforto nelle parole della dottoressa, quasi si sentisse meno piccola ed impaurita davanti a quell'edificio di non sapeva neanche lei quanti piani.

"Le va se entriamo insieme?", disse Octavia.

"Ad una condizione però... ci diamo del tu e mi chiami Clarke...", rilanciò la Griffin.

"Ok, affare fatto!", annuì Octavia allargando il suo sorriso.

Le due giovani donne entrarono nella struttura ignare di essere l'una la forza dell'altra. Arrivate alla reception per il controllo di routine, scoprirono di essere state assegnate alla medesima squadra e dopo aver ritirato il pass si diressero verso gli ascensori continuando a parlare del più e del meno.

"Pensavo che all'ingresso ci avessero detto di andare al  trentacinquesimo piano, come mai hai spinto il ventesimo?", domandò ingenuamente la giovane recluta.

"Ci sono molte cose che non sai Octavia. Ho lavorato per molto tempo con la squadra della Forest. Conosco tutti molto bene, forse anche troppo. Conoscendo Anya e dalle informazioni che mi hanno dato, la squadra non è stata ancora ingaggiata e se non hanno casi passano tutto il tempo ad allenarsi… o in palestra o al poligono... al ventesimo piano...", rispose la psicologa con un timido sorriso.

L'agente Blake non ebbe tempo di ribattere, perché il suono dell'ascensore le avvisò di essere arrivate al piano.

"Eccola la tua nuova squadra", disse Clarke indicando la palestra con le pareti di vetro.

"Però… invece di fare la psicologa hai mai pensato di fare la veggente? Secondo me avresti un futuro", affermò Octavia cominciando a ridere e trascinando subito dopo anche la profiler.

"Il ragazzone di colore con quell'aria apparentemente dura è l'agente speciale Lincoln White, cecchino di precisione. La donna dai tratti ispanici è l'agente speciale Raven Reyes, esperta di esplosivi e computer, nonché moglie di Anya...", cominciò a dire Clarke presentando ad uno ad uno gli elementi della squadra.

"Wow, addirittura. Moglie?! Pensavo che all'interno di un team non si potessero avere relazioni personali...", espose i suoi dubbi Octavia, manifestando il suo stupore.

"Anni fa era così, ora non lo è più. Una squadra dell'FBI ora è regolata solo da due cose: etica e professionalità", spiegò la profiler.

"E quell'altra donna deve essere Anya?", chiese ingenuamente la Blake per completare il cerchio.

"No lei è l'agente speciale Lexa Woods, esperta nel corpo a corpo, armi bianche, tattica, seconda in comando e mia… ex fidanzata...", sospirò cercando di pensare positivo.

"Doppio wow! Clarke, non è passata neanche un'ora e quasi so più cose su di te e questa squadra che su me stessa!", esclamò sempre più incredula la giovane recluta.

"Beh, ti volevo solo preparare. Credo che nessuno li abbia ancora informati della mia presenza - o della tua - tu non corri rischi, questo è poco ma sicuro. Per me invece è un'altra storia. Quando varcheremo quella soglia credo proprio che si scatenerà la terza guerra mondiale", confessò la dottoressa con un tono sempre più avvilito.

"Qualcuno, poco fa, mi ha detto che il primo giorno è duro per tutti... tranquilla, puoi contare su di me", le disse l'agente Blake facendole l’occhiolino.

"Dai, leviamoci il dente...", propose Clarke.

I componenti della squadra non si erano accorti di nulla, Lincoln e Lexa stavano combattendo corpo a corpo sul tappeto, mentre Raven si stava allenando col sacco. Quando la porta della palestra si aprì si fermarono tutti di colpo. Il loro sguardo incredulo - forse per qualcuno più deluso o pieno di rabbia, rimorso - si posizionò sull'ingresso ed un silenzio carico di disagio ed imbarazzo si palesò in pochi istanti.

"E tu che diavolo ci fai qui?", quasi urlò Lexa.

_'Ecco, si comincia...'_ , penso tra sé e sé Clarke.

"Buongiorno agente Woods è un piacere rivederla. Raven, Lincoln, posso presentarvi l'agente speciale Octavia Blake... da oggi io e Octavia siamo assegnate alla vostra unità. Dalle vostre facce intuisco che l'agente Forest non vi abbia ancora avvisato...", affermò tutto di un fiato la profiler, per paura di balbettare.

"CHE COSA?", gridò Lexa.

Clarke sussultò fingendo di avere una sicurezza che in realtà non possedeva. Voleva mantenere i nervi saldi e soprattutto le distanze dalla sua ex, ma il suo sguardo carico di rancore l’aveva colpita più del dovuto. Conosceva Lexa, la sua difesa era l’attacco, quella rabbia poteva celare solo una cosa: il rimpianto.

 

*****

 

Quando Anya, giunta al piano della palestra e del poligono, mise un piede fuori dall’ascensore sentì subito delle urla provenire dal suo interno. Alzò di scatto lo sguardo e vide una chioma bionda di spalle.

“Cazzo, sono arrivata tardi!”, imprecò ad alta voce.

_‘Clarke, ma una volta nella tua vita non potevi arrivare tardi?!’,_ pensò prima di affrettarsi ad entrare per cercare di sedare gli animi.

Quando varcò l’ingresso della palestra, nessuno fece caso a lei – nemmeno sua moglie – forse ancora frastornata nel rivedere la sua migliore amica tornare dopo più di due anni di silenzio. Dopo il litigio con l’agente Woods, Clarke aveva tagliato i ponti con tutti, persino con Raven la sua migliore amica sin dai tempi del college. La scusa della psicologa era semplice: la sofferenza era troppa e non voleva avere niente a che fare con nessun membro della squadra. Per molto tempo Raven, Anya e persino Lincoln avevano provato a contattare Clarke, ma sembrava essere sparita nel nulla. Fatta eccezione per Lexa, l’agente Reyes era quella che aveva preso peggio questa sparizione improvvisa, perché in qualche modo si sentiva messa da parte per una cosa di cui lei non era assolutamente responsabile. Raven credeva tanto nell’amicizia con la dottoressa Griffin, forse troppo. Avevano condiviso moltissime cose insieme, a partire dal college fino ad arrivare a Quantico – Raven per diventare un’agente operativo, Clarke per diventare un’analista – erano l’una la confidente dell’altra, condividevano gioie e dolori, si supportavano come fossero sorelle, la profiler era stata persino la damigella d’onore alle sue nozze con Anya e tutto questo era sparito con un misero colpo di spugna.

La Forest ci aveva impiegato moltissimo tempo per arginare il vuoto che la giovane psicologa aveva scatenato con la sua dipartita, ma era riuscita a riportare l’equilibrio. Sapeva benissimo i motivi del suo allontanamento dalla squadra e non poteva certo biasimare la dottoressa, perché la colpa non era sua, almeno non totalmente.

Aveva sentito a mala pena la spiegazione della sua vecchia collega e amica Griffin, ma sapeva benissimo che sarebbe stata più che sufficiente ad innescare la miccia ed infatti due secondi dopo Lexa stava gridando la sua disapprovazione.

_‘Cazzo, che la terza guerra mondiale abbia inizio!’_ , imprecò mentalmente.

Sospirando frustrata dall’intera situazione, si rese conto di aver pochissimo tempo per riportare quell’armonia necessaria per poter fare bene il loro lavoro e decise di agire.

"Adesso piantala Lexa!", palesò la sua presenza Anya interrompendo la scenata sul nascere.

 

*****


	3. Capitolo 3

#  CAPITOLO 2

 

L'atmosfera in quella palestra diventò pesante in un attimo. L'intervento della Forest riuscì ad ammutolire la discussione sul nascere, ma Anya sapeva benissimo che ci sarebbe voluto ben altro per ristabilire l'equilibro. Così sospirò pesantemente e si fece forza, doveva prendere in mano la situazione e quello era il momento più giusto.

Notò una ragazza mora vicino a Clarke. Molto giovane e con lo sguardo incosciente. _'La novellina deduco... beh, almeno è puntuale...'_ , pensò.

"Tu devi essere l'agente Blake?", le domandò con retorica conoscendo già la risposta.

"Sì, signora. Agente Octavia Blake a rapporto Agente speciale Forest...", disse la recluta mettendosi sull'attenti e alzando di poco la voce per enfatizzare il saluto.

Anya e gli altri trattennero a stento le risate per tutte le formalità della novellina. D'altra parte Octavia non poteva di certo sapere che all'interno della squadra vigeva un regime totalmente informale, anche se severo.

"Ehi... calma tigre. Qui non siamo a Quantico e nemmeno nei marines, non c'è bisogno di tutta questa formalità", precisò Raven avvicinandosi alla giovane.

"Benvenuta nella squadra Octavia, io sono Raven", aggiunse poi porgendole la mano.

"Grazie...", balbettò la Blake presa alla sprovvista.

"Clarke la conosci già, io sono Anya, la testa calda che pochi istanti fa ti ha accolto urlando è Lexa, il mio secondo, mentre lui è Lincoln. Avrai tutto il tempo di conoscerli meglio, vedrai...", disse la Forest cercando di accelerare i convenevoli.

"Ora ragazzi, sturatevi bene le orecchie!", esclamò senza dar modo agli altri di ribattere.

"Non abbiamo tempo per queste pagliacciate e mi auguro che qualunque dissapore, incomprensione, rancore, rimpianto e quant'altro, ci sia tra voi, lo teniate fuori da questo caso e dalla squadra... altrimenti sarò costretta a prendere provvedimenti e credo che non vi piaceranno... sono stata chiara?".

Nella palestra esclamarono tutti un sonoro sì, fatta eccezione per Lexa.

"Non ho sentito la tua risposta, Lexa...", insistette Anya alzando il tono di voce.

Voleva bene a quella testa matta della sua migliore amica, ma non tollerava che si comportasse come un'adolescente in piena crisi ormonale e, da quando aveva rotto con Clarke, le succedeva fin troppo spesso.

"Ok, ok...", borbottò seccata la Woods.

La Forest tirò il fiato e cominciò a girare avanti indietro, come era solita fare quando era nervosa. Raven si preoccupò all'istante, l'espressione di sua moglie era mutata in una mattinata e non poteva essere certo per l'arrivo di Clarke, doveva esserci qualcosa di molto più grave sotto.

"An... che succede?", le chiese avvicinandosi a lei.

"Ragazzi, non so davvero da dove iniziare...", sospirò non sapendo per la prima volta in vita sua come sciogliere il nodo in gola.

"Anya siamo noi... perché non provi dall'inizio?!", suggerì Lincoln.

"Stamattina la Direttrice mi ha convocato nel suo ufficio e, sorpresa delle sorprese, ci ho trovato anche il Sindaco Jenkins. Il nostro nuovo caso è suo figlio: Wells Jenkins... per chi non lo conoscesse è il consigliere responsabile dell'urbanistica e dell'edilizia...".

Un brusio di disapprovazione si elevò nella palestra, ma solo Lexa dette fiato al suo pensiero.

"Cazzo... un politico. Ma perché non me ne sono stata a letto stamattina!", imprecò la Woods.

"Beh, vedo che ho catturato il vostro interesse. Ottimo. Comunque Lexa ho pensato la stessa cosa quando sono uscita dall'ufficio della Jones. Tornando a noi, non vi ho detto ancor la parte peggiore...".

"Peggio di così Anya?", questa volta fu Clarke ad interromperla.

"Lo puoi ben dire Doc... il peggio c'è!", esclamò utilizzando il vecchio soprannome che usava per chiamare la Griffin.

La bionda sorrise leggermente a quell’appellativo ricordandosi dei vecchi tempi ed a quanto le erano mancati tutti i suoi amici... compresa Lexa.

"Non si hanno più notizie di lui da circa 37 ore...", continuò controllando l'orologio.

"Le informazioni non sono certe. La telefonata dei sequestratori non è ancora arrivata, ma secondo me non tarderà molto. L'ultimo posto dove è stato visto è Chinatown, doveva fare un sopralluogo per il rinnovamento del quartiere, nuovi parchi, nuovi edifici, una nuova scuola. Sembra che i lavori previsti dal piano regolatore dovessero cominciare entro fino anno...".

"Dimmi che scherzi An...", le chiese sua moglie avendo capito il nocciolo del problema.

"Mi piacerebbe, ma non è uno scherzo...", sbuffò in risposta.

"Scusate, forse avrò ancora una visione d'accademia, ma non capisco quale sia il problema. Il fatto che sia stato rapito un politico a Chinatown, mi sembra alquanto irrilevante...", si intromise la Blake.

"Ragazzina... non sai proprio quello che dici", l'apostrofò la Woods con il suo solito tono sbruffone.

"Lexa!", la riprese Anya.

"Octavia, il problema è più grave di quanto tu possa pensare. Il rapimento di un politico è già una grana di suo, i media ci andranno a nozze mettendoci i bastoni tra la ruote... ma il fatto che sia stato rapito a Chinatown per un possibile rinnovamento del quartiere può voler dire solo una cosa...", le spiegò Clarke cercando di celare quel pizzico d'ansia che faticava a nascondere.

"C'è di mezzo la mafia...", concluse Lexa.

La Profiler sentendo la voce della sua ex finire la frase al suo posto si girò di scatto e per la prima volta da quando era entrata in quella palestra riuscì a guardarla negli occhi e quello che vi lesse la sorprese. La rabbia di poco fa sembrava del tutto scomparsa ora c'era solo preoccupazione, ansia, rammarico.

"Ora hai capito qual è il problema, agente Blake?", chiese Anya con un pizzico di retorica alla novellina.

La giovane annuì senza riuscire a ribattere. Aveva dato ogni cosa per scontata, eppure sapeva benissimo che non doveva tirare le conclusioni senza essere a conoscenza di tutti i fatti, era stata una delle prime lezioni a Quantico e lei l'aveva compresa fin da subito, ma evidentemente il suo eccesso di zelo l'aveva sopraffatta. Ci teneva talmente tanto a far bella figura nel suo primo giorno che non era riuscita a dosare bene i suoi intenti.

"Ehi... non ti abbattere. Tu non potevi saperlo. Quantico non ti prepara mai abbastanza alla spazzatura che c’è nel mondo. Fidati, ti abituerai. Ricordati cosa ti ho detto sul primo giorno...", mormorò Clarke per tirarla su di morale.

La giovane recluta si calmò subito udendo le parole della Profiler, ma quando distolse lo sguardo incontrò quello di Lexa, che la incenerì. Octavia si chiese se quella rabbia fosse per la sua uscita a sproposito o per il fatto che Clarke sembrava molto affettuosa con lei. In ogni caso lo prese per quello che era: uno sguardo arrabbiato e passò oltre. Si concentrò di nuovo sull'agente Forest intenta a elencare tutte le informazioni in suo possesso.

"Ragazzi non abbiamo più tempo da perdere, dobbiamo metterci al lavoro subito. L'ufficio del Sindaco e la stampa ci staranno addosso e noi dovremo essere un muro, compatto e impenetrabile... almeno fino a che non avremo più informazioni. Lo so che vi sto chiedendo molto, so benissimo che ci sono cose da chiarire, ma abbiamo ricevuto degli ordini: lavorare insieme e chiudere il caso prima possibile. C’è una vita in ballo! Tutto il resto può aspettare...", disse Anya volgendo lo squadro prima su Lexa e poi su sua moglie.

"Ok, lo sai che ti seguirei in capo al mondo An", replicò Raven con quel tono dolce e malizioso che la Forest adorava tanto.

"Naturalmente è ok anche per me", confermò Lincoln, seguito subito dopo da Clarke e dall'ultima arrivata.

L'unica a mancare all'appello dei consensi era ovviamente Lexa che ci mise più del dovuto a rispondere e se ne uscì con un _ok_ appena accennato.

"Ottimo, ora sì che ragioniamo. Allora… Raven, tu e Lincoln preparate tutta l'attrezzatura per l'intercettazione. Ovviamente il riferimento dei sequestratori sarà il Sindaco e dobbiamo essere pronti a ricevere la chiamata quando lo contatteranno...", ordinò Anya cominciando ad impartire gli incarichi.

Lexa alzò gli occhi al cielo, consapevole del fatto che la sua punizione sarebbe arrivata presto. Si era subito resa conto di aver esagerato con il suo comportamento infantile, ma vedere Clarke l’aveva travolta riportando a galla tutto il dolore e la sofferenza. Lei e Anya si conoscevano da una vita e sapeva benissimo che la sua migliore amica non tollerava il vittimismo, o le persone adulte che si comportavano alla stregua di bambini capricciosi, lamentosi e tignosi.

"Lexa a te l'onore di istruire la novellina...", continuò il capo squadra.

_'Eccola la mia punizione... ti odio An...'_ , pensò Lexa sbuffando.

"Non fare quella faccia Woods! Ho letto la sua scheda e per quanto riguarda tattica e pianificazione, credo ti darà del filo da torcere. Comunque, andate a Chinatown, chiedete un po' giro, qualcuno avrà pur visto qualcosa...".

"Agli ordini capo!", rispose Lexa alzandosi di scatto e mettendosi sull'attenti, mostrando così tutto il suo dissenso.

Anya la fulminò facendole chiaramente capire che  l'aspettava una bella lavata di capo.

_'Cazzo, ma è mai possibile che si comporti ancora così? Credevo che l'atteggiamento da dodicenne ferita nel cuore e nell'anima l'avesse superata da un pezzo! Oh Gesù, sarà durissima portare a termine questo caso senza avere sulla coscienza ne morti ne feriti... e per una volta non mi riferisco  all'uomo rapito e ai quelli che lo hanno sequestrato!'_ , imprecò mentalmente.

"Datti una mossa novellina non ho intenzione di stare qui tutta la giornata...", alzò la voce Lexa richiamando all'ordine Octavia.

Quest'ultima diede un fugace sguardo a Clarke, quasi avesse bisogno di sostegno o del suo permesso. La Profiler le sorrise dolcemente fomentando ancora di più la rabbia della sua ex.

"Se avete finito di amoreggiare… io sono ancora qui che ti aspetto Blake...", ringhiò sempre più seccata.

"Woods, datti una calmata e trattamela bene... è pur sempre il suo primo giorno", la difese Clarke.

"Come vuole sua signoria... sempre ai suoi ordini!", esclamò facendo un inchino teatrale per schernire la dottoressa.

"Cazzo, per fortuna che avevo detto di tenere gli affari personali fuori da questo caso...", intervenne Anya.

"Lexa muovi il culo e fa quello che ti è stato detto... stasera a casa vorrei abbracciare mia moglie e non _Terminator_ nei suoi momenti peggiori...", affermò Raven trascinando la sua collega in cerca di guai fuori dalla palestra.

Dopo quel siparietto - di pessimo gusto - si dileguarono tutti tranne la Forest e la Griffin.

"Clarke vieni nel mio ufficio... dobbiamo parlare!", esordì perentoria l'agente speciale, prima di girare i tacchi e andarsene.

_'Certo che se il buongiorno si vede dal mattino, questa giornata sarà un vero incubo... su una cosa sono d'accordo con Lexa, era meglio stare a letto stamattina!'_ , pensò tra se e se la psicologa forense prima di raggiungere il suo nuovo capo.

Sorrise timidamente di quel déjà-vu e si apprestò a raggiungere la sua vecchia amica, chiedendosi se potesse o meno definirla ancora in quel modo.

"Beh, se non mi sbrana nel suo ufficio, forse c'è una speranza...", sussurrò poco prima di entrare nell'ascensore.

 


	4. Capitolo 3

#  CAPITOLO 3

 

Anya non aveva aspettato Clarke era volata nel suo ufficio. Non sapeva il perché lo avesse fatto, forse perché aveva bisogno di qualche istante di vantaggio per elaborare al meglio le cose da dire.

Il discorso di non perdersi in chiacchiere e rimuginare sul passato valeva anche per lei – soprattutto per lei visto che era il capo della squadra – ma pensando a Raven e a tutto quello che era successo non era così semplice. Tuttavia doveva mettere tutto da parte e doveva farlo alla svelta.

In un batter d’occhio la sua testa tornò sul caso. Aveva già accantonato l'idea che la sparizione del figlio di Jenkins fosse uno scherzo e, da un momento all'altro, si aspettava la mossa dei rapitori: una chiamata, un messaggio, un video, con la prova del sequestro e la relativa richiesta. Aveva ipotizzato che contattassero il padre, una logica deduzione visto che era certa che la causa del sequestro del consigliere fosse proprio la carica e l’operato del primo cittadino. Questo sospetto, inculcato dalla Jones, se l’era tenuto per sé, non l’aveva condiviso con la squadra voleva esserne sicura prima di creare false piste su cui indagare.

Il coinvolgimento di stampo mafioso la preoccupava molto. Tutti a Boston sapevano della diatriba che imperversava, ormai da anni, tra la triade cinese e la mafia russa e se il figlio di Jenkins era stato rapito da una delle due fazioni non c’era di sicuro da scherzare.

Anya sapeva da tempo che Theo Jenkins non era uno stinco di santo e che giravano voci poche lusinghiere sul suo conto. C’era un motivo per cui non l’aveva votato. L’agente Forest aveva dei principi e tra i primi c’era la sincerità e la competenza, due delle qualità che mancavano completamente al primo cittadino.

Si vociferava che Vladimir Chenko, l’ambasciatore russo – nonché sospetto esponente di spicco della mafia russa – fosse entrato in affari proprio con Jenkins. Il tutto però non era suffragato da prove, quindi alla fine della fiera erano solo supposizioni campate in aria. Sospirò frustata cercando di dare un filo logico ai suoi sproloqui mentali.

Il bussare alla porta la ridestò, riportandola in un attimo alla realtà. Sapeva benissimo chi c'era al di là di quella porta – lei stessa le aveva intimato di raggiungerla – ciononostante esitò un attimo prima di aprire bocca e dare il suo benestare.

"Avanti...", disse nascondendo lo sguardo – senza mai sollevarlo – in alcuni incartamenti trovati a caso sulla sua scrivania.

Il ticchettio dei tacchi di Clarke riecheggio nella stanza, la quale sembrò diventare, tutta d'un tratto, piccola ed angusta.

Anya sospirò più volte. La sua sconfinata sicurezza, sembrava fosse rimasta in palestra. Il suo cervello stava cercando le parole giuste per cominciare, ma ogni volta che ci provava un groppo in gola la frenava. Alla fine si decise optando per scegliere la sua priorità del momento: il lavoro.

"Clarke, prego accomodati...", iniziò titubante.

"Se c’è di mezzo la mafia volevo discutere con te l’approccio da tenere con i sequestratori, l’ultima volta che ho negoziato con un esponente mafioso non è andata molto bene… e se non fosse stato per Raven non saremmo riusciti a salvare la vittima. Ci è mancato veramente poco. Con la mafia non si scherza e in tutta onestà sono preoccupata, molto preoccupa. Prima che tu arrivassi stavo pensando al coinvolgimento di Jenkins con l’ambasciatore Russo, Chenko, magari nel piano regolatore per il rinnovo di Chinatown c’è finito in mezzo pure lui oppure lo foraggia…", continuò la Forest, parlando a ruota libera e senza mai fermarsi per paura di essere interrotta dalla profiler.

"Veramente An? Te la vuoi giocare così? Sono due anni che non ci vediamo ne sentiamo ed è questo il primo argomento che ti viene in mente?", replicò Clarke quasi incredula, scuotendo la testa delusa da quella persona che una volta considerava come una sorella.

Quel comportamento schivo, restio e pieno di rancore se lo aspettava, ma non certo da lei. Anya era sempre stata un’amica, una delle migliori insieme a Raven. Quando esplose il casino nessuna delle due si schierò, volevano starle vicino, ma lei aveva preferito non trascinarle in quel baratro dove si era rintanata. Secondo Clarke la soluzione più giusta era sparire e lasciarle vivere la loro vita, si erano sposate da poco all’epoca e non potevano essere tristi in quel momento della loro vita, rimanendo avrebbe solo peggiorato le cose e non se la sentiva proprio di rovinare la loro vita, bastava già la sua.

"Clarke, non è il momento...", provò poco convinta la Forest. _‘Testarda come al solito, eh Griffin?!’_ , penso tra se e se.

"Dici? Io non sono d'accordo e... neanche tu ci credi poi tanto...".

Anya si alterò e quasi non se ne rese conto. Si lasciò guidare dall’istinto ed esplose.

"Cazzo, Clarke smettila di psicanalizzarmi, odio quando lo fai!", sbottò seccata battendo un pugno sulla scrivania.

La dottoressa sussultò leggermente non aspettandosi una reazione del genere. Forse non aveva considerato bene tutto lo stress dovuto al caso, apparentemente, difficile e pericoloso e a quello scatenato dal suo ritorno. Aprì la bocca per rimediare, ma l'agente speciale la fermò cominciando a parlare.

"Cosa vuoi che ti dica, eh Doc? Che Raven era distrutta quando sei sparita dalla circolazione? Che mi ci voluto più di due mesi per farla tornare a sorridere? Che mi mancavano le tue battutine sceme e fuori luogo, il tuo modo buffo di approcciarti ad un caso, il tuo modo singolare di interrogare un sospettato con quella penna con cui giocherellavi sempre? Che mi mancava il tuo ottimismo quando io non vedevo una via d'uscita? Che mi mancava vederti scherzare e ridere con mia moglie? Soprattutto quando mi prendevi in giro per la mia professionalità e il mio rigore? Che senza di te mi sembrava di aver perso una sorella? Che ti ho odiato per molto tempo quando te ne sei andata? Dimmelo Clarke... che cazzo vuoi che ti dica? Perché sono più che convinta che tu queste cose le sapessi già, ma abbia scelto di ignorarle e te ne sia andata lo stesso perché era la soluzione più facile, sbaglio forse?", ringhiò Anya liberandosi di quel peso che portava dentro da anni.

Clarke impallidì a quelle parole, si senti male, talmente in colpa che un lacrima le solcò il viso. Le aveva allontanate perché riuscissero a vivere la vita felice che meritavano, quella che lei sperava di vivere insieme a Lexa, ma aveva causato solo dolore e sofferenza. Non ne aveva la più pallida idea, aveva pensato alla sua pena, ma non alla loro. Era stata una stronza egoista.

"Volevo solo proteggervi...", sussurrò la psicologa  distogliendo lo sguardo da quegli occhi castani che ancora la stavano perforando.

"Da chi? Da te? Dal tuo dolore? Dalla tua sofferenza? E ovviamente a noi non hai minimamente pensato, vero? Notizia flash Clarke: volevamo solo aiutarti, perché la famiglia serve a questo… a superare i momenti difficili, ti consola, ti aiuta a rialzarti quando cadi e ti fa sorridere quando ne hai più bisogno... cazzo Clarke tu eri la nostra famiglia e quando te ne sei andata è come se ti fossi portata via un pezzo di noi!", inveì ancora la Forest facendosi trascinare dalla rabbia.

Anya si accasciò sulla sedia, come se dire tutte quelle parole l'avesse prosciugata delle forze. Sospirò più volte continuando a guardare la sua amica, che si era lasciata andare ad un pianto liberatorio. Ormai il danno era fatto e voleva dirle tutto quello che si portava dentro da anni. Così, abbassò i toni e parlò di nuovo.

"Se ti può consolare… io e Raven non vi abbiamo mai giudicato e non ci siamo mai schierate. Lo sai come la pensa la tua migliore amica: la verità sta sempre nel mezzo. Lei e anche io, zucca vuota che non sei altro, non abbiamo mai smesso di volerti bene. Come del resto non abbiamo mai smesso di volerne a Lexa, l’altra testa di cazzo. Facevate a gara a chi si nascondeva meglio e tu mia cara hai vinto il primo premio, quella deficiente del mio secondo è stata decisamente più semplice da trovare… mentre con te è stato impossibile… ma Doc…non abbiamo mai smesso di provarci...", mormorò le ultime parole inchiodando il suo sguardo in quello lucido di Clarke.

"An... mi dispiace... io... io… volevo solo il vostro bene... non avrei mai pensato che...", balbettò la profiler.

La Forest vide la sua vecchia amica in difficoltà, vide il suo rammarico, la sua sofferenza, le sue lacrime, non avrebbe mai immaginato che convocandola nel suo ufficio sarebbe andata a finire così ed invece si era liberata di tutte quelle parole che le avrebbe sempre voluto dire, ma che non era mai riuscita a dire. Sospirò stufa di questa situazione. In fondo Clarke aveva agito d'impulso, la sofferenza le aveva tolto la lucidità provocando una reazione a catena che definire deleteria sarebbe stato un eufemismo, ma non se la sentiva di biasimarla, ognuna di loro in modi diversi aveva già sofferto abbastanza ed era ora di smetterla.

"Sai credevo che le psicologhe basassero tutto il loro lavoro sul pensiero, l'intuito, sulla lettura del mente e tu mi vieni a dire che non pensi?!", la buttò sull'ironia per alleggerire l'atmosfera che si era creata e subito dopo si mise a ridere coinvolgendo timidamente anche Clarke.

"Questa era pessima An, persino per te", la riprese la dottoressa asciugandosi il viso.

"Però ha funzionato ed questo quello che conta!", si pavoneggiò l'agente.

"Sì forse hai ragione... ti voglio bene An, grazie", affermò la Griffin tornando seria.

"Dai vieni qui prima che cambi idea...", le disse Anya alzandosi in piedi e allargando le braccia.

La profiler corse dalla sua amica e l'abbracciò stretta beandosi di quell'affetto che tanto le era mancato.

"Credo che Raven non sarà così dolce ed accondiscendente come me, ti dovrai impegnare un po' di più per riconquistarla Griffin", mormorò con un sorriso furbo sciogliendo poi l'abbraccio.

"Così tu saresti stata dolce e accondiscendente? Uhm... credo che dovresti dare una controllatina nel dizionario. Tu non sarai mai dolce e accondiscendente An...".

"Te l'ho già detto che ti odio quando mi psicanalizzi?", ironizzò il capo del R&R.

"Si giusto poco fa... ok, ok, non lo faccio più... fino alla prossima volta!", replicò con un sorriso Clarke.

"Per quanto riguarda Raven so come prenderla tranquilla!", confermò poi la profiler convinta delle sue parole.

Raven era la sua migliore amica e dopo la chiacchierata con Anya voleva assolutamente chiarire, riappacificarsi e riprendere il loro rapporto da dove lo avevano interrotto, doveva farlo perché era stanca di vivere senza la Reyes, le mancava da morire quel terremoto di ragazza che le strappava sempre un sorriso anche quando le cose andavano per il verso sbagliato.

"Basta che me la restituisci tutta di un pezzo... sai amo mia moglie, il suo sorriso, il suo corpo super sexy, ma odio le sue lacrime se non sono di gioia... quindi regolati!", precisò con un tono tra il divertito e il malizioso.

Risero insieme per la prima volta dopo anni, poi però a Clarke venne in mente l'unica persona con cui non avrebbe mai chiarito, almeno non di sua iniziativa.

"Ma...", esordì ridestando l'attenzione di Anya.

"Ma cosa?".

"Non mi chiedere di chiarire con Lexa, perché non ne ho nessuna intenzione. Lei ha fatto la sua scelta, io la mia. Ti prometto che passerò sopra a tutte le sue frecciatine e provocazioni, sarò professionale, lavorerò con lei aiutandola come posso, ma niente di più... e poi…".

“E poi?”, la incalzò Anya.

“E poi… sto frequentando una persona…”, rispose poco convinta la profiler.

La psicologa annuì mettendosi di nuovo comoda. Non riusciva ancora a capire perché avesse mentito ad Anya, forse per paura, una forma inconscia di protezione da un’eventuale delusione. Psicanalizzare gli altri era facile, psicanalizzare se stessa un po’ meno. Tuttavia non ne era affatto fiera, aveva appena ritrovato l’amica, la sorella che l’era mancata così tanto e subito le aveva rifilato una menzogna. In realtà la Griffin dopo Lexa aveva avuto una storia, ma non era degna di essere chiamata tale, perché era durata si è no un paio di mesi. Lexa le aveva spezzato il cuore e, nonostante ci avesse provato, non era riuscita ancora a rammendarlo.

_'Dio li fa e poi li accoppia... non ho mai conosciuto due persone più cocciute di queste due! Credo che la terza guerra mondiale sia solo rimandata... si salvi chi può!'_ , pensò la Forest alzando gli occhi al cielo.

"Ok, come vuoi tu. Ora che ne dici di darmi una mano con le domande?", cambiò discorso riportandosi a bomba sulla loro priorità: il rapimento di Wells Jenkins.

 

*****


	5. Capitolo 4

#  CAPITOLO 4

 

Mentre il capo della divisione chiariva con la psicologa nel suo ufficio, il resto della squadra si era divisa eseguendo i suoi ordini.

Raven non faceva che sospirare e borbottare come un pentola a pressione da quando lei e Lincoln erano entrati in laboratorio. Il ragazzone sapeva benissimo cosa passasse nella testa della sua collega, rivedere Clarke aveva scosso molto anche lui. All'interno della squadra erano tutti molto amici della profiler, ma con Raven era diverso, erano quasi come sorelle, amiche inseparabili. Ed era per questo che Lincoln era preoccupato per la Reyes, conoscendola stava cercando di elaborare la cosa, ma stava fallendo miseramente.

Raven imprecò per l'ennesima volta, perché non riusciva a trovare l'attrezzatura che le serviva. Era inutile negare l'evidenza, vedere Clarke lì davanti a lei, l'aveva sconvolta più del dovuto. Era arrabbiata, era furente con la sua migliore amica per essere sparita così dalla sua vita. Lei che voleva solo aiutarla, supportarla in quel momento difficile e doloroso, si era ritrovata con una sorella in meno da un giorno all'altro, ed una sofferenza lacerante nel cuore. Anche dopo tutto questo tempo, lei non aveva smesso di voler bene a quella testaccia dura di Clarke solo che adesso era accecata dalla rabbia e non riusciva a passarci sopra.

"Cazzo, ma dove diavolo sono l'interceptor e la valigetta? Ma chi cazzo è che sposta sempre le mie cose?", imprecò a voce alta l'agente Reyes.

"Raven...", la chiamò Lincoln.

Quando si voltò trovò l'agente White giulivo e sorridente, il suo sguardo scivolò sul tavolo di fianco al collega e trovò tutto, l'attrezzatura che stava cercando e il suo portatile da hacker, vitale per questo tipo di intercettazioni.

"Cazzo, Lincoln, ma avvisarmi prima che impazzissi no?", lo ammonì cercando di calmarsi.

"E perdermi la tua sclero? Mai... e poi scusa, senza un po' di movimento io mi annoio e tu quando scleri sei esilarante", la canzonò l'uomo di colore.

"Lo so cosa stai cercando di fare agente White... e lo apprezzo, ma non è il momento...", replicò Raven avvicinandosi al collega.

"Raven, tranquilla, vedrai che ce la caveremo...", le disse prima di abbracciarla in modo fraterno.

La moglie di Anya si getto tra le braccia del ragazzo e per un attimo si fece coccolare. Nonostante quello che aveva detto sua moglie doveva trovare il tempo e il modo per chiarire con Clarke, non poteva andare avanti così.

 

*****

 

Il momento di debolezza durò poco infatti l'agente speciale Reyes e l'agente speciale White erano già in macchina diretti verso l'ufficio del sindaco. Ci misero poco ad arrivare, il lampeggiante era stato un ottimo deterrente contro il traffico di Boston. Quando varcarono la soglia dell'ufficio lo staff del primo cittadino era già pronto ad accoglierli, dopo i vari convenevoli, Raven e Lincoln sistemarono l'attrezzatura in una stanza di fianco allo studio di Jenkins.

Raven si inserì subito nel sistema, clonò senza problemi il cellulare e la linea fissa, mentre Lincoln stava sistemando la valigetta e l'interceptor. La chiamata sarebbe arrivata a breve, Raven se lo sentiva e lei voleva che tutto fosse pronto per l'arrivo di Anya che avrebbe dato inizio ai giochi.

Per un attimo i suoi pensieri andarono a Clarke e a sua moglie chiuse nell'ufficio di quest'ultima da sole. Alzò gli occhi al cielo e pregò qualsiasi cosa ci fosse lassù che non litigassero o peggio facessero a pugni. Sua moglie era molto brava ad impartire ordini, il suo discorso era stato come sempre duro ed incisivo, tuttavia Raven non l'aveva bevuta neanche per un secondo. L'agente Reyes conosceva sua moglie meglio di chiunque altro, in questi anni aveva sempre cercato di proteggerla dalla sofferenza celando la propria e sapeva bene che Anya non sarebbe riuscita ad evitare il passato una volta rimasta sola con Clarke... ed era proprio per quello che era preoccupata, temeva il peggio. Era terribilmente incazzata con la bionda ma non la voleva morta, soprattutto non voleva che sua moglie fosse la sua carnefice.

_'Troppe scartoffie da compilare... poi An dovrei farti evadere, non resisterei un minuto senza di te…'_ , pensò la Reyes mettendosi a ridere alleggerendo così il suo nervoso.

Lincoln la guardò non capendo il suo improvviso cambio di umore e scuotendo la testa si rimise al lavoro.

 

*****

 

L'agente Woods e l'agente Blake erano già macchina da venti minuti ormai, nessuna delle due aveva ancora fiatato, a parte qualche imprecazione di Lexa che cercava in tutti i modi di fare lo slalom tra il traffico, la sua espressione arrabbiata la diceva lunga sul suo stato d'animo, sembrava avercela con il mondo e Octavia anche se non la conosceva era quasi certa che la colpa di questo atteggiamento fosse in parte sua, anche se a tutti gli effetti non aveva fatto nulla.

La Blake continuava a guardare la sua collega di sottecchi, meditando se spezzare quel silenzio fatto solo di imprecazioni e chiarire la situazione o lasciar perdere e ingoiare il rospo. Anche se non avrebbe dovuto si sentiva in colpa per questo malinteso, per aver cominciato con il piede sbagliato. Suo malgrado la rookie si era trovata in mezzo ad una diatriba che imperversava ormai da anni e si ostinava a perdurare, nonostante la profiler le avesse detto il contrario. Octavia non conosceva bene nessuna delle due, ma persino un cieco si sarebbe accordo che sia Lexa che Clarke non ci avevano ancora messo una pietra sopra al loro rapporto e provavano ancora qualcosa l'una per l'altra.

"Eh cavolo, ma vuoi spostarti? Non lo vedi il lampeggiante!", imprecò per l'ennesima volta Lexa.

Octavia sbuffò contrariata e non sopportando più il comportamento della sua collega si decise a parlare.

"Credo che quel poveretto che ti diverti tanto ad insultare, stia seguendo la massa, magari non ha visto il lampeggiante, ma di sicuro ha sentito le tue urla", affermò la Blake con sarcasmo.

"C'è qualcosa che ti disturba novellina?", replicò Lexa acida.

"A dire il vero tante cose, non sopporto il tuo atteggiamento ne tanto meno essere chiamata in quel modo. Sicuramente non avrò la tua esperienza, ma comunque non hai il diritto di trattarmi così...".

"Così come agente Blake? Come una novellina appena uscita da Quantico che pretende di sapere tutto solo perché ha preso il massimo dei voti? Sono anni che faccio questo mestiere e ne ho viste fin troppe di reclute come te, arroganti e superficiali. Quando siamo qui fuori dobbiamo poterci fidare del collega, perché il pericolo è in agguato e ci guardiamo le spalle l'un l'altro... e francamente io non mi fido di te...", disse la Woods ammettendo in parte la verità.

Il problema della fiducia era vero per Lexa. Lei aveva sempre avuto difficoltà a fidarsi di chiunque, si era chiusa a riccio dopo che lei e Clarke avevano rotto e da allora non era per niente facile interagire con lei, ma a lei andava bene così, perché non le interessava avere rapporti con gli altri, prima di oggi gli era sempre bastata la squadra, ma oggi il suo mondo sembrava capovolto. L'arrivo di Clarke insieme alla novellina l'aveva destabilizzata e non riusciva a passarci sopra, la rabbia, il rancore o forse il senso di colpa avevano preso il sopravvento impedendole di essere lucida. L'agente Woods si rendeva conto di essere irrazionale, ma a conti fatti la sua armatura non le permetteva di comportarsi in maniera differente.

"Non ti fidi di me, ok, ci sta... ma non mi conosci e non puoi giudicarmi. Magari sarò anche una novellina, una rookie, ma non sono ne arrogante ne superficiale, perché ho sempre odiato profondamente quel tipo di atteggiamento... però so una cosa...", sospirò la giovane agente lasciando la frase a metà.

"E sarebbe?", la spronò Lexa.

"So che io e te abbiamo cominciato con il piede sbagliato. Vorrei mettere subito in chiaro una cosa, ho conosciuto la dottoressa Griffin stamattina… perché credo che sia questo il problema, lei è stata molto gentile al contrario dei miei nuovi colleghi che invece di mettermi a mio agio nel mio primo giorno di lavoro, sembrano voler marcare il territorio... e tu sai benissimo a chi io mi stia riferendo. Ora ti dirò una cosa agente speciale Woods, non sono una che molla facilmente, non mi piace farmi mettere i piedi in testa. Sono venuta qui per lavorare, per essere d'aiuto e per imparare da una delle squadre migliori e coese dell'FBI, non mi interessa nient'altro, tanto meno mettermi in mezzo tra te e Clarke, onestamente non è proprio il mio tipo... e nemmeno tu ad essere sincera. Ergo, se sei d'accordo vorrei seppellire l'ascia di guerra e ricominciare da capo. Agente speciale Octavia Blake, per me è un onore conoscerti agente speciale Woods...", spiegò seria Octavia, senza timore o paura.

Lexa incrociò per un attimo il suo sguardo prima di tornare alla strada e al traffico di Boston. Un timido sorriso le arricciò le labbra, onestamente non si aspettava una presa di petto così dalla giovane al suo fianco. Doveva ammetterlo, forse aveva affrettato il suo giudizio, aveva dato troppe cose per scontate, giudicando senza sapere i fatti. Questa ragazzina sembrava sapere il fatto suo e aveva sicuramente diritto ad una chance, persino lei si ricordava del suo primo giorno …orribile a dir poco.

"Lexa Woods il piacere è mio... devo ammetterlo Blake, tu hai le palle. Nessuno, a parte Anya, si è mai permesso di parlarmi così! Adesso non ti montare la testa però, sei ancora in prova!", esclamò Lexa porgendole la mano del cambio che Octavia strinse subito con un sorriso.

Arrivarono a Chinatown dopo poco e prima di scendere Lexa si era raccomandata con Octavia di stare in allerta, osservare tutto e tutti, ma di non dare nell'occhio e soprattutto di starle incollata al sedere. Il chiarimento tra le due agenti aveva dato i suoi frutti, non erano di certo amiche, ma di sicuro il loro rapporto stava mettendo basi più solide e soprattutto la Blake era soddisfatta di questa sua conquista, almeno sarebbe arrivata a fine giornata e tutto sommato non le dispiaceva affatto visto le premesse.

Il giro nel quartiere cinese durò circa un paio d'ore.  Parlarono con diverse persone che, come previsto, non avevano visto e sentito niente, presero nota delle telecamere a circuito chiuso del traffico e di quelle di alcune attività commerciali, nella speranza che avessero ripreso qualcosa di utile, ma entrambe le agenti non ci contavano troppo. La prima impressione di entrambe era molto simile: la comunità faceva finta di non sapere, ma era la motivazione a mettere in disaccordo le due agenti. Salirono in macchina e fecero ritorno al Quartier Generale.

“Onestamente non mi aspettavo tutta questa riluttanza, sembravano quasi ostili”, esordì Octavia rompendo il silenzio forse riflessivo nell’abitacolo.

“Non confondere l’ostilità o la riluttanza con la paura. Non hai notato la reazione di tutti quelli con cui abbiamo parlato quando gli hai mostrato il distintivo? Non avevano paura di noi, ma di qualcun altro sembravano spaventati a morte. E francamente non credo sia solo per l’immigrazione. Octavia, so che è difficile, ma in questo contesto non devi mai fidarti del tua prima impressione, devi andare oltre, soprattutto se c’è di mezzo qualcosa di molto più grande come…”.

“La mafia!”, finì la frase la Blake avendo perfettamente capito dove volesse arrivare la sua collega.

“Esattamente. Impari in fretta, vedo! Ora preparati, perché se Raven non dovesse tirar fuori nulla dalle telecamere di sorveglianza che le indicheremo, sentirai Anya nello splendore della sua sclero…”.

“Non sarà poi così terribile… il mio istruttore capo a Quantico era sclerotico un giorno sì e l’altro pure. Lui era veramente terribile”, replicò la giovane recluta.

“Ma chi Pike?”, chiese incredula la Woods girandosi brevemente per vedere annuire la sua collega.

“Fidati Octavia, lui è un dilettante confronto al tuo nuovo capo. Dalle tempo poi mi saprai dire!”, ammise Lexa divertita vedendo l’espressione buffa della Blake.

Dopo qualche istante scoppiarono a ridere entrambe alleggerendo così la tensione che si era accumulata fino a quel momento.

_‘Tutto sommato, non sta andando malissimo come primo giorno’_ , penso la novellina, non sapendo che presto il peggio sarebbe arrivato.

 

*****

 

 


	6. Capitolo 5

#  CAPITOLO 5

 

Il capo dell'unità R&R e la profiler ci misero quasi un'ora a preparare le domande per gestire al meglio il negoziato. Non persero altro tempo e saltarono in macchina per raggiungere Raven e Lincoln nell'ufficio del Sindaco.

Il viaggio fu terribilmente silenzioso, entrambe le donne erano assorte nei pensieri. La dottoressa era persa nei ricordi, mentre Anya non riusciva a pensare ad altro che al caso.

La Forest sapeva benissimo che gestire un rapimento di tale portata non sarebbe stata una cosa semplice e aveva una gran paura di fallire, non per il caso in sé, ma aveva un gran brutto presentimento e, per la prima volta in vita sua, era spaventava per la squadra e per se stessa. Ovviamente, non poteva far trasparire nulla, doveva celare la sua preoccupazione anche con sua moglie, la situazione era già tesa per l'arrivo di Clarke e non voleva mettere altra carne al fuoco. Si sarebbe tenuta tutta dentro e avrebbe fatto finta di niente, come spesso succedeva.

Appena lei e Clarke varcarono la soglia dell'ufficio messo a disposizione dallo staff di Jenkins, vennero accolte dal resoconto dell'agente White. Raven invece era ancora intenta a picchiettare freneticamente le sue dita sulla tastiera per distrarsi anche solo un momento ed accorgersi del loro arrivo. Solo quando sentì la risata di sua moglie e della sua migliore amica si ridestò dal lavoro. Rimase interdetta quando vide Anya e Clarke comportarsi come se non fosse successo niente. Le aveva lasciate al Quartier Generale qualche ora fa e la situazione sembrava critica, tanto che aveva pensato al peggio, ma vederle così – come ai vecchi tempi – stranamente la rasserenò. In tutta onestà continuava ad avercela con la profiler, ma l'era mancato vedere sua moglie e la sua migliore amica ridere insieme.

Anya si avvicinò a lei e con un sorriso rassicurante la salutò.

"An, tesoro... credevo che i tuoi ordini valessero anche per te?!", l'apostrofò Raven con sarcasmo.

"Infatti, ma tu dovresti conoscerla… Clarke è un po' come te quando si mette in testa una cosa... e pare che volesse proprio chiarire… ", replicò la Forest avvicinandosi all'orecchio di sua moglie.

Raven si girò ritrovandosi il viso di Anya ad un soffio dal suo.

"Agente Forest, lei lo sa che sua moglie è molto, ma molto gelosa?".

"Lo so Agente Reyes... lo so... ma io non ho occhi che per lei, le altre nemmeno le guardo", mormorò Anya perdendosi negli occhi color cioccolato di Raven.

"E sa anche che, in questo preciso momento, sua moglie la vorrebbe tanto baciare?", la provocò di rimando.

"Uhm... ti odio Raven quando fai cosi, lo sai che non si può!", replicò a denti stretti la Forest cercando di non farsi sentire da nessuno.

Raven era veramente incredibile, quando erano al lavoro si divertiva a punzecchiare Anya in tutti modi. Sapeva benissimo quanto fosse ligia al dovere la sua metà – il suo capo – quanto la irritasse quel suo modo di flirtare smodato, ma lei non poteva farne a meno, adorava mettere in difficoltà sua moglie, vedere il suo viso colorarsi di imbarazzo era qualcosa di spettacolare e la faceva innamorare di lei sempre di più.

"Davvero mi odi, An?", canzonò Raven, con quel sorriso beffardo che utilizzava sempre per ottenere qualcosa da sua moglie.

"Ti amo e tu te ne stai approfittando... stasera facciamo i conti... tesoro!", esclamò Anya allontanandosi a fatica dal viso Raven.

L'agente Forest sospirò con forza per scacciar via certi pensieri inopportuni.

_‘Inutile Raven, non cambierai mai… ma io ti amo anche per questo’_ , pensò scuotendo la testa.

"Piuttosto Raven, come siamo messi per l'intercettazione?", chiese Anya riportandosi sui binari.

"Ho quasi finito, devo solo verificare che abbia fatto tutto come si deve e siamo pronti!", rispose la donna riportando l'attenzione sul suo portatile.

"Ottimo. Nell'attesa sento Lexa, vorrei capire se hanno scoperto qualcosa a Chinatown… e se fosse così… spero proprio che non sia il banale omicidio della Blake?!", ironizzò sbuffando prima di allontanarsi e uscire dall'ufficio.

Raven sorrise timidamente prima di scontrarsi con lo sguardo di Clarke. Smise subito, ma quando la profiler arricciò le labbra in modo sincero non poté che sorriderle di rimando. Clarke le era mancata in tutti questi anni, era inutile continuare a negarlo e, anche se era ancora furiosa con lei, meritava almeno il beneficio del dubbio, la chance per spiegarsi... ma ora non era il momento più adatto per questo, avevano del lavoro da fare.

_'Clarke chiariremo presto…'_ , pensò Raven.

Il loro sguardo sembrò intendersi al volo perché subito dopo la dottoressa si avvicinò e le sorrise ancora.

"Raven, forse ti serve questa…", le disse porgendole un chiavetta USB.

"Le domande per i rapitori immagino?!", chiese l'informatica con retorica.

La dottoressa annuì e si mise a sedere al suo fianco per aiutarla come faceva un tempo. Non dissero più niente, ma quel silenzio era pieno di promesse.

 

*****

 

Lexa ed Octavia stavano rientrando al Quartier Generale, quando il telefono della Woods cominciò a squillare. L'agente vide il nome di Anya sul display della macchina e rispose subito attraverso i comandi al volante.

"Forest, qual buon vento?".

_"Secondo te Woods?"._

"Che ti dicevo Octavia, parli del diavolo", sussurrò Lexa alla collega al suo fianco.

_"Lexa, sei in viva voce, guarda che ti sento?!"_ , la riprese Anya.

"Lo so An, l'ho detto apposta!", confermò mettendosi a ridere.

_"Blake ci sei anche tu? O la Woods ti ha tagliato la lingua?"_.

"Presente Capo...", replicò la giovane recluta.

_"Ottimo, ma non chiamarmi Capo se no te la taglio io"_ , l'ammonì Anya.

Lexa e Octavia si guardarono in faccia per un secondo e scoppiarono a ridere.

_"Bene, questa gita a Chinatown sembra essere servita a qualcosa. Il fatto che non vi siate ammazzate è molto confortante... meno scartoffie da compilare, sinceramente un duplice omicidio di agenti dell'FBI è sempre rognosetto da archiviare!",_ esclamò divertita la Forest.

"Ah, ah. Divertente An, molto divertente!", cantilenò Lexa.

_"Sempre, dovresti saperlo... ma veniamo a noi. Novità?"_ , chiese Anya.

"Niente di che. Io e Octavia abbiamo fatto qualche domanda in giro, ma come mi aspettavo, sono tutti muti, ciechi e sordi!", affermò Lexa.

_"Un buco nell'acqua insomma?",_ sospirò la Forest.

"Forse non del tutto Cap... agente Forest...", intervenne Octavia incespicando di nuovo sull'appellativo per chiamare il suo nuovo boss.

_"Anya, va più che bene ragazzina"_ , le concesse il suo superiore.

"Ok, dicevo, abbiamo la possibilità di sfruttare le telecamere di sorveglianza del traffico e, se chiediamo un mandato, ci sono i video dei sistemi di sicurezza di qualche esercizio commerciale privato. Per un sistema di sorveglianza di serie i video dovrebbe avere uno storico di circa una settimana, due se siamo fortunati", concluse la novellina.

_"Sono impressionata agente Blake..."_ , affermò Anya colpita dal resoconto della giovane.

"Tranquilla, dice così con tutti, poi uno ci fa l'abitudine...", mormorò la Woods rivolta alla collega.

_"Lexa! La vuoi piantare di dire fesserie!",_ sbottò seccata la Forest.

"Agli ordini Capo", ironizzò la sua migliore amica.

_"Visto che fai tanto la simpatica Woods, ora porti il tuo culo e quello della Blake a casa di Wells Jenkins. Controllate che sia tutto in ordine, non si sa mai. Ti mando l'indirizzo"._

"Ok, ci andiamo subito. Intanto ti faccio inviare da Octavia i riferimento dei negozi con il sistema di video sorveglianza, magari Raven potrebbe fare una della sue magie".

_"Ottimo, state fuori dai guai e siate prudenti"_ , si raccomandò Anya.

"Sì, Capo", risposero all'unisono le agenti scoppiando subito dopo a ridere.

Sentirono la Forest imprecare qualcosa, ma poi chiuse la chiamata.

Octavia era sempre più convinta che quella giornata stesse migliorando a visa d’occhio. Nonostante l’inizio claudicante aveva fatto dei passi avanti, si stava integrando, era consapevole del fatto che fosse solo l’inizio, ma era fiduciosa, forse troppo. Lei non aveva alcun dubbio era nata per quel lavoro.

 

*****

**_ [42 ore dopo il presunto rapimento] _ **

Erano tutti radunati attorno a Raven in quella stanza che il Sindaco gli aveva messo a disposizione. Cominciava a mancare l'aria e l'attesa di quella dannata telefonata stava diventando snervante.

Anya aveva cominciato a camminare nervosamente avanti e indietro. I suoi pensieri non le davano tregua, pensava al caso principalmente, ma anche all'intero quadro di insieme.

Aveva spedito Lexa e la nuova recluta a casa della vittima, senza una vera e propria motivazione. Forse inconsciamente voleva tenere la sua migliore amica lontana da Clarke, anche se in cuor suo non desiderava altro che le due chiarissero una volta per tutte e la smettessero con questa assurda falsa. O forse era solo preoccupata per la squadra, quella dannata sensazione, quel presentimento scomodo non voleva saperne di andarsene e continuare a fingere cominciava ad essere sempre più difficile. Ora che con la Griffin aveva più o meno risolto, avrebbe avuto due occhi in più puntati addosso e la sua vecchia amica non era così semplice da ingannare... era dannatamente brava a leggere le persone, a meno che non si trattasse di se stessa o di Lexa.

Sospirò cercando di levarsi dalla testa tutti i pensieri scomodi, ma non fece in tempo perché la linea privata del Sindaco cominciò a squillare.

"Ci siamo...", sussurrò prima di mettersi la cuffia e chiedere a tutti di fare silenzio.

La Forest si avvicinò alla moglie le strinse la spalla come per chiederle se fosse pronta, Raven fece il segnale con il pollice ed Anya fece segno a Theo Jenkins di rispondere.

“Pronto, parla il Sindaco Jenkins…”, disse l’uomo.

*****


	7. Capitolo 6

#  CAPITOLO 6

 

“Pronto, parla il Sindaco Jenkins…”, disse l’uomo.

 _"Sarò breve, anche perché so benissimo che l'FBI è nel suo ufficio in questo momento e sta cercando di rintracciare la chiamata..."_ , disse un uomo con la voce distorta, probabilmente elettronicamente.

 _'Ma come diavolo fa a saperlo? Siamo stati discreti...'_ , penso Anya scontrandosi con lo sguardo interdetto prima di Raven e poi di Clarke e Lincoln.

"Talpa...", mimò con il labiale la profiler.

La stessa conclusione a cui erano arrivati tutti quanti.

"Non mi piace per niente questa faccenda", sussurrò con un filo di voce la Forest.

" _Abbiamo suo figlio... a questo punto direi di accelerare le cose. Voglio parlare con l'FBI. Richiamerò tra due minuti"_ , sentenziò il rapitore chiudendo subito la conversazione.

"Cazzo!", imprecò Raven.

"Troppo corta, immagino", asserì Clarke.

"Già", confermò l'agente speciale.

"Immagino che dovrò inventarmi qualcosa per tenerlo al telefono... anche se la vedo dura, sa che siamo qui e che stiamo tentando di rintracciarlo. Francamente mi chiedo come... Sindaco, il suo staff è affidabile? È possibile che qualcuno abbia fatto trapelare qualcosa all'esterno?", chiese Anya cercando di levarsi quella strana sensazione di dosso.

"Agente Forest, apprezzo lo zelo, ma mi fido ciecamente di ogni componente del mio staff. Nessuno qui dentro avrebbe mai osato parlare", rispose l'uomo quasi offeso dal tono accusatorio del capo dell'unità R&R.

"An, se i sequestratori cominciano a fare delle telefonate brevi dobbiamo giocare d'astuzia...", suggerì Raven interrompendo la diatriba tra sua moglie ed il Sindaco.

"Usa l'interceptor... o qualunque altro mezzo. Voglio sapere dove si trova quel bastardo!", esclamò poi Anya.

Raven sorrise leggermente facendosi poi aiutare da Lincoln con l'attrezzatura. C'erano diversi monitor da controllare e dovevano fare un lavoro di squadra se volevano beccarlo.

Anya e Clarke si prepararono alla chiamata. La profiler aveva il tablet in mano pronta a prendere appunti e a supportare la sua amica.

Il telefono squillò puntuale come un orologio svizzero.

“Parla l’agente speciale dell’FBI Anya Forest… ora che sai il mio nome, come ti devo chiamare?”, domandò Anya cercando di mantenere un tono calmo e tranquillo.

_“Diretta agente Forest… mi piace, credo che non avremmo problemi… comunque può chiamarmi Mister X”._

_‘Originale, non c’è che dire’_ , pensò la Forest alzando gli occhi al cielo.

"Allora Mister X, tu dici?! Perdonami se ti dò del tu, ma con gente come te non mi viene naturale dare del lei, lo trovo alquanto ridicolo...", esordì la Forest cominciando a sondare il campo.

 _"Audace"_ , ringhiò l'uomo poco prima di riagganciare.

Doveva capire come e quanto poteva spingersi e vista la reazione del sequestratore era sulla buona strada.

"Si offende facilmente", affermò Anya.

"Non sopporta l'autorità e non gli piace essere trattato così da una donna", concluse Clarke.

Le due si sorrisero complici, soddisfatte di aver fatto un passettino in avanti. Raven e Lincoln erano incuffiati e con lo sguardo fisso sui monitor, ma uno straccio di soddisfazione li stava contagiando. La vecchia squadra si stava ricomponendo e non aveva perso lo smalto.

Ad interrompere l'attimo dei ricordi ci pensò Jenkins.

"Ma che cazzo fa agente? Le sembra il modo di trattare il rapitore di mio figlio? Preghi Dio che quel pazzo richiami...", sbraitò Theo.

"Lo farà, lo farà. Comunque signor Sindaco, con tutto il dovuto rispetto, so quel che faccio. A questo punto può fare due cose... o rimane in silenzio e ci fa lavorare oppure la faccio scortare fuori da questa stanza... a lei la scelta Sindaco Jenkins", replicò con tono duro, ma senza urlare, Anya.

I due si guardarono in cagnesco per un po', poi l'uomo, continuando a ringhiare, lasciò la stanza.

"Credevo che il tempo ti avesse un po' calmata... inutile dire che mi sbagliavo", sogghignò Clarke.

"Perché, che ho fatto?", domandò l'agente Forest presa in contropiede.

"Ma niente tesoro, hai solo detto al sindaco di levarsi dai coglioni...", spiegò Raven con un sorriso.

"Andiamo ragazze sono stata gentilissima", si difese.

"Si come uno scaricatore di porto... ma a me piaci così tesoro… rude e ostile", disse la Reyes con un tono malizioso.

Il momento di relax fu interrotto nuovamente dal suono del telefono.

"Mister X, te l'ha mai detto nessuno che non è cortese sbattere il telefono in faccia alla gente?", esordì l'agente appena presa su la cornetta.

"Comunque vediamo di sbrigarci che stasera ho un impegno", continuò la bionda.

 _"Quanta fretta agente Forest... ti sei già stancata di parlare con me?"_ , chiese con stupore l’uomo.

"Beh, onestamente sì. Stai tergiversando e non capisco il motivo. Veniamo a noi, cosa posso fare per te?", domandò Anya mantenendo un tono neutro, quasi di sufficienza.

 _"Così ragioniamo. Allora, vogliamo 30 milioni di dollari e che Chinatown rimanga così com'è, non ha bisogno di essere rinnovata. È un quartiere che funziona così e così deve rimanere"_ , disse l'uomo dilungandosi forse un po' troppo.

Raven fece segno di continuare a parlare ad Anya.

"Molto bene ho annotato tutto, ma ora sono io a volere qualcosa da te...".

_"E sarebbe?"._

"Ovviamente mi serve la prova che Wells Jenkins sia ancora in vita! Se no Mister X non se ne fa niente".

 _"Cazzo!"_ , imprecò il rapitore riagganciando.

"Brava An, ci siamo quasi! L'interceptor sta elaborando i dati, mancano poche celle e riusciremo a capire da dove sta chiamando il simpaticone!", si complimentò Raven.

"Devo ammettere che questo tizio, Mister X, è astuto! Sto elaborando il segnale delle chiamate con il programmino di Raven e apparentemente sembra rimbalzare da un server all’altro, spero che sia perché ci mancano ancora delle celle perché se così non fosse, la vedrei veramente dura rintracciarlo!" affermò Lincoln guardando il monitor del suo portatile, frenando subito l'entusiasmo delle altre.

"Hai ragione Lincoln, mi ero soffermata solo sulle celle e non sulla location area", replicò l'agente Reyes con tono preoccupato.

"Vi dispiacerebbe parlare in una lingua comprensibile anche da noi poveri umani?”, li riprese Anya non capendoci una sola sillaba.

"Tesoro in parole semplici per beccarlo lo devi tenere al telefono almeno un minuto e mezzo se no siamo fregati!", rispose Raven senza mezzi termini.

Il telefono riprese a squillare per l'ennesima volta.

"Coraggio An!", esclamò Clarke lanciandole una sguardo fiducioso.

"Mister X, vedo che l’educazione non è il tuo forte, ma sorvoliamo. Piuttosto, c’è qualcuno che mi vuoi passare al telefono?”, disse l’agente Forest con quel tono pungente ed arrogante.

 _“Parla e non fare scherzi”_ , si sentì la voce di Mister X intimare il comando.

 _“Sono Wells… Wells Jenkins…”_ , balbettò una voce completamente differente dalla precedente.

“Ciao Wells, sono l’agente speciale Forest. Stai bene?”.

 _“Sì… credo di sì”_ , replicò il figlio del sindaco.

 _“Adesso basta! Così mi sembra che sia più che sufficiente, non è vero agente?”_ , li interruppe il sequestratore.

Era passato poco più di un minuto e Raven le stava facendo segno di continuare a parlare.

“Mister X, non così in fretta, ho bisogno di confermare la sua identità. Magari, che ne so… potresti averci messo uno dei tuoi a parlare al telefono. Ormai dovresti conoscermi, io non mi fido di te… quindi se non chiedo troppo, ripassamelo e vediamo di capire se è veramente lui, se si tratta di Wells Jenkins”, disse in un fiato Anya.

Si rese subito conto di aver esagerato, forse era stata troppo aggressiva, aveva spinto troppo, se Mister X le avesse sbattuto di nuovo il telefono in faccia, sarebbe stato un bel problema. Si rilassò solo quando risenti la voce del ragazzo.

_“Sono di nuovo Wells… mio padre si chiama Theo, mi madre Callie, sono nato nel Michigan il 28/07/1992 e tifo per i Red Sox… il mio giocatore preferito è J.D. Martinez… chiedete a mio padre…”._

_“Ok, ora basta ha la sua prova agente!”_ , disse Mister X chiudendo di nuovo la chiamata.

“Raven?”, chiese subito Anya.

Sua moglie non le rispose subito, insieme a Lincoln era intenta a guardare i dati che l’interceptor stava tirando fuori.

“Terra chiama gli agenti Reyes e White… rispondete!”, esclamò Clarke per ricevere una qualsiasi risposta da uno dei due.

La Reyes alzò la mano per frenare la curiosità di sua moglie e della sua migliore amica, in modo tale da poter concludere la sua elaborazione.

Dopo minuti infiniti si senti di nuovo la sua voce.

“Lincoln forse ci siamo. L’interceptor ha tirato fuori la location area e la cella e corrispondono, che mi dici della LAC?“, chiese Raven all’agente White.

“Non so tu An, ma io mi sento veramente ignorante in questo momento”, sussurrò Clarke alla Forest.

“Beh, si vede che hai perso un po’ la mano Doc, questo è niente. Di solito è molto peggio… soprattutto se ci si mette in mezzo anche…”, si frenò giusto in tempo prima di tirare in ballo quella testa calda della sua migliore amica.

“Non ti preoccupare An… la puoi nominare. Ho detto che non voglio chiarire con lei, è vero, ma sono adulta e mi ritengo matura, volente o nolente dobbiamo lavorare insieme ed è quello che intendo fare”, disse la profiler tranquillizzando un po’ Anya.

“Piuttosto Clarke, dobbiamo chiedere al Sindaco per avere conferma delle informazioni che ci ha dato il presunto Wells per telefono. Potresti andare tu da Jenkins? Credo che sia ancora in collera con me per il gentile invito di prima ad uscire”, domandò la capo squadra.

Clarke annuì e fece per uscire dalla stanza, ma l’urlo di Raven la fermò, facendola sussultare.

“Beccato! Eccolo qui il figlio di puttana!”, esclamò Raven sollevando le braccia in aria vittoriosa.

“Abbiamo solo l’isolato, ma direi che è già qualcosa. È a Chinatown South, Hancock Street nel sobborgo di Quincy”, precisò Lincoln fornendo un quadro completo delle informazioni rilevate.

“Credo che sia molto più di qualcosa… è una pista”, disse Raven con orgoglio.

“Bravi ragazzi! Raven ha ragione abbiamo una pista su cui lavorare. Ora dobbiamo solo aspettare i termini della richiesta ed elaborare un piano per effettuare il primo sopralluogo della zona!”, analizzò Anya.

Nel frattempo Clarke, memore del suo compito, era uscita in fretta dalla stanza in cui i suoi colleghi ancora discutevano, per dirigersi nell’ufficio del primo cittadino. Senza troppe cerimonie aveva fatto sentire la registrazione dell’ultima chiamata al Sindaco e le conferme non tardarono ad arrivare. Non c’era alcun dubbio sull’identità dell’ostaggio, la voce e le informazioni combaciavano perfettamente, si trattava proprio di Wells Jenkins.

La telefonata non tardò ad arrivare, l’agente Forest riuscì a temporeggiare con il sequestratore strappandogli ben cinque giorni per racimolare l’intera cifra del riscatto, non era molto, ma almeno era qualcosa. Non avevano tempo da perdere.

*****

 


	8. Capitolo 7

#  CAPITOLO 7

 

Dopo aver predisposto la sicurezza dell'ufficio del Sindaco, lasciando due agenti fidati, Anya e la sua squadra fecero ritorno al Quartier Generale.

Lexa e Octavia erano già rientrate e nel giro di poco si trovarono tutti nella sala riunioni. Il clima di disagio della mattina era ormai scemato, ora avevano ben altro per la testa, al momento non c'era tempo per pensare ai dissapori del passato. A parte qualche sguardo fugace tra Clarke e Lexa tutto sembrava essere tornato com'era un tempo.

Anya si stupì di questa quiete, pensava che fosse quella prima della tempesta, ma non poteva darci peso più di tanto. Quella strana sensazione continuava ad angosciarla e non riusciva in nessun modo a liberarsene, l'unico modo forse era quello di andare avanti con il loro piano e, senza esitazione, cominciò a parlare.

"Ok ragazzi, come avevo previsto il tempo a nostra disposizione è poco, quindi rimaniamo sul pezzo! Woods, Blake, avete delle novità da condividere? Avete scoperto qualcosa a casa dell’ostaggio?".

"Apparentemente Wells Jenkins è affetto da epatite C a giudicare dal numero di medicinali che tiene in casa, credo  però che questo non sia di dominio pubblico e ci tengano a farlo restare tale... a sentire i suoi vicini è un giovane uomo che cerca di migliorare Boston col suo lavoro", replicò Lexa.

La novellina, dopo aver controllato i suoi appunti, intervenne a dare man forte alla sua nuova collega, palesando la frustrazione accumulata fino a quel momento.

"E come se non bastasse, la pettegola dell’isolato, la signora... Jordan, lo ha elogiato talmente tanto che ancora un po' e mi veniva una carie... nessun uomo può essere così perfetto, tanto più uno affetto da epatite C, ovviamente esclusi i presenti", aggiunse Octavia sbuffando e alzando gli occhi al cielo.

"Blake, sei una forza della natura, batti cinque!", la incoraggio l'agente Woods.

"Tranquilla... mi ci vuole ben altro per abbattermi!", rispose l'unico uomo della squadra.

Clarke osservava senza dire una parola, mentre gli altri allentavano la tensione mettendosi a ridere per quello scambio di battute. In fondo era contenta che Octavia si fosse integrata così bene, anzi... le sarebbe dispiaciuto se così non fosse stato. Quello che la turbava maggiormente era il sorriso di Lexa… quello sincero, goliardico… quello che le mancava così tanto da toglierle il fiato. La profiler sospirò cercando di scacciare quei pensieri inopportuni, non poteva ne voleva ricascarci, non voleva più soffrire, era lì perché le era stato imposto e lei doveva fare solo una cosa: aiutare la squadra a prendere quei fottuti bastardi.

"Immagino che tu abbia già un piano An?", chiese la Griffin bloccando sul nascere il momento di relax.

"Ovviamente Doc, è proprio quello di cui vorrei parlarvi...", disse tornando subito seria.

"Pendiamo tutte dalle tue labbra... tesoro...", la incitò Raven guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia da sua moglie per il flirting inappropriato.

"Mi è venuta un'idea mentre stavamo tornando alla base.  Guardando la cartina l'isolato che dobbiamo controllare è pieno di palazzi, ergo… ci dovremo dividere sia per non dare nell'occhio che per coprire più territorio... anche se la cosa non mi entusiasma molto. Clarke tu starai nel furgone, sarai i nostri occhi e ci avvertirai nel caso ci fossero movimenti sospetti. Lexa, tu e Octavia coprirete il lato Sud, è molto vasto e sembra che ci siano molti capannoni ad uso industriale. Raven tu controllerai il lato Nord, mentre io e Lincoln copriremo il resto. Ragazzi, niente colpi di testa, ok? È solo un'operazione di sopralluogo, non voglio eroi. Osservate e non date nell'occhio. È tutto chiaro?", concluse perentoriamente la Forest.

"Sì, capo... cristallino!", rispose Lexa con un sorriso sghembo stampato in faccia.

Anya non fece in tempo a riprenderla per l'appellativo usato perché il resto della squadra rispose nello stesso modo.

"Visto che la stupidità regna sovrana, non ci rimane che muoverci...", borbottò la capo squadra alzando gli occhi al cielo.

 

*****

 

Saltarono tutti sul furgone degli appostamenti e partirono velocemente. Lincoln era alla guida ed Octavia era seduta al suo fianco e stava inserendo nel GPS le coordinate che erano saltate fuori dall'Interceptor. Il resto della squadra invece era dietro. Anya, visto che andavano di fretta, non aveva minimamente pensato alla disposizione dei posti nel furgone. La giovane recluta si era offerta di aiutare Lincoln con le indicazioni e lei aveva acconsentito forse troppo frettolosamente. Infatti, non aveva considerato il fatto che Clarke e Lexa si sarebbero trovate faccia a faccia in uno spazio decisamente troppo angusto per i suoi gusti e cosa peggiore che lei e Raven erano costrette con loro.

Il viaggio fu terribilmente silenzioso, l'atmosfera tesa si poteva tagliare con il coltello. La Forest poteva solo immaginare cosa passasse per la testa delle sue amiche… imbarazzo, ansia, frustrazione, rabbia. Le osservò suo malgrado, sembravano due bambine capricciose, i loro sguardi erano sfuggevoli, ma sempre pronti a cercarsi. Sospirò pesantemente alzando gli occhi al cielo, poi si soffermò su sua moglie che le sorrise complice. Anche lei stava pensando la stessa medesima cosa. Per fortuna che il viaggio durò poco, infatti nel giro di mezz'ora il furgone parcheggiò a margine della strada nell’esatta posizione che indicavano le coordinate GPS.

Lexa scese di corsa, quasi le mancasse l'aria. Provò a respirare a pieni polmoni mentre il suo cuore galoppava come un matto e non riusciva a spiegarsi il perché… o forse lo sapeva benissimo, lei stava solo cercando di mentire a se stessa. Il ritorno di Clarke l’aveva scombussolata più di quanto fosse disposta ad ammettere, credeva di averci messo una pietra sopra, di averla dimenticata, ma era impossibile dimenticare quello sguardo che ti catturava ogni volta e sembrava leggerti dentro. I sensi di colpa per la loro rottura non facevano altro che tormentarla, in fondo era lei la responsabile della loro separazione. La profiler le aveva semplicemente chiesto di smettere con il servizio attivo perché lo riteneva troppo pericoloso e aveva paura per la sua incolumità, ma Lexa lo aveva visto come un ultimatum e il suo orgoglio da ex Navy Seal aveva fatto il resto. O forse era quella via di fuga che le serviva per mettere distanza tra lei e Clarke per coprire quel segreto che non riusciva ancora ad elaborare persino con se stessa. Così, non ci volle poi molto. Dopo una pesante litigata la Woods era sparita dalla circolazione, lasciandola senza nemmeno comunicarglielo e questo era avvenuto circa due anni fa… da allora non si erano più ne viste ne sentite. La rabbia che le aveva riservato, quella stessa mattina in palestra, in realtà era solo verso se stessa, il rimpianto di aver distrutto la loro storia, il loro amore era tornato alla carica e non sapeva come gestire tutto quello che stava provando da quando Clarke Griffin era entrata di nuovo nella sua vita. Doveva mettere più distanza tra lei e la sua ex. Così, anche se a fatica, si concentrò sul lavoro.

“Andiamo Blake, non abbiamo tutta la giornata…”, urlò alla giovane recluta che stava ancora chiacchierando con Lincoln.

Octavia si stupì del suo tono, arrogante e scortese proprio lo stesso che le aveva riservato quella stessa mattina. La Blake era nuova e non conosceva bene Lexa, ma qualcosa nel suo comportamento non tornava, si erano chiarite durante la giornata e avevano gettato le basi per una buona amicizia. E allora cos’era successo? Incrociò gli occhi – quasi compassionevoli – della dottoressa e ci arrivò. Alzò gli occhi al cielo e seguì di corsa il suo secondo in comando.

Anya le vide allontanarsi in fretta e non se la sentì di fermarle. Non aveva idea di cosa frullasse in quella testolina pazza della sua migliore amica, ma sicuramente al momento c’era solo una gran confusione.

“Se la caverà, non ti preoccupare tesoro”, le disse avvicinandosi Raven.

“Spero che tu abbia ragione... ho un gran brutto presentimento! Mi raccomando fai attenzione…”, replicò la Forest manifestando i suoi timori.

“Sempre!”, esclamò prima di lanciarle un bacio con la mano e dirigersi a nord per cominciare il sopralluogo.

Quando si girò notò subito Clarke rintanarsi nel furgone e prendere posizione mentre Lincoln attendeva un suo cenno per muoversi.

“Lincoln tu vai a EST…”, disse velocemente Anya prima di separarsi da lui e andare dalla parte opposta.

Dopo aver ricordato a tutti di fare il controllo radio e di fornire la posizione, l’agente Forest cominciò a perlustrare la sua zona. La tensione era alta ed i nervi erano a fior di pelle. Quella strana sensazione non voleva lasciarla. Si guardava circospetta in modo attento e scrupoloso, però senza dare nell’occhio.

Continuava a pensare alla telefonata e a quel Mister X… qualcosa non le tornava. Le sembrava tutto troppo semplice, quasi scontato. Sua moglie era un genio quando si trattava di computer e strumenti tecnologici come l'Interceptor, tuttavia aver trovato così agilmente l'isolato da cui proveniva la chiamata del sequestratore la insospettiva.

Era già passato un quarto d’ora e sentii i componenti della squadra fare rapporto uno ad uno: “tutto tranquillo, nulla da segnalare”. Anya li imitò e, nonostante fosse irrequieta, non aveva nulla da riportare, a parte i suoi sospetti.

“Ragazzi, ho notato un luccichio sospetto sul tetto dell’edificio all’angolo tra la West Virginia e la Franklin. Ci sono delle telecamere di sorveglianza... Griffin puoi controllare?”, chiese Lexa con tono neutro, cercando di capire meglio se fosse un falso allarme.

“Lo faccio subito…”, replicò cominciando a digitare sulla tastiera.

Le sue reminiscenze di analista dell’FBI non erano mai state così utili come in questo momento. Dopo qualche istante riuscì a zoomare l’immagine e vide il bagliore muoversi. Realizzò solo dopo che cosa fosse.

“CAZZO! Andate via di lì… è un cecchino!”, riuscì solo a dire, ma fu troppo tardi.

“AGENTE A TERRA! AGENTE A TERRA!”, urlò l’istante seguente l’agente Blake.

Udendo quelle parole la dottoressa sussultò. Nel giro di un secondo abbandonò la sua postazione, afferrando la borsa di primo soccorso e la sua Magnum.

“Blake, rapporto!”, chiese Anya.

“Il cecchino ha cominciato a sparare ed ha colpito l’agente Woods alla gamba. L’ho trascinata al coperto, sto tamponando, ma non so quanto sia grave”, rispose Octavia.

“Octavia, sto arrivando, continua a premere”, intervenne la Griffin in affanno. 

“Clarke, per l’amor di Dio, ma che cavolo stai facendo? Torna subito al furgone, non sei un agente operativo!”, sbraitò la Forest, cominciando a correre verso la loro posizione.

Clarke non rispose al capo della sua unità, preferì risparmiare fiato e continuare a correre.

“Cazzo Griffin, torna in quel dannato furgone, è un ordine! Ci pensiamo noi”.

“Scordatelo An!”, disse ansimante la dottoressa.

“Raven, Lincoln, convergete subito all’angolo tra West Virginia e la Franklin”, ordinò Anya sempre più preoccupata.

I due agenti annuirono all’unisono senza aggiungere altro. Anya arrivò insieme a Lincoln. Clarke aveva già tutto sotto controllo. Lexa non era cosciente, era svenuta. La pallottola era entrata ed uscita senza fare particolari danni. Il capo dell’unità sospirò di sollievo quando vide la dottoressa fare lo stesso.

 _‘Non ho mai visto due persone più stupide di voi ragazze. Dovete chiarire… e al più presto. Siete ancora pazze d’amore l’una dell’altra’_ , pensò la Forest scuotendo la testa.

Non fece in tempo a rilassarsi, alzò lo sguardo e notò un uomo sospetto uscire dal palazzo incriminato.

“Blake, vieni con me. Tu Lincoln chiama l’ambulanza e rimani con loro. Chiama anche Raven, ormai dovrebbe già essere qui…”, disse lanciandosi all’inseguimento del possibile cecchino.

L’uomo, sentendosi braccato, cominciò a correre come un pazzo, aveva una borsa a tracolla nera che stringeva nonostante tutto. _‘Probabilmente il fucile’_ , pensò Anya.

Fece un gesto complice ad Octavia che capì al volo. La Blake prese a destra e tagliò la strada al sospettato, che trovandosela davanti con la pistola puntata si bloccò di colpo.

“A quanto pare non è proprio la giornata giusta per fare jogging ….”, affermò con sarcasmo Anya cominciando a perquisirlo.

Come pensava nella borsa c’era un fucile e dalla temperatura della canna aveva sparato da poco. Sì stupì quando trovò anche i documenti del sospettato.

“Lei è in arresto per tentato omicidio di un’agente dell’FBI, signor Tanaka! ”, esclamò mettendogli le manette e strattonandolo per guardarlo in faccia.

Sul volto dell’asiatico si stampò un’espressione spavalda, non sembrava minimamente preoccupato di essere stato catturato, anzi tutto l’opposto. Un ghigno perverso incurvò le labbra dell’uomo e ad Anya vennero i brividi. Quella strana sensazione stava diventando reale... qualcosa non andava. Poi realizzò.

 _‘Oddio… Raven’_ , pensò.

“Anya… Raven è scomparsa, non risponde ne alla radio ne al cellulare!”, sentì la voce di Lincoln confermare quello che già sospettava.

“QUESTA MERDA D’UOMO ERA SOLO UN DIVERSIVO…”, urlò la sua frustrazione.

Anya rimase lì ferma per un istante, le mancava l’aria, le gambe faticavano a sostenerla, si appoggiò con le spalle al muro per evitare di cadere. _‘Non può essere’_ , continuava la sua testa. Serrò i pugni e colpí il muro liberando tutta la sua disperazione.

“Ti troverò Raven lo giuro… e poi li ammazzerò tutti, uno dopo l’altro!”, ringhiò.

 

*****

 


	9. Capitolo 8

#  CAPITOLO 8

 

Dopo aver chiamato l'ambulanza, Clarke non aveva abbandonato un attimo Lexa. Ora stavano correndo a sirene spiegate verso il pronto soccorso. La situazione dell'agente Woods era stabile, ma la Griffin non riusciva a darsi pace, anche se sapeva benissimo che in realtà il pericolo ormai era passato, non riusciva a smettere di pensare che se la pallottola fosse passata un centimetro più su non avrebbe mai più incrociato gli occhi della donna che, nonostante tutto, amava ancora.

"Cazzo, Woods, non ce la fai proprio a non farmi preoccupare per te...", imprecò ad alta voce, facendo voltare il paramedico che stava applicando la flebo.

La profiler scosse la testa e si diede della stupida da sola, mentre una moltitudine di pensieri continuava ad affollarle la mente. Non ci volle molto, in neanche un quarto d'ora erano arrivati in ospedale.

Lexa venne portata in sala emergenza, nonostante fosse stabile; il fatto che fosse ancora incosciente non era normale. Le infermiere bloccarono subito Clarke, nonostante le sue credenziali e le sue proteste, la costrinsero a rimanere nella sala d'attesa.

"Lei non è una parente, non può entrare...", le disse la capo infermiera invitandola a tranquillizzarsi.

Clarke era letteralmente furiosa, ma non con quella donna, non con lo staff dell'ospedale, ma con sé stessa e, soprattutto, con Lexa. Nella mente della dottoressa c'era solo un pensiero: tutto questo si sarebbe potuto evitare se la donna della sua vita le avesse dato retta e fosse passata ad un lavoro d'ufficio o a quello di istruttore… sarebbe diventata sua moglie e per qualsiasi emergenza nessuno mai le avrebbe potuto impedire di starle vicino.

Si accasciò su una sedia della sala d'aspetto e cominciò a pensare all'intera giornata. Il quadro generale era veramente pessimo, con tutto il trambusto aveva perso di vista il focus della missione. Si era concentrata esclusivamente sul ferimento di Lexa e solo adesso si era resa conto che la situazione era ben più grave. Raven, la sua migliore amica, era stata rapita e probabilmente Anya stava dando di matto... ciononostante non riusciva a smettere di pensare a Lexa. Senza accorgersene cominciò a pregare – anche se non era credente – per lei, per quella testona, frustante e angosciante donna dagli occhi verdi che la faceva impazzire… aveva bisogno di lei come dell'aria, forse perché – anche se non voleva ammetterlo – non aveva mai smesso di amarla.

 

*****

 

Anya e gli altri erano già rientrati alla base. Dopo aver messo Tanaka in custodia si erano tutti riuniti nell'ufficio della Forest. Il capo dell'unità non faceva altro che camminare avanti e indietro facendo quasi il solco nel pavimento. Il nervoso, l'agitazione, la preoccupazione stavano via via lasciando il posto alla rabbia, quella collera insostenibile che la stava facendo impazzire. Avrebbe dovuto dare ascolto a quel presentimento, a quella sensazione… avrebbe dovuto prevedere l'imprevedibile, forse adesso Raven sarebbe lì insieme a lei e non nelle mani di solo Dio sa chi. Si mise a sedere sulla sedia della sua scrivania afferrandosi la testa tra le mani, in un gesto disperato, incurante del fatto che Lincoln ed Octavia la stavano osservando.

Dopo un tempo che sembrò infinto Lincoln prese coraggio e ruppe il silenzio.

"Anya... dobbiamo interrogare il sospettato. Vuoi che ci pensi io?", domandò l'agente con tono calmo.

L'agente White conosceva il suo capo da una vita, sapeva che adesso non era un buon momento, quando le toccavano Raven diventava completamene imprevedibile, ma non avevano tempo da perdere dovevano muoversi in fretta.

"Anya?", riprovò non ricevendo risposta.

I pugni della Forest si infransero violentemente sulla scrivania, sia Lincoln che Octavia sussultarono per il suo improvviso scatto di nervi. Anya alzò lo sguardo e lo incenerì. I suoi occhi erano carichi di collera, un’ira incontrollabile.

"No Lincoln, lo interrogo io quel figlio di puttana!", esclamò con un tono glaciale che non ammetteva repliche.

L'uomo sapeva bene che quel suo stato non avrebbe portato nulla di buono, ma non se la sentì di contraddirla, così si limitò a fare un cenno con la testa.

La Forest uscì dal suo ufficio e si diresse velocemente nella stanza degli interrogatori. Octavia stava per seguirla, ma Lincoln la fermò, trattenendola per un braccio. La recluta si scontrò con lo sguardo preoccupato del suo collega e la confusione prese il sopravvento.

"Octavia dobbiamo tenerla d'occhio... dobbiamo impedire che faccia delle sciocchezze. È un ottimo capo, lo è sempre stato, ma quando si tratta di Raven, non ragiona lucidamente", spiegò l'agente White.

"Ok, forse è meglio se vai tu in quella stanza con lei. Io rimarrò dietro al vetro!", replicò la Blake comprendendo ogni singola sfumatura.

Senza perdere tempo agirono. Anya non si accorse nemmeno che un suo agente fosse entrato. Era intenta a giocherellare con il fascicolo di Tanaka, con un espressione omicida sul volto.

L'asiatico la stava squadrando con uno strano ghigno sul volto… quello che ancora non poteva sapere è che quel sorrisetto l'avrebbe perso in fretta, così cominciò a giocare con il fuoco.

"In meno di due ore sarò fuori di qui, quindi, se vuoi un consiglio, comincerei a far fruttare il poco tempo che ti rimane!".

"In meno di due ore sarai morto... e, se fossi in te, parlerei solo se interrogato!", esclamò Anya incenerendolo con lo sguardo.

L'uomo deglutì preso in contropiede. Tutta la sua arroganza sparì di colpo. Certo l'agente davanti a lui poteva bluffare, ma qualcosa nei suoi occhi lo convinse del contrario. L’avevano istruito alla perfezione, lui era il diversivo, si sarebbe dovuto piazzare sul tetto e avrebbe dovuto sparare agli agenti che gli avevano segnalato, se fosse stato catturato, sicuramente entro poche ore, lo avrebbero tirato fuori... almeno questo era il piano. Tuttavia ora non ne era più così sicuro.

"Cosa c'è Tanaka? Qualcosa ti turba? Forse i tuoi amici si sono dimenticati di spiegarti una cosa...", affermò Anya con un tono che metteva i brividi.

"E sarebbe?", le chiese fingendo ancora sicurezza.

"La feccia come te è sacrificabile... nessuno ti verrà a tirare fuori di qui. E scordati di uscire tanto presto, hai sparato ad un’agente federale e sei complice di rapimento di un’altra agente federale, quindi famigliarizza con il fatto che ti daranno la sedia elettrica", ringhiò la donna alzandosi in piedi di scatto e facendo cadere a terra la sedia.

 _'Ci siamo'_ , pensò Lincoln a pochi metri da lei.

Anya si avventò come un furia su Tanaka, gli afferrò il bavero della giacca e lo obbligò a guardarla dritta negli occhi pieni di rabbia.

"A te la scelta Tanaka, ammesso che questo sia veramente il tuo nome. O mi dici chi ti ha ingaggiato o le tue due ore diventeranno solo una... ho giusto voglia di prendere a pugni qualcuno... ah…. se per caso te lo stessi domandando… sono una delle migliori del mio plotone… Marines, hai presente?”, lo minacciò ad un soffio dal suo viso.

"Non puoi farlo, sei un’agente dell'FBI e ci sono delle regole. Tu non puoi toccarmi, potrei denunciarti per abuso di potere", disse l'uomo con voce tremante.

"Fai pure, tanto sarebbe la tua parola contro la mia. Le telecamere sono spente e le mie mani cominciano a prudere...".

"Capo...", mormorò Lincoln cercando di farla ragionare.

Anya lo guardò per un momento e lasciò l'asiatico.

"Agente White, una parola", disse mentre usciva dalla stanza.

Quando uscirono dalla stanza Lincoln si richiuse la porta alle spalle pronto a prendere il rimprovero del suo capo.

"Dannazione Lincoln, perché cazzo sei intervenuto? Ce l'avevo in pugno, se la stava facendo sotto. Sono sicura che mi avrebbe dato quel nome...", cominciò ad urlare la donna attirando l'attenzione di tutto l'ufficio.

"Anya, ti conosco da un po’ e… stavi perdendo il controllo. Lui non ti dirà mai niente in quel modo. Se è come dici tu e c’entra la triade, le nostre minacce non lo toccano minimamente. Devi rimanere lucida e giocare d'astuzia...", alzò la voce per cercare di farla ragionare.

"Cazzo Lincoln! hanno preso Raven!", esclamò la donna in preda alla disperazione.

"Ehi... lo so che non è semplice, ma insieme possiamo farcela", mormorò l'agente White addolcendo il tono.

La Forest sospirò cercando di calmarsi. Non era da lei dare di matto, ma quando si trattava di sua moglie perdeva ogni briciolo di lucidità.

"Adesso qui ci pensiamo io ed Octavia, perché non telefoni a Clarke e senti come sta Lexa?", continuò il ragazzo posando gentilmente la mano sulla sua spalla.

Stranamente la donna fece come disse, la seguì con lo sguardo fino a che Octavia non ridestò i suoi pensieri.

"Allora agente Blake... sei pronta per il tuo primo interrogatorio?".

 

*****

 

Clarke aspettò in quella sala d'aspetto per un tempo che non riusciva bene a quantificare. Si alzò di scatto e, per l'ennesima volta, si avvicinò al banco dell’accettazione per provare ad avere notizie. Un muro sarebbe stato più cortese e cordiale… perse la pazienza e così cominciò a sbraitare.

"Senta infermiera McIntyre, sono più di due ore che aspetto in quella stanzetta triste e desolante. Nessuno di voi si è disturbato ad informarmi sulle condizioni della mia fidanzata, l'agente speciale Lexa Woods... non so come sta, non so se è viva o morta e francamente è una cosa assurda questo vostro ostruzionismo...", ringhiò la profiler perdendo completamente le staffe.

"Signora...", cominciò la donna sensibilmente in imbarazzo.

"Dottoressa Griffin", precisò Clarke.

"Dottoressa, io non posso...".

"Lei non può… la sua collega non poteva… con chi cavolo devo parlare per sapere se il prossimo mese potrò ancora sposarmi con la mia fidanzata o le dovrò organizzare il funerale?", urlò sempre più forte non riuscendo più a controllarsi, dimenticandosi per un attimo che, purtroppo, era tutta una sceneggiata e lei e Lexa non si sarebbero mai sposate.

"Dottoressa Griffin io non posso dirle nulla...", riprovò l'infermiera.

 _'Cavolo questa infermiera è una tosta...'_ , pensò tra sé e sé.

"Se vuole la faccio chiamare direttamente dal mio capo, il Sindaco Jenkins, o da quello della mia fidanzata la Direttrice dell'FBI, per aver l'autorizzazione non ci metto nulla... ho i numeri in rubrica", continuò la Griffin passando alle minacce.

"No, la prego questa è la mia prima settimana, sono ancora in prova. Non voglio guai. Mi può ripetere il nome della sua fidanzata?".

"Lexa Woods".

"È appena uscita dalla sala operatoria".

"Sala operatoria?".

"Sì, la ferita ha provocato un’infezione del sangue e hanno dovuto operarla. Adesso sembra stabile. La stanza è la numero 100, al primo piano... ma io non le ho detto niente!", esclamò la McIntyre abbassando il tono di voce sull'ultima frase.

Dopo essersi scusata per il suo comportamento e aver ringraziato l'infermiera, Clarke corse al primo piano. Cercò il numero della stanza e quando la trovò tentennò per un attimo. Non fece in tempo ad entrare…il dottore uscì proprio in quel momento.

"Dottore... sono la sua fidanzata, come sta?", le chiese di getto.

"È stabile e fuori pericolo. L'infezione si stava estendendo, ma fortunatamente l'abbiamo intercettata in tempo. Si riprenderà. Ora ha bisogno di riposo".

"Grazie dottore. Posso vederla?", domandò Clarke tornando finalmente a respirare… non se n’era accorta, ma per tutto il tempo aveva trattenuto il fiato.

"Sì, naturalmente. Si è appena svegliata. Venga l'accompagno", disse l'uomo con cortesia facendole strada.

"Agente Woods, guardi chi ho trovato qui fuori... la sua fidanzata", esordì il dottore lasciando le due donne di stucco.

Lexa sgranò gli occhi incredula... e la dottoressa non fu da meno.

 _'Cazzo... ma questo qui non aveva il giro visite da fare invece che sputtanarmi con la mia ex?!?!?'_ , pensò la profiler prima di perdersi negli occhi sgranati di Lexa.

"Meno male tesoro. Ero così preoccupata e qui non mi volevano dire nulla...", si affrettò a dire Clarke mentre le correva incontro, sperando che il dottore non mangiasse la foglia.

"Signore, vi lascio sole", sentirono dire subito dopo.

Clarke stava ancora abbracciando Lexa quando udì la voce del medico allontanarsi… nonostante se ne fosse andato non riusciva a staccarsi da lei, era talmente preoccupata per quella testa matta, che tutti i loro dissapori, il dolore e la sofferenza provati erano passati in un attimo in secondo piano.

"Non ti azzardare a farlo mai più...", mormorò la profiler all'orecchio della Woods.

"Sono morta di paura", continuò sciogliendo l'abbraccio per poi incrociare il suo sguardo.

Si persero l'una negli occhi dell'altra, senza dire una parola quasi non servissero. Il momento però non durò a lungo perché il cellulare di Clarke cominciò a suonare.

La profiler non sapeva se gioire o ringhiare per il tempismo perfetto della sua amica. Forse era meglio così continuava a ripetersi nella testa. Sospirò e rispose.

"Ehi Anya, novità?", chiese subito.

*****

 

 


	10. Capitolo 9

#  CAPITOLO 9

 

_La profiler non sapeva se gioire o ringhiare per il tempismo perfetto della sua amica. Forse era meglio così continuava a ripetersi nella testa. Sospirò e rispose._

_"Ehi Anya, novità?", chiese subito._

*****

 _"Come sta Lexa?"_ , chiese Anya evitando di rispondere alla domanda.

"Si è svegliata, sta meglio, ma ha subito un'operazione. Il proiettile le aveva causato un’infezione. Il dottore ha detto che ha bisogno di riposo... molto riposo, l'operazione ha indebolito il suo fisico", replicò la dottoressa.

"Non se ne parla nemmeno! Io qui non ci resto, firmo il modulo e poi possiamo tornare...", sbottò Lexa contrariata.

"Woods, per una volta stai zitta e fai quello che ti dico io!", la rimproverò Clarke girandosi e fulminando la sua ex con lo sguardo.

 _"Da quello che sento, sta già bene, beh... almeno lei... Clarke fai quello che è necessario, legala, mettile la camicia di forza, ma non voglio che torni al lavoro, ok?!"_ , ordinò la Forest.

"Beh... sì, ci proverò anche se non sarà semplice. Piuttosto An... Raven?", provò a chiedere con titubanza.

Un silenzio tombale seguì la domanda, tanto che la profiler controllò più volte se fosse caduta la chiamata.

"Anya...", riprovò.

 _"Niente, non abbiamo niente. Quel figlio di puttana non vuole parlare... ed è l'unica pista che abbiamo, cazzo! Sto impazzendo Clarke"_ , esplose con disperazione Anya.

"Ehi, An, lo so che è dura, ma ora devi fare quello che ti dico, ok?".

Anya rispose con un _ok_ poco convinto e rimase in attesa delle parole dell’amica, l'angoscia la stava logorando e avrebbe fatto di tutto per farla sparire.

"Adesso devi respirare An, devi fare dei respiri profondi, se no ti verrà un attacco di panico e non mi sembra proprio il caso...", continuò a dire Clarke seriamente preoccupata.

L'agente Forest stava per mettersi a ridere più per isteria che per altro. Le sembrava ridicolo, lei non soffriva di attacchi di panico, era un ex marine ed era una tosta, tuttavia sentiva l'aria mancarle ed il cuore pomparle nel petto come un forsennato. Così decise di ascoltare il consiglio di Clarke e cominciò a respirare seguendo il ritmo che le stava suggerendo la sua amica. Il battito si calmò pian piano e non si sentiva più in crisi d'ossigeno. La situazione le stava sfuggendo di mano, una crisi di panico era l'ultima cosa di cui avesse bisogno.

"Brava Anya. Ehi, lo so che è scontato, ma la troveremo e la porteremo a casa. Fidati di me...".

 _"Mi fido Clarke… è solo tutto troppo..."_ , non riuscì a finire la frase.

"Doloroso", concluse Clarke per lei.

 _"Appena puoi, ho bisogno di te qui... dobbiamo far parlare quel figlio di puttana. Clarke, la rivoglio qui... al mio fianco e al più presto!"_ , esclamò Anya con disperazione riferendosi a sua moglie.

La Griffin rimase con il telefono all'orecchio, ma non riuscì a replicare perché Anya aveva già chiuso la chiamata. Quando si voltò, il suo sguardo preoccupato incrociò quello di Lexa.

"Abbiamo un problema...", esordì Clarke.

 

*****

 

Un paio di energumeni asiatici stavano trascinando il corpo privo di conoscenza dell'agente Reyes in uno dei ghetti di Chinatown. La gente del quartiere non faceva domande, se volevi sopravvivere vigeva la regola del non vedo, non sento e non parlo. Per cui non fu troppo difficile per i due uomini portare a termine la loro missione e condurre la donna al punto di rendez-vous. Erano riusciti a coglierla di sorpresa mentre stava raggiungendo la sua squadra, l'avevano messa KO con del cloroformio e da più di mezz'ora era priva di sensi. La portarono in una delle stanze più buie e umide di tutto il pianeta e le legarono sia le braccia che le gambe ben strette ad una sedia. Sicuramente si sarebbe agitata al suo risveglio e non volevano correre dei rischi inutili.

La dose di cloroformio era stata pesante, Raven era rimasta fuori dai giochi per un bel po', ma poi dei forti rumori l’avevano costretta ad aprire gli occhi. Li sentiva pesanti come macigni. Le palpebre continuavano a cedere alla gravità. Ci mise un bel po' per riuscire ad aprirli completamente. Si ritrovò imbavagliata e legata ad una sedia. La stanza era talmente buia che non riusciva a vedere niente. Quando provò a forzare le corde mugolò di dolore. Il suo addome gridava vendetta e non solo lui. Oltre al dolore era anche infreddolita, l'umidità le stava entrando nelle ossa.

Cercò di mantenere i nervi saldi per trovare una via d'uscita, ma un rumore di passi la fece desistere.

 _'Stanno arrivando',_ pensò.

Cercò di elaborare velocemente un piano, ma l'unico che le venne in mente fu quello di fingersi ancora svenuta.

Un uomo con un cappuccio in testa entrò nella stanza e, senza troppe cerimonie, le gettò un secchio d’acqua ghiacciata addosso. Lo shock termico fu pesante e Raven non se lo aspettava di certo. Aprì gli occhi di scatto e si scontrò con il suo aguzzino, alto, grosso e con il viso celato da un passamontagna.

"Buongiorno raggio di sole", esordì l'uomo.

Raven cominciò a far frullare i suoi neuroni. Analizzò velocemente il timbro e l'inflessione della voce… suo malgrado, non l'aveva mai sentita. Non aveva nessun tipo di accento, nessuna cadenza particolare che potessero aiutarla ad individuare l'identità del suo rapitore. Non si aspettava di certo che fosse così facile, ma la consapevolezza di essere in alto mare la mise al tappeto più del cloroformio.

L'acqua versata sul suo corpo aveva contribuito a farle venire i brividi, stava tremando dal freddo e questo non giocava a suo favore, doveva concentrarsi su qualcos’altro per riuscire a resistere a qualsiasi cosa fosse successa di lì a poco. E ovviamente scivolò nel suo porto sicuro iniziando a pensare ad Anya.

Era talmente concentrata su sua moglie che non si accorse che l'uomo si era avvicinato a lei per toglierle il bavaglio.

"Mi scuso per la location, mi rendo conto che non è il Four-Season, ma non abbiamo avuto molto tempo per organizzarci...  agente Reyes", continuò l'uomo.

 _'Come diavolo fa a sapere il mio nome? I tesserini li abbiamo lasciati nel furgone...'_ , pensò Raven.

"È già raggio di sole... so benissimo come ti chiami e ti dirò di più... so perfettamente chi sia tua moglie!".

 _'Cazzo! L'intera operazione era solo una trappola!'_ , imprecò mentalmente Raven.

 

*****

 

La situazione non era delle migliori nemmeno in ospedale. Dopo la telefonata con Anya, Clarke stava cercando di far ragionare Lexa in tutti i modi, ma non c'era verso, voleva alzarsi e tornare al lavoro.

"E sentiamo Woods, come pensi di riuscire a stare in piedi in quelle condizioni? Hai ancora l'anestesia in circolo e il drenaggio dell'intervento", l'ammonì la dottoressa.

"L'ultima volta che ho controllato tu eri una dottoressa... è compito tuo farmi uscire di qui!", replicò alterata Lexa.

"Punto primo sono una psicologa e non un’internista o un chirurgo. Punto secondo...", affermò Clarke avvicinandosi al letto e bloccando Lexa sul materasso.

"Anya mi ha detto di tenerti a letto. Ti ci legherò se è necessario...", continuò la profiler non rendendosi conto del peso delle sue parole.

I loro volti erano talmente vicini che sarebbe bastato un soffio per sfiorarsi.

"È un invito?", domandò Lexa con malizia.

"Cazzo, Woods, sei impossibile!", imprecò Clarke allontanandosi come se avesse preso la scossa… e forse l'aveva presa sul serio, stava lottando contro i suoi sentimenti e stava perdendo miseramente.

Se non si fosse spostata subito, avrebbe finito col baciarla, e non poteva permetterselo. Non voleva soffrire, non di nuovo, le cose fra di loro non erano cambiate.

 _'Nemmeno i miei sentimenti per lei...'_ , si ripeté mentalmente.

Si girò di spalle cercando di trattenere tutte quelle emozioni che ormai non riusciva più a trattenere e, senza pensare alle conseguenze, cominciò a dire tutto quello che le passava per la testa.

"Tu non esci da qui, hai bisogno di riprendere le forze. Con quella ferita alla gamba non riusciresti nemmeno a fare un passo. Non fare come il tuo solito, lo so… sei una dura ed hai una reputazione da difendere… ma sappi che non sei invincibile. Se solo quel proiettile ti avesse preso un po' più su... non saremmo qui a discutere... e questa volta ti avrei persa per sempre...", il suo tono deciso la tradì sul finale.

Clarke sospirò trattenendo le lacrime. Non si aspettava di certo che due braccia l'avrebbero raggiunta ed abbracciata da dietro.

"Sono qui... Clarke... sono qui", sussurrò Lexa.

"È vero, sono debole e ho bisogno di riposo, ma non c'è tempo Clarke! Dobbiamo rientrare e aiutare Anya... l'hai detto tu che sta dando di matto. E poi non posso stare qui, mentre Raven è dispersa chissà dove... sarebbe una tortura per me. Ti prego Clarke...", disse prendendole il viso e girandolo verso il suo.

Erano di nuovo vicine, troppo vicine. Si guardarono negli occhi intensamente, ma poi il loro sguardo scivolò sulle labbra. Lexa si avvicinò decisa ad azzerare la distanza, ma Clarke si divincolò dal suo abbraccio a mise spazio fra di loro. L'espressione delusa dell'agente era evidente, ma non poteva aspettarsi nulla di diverso.

"Ok, hai vinto. Adesso vedo cosa riesco a fare. Tu però rimettiti a letto, ok?", l'apostrofò prima di girarsi e avvicinarsi alla porta.

"Clarke...", la richiamò Lexa prima che uscisse.

La donna si girò ed i loro occhi si incontrarono di nuovo.

"Grazie... grazie per avermi salvato...", disse poi la Woods.

La profiler fece un cenno con la testa prima di uscire dalla stanza. Appena fuori si appoggiò al muro con il corpo, le serviva un attimo, le mancava l'aria, non riusciva più a gestire tutte quelle emozioni ed il suo fisico ne stava subendo le conseguenze. Questo incarico stava diventando una vera e propria tortura. Doveva trovare il modo di proteggersi, doveva tirare su la sua armatura, non poteva lasciarsi andare, o forse non voleva, non era lì per quello.

Nella sparatoria aveva agito d'istinto, era corsa a salvare Lexa, non poteva fare diversamente, era la sua priorità, non le importava di nient’altro... ma facendolo non aveva considerato che i sentimenti per la sua ex avrebbero potuto esplodere di nuovo. Non poteva, ne voleva, assecondarli per nessuna ragione… stava impazzendo.

Fece rimbalzare la testa contro il muro diverse volte per scacciare via tutti questi pensieri scomodi e si concentrò sul vero problema che avevano: trovare Raven e riportarla a casa.

 _'Raven... hai sempre avuto un tempismo perfetto... dove sei quanto ho bisogno di te?_ ', pensò egoisticamente fra sé e sé.

Dovevano ancora chiarire loro due, ma la cosa che preoccupava Clarke maggiormente era che non aveva nessuna intenzione di perdere la sua migliore amica, non un'altra volta.

 

*****

 

Già da un paio d'ore Lincoln ed Octavia stavano interrogando Tanaka, ma l'asiatico era un osso duro. Apparentemente sembrava debole, inetto, una facile preda, ma in realtà la sua era solo una maschera. I due agenti le avevano provate tutte, ma non erano riusciti ad ottenere nulla, non un straccio di indizio che potesse essere utile per l'indagine.

Uscirono dalla stanza pieni di rabbia. Lincoln guardò Octavia e sospirò frustrato.

"Ad Anya non piacerà per niente questa cosa... ho davvero un brutto presentimento...", affermò Lincoln sensibilmente preoccupato per l'intera faccenda.

"Non so se sia una buona idea informarla ora. Io la conosco meno di tutti voi, ma non credo abbia ancora sbollito la rabbia di prima. Abbiamo bisogno di Clarke, forse lei riuscirà a cavarci i piedi con quello stronzo...", replicò frustata la giovane agente.

Buttarono l'occhio verso l'ufficio di Anya e la videro sbraitare al telefono. No, non era decisamente il momento giusto per informarla del loro completo fallimento.

"Credo che tu abbia ragione, abbiamo bisogno di Clarke, o di un miracolo!", confermò l'agente White.

 

*****

 


	11. Capitolo 10

#  CAPITOLO 10

 

L'agente Forest era ancora chiusa nel suo ufficio, aveva appena sentito Clarke… almeno Lexa stava bene, nonostante quello, il suo cuore continuava ad essere irrequieto. Non aveva mai sofferto di attacchi di panico, ma la situazione l'aveva portata ad abbassare le difese. Le mancava talmente tanto sua moglie che non riusciva nemmeno a respirare.

 _'Ma come è potuto succedere? Era un dannatissimo sopralluogo’_ , non faceva altro che ripetersi. Avrebbe dovuto prevederlo, avrebbe dovuto ascoltare quella dannata vocina, quel presentimento scomodo che le sussurrava che qualcosa sarebbe andato storto. Avrebbe dovuto proteggere l'amore della sua vita, invece aveva fallito… stava fallendo miseramente.

Afferrò la foto di Raven sulla sua scrivania ricordando perfettamente il giorno in cui gliel'aveva scattata. Era poco che si frequentavano, Anya non era stata ancora promossa e Raven lavorava ancora per la SWAT, così nel suo giorno libero la sorprese con una gita al mare... ed è proprio su quella spiaggia, in pieno inverno, che si erano scambiate il primo bacio.

 

*****

**_[Inizio flashback - 5 anni fa...]_ **

_"E così Forest ti trovi davanti a casa mia per caso?!", disse Raven incontrandola davanti al portone del suo palazzo._

_"Già, sai a volte il destino è beffardo, o forse è stato l'allineamento dei pianeti a muovere tutto secondo un certo schema?!", replicò Anya grattandosi dietro la testa per celare l'imbarazzo._

_'Cazzo, ma che diavolo sto dicendo? Io neanche ci credo al destino, al fato, o alle congiunzioni astrali... sei un disastro Anya, veramente un disastro!', imprecò fra sé e sé._

_Raven fece di tutto per non scoppiare a ridere, la sua scusa era veramente ridicola, ma tenera allo stesso tempo. Stava combattendo contro se stessa per non saltarle addosso. Anya Forest, una dei più promettenti agenti speciali dell'FBI, l'aveva conquistata fin dal primo incontro, ma la Reyes non le voleva dare tutto questo potere, aveva paura di imbarcarsi in una storia impossibile... ma, quando vedeva quell’espressione impacciata – a tratti timida – comparire sul volto dell'asiatica, faticava a resistere._

_"Allineamento dei pianeti?! Uhm... no, Forest, ritenta sarai più fortunata...", canzonò Raven._

_"Ok, lo ammetto... voglio solo rapirti per un giorno e dimenticare il mondo...", riprovò Anya._

_Raven sorrise prima di annuire e prenderle la mano nella sua._

_"Ok, Forest sono tutta tua!", affermò, facendo deglutire l'agente speciale._

_Anya guidò per circa un'ora fino a che non arrivarono a Carson Beach. La Forest adorava il mare d'inverno e voleva condividere la sua spiaggia preferita con la donna che aveva fatto breccia nel suo cuore._

_Scese velocemente, andò ad aprire lo sportello di Raven da vera gentildonna e, quando le prese la mano per aiutarla a scendere, dei brividi le attraversarono il corpo. Non lo avrebbe mai immaginato che lei, ex marine pluridecorata, ora agente dell'FBI tutta di un pezzo, sarebbe capitolata davanti a due occhi color cioccolato che avevano il potere di farle tremare le gambe._

_"Sei una continua sorpresa Forest... non ti facevo così romantica", disse Raven mentre passeggiavano mano nella mano in riva alla spiaggia._

_"Beh... in genere non lo sono infatti", mormorò più a sé stessa che alla donna al suo fianco._

_Anya continuava a guardare davanti a sé, ma sapeva benissimo che Raven la stava fissando, sentiva il suo sguardo bruciarle addosso e non riusciva a frenare i battiti del suo cuore._

_Parlarono di tutto, scherzarono, risero insieme, poi Anya tirò fuori il cellulare e, senza avvisarla, le rubò uno scatto. Doveva per forza immortalare il suo sorriso e così fece. Nonostante Raven volesse vedere la foto Anya non volle. L’asiatica cominciò a correre e a farsi inseguire. Ridevano divertite di quella complicità che, anche se ancora non lo sapevano, le rendeva uniche. Solo dopo un po' si arresero al fiatone. Così ritornarono a camminare fianco a fianco, mano nella mano._

_L'infrangersi delle onde a riva era l'unico suono in sottofondo._

_"Poi mi dirai come hai fatto a scoprire che oggi avevo un giorno libero? Ultimamente è una vera chimera ottenerne uno, sembra che Boston senza la SWAT, non resista nemmeno un giorno...", domandò Raven spezzando il silenzio._

_'Della SWAT non lo so, ma io non riesco a resistere più un giorno senza di te...', pensò Anya senza riuscire ad emettere un suono._

_"Ho i miei metodi...", tagliò corto Anya sentendo le sue guance incendiarsi._

_"Sei bellissima quando ti imbarazzi e cerchi di nasconderlo", commentò la Reyes, dando un leggero strattone alla mano stretta nella sua._

_Anya si fermò di colpo, con un'espressione adorabile e confusa stampata sul volto. Raven prese anche l'altra mano e la strinse. Quando i loro occhi si incontrarono, Anya sentì le gambe cedere… solo Raven riusciva a ridurla una pappa molla._

_"Cosa stai aspettando Forest? Smettila di pensare e agisci!", esclamò Raven con quel pizzico di malizia che ad Anya faceva impazzire._

_"O preferisci che lo faccia io?", la provocò ancora._

_Anya lasciò le mani di Raven e le portò lentamente sul viso della donna che la stava facendo impazzire. Accarezzò quel volto che sembrava disegnato dagli Dei e l'avvicinò al suo._

_"Sei veramente impossibile, sai? Non esiste che lasci a te questo onore...", sussurrò ad un soffio dalla sua bocca._

_Raven sorrise prima di sentire le labbra di Anya posarsi sulle sue. Era il loro primo bacio… dolce, tenero, complice fino dall'inizio. Stavano impazzendo l'una per l'altra e non se ne rendevano nemmeno conto. Raven faticava a tenere il cuore nel petto, mentre Anya aveva il corpo invaso da brividi. Le loro labbra si cercavano sempre più in simbiosi, non c'era fretta nelle loro carezze, ma solo un'infinita dolcezza. Si baciarono a lungo, ma poi il bisogno di respirare le obbligò a staccarsi. Raven posò la fronte su quella di Anya e sorrise. Un'emozione incontenibile la stava avvolgendo, il bacio di Anya l'aveva letteralmente travolta e aveva voglia di essere travolta ancora e ancora._

_"Wow Forest, ce ne hai messo di tempo...", la prese in giro la Reyes, riprendendo fiato._

_"Come ho detto prima... sei impossibile... ma non puoi capire quanto questo mi faccia impazzire... tu mi fai impazzire!", esclamò Anya prima di baciarla di nuovo._

_Si lasciarono trasportare rimanendo chiuse nella loro bolla fino a sera, scoprendo quel sentimento nuovo di completezza… anche se erano entrambe spaventate in quel momento, decisero di correre il rischio…_

 

**_[Fine flashback]_ **

****

*****

 

"Come sempre hai ragione tesoro, devo smettere di pensare ed agire...", affermò Anya ad alta voce.

Sì alzò di scatto dalla sua sedia, voleva agire, voleva risposte e l'unico modo per ottenerle era interrogare di nuovo il sospettato. Fece per uscire dall’ufficio, ma il suono del suo cellulare la bloccò. Afferrò il dispositivo e sul display lesse 'numero sconosciuto'. Era incerta se rispondere o meno, ma alla fine lo fece.

 _"Anya... ti sono mancato?"_ , disse la voce dell’uomo che cominciava a disprezzare più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.

 

*****

 

Lexa stava guardando fuori dalla finestra nell'attesa che Clarke tornasse. Continuava a rimuginare su quello che era appena successo. Ogni singolo dissapore, ogni più piccola rimostranza nei confronti della sua ex sembrava essersi dissolta in un attimo, facendo largo ad un grosso senso di colpa. Nonostante ci avesse provato per tutto il tempo, non era riuscita a dimenticare la donna a cui aveva chiesto di sposarla, nemmeno dopo il loro litigio, il dolore e la sofferenza che quella separazione aveva provocato. I sentimenti per Clarke si erano solo assopiti… perdersi di nuovo in quegli occhi azzurri era bastato per alimentare la fiamma che rischiava di bruciarla di nuovo.

Per un attimo aveva sperato che la psicologa la baciasse e scegliesse per entrambe. Aveva riconosciuto quel bagliore, lo stesso di cui si era innamorata, poi le sue parole.

"Ti avrei persa per sempre...", ripeté quella frase ad alta voce.

"Credo di aver fatto tutto da sola... sono io che sono sparita... sono io che me ne sono andata... non avevo molta scelta però, io non vado bene per lei…”, sospirò frustrata, consapevole di aver fatto il più grosso errore della sua vita, anche se costretta da forze maggiori.

Si afferrò la testa tra le mani in preda all'angoscia.

 _'Cazzo Raven... hai un pessimo tempismo... ho un dannato bisogno delle tue battute sarcastiche... e ne ho bisogno subito...'_ , rimuginò cercando di alleviare la sofferenza con il sarcasmo, ma fallendo miseramente.

Era talmente assorta nei suoi pensieri che non si accorse nemmeno che qualcuno fosse entrato nella sua stanza.

"Agente Woods... si sente bene?", chiese il dottore appena la vide.

"Sì, sì, certo sto benissimo", rispose Lexa presa alla sprovvista.

Alzò lo sguardo e vide il volto preoccupato di Clarke alle spalle dell'uomo. _'Dannazione Clarke, perché sei preoccupata per me? Perché, dopo tutto quello che ti ho fatto?'_ , rimuginò.

"La sua fidanzata è stata molto convincente agente Woods, è riuscita a farla dimettere...", continuò l'uomo.

Un sorriso complice comparve sulle labbra dell'ex Navy Seal. _'Testarda come al solito, vero Clarke?'_ , pensò divertita.

"Ma sappia che io sono fortemente contrario. Lei è ancora debole e l'operazione che ha subito non è stata uno scherzo...".

"Come le ho detto dottor Jackson, me ne assumo la piena responsabilità...", intervenne la Griffin.

"L'agente Woods sarà sotto la mia supervisione e, se non rispetterà le mie direttive, la riporterò subito qui! E questa è una promessa", continuò Clarke cercando lo sguardo di Lexa.

"Va bene. Agente si sdrai un attimo, devo toglierle il drenaggio!", esclamò l'uomo avvicinando il carrello con tutto il necessario per le medicazioni.

Mentre il dottore rimuoveva il drenaggio, Lexa non riusciva a togliere gli occhi dalla profiler, pensando al fatto che avrebbe dovuto sottostare al suo volere perché, uscita dall’ospedale, la donna sarebbe stata responsabile per lei. Sorrise divertita, tutto sommato non le dispiaceva affatto dipendere da Clarke, anzi... magari sarebbe stato perfino divertente, tuttavia non era il momento per pensare a certe cose. Col rapimento di Raven e la tensione a mille dovevano rimanere concentrate, forse, dopo il recupero della loro amica, avrebbero potuto parlare di quello che era successo tra di loro… o forse no.

Il dottor Jackson ci mise circa una decina di minuti per medicare la gamba di Lexa, dopodiché, dopo averle raccomandato ancora una volta di prendersela con calma, uscì dalla stanza, lasciando le due donne in un forte imbarazzo.

Più Lexa guardava Clarke, più non riusciva a trattenere un sorriso.

“Levati quel sorriso dalla faccia Woods… se ti fosse sfuggita la cosa, adesso devi fare quello che ti dico io… e, se provi anche solo ad obiettare, giuro su Dio che ti riporto qui dentro e ti lego a quel dannato letto!”, sbuffò irritata Clarke, cercando di mettere le cose in chiaro.

“Sembra interessante…”, replicò con malizia Lexa.

“Ahhh… sei veramente irritante… adesso chiudi il becco e sali immediatamente su questa sedia a rotelle, prima che cambi idea…”.

“Agli ordini... capo!”, replicò l’agente con un tono beffardo che fece alzare gli occhi al cielo alla profiler.

La Griffin si pentì subito di averla fatta uscire, era certa che l’avrebbe fatta impazzire. Aveva sempre adorato il suo modo di flirtare e di prenderla in giro, ma adesso le sembrava veramente fuori luogo, un po’ per Raven, un po’ perché non era sicura di riuscire a far finta di niente... se la sua ex avesse continuato di questo passo, le sue poche difese sarebbe cadute come un castello di carte, e non poteva permetterselo. Sospirò prima di spingere la sedia fino al taxi.

 

*****

 


	12. Capitolo 11

#  CAPITOLO 11

 

Un secchio di acqua gelata la colpì in pieno volto. Raven ansimò colta di sorpresa, era svenuta e non se ne era nemmeno accorta. Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato, ma i pochi spiragli di luce che entravano dall'unica imposta sigillata, ormai erano un vago ricordo. Doveva essere sera, forse notte. Venne colta da un senso di impotenza e frustrazione, aveva perso tempo dormendo, mentre avrebbe potuto elaborare un piano per uscire di lì.

"Dolcezza, spero che tu ti sia riposata", proferì l'uomo incappucciato davanti a lei.

"Grazie per il tuo interessamento. La posizione non era delle più comode, ma non posso lamentarmi tutto sommato...", replicò Raven sfoderando la sua audacia.

Quello che le serviva ora, era il suo sangue freddo. Non poteva cedere, aveva bisogno di più informazioni per elaborare un piano. Sospirò raccogliendo le idee fino a che l'uomo non aprì di nuovo la bocca per dargli fiato.

"Vedo che non hai perso il tuo senso dell'umorismo... bene... ora io e te ci faremo una bella chiacchierata, sai... per conoscerci meglio. E se quello che mi dirai non mi piacerà... beh passeremo alle maniere forti".

"Caspita... vedo che vai di fretta, però ti informo che io sono una donna all'antica, mi piace essere corteggiata", rispose l’agente con il suo tono pungente e sarcastico.

"Tranquilla, io non vado per il sottile, per quello ci sarà tempo. Gay o no, conosco dei metodi molto persuasivi e ti posso garantire che nessuna si sia mai lamentata, anzi... non avere fretta, dolcezza. Ora quello che voglio da te sono delle risposte", l'avvertì il suo aguzzino.

Raven per un momento cedette al panico, quel tono così glaciale e privo di scrupoli la fece tremare. Socchiuse gli occhi e si rifugiò per un attimo nei suoi pensieri dove trovò subito il viso di Anya... il sorriso di sua moglie la confortò e le diede la forza.

"Allora che ne dici accelerare i tempi, sai avrei un po' da fare. Non ho tutto il giorno!", esclamò prendendosi gioco di lui.

"Mi piace la tua audacia, ma non prendermi per culo altrimenti ti farò male, molto male".

"Per il momento mi stai solo annoiando con le tue chiacchiere... quindi", cominciò a dire Raven, ma uno schiaffo forte e brutale, seguito da altri due ben assestati, le impedirono di concludere la frase.

Sputò il sangue che le si era formato in bocca per i colpi subiti. Forse aveva tirato troppo la corda, non si aspettava una reazione del genere. Il viso cominciava a dolere, ma non poteva cedere.

"Vedo che con te ci vogliono le maniere forti, come preferisci tu. Ora mi dirai tutto. Voglio sapere che informazioni ha l'FBI su di noi e che strategia pensate di usare per recuperare l'ostaggio... e non tralasciare nessun dettaglio...", mise le cose in chiaro l'uomo.

"E perché mai ti dovrei dire una cosa del genere?".

"Il perché mi sembra ovvio agente... se non cominci a parlare, ti farò talmente male che non so se riuscirai a rivedere più tua moglie".

 _'Anya... mi dispiace così tanto amore mio'_ , pensò Raven.

"Allora fai del tuo peggio, perché io non ho intenzione di dirti un benemerito cazzo... se non FOTTITI!", urlò la Reyes consapevole di quello che sarebbe successo subito dopo.

L'uomo cominciò a colpirla duramente, Raven cercò di resistere, ma poi, per il dolore troppo intenso, perse i sensi.

“E tu saresti un’agente pluridecorata dell’FBI? Un’ex SWAT?! La tua resistenza lascia molto a desiderare! JT portala nella stanza affianco con quell’altro e legala con delle catene al soffitto. È ora che contatti la moglie, ho voglia di divertirmi un po’…”, ordinò con un ghigno sardonico al suo sottoposto.

 

*****

_"Anya... ti sono mancato?",_ disse la voce dell’uomo che cominciava a disprezzare più di ogni altra cosa al mondo.

 _'Pensa Anya, pensa... come può aver avuto il tuo numero questo grandissimo stronzo?'_ , si chiese mentalmente elaborando una risposta intelligente.

"Onestamente, no, per niente, ma mi hai risparmiato una grande fatica, quella di contattarti... sai credo che tu non ti sia reso conto con chi abbia a che fare, ma ti prometto che lo scoprirai presto!", minacciò la Forest senza mezzi termini.

_"Tu credi che non lo sappia? Tu credi veramente che io non sappia che ho rapito tua moglie?"._

_'Come diavolo fa a saperlo? Queste non sono informazioni di dominio pubblico, solo chi ha accesso all'archivio degli agenti può sapere una cosa del genere'_ , rifletté Anya sempre più preoccupata dalle parole dell'uomo.

 _"Sei rimasta senza parole, mia cara Anya?! Non ti preoccupare per tua moglie, avrò cura di lei... personalmente!",_ la provocò l’uomo.

"TU... toccala con un solo dito e non avrai posto al mondo in cui nasconderti. Ti troverò e ti ucciderò", ringhiò la donna.

_"Ops... addirittura le minacce... non ci siamo, Anya, non ci siamo!"._

"Smettila di dire cazzate e dimmi cosa diavolo vuoi?!".

 _"Ma non è semplice? Voglio che tu e la tua squadra vi facciate da parte e voglio più soldi: il riscatto è raddoppiato ed il tempo è diminuito. Tic tac agente Forest... tic tac. Ah, dimenticavo, ho appena fatto una bella chiacchierata con tua moglie… è una donna veramente affascinante e mi dispiacerebbe rimandartela in un sacchetto di plastica..."_.

"Brutto figlio di puttana, sei già morto!", urlò Anya.

 _"Tic tac...",_ la derise l'uomo prima di chiudere la conversazione.

Pervasa da una rabbia incontrollabile, prese il cellulare e lo scagliò con tutta la sua forza contro la porta. Il forte rumore destò la curiosità degli agenti dell'ufficio che si girarono verso la Forest per capire cosa fosse successo. Anya uscì come una furia dalla stanza, calpestando i frammenti del suo cellulare sparsi a terra, e si diresse verso la sala degli interrogatori.

Avrebbe trovato quel lurido bastardo e lo avrebbe fatto a pezzi. Quindi ora doveva far parlare quel figlio di puttana di Tanaka, con ogni mezzo, fan culo i protocolli, fan culo le leggi. Non avrebbero dovuto toccare Raven…. sua moglie… la ragione della sua vita, adesso non si trattava più di lavoro... era diventata una cosa personale.

 

*****

Raven si risvegliò, strizzò gli occhi diverse volte quasi per testarne il funzionamento. La sua vista era appannata, emise un colpo di tosse sentendo il sapore metallico del sangue. Sentiva il viso gonfio dolere più del dovuto, ma non era solo quello a farle male. L'avevano spostata, ora non era più sulla sedia, ma in posizione verticale, con le mani incatenate ad una trave che tenevano su il peso del suo corpo. Lo stomaco sussultò quando realizzò di non avere molte vie di uscita. Si stava arrendendo al suo destino, stava familiarizzando con il fatto che non avrebbe più rivisto Anya e questo la stava uccidendo molto di più della tortura.

Un rumore sordo ed inaspettato, proveniente dall'angolo più buio e remoto di quella stanza, interruppe i suoi pensieri.

"Chi c'è là?", chiese con un filo di voce.

"Sono Wells... Wells Jenkins", rispose una voce maschile.

 _'Il figlio del sindaco... dopo tutto, forse c'è ancora speranza'_ , rimuginò Raven.

"Quando si dice il destino... è proprio te che stavo cercando. Sono l'agente speciale Reyes dell'FBI. La mia unità è stata incaricata del tuo recupero", spiegò la donna cercando di riprendere le forze e l'ottimismo.

"Beh... non vorrei offendere te e la tua squadra denigrando le vostre capacità, ma, visto come ti hanno ridotta, non state facendo un gran bel lavoro", l'apostrofò Wells.

"Un banale incidente di percorso...", minimizzò Raven.

Non riusciva a vedere il volto dell'uomo, la stanza in cui erano reclusi era troppo buia, doveva assolutamente identificarlo e scongiurare la possibilità che fosse un sequestratore infiltrato per estorcerle informazioni. Prima di venire rapita, Raven aveva fatto i compiti a casa, da brava agente aveva memorizzato il volto della vittima, ora il problema era solo uno: in quel dannato posto non si vedeva un accidente. Doveva giocare d'astuzia.

"Piuttosto, chi mi dice che tu sia veramente Wells Jenkins?".

"Secondo te rimarrei incatenato mani e piedi in questo buco per divertimento?", protestò incredulo l'uomo.

"Beh... ho visto di peggio. Comunque non perdiamo tempo. Per quale squadra di baseball tifi? E qual è il tuo giocatore preferito?", domandò Raven.

"Ovviamente tifo per Red Sox e il mio idolo è J.D. Martinez".

"Risposta esatta Wells… ma queste informazioni le sanno benissimo anche i rapitori. Avrei bisogno di sapere qualcosa di più personale, che mi faccia capire che sei veramente tu. Se ti può aiutare, ho letto la tua scheda e siamo stati a casa tua”, mise le cose in chiaro Raven.

“Ah… allora lo sapete…?” disse l’uomo facendola sembrare più un’affermazione che una domanda.

“Io so tante cose. Sei tu che me le devi confermare. Se ti può far stare più tranquillo… sappi che sia io che la mia squadra siamo vincolati dal segreto professionale, quindi quello che sappiamo, o che mi dirai tu, rimarrà tra te e me!”.

“Ho l’epatite C, ma non bevo e non mi drogo. Per un brutto incidente mi hanno fatto una trasfusione e da quel momento non faccio altro che prendere medicine…”, ammise con un filo di fiato.

“Mi dispiace Wells, ma ora non c’è tempo per piangersi addosso, ok? Adesso stammi bene a sentire, dobbiamo uscire di qui prima che ritornino. Hai detto che sei legato mani e piedi, giusto?".

"Sì", mugugnò.

"Sei per terra? Hai la possibilità di muoverti verso di me in qualche modo?", continuò Raven cercando di capire la situazione.

"Le catene sono attaccate al muro, ma posso spostarmi di qualche metro".

"Ho bisogno di una forcina o qualcosa di simile per forzare le catene, devi cercare lì intorno se trovi qualcosa che mi possa essere utile", lo istruì la Reyes.

"Ed io che pensavo che tutti gli agenti speciali fossero tipo MacGyver".

"Divertente, ma sappi che senza catene ti potrei fare molto male senza neanche sforzarmi, quindi meno chiacchiere e datti da fare!", esclamò perentoria Raven.

 _'An sbrigati a tirarmi fuori di qui, sto impazzendo...'_ , pensò tra sé e sé.

Dei passi pesanti cominciarono ad avvicinarsi, Raven era consapevole che il suo aguzzino stava tornando alla carica. Si affrettò a dire a Wells di rimanere immobile e far finta di dormire, mentre si preparava mentalmente ad affrontare di nuovo il suo rapitore.

La porta si spalancò ed un fascio di luce abbagliò Raven. Nonostante fosse stordita, riuscì lo stesso a scandagliare la stanza e a trovare la posizione di Wells. Non era molto distante da lei, forse avevano una possibilità, doveva solo rimanere calma e controllare le sue emozioni.

"Agente Reyes, agente Reyes, non ci siamo! Non può svenire in continuazione, l'ho appena sfiorata... mi rovina il divertimento!", esclamò l'uomo incappucciato

Raven non lo stava ascoltando, era troppo presa ad escogitare un piano, ma quando toccò sua moglie si ridestò immediatamente.

"Ho parlato con la tua dolce mogliettina poco fa... sai le ho detto che mi sarei preso cura di te e non so perché, ma non ha gradito la cosa... ha detto che sono già morto... ma come fa ad uccidermi se neanche sa dove mi trovo?", si pavoneggiò con quel ghigno malefico che non voleva abbandonare il suo viso.

"Anya...", sussurrò Raven.

 

*****

 

Dopo essere uscita dal suo ufficio sbattendo la porta, Anya si diresse subito nella stanza degli interrogatori. Quando arrivò, trovò Lincoln ed Octavia fuori dalla porta, stavano parlando probabilmente della strategia da utilizzare per continuare l'interrogatorio, ma alla Forest non interessava nessun tipo di strategia, voleva risposte e le voleva subito. Ormai era sera inoltrata e aveva già perso troppo tempo. L'agente White notò l'arrivo del suo capo e subito si frappose tra lei e la porta. Conosceva Anya e sapeva che qualcosa non andava. Quest'ultima lo incenerì con lo sguardo, ma l'uomo non si spostò.

"Levati Lincoln, ORA!", ringhiò la Forest.

"Anya non puoi entrare lì dentro in questo stato... cos'è successo?", le chiese cercando di capire meglio la situazione.

"Spostati, è un ordine!", continuò perentoria.

A Lincoln non rimasero molte alternative, Anya era un'amica, ma prima di tutto era il suo diretto superiore, non poteva che eseguire il suo comando e levarsi di mezzo. Titubante si spostò e la fece passare.

"Tu e Octavia andate in pausa caffè, qui ci penso io!", ordinò Anya prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.

Il ragazzo guardò con preoccupazione l'agente Blake e sospirò frustrato.

"Forse è meglio che facciamo come dice. Non l'ho mai vista così", affermò l'agente White preoccupato.

"Non credo che sia una buona idea lasciarla da sola. Non so bene cosa sia successo, ma era chiaramente fuori di sé e, per mia esperienza la collera non è mai una buona consigliera", replicò Octavia perplessa.

"Facciamo come dice, lasciamole dieci minuti. Io intanto chiamo Clarke e sento che fine ha fatto... avrebbe già dovuto essere qui!", concluse Lincoln allontanandosi insieme alla collega dalla sala interrogatori.

Non potevano certo sapere che quei dieci minuti sarebbero bastati per scatenare l’inferno...

 

*****

 


	13. Capitolo 12

#  CAPITOLO 12

Clarke era riuscita nel suo intento. Aveva convinto il dottor Jackson a firmare il modulo di dimissioni per l'agente Woods, a patto che lei stessa si prendesse la responsabilità di tenerla d'occhio e, al primo sintomo di malessere, la riportasse in ospedale. Così ora lei e Lexa erano in un taxi dirette verso il Quartier Generale dell'FBI.

In sottofondo c'era solo la radio del tassista che ogni tanto ragliava per richiedere le disponibilità per le corse. Un silenzio imbarazzante riempiva l'abitacolo. Entrambe erano impegnate a guardare fuori dal finestrino. Tra di loro c'era, oltre le stampelle di Lexa, un'infinita distanza. Il pensiero di quello che stava succedendo tra di loro era un'aggravante che non avevano considerato. La scomparsa di Raven era già una tragedia di per sé, non potevano anche aggiungerci i loro sentimenti repressi come carico da undici. Tuttavia nessuna delle due riusciva a smettere di pensare a quello che era successo in quella camera di ospedale.

Lexa provò a muoversi dalla sua posizione ed un lamento uscì dalle sue labbra. Il tutore che le avevano messo alla gamba cominciava a stringere troppo provocandole un dolore insopportabile. Così, senza pensarci, provò ad allentarsi la fascia, ma la mano di Clarke la bloccò prima che potesse farlo. Il contatto tra di loro provocò ad entrambe dei brividi che tuttavia decisero di ignorare.

"Non ci pensare nemmeno!", l'ammonì la dottoressa.

"Stringe troppo e fa un male cane", piagnucolò Lexa.

"Ben ti sta, così impari a darmi retta ogni tanto... saresti dovuta rimanere in ospedale... sei ancora troppo debole e hai bisogno di riposo!", replicò Clarke mostrando la sua preoccupazione più del dovuto.

"Non potevo e tu lo sai! Non posso starmene con le mani in mano quando la mia famiglia soffre. Dovresti conoscere Anya, quando le toccano Raven va giù di testa, e non voglio che si metta nei guai, di teste calde basto io... e poi dovresti conoscere anche me, non abbandono gli amici nei guai...".

"No è vero... solo le fidanzate...", sussurrò Clarke tornando a guardare fuori dal finestrino.

Quelle parole colpirono e affondarono Lexa, riportando a galla il senso di colpa ed il rimpianto. Se lo era meritato, avrebbe dovuto cercare un compromesso con lei, invece di impuntarsi e piangersi addosso come unica vittima della situazione. Sparire dalla circolazione aveva peggiorato solo la situazione, per non parlare del dolore che aveva causato a Clarke.

"Ok, me lo merito, merito il tuo rancore, il tuo disprezzo... lo so che ora è tardi, ma mi dispiace... mi dispiace di essere fuggita così, senza neanche una spiegazione... mi dispiace averti causato tutto quel dolore, ma anche per me non è stato facile…", ammise la Woods rivolgendo di nuovo lo sguardo al finestrino.

Clarke perse un battito sentendo quelle parole. Non si aspettava certo un’ammissione così da parte della sua ex, conosceva bene Lexa e sapeva benissimo che aprirsi, mostrando tutta la sua fragilità, non era per niente da lei. Per un attimo valutò se lasciar cadere il discorso e far finta di niente o se approfittare del suo attimo di debolezza… in realtà la scelta era abbastanza scontata, voleva conoscere il motivo della sua fuga da oltre due anni e così aprì la bocca e le dette fiato.

"Perché te ne sei andata?", chiese in un sussurro.

"Ho avuto paura Clarke. Senza il servizio attivo non sono niente, non mi sarei mai sentita alla tua altezza... e, purtroppo, non ero l'unica a pensarlo. Ma guardati?! Sei una brillante psicologa forense, una profiler di tutto rispetto, lavori per la procura ed inoltre il tuo curriculum vanta una strepitosa carriera come analista dell'FBI. La vergogna è un sentimento che ho imparato ad accettare, come il senso di colpa per essermene andata così. Tu meritavi di meglio di una casinista e combina guai come me e così, quando mi hai dato l'ultimatum, ho colto la palla al balzo e ho fatto la cosa che mi riesce meglio: sono scappata via! E poi...", disse Lexa con tono arreso, facendosi sfuggire qualcosa di troppo.

La Woods si sentiva inerme per aver ammesso quello che da troppo tempo si ostinava a tenere dentro. L’unica cosa che si rimproverava era che l’aveva fatto davanti all’unica persona che non avrebbe mai dovuto conoscere la verità. Dopo aver chiesto a Clarke di sposarla, era la donna più felice del mondo, ma poi i genitori della Griffin - facoltosi multimilionari - le avevano chiesto un incontro nel quale le avevano _gentilmente_ fatto capire che non andava bene per la loro unica figlia. In un primo momento era rimasta sorpresa della loro presa di posizione, da questa forma di intimidazione nemmeno troppo velata, non capiva il perché tutto d'un tratto non andasse più bene per Clarke, ormai erano due anni che stavano insieme ed i signori Griffin non si erano mai intromessi nella loro relazione quindi non riusciva a comprendere cosa fosse cambiato. Poi, analizzando bene la situazione, il significato delle parole del padre di Clarke aveva preso il sopravvento. Lexa si era fatta influenzare forse troppo e aveva convinto persino se stessa che non era abbastanza per la dottoressa… non voleva rovinarle la vita, tutt'altro, voleva solo che fosse felice. Così si era fatta da parte e aveva allontanato Clarke. L’amava troppo e non voleva che, a causa sua, dovesse subire l'ira dei suoi genitori o, peggio, quella del mondo intero. Prima o poi questo divario fra di loro le avrebbe spezzate, proprio come sosteneva Jake Griffin. E adesso non poteva – o meglio non voleva – tornare indietro e soffrire ancora.

Clarke continuava a fissare Lexa senza riuscire ad emettere un fiato. Era ancora incredula, sentire quelle parole l'aveva letteralmente sconvolta. Come aveva potuto anche solo pensare di non essere all'altezza?! Che l'avrebbe fatta sfigurare al suo fianco? Il solo pensarlo aveva del ridicolo. Avrebbe dato la vita per Lexa e l'unico motivo per il quale le aveva chiesto di smettere con il servizio attivo era solo perché moriva di paura tutte le volte che usciva in missione. Proprio quando stava per ribattere, la voce del tassista si intromise nella conversazione.

"Siamo arrivate signore. Sono 15 $", disse l’uomo.

Con un po' di fatica Lexa aprì lo sportello e provò a scendere immediatamente dalla macchina, ma le forze l'abbandonarono quasi subito facendola ricadere sul sedile. Voleva scappare - di nuovo - dopo la sua ammissione, aveva una paura fottuta della replica di Clarke. Ora come ora non avrebbe sopportato degli altri insulti, si sentiva debole, esposta e vulnerabile e l'unica cosa che avrebbe voluto sarebbe stata nascondersi alla sua scrivania o ancora meglio nella stanza degli interrogatori, ma il suo fisico non era molto collaborativo.

"Ma sei impazzita? Stai ferma lì, pago il taxi e ti aiuto!", urlò allarmata Clarke vedendo la scena.

_'Vedo che le vecchie abitudini non le hai perse, eh Lexa?! Prima lanci il sasso e poi nascondi la mano... Dio, odio quando fai così!'_ , imprecò mentalmente la profiler.

 

*****

 

Anya entrò nella sala interrogatori e si richiuse immediatamente la porta alle spalle, senza sbatterla questa volta. Il suo sguardo andò subito su Tanaka, che, appena la vide, si stampò un ghigno sul volto.

_'Vuoi giocare stronzo che non sei altro... giochiamo!'_ , disse l'agente.

Mentre l’uomo seguiva i suoi movimenti con interesse, lei chiuse la porta a chiave, poi spense la telecamera e tirò giù le tende dello specchio in modo tale da non avere occhi indiscreti che potessero in qualche modo disturbare il suo interrogatorio. L'asiatico cominciò ad agitarsi sulla sedia quando vide quello che la Forest stava facendo. Ovviamente non conosceva le intenzioni della donna, ma finché c'era la telecamera si sentiva tranquillo, la poliziotta non poteva toccarlo, sarebbe stato abuso di potere, ma adesso erano da soli e la parola di un delinquente comune come la sua non aveva lo stesso peso di quella di un'agente pluridecorato dell'FBI. Si costrinse a stare calmo ed a mantenere i nervi saldi, continuando a pensare che fosse inutile fasciarsi la testa prima di rompersela.

Anya si mise a sedere davanti a Tanaka, ma non disse nulla. Prima di fare qualsiasi cosa voleva lasciarlo cuocere a fuoco lento, lo stava intimorendo con la sua sola presenza, era nervoso, il ghigno da sbruffone era sparito e per un attimo quel potere la rincuorò. Nonostante ciò avrebbe voluto picchiarlo a sangue, fargli veramente male… continuava a pensare a Raven in balia di Mister X e non riusciva a calmare la furia che la stava travolgendo.

"Come mai hai perso il sorriso Tanaka? Non ti hanno trattato bene i miei colleghi?", esordì la Forest con freddezza e un sarcasmo pungente.

L'uomo rimase in silenzio, non aspettandosi minimamente quel tipo di approccio.

"Dalla tua espressione sembrerebbe di no... mi dispiace sai? E mi dispiace anche doverti trattenere qui tutta la notte. Sai, i miei piani sono appena saltati e non ho niente da fare, quindi pensavo di rimanere qui con te. Non ti disturba la cosa, vero?", continuò Anya alzando lo sguardo su Tanaka.

Sembrava fredda, imperturbabile, quasi la situazione non la stesse logorando dentro, ma era solo apparenza in realtà ribolliva di rabbia e l'unica cosa che avrebbe voluto fare sarebbe stata quella di prendere la testa dell’asiatico e sbatterla con violenza sul tavolo che li divideva, più e più volte.

"È inutile che ti ripeta cosa voglio sapere, vero? Ritengo che tu sia una persona intelligente e quindi non sprecherò fiato...".

"P... perché hai spento la telecamera?", quasi balbettò l'uomo.

"Ma non è ovvio? Per avere un po' di privacy. A volte queste tecnologie mettono in soggezione. Comunque, tranquillo, ho chiuso la porta a chiave ed ho escluso sia l'audio che il video dalla stanza affianco... siamo solo tu ed io!", esclamò con tono agghiacciante l'agente.

Tanaka sgranò gli occhi in preda al panico. Non era più spavaldo, ne tanto meno sbruffone, ora era seriamente preoccupato. Confidava nel fatto che, grazie alle telecamere a circuito chiuso e al vetro di sorveglianza, l’agente Forest non potesse passare il limite, ma ora erano completamente soli e la donna davanti a lui, nonostante fingesse calma e tranquillità, sembrava fuori di sé.

Guardare l'espressione di terrore sul volto dell'uomo l'avrebbe fatta ridere in altre circostanze, ma non oggi. Erano passate già diverse ore dal rapimento di Raven e la disperazione era ad un passo, voleva risposte e le voleva subito.

"Che c... cosa hai intenzione di... farmi?", bofonchiò con voce tremolante.

"Solo quello che meriti Tanaka, solo quello che meriti...", replicò Anya lasciando la frase in sospeso.

"Ti spiegherò una cosa... tu non mi conosci... e non puoi di certo sapere che nel lavoro ho un'etica e dei principi che vincolano il mio operato. Ho sempre rispettato le regole, gli ordini e la legge che ho giurato di far rispettare...", spiegò la donna notando un'espressione più rilassata nel sospettato.

"Ma...", continuò creando quel pathos che le serviva per ottenere quello che voleva.

"Ma?", la incitò Tanaka.

"Ma, ora non si tratta più di lavoro... non avreste mai dovuto valicare la sfera personale. Avete rapito MIA moglie e non c'è legge che possa proteggerti, quindi...", disse alzandosi bruscamente dalla sedia e facendola cadere a terra con violenza.

Afferrò l'uomo per la giacca e lo tirò in piedi senza troppe cerimonie. Lo sguardo di Anya sembrava di fuoco, continuava a rimbalzare negli occhi terrorizzati dell'asiatico non dandogli tregua.

"Quindi... ora mi dirai tutto quello che sai, altrimenti ti userò come sacco da allenamento, cosa che, a dirla tutta, non mi dispiacerebbe nemmeno tanto", ringhiò la Forest ad un soffio dal suo volto.

"Ma io... io non so niente...", balbettò l'uomo in preda al panico.

"Ah non sai niente? Questo è un vero peccato... per te intendo", replicò lei.

Anya si stampò sul viso un ghigno quasi perverso e sferrò il primo pugno che colpì il volto dell'uomo che barcollò accasciandosi a terra… ne seguirono molti altri. Tanaka era una maschera di sangue, probabilmente Anya gli aveva rotto il naso e un paio di costole, ma non le importava, voleva risposte, voleva quel dannato nome, voleva riabbracciare Raven e farlo alla svelta.

"DIMMI CHI CAZZO TI HA MANDATO?", urlò quasi in affanno.

“Io… io… non posso… se parlo sono morto!”, disse con un filo di voce.

“Sei morto in ogni caso, perché se non ti uccide lui, ti uccido io!”, esclamò perentoria senza nessuna esitazione.

_“ANYA, MA CHE DIAVOLO STAI FACENDO? Anya…. Cazzo! Aprì questa dannata porta!”_ , sentì la voce di Lexa urlare mentre batteva come una disperata sulla superficie di legno della porta.

_‘Cazzo, non ora... maledizione sta crollando!’_ , pensò tra sé e sé.

“Dicevamo…”, disse la Forest girandosi di nuovo verso l’uomo.

Tanaka non riuscì a risponderle, perché pochi istanti dopo la porta venne sfondata da Lincoln. Tutti i componenti della squadra rimasero di stucco quando videro in che condizioni versava il sospettato, e nessuno, a parte Lexa, osò dire una parola.

“Lincoln, tu e Octavia portate a casa Anya, non la voglio vedere fino a domattina! Cercate di non farvi notare troppo, vorrei tenere questo _incidente_ per noi!”, esclamò la Woods con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

La Forest stava per obiettare, non aveva nessuna intenzione di essere messa in panchina, ma quando guardò le sue mani ricoperte di sangue, non riuscì a ribattere. Aveva oltrepassato un limite che si era ripromessa di non passare mai… lo aveva fatto e, se non fosse intervenuta la sua migliore amica, probabilmente avrebbe ucciso Tanaka. Anche se le scocciava ammetterlo, Lexa aveva ragione, non era lucida e lì stava facendo solo dei danni.

Senza dire una parola, uscì dalla stanza scortata dai suoi colleghi.

“Non avevo mai visto Anya in quello stato… faceva paura”, affermò Clarke.

“Nemmeno io… siamo nei guai ed in quelli grossi. Non credo che si arrenderà così facilmente… ma quello che mi preoccupa di più è che faccia qualche altra cavolata…”, sospirò Lexa.

“Onestamente sono molto preoccupata anche io… ma ora cerchiamo di sistemare un problema alla volta. Vado a prendere la cassetta del pronto soccorso…”, replicò la profiler prima di dileguarsi.

Lexa si girò e a fatica raggiunse Tanaka. Era a terra malconcio, ma respirava ancora.

“Ehi amico… tutto sommato non ti è andata male. Sai, se fossimo arrivati cinque minuti più tardi, probabilmente non staremmo parlando io e te…”, lo derise la Woods prima di raccogliere la sedia e mettersi comoda.

L’uomo cominciò a lamentarsi, Lexa non riusciva a capire se fossero gemiti di dolore oppure volesse dirle qualcosa.

“Hai per caso qualcosa da dirmi?”, lo imbeccò volendo capire meglio.

“Tri… Triade…”, mormorò Tanaka.

Lexa sgranò gli occhi. I sospetti di Anya si erano rivelati veri, avevano a che fare con la mafia cinese e questo peggiorava di gran lunga la loro situazione… e quella di Raven.

_‘Rae… ti prego resisti’,_ pensò l’agente.

 

*****

 


	14. Capitolo 13

#  CAPITOLO 13

 

Octavia e Lincoln erano riusciti a far sgattaiolare fuori Anya dal Quartier Generale, senza che nessuno – apparentemente – la notasse. Avevano rifilato ai colleghi la banale scusa che la porta della sala degli interrogatori si fosse bloccata e fosse stato necessario buttarla giù. Il caso voleva che non fosse una scusa campata in aria, infatti la serratura di quella stanza era veramente difettosa: quante volte la Direttrice aveva sollecitato la manutenzione per farla riparare, ma in questo caso era stata la loro via di fuga.

In macchina c’era uno strano silenzio, fino a che Anya non decise di vuotare il sacco. Così aggiornò i suoi colleghi sulla telefonata ricevuta nel suo ufficio. Lincoln e Octavia ascoltarono tutto senza fiatare, quasi sconvolti dalla gravità della situazione.

Alla fine arrivarono a casa del loro capo e l’accompagnarono fin dentro. Gli ordini di Lexa parlavano chiaro, dovevano assicurarsi che non facesse sciocchezze e riposasse almeno un po’. Così, Lincoln fece un tentativo, anche se sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe funzionato.

“Anya, perché non vai a riposare? Noi rimaniamo qui, ordini di Lexa… sai, nel caso tu avessi bisogno di qualcosa…”, suggerì timidamente l’uomo.

“Lincoln non essere ridicolo, non ho bisogno della balia! E di sciocchezze mi sembra di averne già combinate a sufficienza per un solo giorno. Quindi ragazzi andate a casa… anche voi avete bisogno di riposo. È notte fonda ed è stata una lunga giornata per tutti…”,  replicò la Forest cercando di far ragionare i suoi colleghi.

“Sicura? Per noi non sarebbe un problema... e poi Lexa…”, provò Octavia tirando in ballo gli ordini ricevuti dal suo secondo.

“Sono più che sicura Blake, ho bisogno di stare un po’ da sola… tutto qui”, ribadì con un filo di voce Anya.

“Per Lexa non vi preoccupate, vi copro io…”, continuò la Forest prima che Octavia potesse aggiungere qualcosa.

Non voleva di sicuro che passassero un guaio a causa della sua testardaggine. Alla sua migliore amica ci avrebbe pensato in seguito, ora voleva solo restare sola con i suoi pensieri, anche perché l’unica persona che avrebbe voluto al suo fianco era Raven, ma lei era dispersa chissà dove e questo continuava a darle il tormento.

I due agenti obbedirono non avendo più scuse a cui aggrapparsi. Lincoln sapeva che sarebbe finita così ed in fondo non era preoccupato che Anya potesse commettere qualche altra sciocchezza, ma lo era per il suo stato d’animo: disperato, amareggiato, avvilito, deluso. Non l’aveva mai vista in quelle condizioni, se c’era una cosa che contraddistingueva l’agente speciale Forest era la sua risolutezza, la sua determinazione nel non arrendersi mai alle difficoltà. Questa volta però… era troppo persino per lei.

“Credi che sia una buona idea lasciarla sola?”, domandò Octavia una volta entrati in macchina.

“Non lo so. Probabilmente no, ma non credo abbia la forza di combinare altri guai in quello stato...”, rispose Lincoln.

“Credo anche io. Comincio ad essere distrutta… magari l’idea di dormire un paio d’ore non sarebbe così male…”, affermò la giovane agente stiracchiandosi la schiena.

“Dai, vieni, che ti accompagno a casa”, replico l’agente White con un sorriso.

 

*****

 

Appena chiuse la porta di casa Anya si appoggiò su di essa, quasi fosse incapace di sorreggere il suo corpo. Il consiglio che aveva dato a Lincoln ed Octavia – quello di andare a riposare – era buono e valeva anche per lei. Ma come avrebbe potuto anche solo pensare di chiudere un occhio sapendo che la ragione della sua vita era nelle mani di un psicopatico con manie omicida? Come? Dormire, riposare, non erano un’opzione possibile, non per lei. Così a fatica si era trascinata verso il divano gettandosi su di esso quasi a peso morto. Prese la coperta che usava Raven quando guardava la televisione e, portandola sul viso, cominciò a respirare a pieni polmoni il profumo di sua moglie. Le lacrime le rigarono il volto senza che lei se ne rendesse conto, mentre il suo corpo si rannicchiava in posizione fetale per sentire ancora di più l'abbraccio di quella coperta che ora era vitale per lei.

Tanti pensieri non le davano tregua, ognuno dei quali aveva una sola protagonista: Raven.

 

*****

**_ [Inizio flashback...] _ **

_"Doc, spero per te che questa esperta di esplosivi sappia il fatto suo, non abbiamo tempo...", disse Anya preoccupata._

_"Fidati An, è la mia migliore amica… ci siamo conosciute al college...", rispose Clarke._

_"Ah questo sì che è confortante!", esclamò con ironia la Forest._

_"Ok, è un’agente della SWAT del dipartimento di polizia di Boston, così va un po' meglio?", replicò la Griffin fermandosi per un attimo a guardare la sua scettica collega._

_"Decisamente meglio... la tua amica deve essere una tosta... entrare nella SWAT non è facile", affermò Anya non riuscendosi ad immaginare il tipo._

_Le amiche di Clarke erano tutte oche giulive, tutte dell'alta società viste le origini della sua famiglia, infatti non aveva mai capito come una come la Griffin, intelligente, gentile e sempre pronta ad aiutare chi fosse in difficoltà, potesse frequentare persone così stupide e pronte a giudicarti per il tuo ceto sociale. A volte si chiedeva come Lexa fosse riuscita ad ingraziarsi i genitori di Clarke – il prototipo delle persone odiose e piene di soldi – e l'unica risposta plausibile era che i Griffin tenessero davvero alla felicità della figlia, nessuno sano di mente avrebbe mai messo in dubbio che Lexa fosse la gioia di Clarke e viceversa._

_“Beh… anche entrare nell’FBI non è proprio uno scherzo!”, obiettò la dottoressa._

_Arrivarono nel magazzino delle armi sotto il dipartimento di polizia. Clarke sapeva che Raven ed i suoi colleghi rimanevano a cazzeggiare in quel posto più del dovuto ed era andata a colpo sicuro. Infatti sorrise quando la vide di spalle parlare con un altro agente._

_"Eccola lì", mormorò ad Anya._

_"Reyes... si batte la fiacca vedo, come al solito...", urlò poi la dottoressa._

_La donna si girò e ci fu una frazione di secondo in cui i suoi occhi incrociarono quelli della Forest che per un attimo smise di respirare. La bellezza dell'amica di Clarke l'aveva letteralmente travolta, continuava a guardarla mentre si avvicinava a loro ed era incapace di toglierle gli occhi di dosso. Aveva frequentato diverse donne nella sua vita, ma mai nessuna l'aveva lasciata così, senza fiato. I suoi occhi profondi color cioccolato continuavano ad ammagliarla, il suo sorriso stupendo non faceva altro che peggiorare la situazione, per non parlare del suo fascino latino._

_"Griffin, che diavolo ci fai tra noi comuni mortali?", le chiese Raven abbracciandola._

_"Semplice, abbiamo bisogno dell'esperto di esplosivi più bravo, efficiente e rompiballe che ci sia a questo mondo...", rispose Clarke mettendosi a ridere._

_"In questo caso siete nel posto giusto... e lei è?", chiese Raven notando che la bellissima donna asiatica al fianco della sua migliore amica la stava mangiando con gli occhi… e che occhi!_

_'Griffin io e te dobbiamo fare un discorso... dove la tenevi nascosta questa meraviglia della natura?!', pensò la latina tra sé e sé._

_"Che sbadata... ti presento l'agente speciale dell'FBI Anya Forest; è lei che sta seguendo il caso ed io le sto dando una consulenza..."._

_"Molto piacere agente speciale Forest... io sono il tenente Raven Reyes della SWAT di Boston", disse Raven porgendole la mano._

_Anya ci mise qualche secondo per ridestarsi dal suo stato di catalessi. Era rimasta colpita fuori misura dalla bellezza e dalla sconfinata sicurezza della donna che aveva davanti, nulla a che vedere con le solite sciacquette amiche di Clarke. Alla fine riuscì a sollevare la mano e gliela strinse, cercando di ignorare il brivido che quel contatto le aveva procurato._

_"Piacere mio agente Reyes", disse poi ritrovando la sua sicurezza._

**_ [Fine flashback] _ **

 

*****

 

Alla fine la stanchezza ebbe il sopravvento e riuscì ad addormentarsi stringendo quella misera coperta con la mera convinzione che fosse l’abbraccio di sua moglie.

Il suo sonno però non durò molto, infatti un rumore forte la svegliò di soprassalto. Aprì gli occhi di scatto e si rese conto che qualcuno stava bussando alla sua porta in modo, a dir poco, insistente. Buttò l'occhio all'orologio e si accorse che erano già le otto passate.

Ancora un po' intontita riuscì a trascinarsi fino alla porta ed aprirla. Quando vide la Direttrice Jones in persona, con uno sguardo severo stampato sul viso, si rese subito conto di averla combinata grossa.

In tutti quegli anni Indra l'aveva ripresa, rimproverata, avevano discusso perché non erano d'accordo, ma mai si era presa il disturbo di presentarsi davanti alla porta di casa sua. Anya sapeva benissimo la ragione della sua visita, aveva immaginato che il suo colpo di testa sarebbe arrivato alle orecchie della Direttrice Jones, solo che non pensava succedesse così in fretta.

Aprì di più la porta permettendo al suo superiore di varcare la soglia di casa.

"Non credo che sia qui per il caffè del buongiorno, ma se lo vuole, posso prepararlo...", spezzò il silenzio Anya, non riuscendo più gestirlo.

"No, grazie, ne ho già presi fin troppi visto che mi hanno buttata giù dal letto all'alba a causa della tua bravata Anya!", l'apostrofò la Jones cominciando a girare avanti e indietro per il soggiorno.

"Ok, da un lato ti posso capire… se avessero rapito mio marito forse avrei fatto anche di peggio, ma Gesù Anya... l'hai quasi ammazzato quel tizio... e per che cosa, eh? Ti ha detto forse qualcosa? Io ne dubito... se fosse davvero un galoppino della mafia… lo sapevi benissimo che i tuoi sforzi sarebbero stati completamente inutili. Che fine ha fatto il piano di andarci caute e guardinghe?!", continuò a rimproverarla.

"Sono consapevole del mio errore… ma non chiederò scusa per quello che ho fatto... si tratta di Raven, della persona che amo di più al mondo, ed il solo fatto di pensarla nelle mani di quei bastardi, mi fa impazzire. Cazzo… hanno il mio numero, mi hanno contatto direttamente, hanno raddoppiato la posta… il sopralluogo era solo una trappola, forse l'intero rapimento Jenkins è una trappola...", sbottò Anya cercando di non cedere alla frustrazione.

"So già tutto, White ha fatto rapporto... ma tu sai perché sono qui, vero?", le chiese la Jones quasi con retorica.

"Sì Direttrice, lo so...", disse la Forest sapendo bene quello che sarebbe successo di lì a poco.

"Mi dispiace Anya, ma ti devo sollevare dal caso, sei troppo coinvolta e gli occhi puntati su di noi sono troppi. Non posso permetterti di buttare via così la tua carriera, la tua reputazione. Dammi la pistola ed il distintivo, sei sospesa a tempo indeterminato...", spiegò Indra. 

Anya diede alla Direttrice quello che aveva chiesto senza obiettare minimamente. Conosceva Indra e sapeva benissimo quanto le costasse una cosa del genere, ma anche lei non aveva avuto scelta e, tornando indietro, probabilmente, avrebbe rifatto le stesse cose… era di sua moglie che si trattava, di Raven, la sua vita.

Indra si girò avviandosi alla porta, ma prima di andarsene parlò di nuovo.

"Vuoi sapere cosa farei io nei tuoi panni Anya?", le chiese inaspettatamente.

"Cosa?".

"Continuerei ad indagare, giorno e notte, dando la caccia a quei luridi bastardi, scovando quella talpa che ci ha venduto... con mezzi leciti e non leciti... ora non sei più un’agente, non hai i vincoli della legge. So per certo che la tua squadra non ti abbandonerà, nonostante i miei ordini. Mi raccomando però… fa attenzione e riporta a casa Raven sana e salva...", disse Indra.

Anya sgranò gli occhi, non si aspettava certo di sentire quelle parole dal suo diretto superiore, dalla donna severa ed intransigente che le aveva insegnato a rispettare le regole e le leggi. In fondo questo era il modo di Indra di dimostrare quanto ci tenesse a lei e alla squadra, e non sapeva come ringraziarla. Anya sorrise timidamente senza dire niente, mentre il suo capo si limitò a fare un cenno di assenso per poi sparire dietro la porta.

Sospirò con la convinzione che avrebbe avuto campo libero… nessun vincolo, nessuna legge...avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per riportare Raven a casa.

"Tesoro... resisti. Giuro che ti troverò, costi quello che costi…", mormorò al vento.

 

*****

 


	15. Capitolo 14

#  CAPITOLO 14

 

_"Ho parlato con la tua dolce mogliettina poco fa... sai le ho detto che mi sarei preso cura di te e non so perché, ma non ha gradito la cosa... ha detto che sono già morto... ma come fa ad uccidermi se neanche sa dove mi trovo?", si pavoneggiò con quel ghigno malefico che non voleva abbandonare il suo viso._

_"Anya...", sussurrò Raven._

*****

 

 _'Quel bastardo aveva evocato l'unica persona che non avrebbe mai e poi mai dovuto tirare in ballo…'_ , era questo il pensiero dell'agente Reyes.

Il suo corpo cominciò ad agitarsi facendo tintinnare le catene.

"Tu toccala, figlio di puttana, e ti ammazzo...".

"Commovente... lei ha detto la stessa cosa", disse avvicinandosi a Raven.

"Ma io ti ho già toccato...", continuò accarezzando il viso della donna, prima di sferrarle un sonoro pugno.

"E magari se tu fossi più collaborativa... potremmo anche divertirci insieme. Parliamoci chiaro... non credo che tua moglie possa soddisfarti… le manca un pezzo forte...", la schernì stringendo il suo volto tra le dita, obbligandola a guardare i suoi occhi.

La rabbia di Raven era fuori scala, se avesse avuto le mani libere quell’uomo sarebbe già morto. Come osava parlare di Anya in quel modo? Lui non la conosceva, e non conosceva nemmeno lei, come poteva sparare giudizi senza conoscere i fatti? Razionalmente, sapeva benissimo quale fosse il gioco del suo aguzzino, voleva irritarla, portarla al limite della rabbia, così il suo divertimento sarebbe stato più elevato... e lei ci stava cascando con tutte le scarpe. Non doveva cedere alla sua tortura mentale, era stata addestrata a questo ed altro, ma non ci riusciva, Anya era il suo punto di forza, ma anche quello debole. Aveva il viso dell'uomo a poca distanza dal suo, sentiva il suo alito stomachevole che le faceva venire la nausea, continuava a rovesciarle merda addosso con quelle parole assurde e qualcosa scattò in lei. Con un gesto rapido gli diede una violenta testata, sentì un crack e subito dopo le urla dell’uomo. Con tutta probabilità gli aveva rotto il naso. Un sorriso sfacciato comparì sul volto della Reyes, ma non durò molto.

"Lurida puttana, ora ti sistemo io...", ringhiò l'uomo prima di colpirla.

L'uomo era furioso e cominciò a picchiarla con violenza. Schiaffi, calci, pugni… prese una cinghia e cominciò a frustarla. Raven cerco di resistere, non voleva dargli soddisfazione così trattenne i gemiti di dolore e pensò all'unica persona che riusciva a darle forza: Anya.

La vista di Raven era offuscata, era esausta, il suo corpo la stava abbandonando, i colpi subiti erano troppi. Un rivolo di sangue le uscì dalla bocca, tossì quasi intossicata dal suo sapore. Quando alzò gli occhi, riuscì ad aprirne solo uno, l'altro era pesto e probabilmente gonfio a seguito del pestaggio. Non era messa per niente bene, ma continuava a resistere.

La porta della stanza si spalancò provocando un rumore sordo. La luce accecò Raven che di riflesso chiuse l'occhio, che con tanta fatica aveva aperto.

"CI SERVE VIVA IMBECILLE... Smettila di giocare e raggiungi gli altri!", ordinò una voce con uno strano accento asiatico.

 _‘Eppure quella voce ha un che di famigliare …’_ , pensò Raven cercando di far mente locale.

"Non finisce qui Reyes...", sussurrò l’incappucciato prima di obbedire all’ordine del suo boss.

L’uomo fece qualche passo all’interno della stanza, ma a causa della luce abbagliante, Raven non riuscì a vedere il suo volto.

“Agente Reyes… le faccio i miei complimenti sia per la sua resistenza che per la sua importanza…”, disse quella voce marcata dall’accento cinese.

“Non credo di seguirla…”, replicò la donna con tono annoiato, mentre rifletteva su dove potesse averla già sentita.

“Beh, per la sua resistenza… mi sembra ovvio. Per la sua importanza... forse ha ragione... mi spiegherò meglio. Lei ovviamente non può saperlo, ma sua moglie è stata sospesa e sollevata dal caso… pare che abbia picchiato a sangue un sospettato, lo ha quasi ucciso”.

“Cosa? No, sta mentendo! Anya non lo farebbe mai…”, disse Raven in preda allo sconforto.

 _‘No, è impossibile…  Anya, la mia Anya non lo farebbe mai… sono io quella impulsiva, lei è razionale e metodica. No, non ci posso credere, non voglio crederci… An…’_ , continuava a ripetersi Raven senza darsi una spiegazione logica.

“Dovrebbe essere contenta, vuol dire che ci tiene a lei, io farei di tutto per la mia famiglia… lei no?”, le chiese con retorica.

Raven non sapeva più che pensare. In cuor suo sapeva che sua moglie la stava cercando con ogni mezzo, ma mai avrebbe pensato ad una cosa del genere. Sicuramente nei suoi panni avrebbe fatto ben di peggio, ma lei era così, impulsiva e schiva delle regole, mentre Anya era il suo esatto opposto.

Delle imprecazioni a voce alta la ridestarono dai suoi pensieri. L’agente Reyes riuscì a carpire qualche parola qua e là… era cinese. Doveva aspettarselo, con molta probabilità si trovava ancora a Chinatown, ma ovviamente non poteva esserne sicura.

La porta si aprì di nuovo e due energumeni con i volti coperti la slegarono dal soffitto e la gettarono malamente su un materasso proprio alla sua sinistra.

 _‘E fate piano cazzo… sì… come no’,_ imprecò Raven mentalmente.

Gli scagnozzi uscirono subito dopo e Raven fu libera di lamentarsi, lasciandosi andare al dolore che fino a quel momento aveva cercato di celare. L'intervento dell'asiatico era stato vitale, ma al tempo stesso sospetto.

Vitale perché la Reyes era una tosta, aveva affrontato altre prove dure in tutta la sua carriera, ma ora si sentiva davvero debole, il suo corpo la stava tradendo. Cercò di respirare profondamente ignorando il dolore che le causava quel semplice gesto.

Sospetto perché la comparsa di quel cinese le aveva fornito non solo una temporanea tregua, ma anche un indizio. Conosceva quella voce, ma non riusciva a collegarla a nessuna faccia, e poi… come faceva ad avere tutte quelle informazioni riguardo ad Anya? Dubitava ancora della loro veridicità, ma se invece fossero state vere? Non avrebbero mai potuto trapelare dal Quartier Generale dell’FBI… a meno che non ci fosse una talpa.

Il cervello della Reyes cominciava a fare congetture di ogni tipo. Visti gli ultimi sviluppi, dietro al rapimento c'erano sicuramente i cinesi e, a Chinatown, poteva voler dire solo una cosa: Triade. Sua moglie aveva ragione sullo stampo mafioso, ma questa consapevolezza la spaventava più del dovuto. Mafia era sinonimo di guai senza fine, sicuramente avevano risorse infinite ed erano armati fino ai denti e se poi c’era di mezzo una talpa all’FBI era ancora peggio… tutto questo scenario non deponeva a suo vantaggio, per niente. Doveva pensare e doveva farlo in fretta, la fuga non era semplice in quelle condizioni, ma doveva fare almeno un tentativo. Aveva bisogno di riabbracciare Anya, di vedere il suo volto, di constatare con i suoi occhi che quello che aveva detto l’asiatico era solo una menzogna. La pazzia era dietro l’angolo, ma lei doveva rimanere concentrata se voleva uscire da lì.

"Agente Reyes?", provò a chiamarla Wells.  

"Agente Reyes... sta bene?", riprovò.

"Che razza di domanda eh? No, non sto bene per niente. Quello stronzo mi ha appena massacrato. Ho ferite dovunque e dei dolori assurdi. Secondo te posso star bene?", sbuffò frustrata Raven.

"Ehm... mi dispiace per la domanda stupida...", mormorò Jenkins.

"È a me che dispiace... non è colpa tua. Beh, almeno non direttamente. E ti prego... chiamami Raven, direi che non c'è bisogno di tutto questo formalismo!", continuò la donna scusandosi per il suo atteggiamento.

Il dolore stava prendendo il sopravvento, faticava a rimanere lucida, ma se voleva uscire di lì, si sarebbe dovuta sforzare. Sospirò, cercando di rilassare il corpo nella speranza così di limitarne la sofferenza.

"Ho trovato qualcosa agen... Raven. Non è una forcina, ma forse questo chiodo potrà servire allo scopo...".

"Grande Wells, non è il massimo... ma è già qualcosa. Non siamo molto lontani se riesci a passarmelo, abbiamo una possibilità”, esultò per un attimo Raven.

“Ok, ci provo”, replicò lui cercando di avvicinarsi.

Non si sa bene come, ma Jenkins riuscì a passarle quel chiodo. Raven lo strinse nelle mani quasi avesse paura di perderlo. Era stanca, provata, dolorante ed il buio della stanza non aiutava di certo, ma non doveva arrendersi, ne valeva della sua vita, di quella di Jenkins e probabilmente di quella di sua moglie, se le ipotesi della talpa fossero state vere. Sospirò, cercando di ricordarsi le basi per forzare quelle catene e quelle manette che le stavano stringendo sempre più i polsi. La sua mente andò in automatico e si ritrovò immersa nei ricordi.

 

*****

 

**_ [Inizio flashback...] _ **

**__ **

_Anya era già rincasata quel giorno, dopo la deposizione in tribunale, la Jones le aveva dato il pomeriggio libero, così si stava annoiando nel salotto di casa, aspettando con impazienza sua moglie che a minuti sarebbe dovuta arrivare._

_Stava ridendo sotto i baffi come una deficiente. In quelle ore, da sola, aveva escogitato un piano... una sorta di sorpresa per sua moglie. Anya aveva pensato a tutto, tuttavia era scettica, forse Raven non sarebbe stata così entusiasta come lo era lei, ma ormai aveva deciso di rischiare._

_La Forest si stava preparando per il suo piano quando sentì la macchina della moglie parcheggiare nel garage affianco alla casa. Quatta, quatta, si diresse alla porta che dava direttamente all'autorimessa e sentì la voce di Raven parlare al telefono con qualcuno._

_'Perfetto', pensò._

_"Griffin, tranquilla è tutto a posto. Non ci crederai, ma ho già compilato il rapporto... e astieniti dal fare commenti. Sì, certo... a domani", disse Raven chiudendo la chiamata ed infilandosi il cellulare in tasca._

_Prima che potesse voltarsi venne presa alle spalle da qualcuno e spinta verso la portiera della macchina._

_"Ferma... sei in arresto!", ordinò una voce che avrebbe riconosciuto dovunque._

_Raven sorrise anche se non capiva bene cosa stesse succedendo._

_"Mani sulla macchina...", continuò Anya stringendo il suo corpo contro quello della moglie._

_Raven tentò di girarsi ed obiettare, ma la Forest glielo impedì afferrandole le mani e mettendogliele sul tetto della macchina. Cominciò ad accarezzarla per tutta la lunghezza delle sue braccia. I suoi tocchi audaci fecero sorridere la Reyes, questo gioco cominciava ad eccitarla. Tentò di parlare ancora, ma venne zittita nuovamente da sua moglie, che, con un tocco delicato dei piedi, le fece allargare le gambe._

_Le mani di Anya cominciarono la loro esplorazione, stava perquisendo sua moglie nel modo più accurato e sensuale possibile._

_"Sei accusata di avermi abbandonato, di avermi lasciata sola… per un intero pomeriggio...", sussurrò mordendole il lobo dell'orecchio._

_Raven trattenne un gemito. Quelle parole, unite alle carezze di sua moglie, la stavano facendo impazzire, dei brividi le pervasero il corpo quando Anya passò entrambe le mani prima sulla gamba destra e poi su quella sinistra._

_"Di avermi ignorato ripetutamente e di essere tornata tardi...", continuò a dire la Forest._

_Le sue mani continuavano a perquisire il corpo della moglie, risalì dalle gambe sfiorando i fianchi, toccò l'addome, arrivò ai seni, a cui dedicò qualche secondo in più, per poi approdare al collo. Raven si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di piacere, quella dolce tortura la stava incendiando. Quando sentì Anya sbottonarle i pantaloni ed infilare una mano cercò di girarsi, aveva bisogno di baciarla e anche urgentemente, ma ancora una volta sua moglie glielo impedì prendendo le sue mani fra le sue e portandole dietro alla schiena._

_In un attimo Raven si ritrovò ammanettata per davvero, sgranò gli occhi risvegliandosi di colpo da quel giochino perverso ed eccitante. Anya si allontanò dal suo corpo e cominciò a ridere. La Reyes non ci voleva credere, non era per niente divertente, si girò e fulminò con lo sguardo sua moglie._

_"Non è divertente An..."._

_"Beh... fino a qualche secondo fa non eri dello stesso parere, o sbaglio?", le chiese divertita._

_"Toglimi le manette... subito!", replicò Raven lapidaria._

_"Raven, me lo hai chiesto tu di insegnarti come togliersi le manette in casi estremi... questa è la prima lezione", spiegò la Forest non riuscendo a togliere il sorriso dal suo volto._

_"Scherzi vero? Prima ti diverti a provocarmi in un modo a dir poco illegale e poi mi lasci a bocca asciutta… tanto valeva gettarmi sotto la doccia vestita e aprire l’acqua gelata!"._

_"Uhmm… mica male come idea...", mormorò Anya afferrandosi il mento con due dita fingendo di riflettere._

_"An!", gridò frustrata Raven._

_Anya fece qualche passo verso di lei e l'abbracciò facendo scivolare tra le mani di sua moglie una graffetta._

_"Se ti liberi potrai fare di me quello che vuoi... tutto… quello che vuoi", le sussurrò prima di rubarle un bacio che di casto aveva proprio poco._

_Quando, entrambe in affanno, furono costrette a separarsi Anya si allontanò._

_"Ricorda tesoro, ci vogliono gli stimoli giusti per uscire dalle situazioni impossibili!", esclamò la Forest prima di rientrare in casa._

_Una volta rimasta sola Raven imprecò in tutte le lingue del mondo._

_"Anya Forest questa me la paghi!"._

__

**_ [Fine flashback] _ **

 

*****

 

"Hai ragione tesoro... il mio stimolo sei tu. Voglio tornare da te e anche in fretta...", mormorò a se stessa, ridestandosi dal sogno ad occhi aperti, prima di cominciare a forzare le manette.

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per il flashback mi sono ispirata ad un una delle più belle perquisizioni che abbia mai visto:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lAiXjnzRfYc&feature=share


	16. Capitolo 15

#  CAPITOLO 15

 

In poco più di ventiquattro ore era successo di tutto… infatti per la seconda volta in un giorno Clarke e Lexa si ritrovarono in ospedale… stavolta non era a causa della Woods, bensì di Tanaka.

La dottoressa, nonostante il risentimento provato per l’uomo che aveva sparato a Lexa, aveva fatto del suo meglio per curarlo, ma non era stato sufficiente e, non volendo rischiare oltre, aveva deciso di portarlo al pronto soccorso. Il trasferimento del sospetto fu tranquillo. Grazie alle sue conoscenze riuscirono a procurarsi un’ambulanza e vista l'ora - l'ufficio dell'FBI era quasi deserto - passarono inosservate.

Erano sedute nella sala d'aspetto da diverso tempo, ma ancora non avevano notizie delle condizioni di Tanaka. Lexa aveva più volte provato a mandare a casa Clarke, ma la profiler non ne voleva sapere, era tesa oltre misura per le condizioni della sua ex e non l'avrebbe mai lasciata sola. Era vero, aveva dato la colpa all'asiatico, responsabile di averla ferita, ma, pensandoci, non era quello il vero motivo. La verità era che lei stessa non voleva rimanere da sola, era spaventata da tutta questa situazione che sembrava volerle scivolare tra le dita: Raven era in mano alla Triade, tenuta prigioniera chissà dove, Anya completamente fuori controllo aveva quasi ammazzato un uomo a sangue freddo e poi c'era lei... Lexa, che si era presa una pallottola e che, inaspettatamente, si era aperta con lei dopo la bellezza di due anni di silenzio.

Era successo tutto troppo in fretta e, per una ragione o per un'altra, nessuno della squadra era riuscito a fermarsi a riflettere su quello che stava succedendo intorno a loro. Solo adesso il cervello della dottoressa sembrava cercare una risposta alle ennemila domande che lo stavano opprimendo. Era spaventata a morte per Raven, era dannatamente preoccupata per Anya, ma il pensiero di Lexa continuava a svettare su tutto, nonostante lei stessa si fosse ripromessa più volte di scacciarlo perché poco importante.

Invece, egoisticamente, sembrava essere la sua priorità, così, senza neanche pensarci, aprì la bocca e si lasciò guidare dai sentimenti.

"Prima nel taxi stavi per dirmi qualcosa... ma il tassista ha avuto un pessimo tempismo... cosa è successo veramente? Cosa ti ha fatto scappare? Non bevo le scuse che mi hai rifilato, almeno non completamente!".

"Scusa Clarke, ma ti sembra il momento di parlare di questo?", replicò Lexa con un tono brusco, ma si rese subito conto che si stava sfogando sulla persona sbagliata. Era con se stessa che ce l’aveva da oltre due anni, ma era molto più facile prendersela con gli altri.

"Raven è dispersa chissà dove - spero solo stia bene - e la colonna portante di questa squadra, Anya, ha appena deciso di dare di matto ammazzando di botte l’unica pista che abbiamo, lasciando a me l'incombenza di sistemare i suoi casini... non spetta a me questo compito, è lei quella razionale, è lei quella che mi ha sempre impedito di fare cazzate... l'unica volta che non ce l'ha fatta è perché gliel'ho impedito io, sparendo dalla faccia della terra... ma ora mi sento persa. Dovrò fare rapporto alla Jones, non posso non farlo... e so benissimo che la sospenderà e poi... come cazzo troveremo Raven? Non ce la possiamo fare senza di lei... io non so che accidenti fare...", continuò lasciandosi andare completamente a quella disperazione che cercava invano di celare.

Quelle parole portarono Clarke a reagire d'istinto, si avvicinò a Lexa e, senza ulteriori indugi, l'abbracciò stretta. L'agente Woods rimase per un attimo sorpresa dal suo gesto, ma, dopo qualche secondo, chiuse quell'abbraccio di cui tanto aveva bisogno.

Lexa si lasciò completamente andare, nascose il viso nell'incavo del collo della profiler e, respirando a pieni polmoni, si sentì di nuovo a casa. Quanto le era mancato tutto questo, il profumo di cocco dello shampoo di Clarke, l'accenno di Chanel n° 5 che era solita spruzzarsi, quel calore in cui si rifugiava di notte, quel corpo che sembrava creato per completare il suo. Improvvisamente tutte le ragioni della loro separazione erano passate in secondo piano, erano rimasti solo il rimpianto ed il senso di colpa. Come aveva fatto a rinunciare a tutto questo? Come aveva potuto rinunciare al loro amore? Come aveva potuto rinunciare alla possibilità di costruire una famiglia insieme? Come?

Lexa allontanò il viso di poco, solo per perdersi in quello di Clarke. I loro sguardi intensi si stavano parlando come un tempo, stavano vivendo un momento solo loro e non c'era bisogno di parole. In un attimo i loro occhi scivolarono sulle  labbra. Entrambe avevano una voglia disperata di baciarsi. Solo in quel momento Lexa si ricordò il motivo per cui non potevano farlo... non potevano tornare indietro malgrado lei lo volesse con tutto il cuore. Si allontanò di colpo dalla profiler, quasi avesse preso la scossa, causandosi nel movimento, un dolore assurdo alla gamba.

"Scusa, non avrei dovuto lasciarmi andare! Forse è meglio se proviamo a chiedere delle condizioni di Tanaka, non vorrei avere altre brutte sorprese per stanotte", disse Lexa cercando di riprendersi da quel bellissimo sogno ad occhi aperti.

“Questa invece non è una sorpresa per me: tu che scappi… di nuovo! Cazzo Lexa… perché? Per un attimo ho pensato di essere tornata indietro nel tempo… la tua proposta, il mio sì, la nostra gioia…”, si alterò Clarke.

“Clarke accidenti… perché non lo vuoi capire? Non è cambiato niente... niente! Tuo padre lo rifarebbe…”, replicò sulla difensiva Lexa lasciandosi sfuggire qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto.

“Rifarebbe cosa?”, chiese la dottoressa non capendo cosa intendesse la sua ex.

“Niente… lascia perdere”, borbottò l’agente.

La Griffin non voleva lasciar perdere un bel niente, voleva capire esattamente il significato di quelle parole. Si alzò di scatto pronta a fermare Lexa ed a darle il tormento, ma una voce maschile glielo impedì.

“Agente Wood, dottoressa Griffin…”, le richiamò il dottor Archer.

“Dottore… ha delle novità?”, chiese subito Lexa ringraziando mentalmente il tempismo dell’uomo.

“Il suo intervento dottoressa Griffin è stato fondamentale, il signor Tanaka è fuori pericolo, tuttavia dovrà rimanere sotto osservazione per almeno 24 ore, visto la gravità dei traumi è la prassi…”, rispose Archer.

“Grazie dottore”, affermò Clarke sospirando di sollievo.

“Due agenti saranno costantemente fuori dalla sua porta. L’importanza del soggetto è vitale per il caso che stiamo seguendo”, lo informò Lexa.

“Ma naturalmente, faccia pure quello che ritiene più opportuno agente Woods. Ora se volete scusarmi”, si congedò l’uomo.

La Woods afferrò subito il cellulare e chiamò il Quartier Generale per farsi mandare dei rinforzi e subito dopo chiamò Lincoln per informarlo della situazione. Approfittò di quelle chiamate per allontanarsi il più possibile dalla sua ex. Aveva bisogno di spazio, aveva bisogno di aria, si era lasciata andare fin troppo incasinandosi con le sue stesse mani. Clarke voleva spiegazioni, ma lei non poteva, o forse non voleva, dargliele. Sarebbero ripiombate nel passato e avrebbero rivissuto quella sofferenza quel dolore che le aveva distrutte… non poteva permetterlo non di nuovo, avrebbe evitato Clarke per tutta la durata del caso se fosse stato necessario, sapeva benissimo che la profiler non si sarebbe arresa – non era da lei – ma se voleva rispettare i patti e se stessa avrebbe dovuto farlo.

Zoppicando lentamente, arrivò davanti alla porta di Tanaka, controllo l’interno constatando che tutto fosse normale, poi si mise a sedere sulla sedia che trovo all’esterno. Doveva aspettare l’arrivo degli agenti e poi sarebbe andata a casa a riposare un po’. La gamba le faceva un male cane e cominciava ad essere stanca. Si accasciò sulla sedia appoggiando la testa contro la parete. Nonostante lo schifo di giornata, non riusciva ancora a credere di essersi lasciata andare in quel modo con Clarke, si stavano per baciare… Dio quanto avrebbe voluto che accadesse, ma le cose non sarebbero cambiate… loro due non sarebbero potute stare insieme, ne allora, ne tanto meno adesso. Sospirò frustrata chiudendo gli occhi, lasciando che la mente la tormentasse di ricordi e, senza accorgersene, si addormentò.

Clarke stava girando per i corridoi dell’ospedale, come un’anima in pena. Stava cercando Lexa che, con la scusa di una telefonata, si era dileguata. L’aveva lasciata andare ancora sopraffatta dalla loro conversazione. Non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa le sue parole: _tuo padre lo rifarebbe…_

 _‘Che diavolo hai fatto papà? Che cosa le hai detto?’_ , pensò la profiler tra sé e sé.

Girovagando per mezzo ospedale la dottoressa riuscì a trovare l’agente Woods. Era sdraiata su quelle scomodissime sedie, davanti alla porta di una camera, probabilmente dov’era il sospettato, e stava dormendo… la sua espressione sembrava serena. Clarke adorava guardarla dormire, le era mancato così tanto che, per un momento, la voglia di avvicinarsi ed accarezzarle i capelli si fece largo nella sua mente, ma poi il buon senso la fece desistere.

 _‘Non è una buona idea’_ , continuava a ripetersi.

Così si mise a sedere, mantenendo una certa distanza e cominciò ad osservarla da lontano. Prese il cellulare dalla borsa e, nonostante fosse notte fonda, mandò un messaggio a suo padre: _‘Ho bisogno di parlarti al più presto. Passo in mattinata nel tuo ufficio…’_.

Il tono perentorio non lasciava molto spazio a delle repliche, così ripose il telefono nella borsa e si rilassò continuando a fissare la sua ex, ma la stanchezza sopraggiunse anche x lei e si addormentò senza nemmeno accorgersene.

 

*****

 

Dopo aver ricevuto la telefonata di Lexa nel cuore della notte, Lincoln era seriamente preoccupato. L’intera faccenda era un disastro e avevano pochi elementi utili per l’indagine. Si sentiva in un vicolo cieco ed il riposo era l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri. Così, stanco di rigirarsi nel letto, si alzò e si attaccò al telefono. Secondo gli accordi presi poche ore prima con Anya, doveva far mettere sotto controllo il suo telefono. C’era una grossa probabilità che il sequestratore la ricontattasse e magari sarebbero riusciti ad avere una traccia su cui indagare.

Ci mise poco a fare la richiesta e subito dopo uscì di casa e si diresse all’ospedale... anche se Lexa gli aveva detto che ci avrebbe pensato lei al primo turno di guardia… non poteva starsene lì con le mani in mano. Quello che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovare però era una giovane recluta arrivare alla sua stessa ora e con la stessa espressione preoccupata stampata sul volto. Si guardarono con uno strano imbarazzo e, solo dopo un breve cenno di saluto, decisero di varcare la soglia della struttura e raggiungere il resto del team.

Erano appena le sette del mattino, avevano si e no riposato un paio d’ore, ma questo non gli impedì di scambiarsi un sorriso sincero. La situazione non era delle migliori, lo sapevano entrambi, ma probabilmente stare uniti era la soluzione più giusta.

L'agente White chiese informazioni e dopo averle ricevute trascinò la sua collega al piano dove sapeva benissimo di trovare Lexa e Clarke. Quello che però non si aspettava era di vedere la Griffin intenta a fare da cuscino alla sua ex mentre la guardava dormire. Il suo sguardo era lo stesso che le aveva visto anni or sono, carico di quel sentimento smisurato che le aveva legate in passato, non c'era più traccia ne di rancore ne di rabbia e questo lo fece sorridere, ma l’attimo di gioia non durò molto perché il suo pensiero si spostò rapidamente su Raven e sul fatto che dei bastardi l’avessero rapita. Dovevano muoversi e ritrovarla al più presto, era terrorizzato per le sorti della sua amica, ma lo era ancora di più per quelle di Anya. Vide Jimmy, l'agente della centrale mandato come rinforzo e gli chiese subito di fare rapporto.

Octavia invece si avvicinò alla profiler ancora immersa nei suoi pensieri, la quale ci mise un po' di tempo per accorgersi che qualcuno la stava osservando.

"Ehi...", sussurrò la giovane recluta.

"Ehi... Octavia… uhm… si era addormentata in una posizione a dir poco sofferente e avevo paura per la gamba... ecco... e così ho cercato di farla star più comoda possibile", si giustificò Clarke in completo imbarazzo.

"Sì, certo… avevo immaginato...", cominciò dubbiosa Octavia.

"Ma... forse ora è meglio svegliarla. Dobbiamo fare rapporto", precisò la giovane riportando subito la conversazione sui binari.

Clarke annuì, ricordando che la sua migliore amica era nei guai seri. Provò ad allontanarsi dalla sua ex, facendo piano, non voleva che svegliandosi la trovasse lì, abbracciata a lei. Non sapeva nemmeno lei perché durante la notte si fosse avvicinata tanto a Lexa. Magari perché, sul serio, aveva paura per la ferita alla gamba, o più semplicemente perché le faceva tenerezza così rannicchiata su quella sedia, o forse perché voleva sentire ancora una volta il calore di quel corpo – che le mancava così tanto – contro il suo. Cercò di ridestarsi da tutti quei pensieri inopportuni e si allontanò di più, quasi avesse preso la scossa. Poi si ricordò del messaggio che aveva mandato a suo padre. Aveva bisogno di andar via per un po’ e quella le sembrava l’occasione migliore.

"Octavia, mi devo assentare per un'ora... una faccenda di famiglia. Puoi avvisare tu gli altri per favore?", le chiese velocemente la profiler.

"Sì certo... nessun problema. Clarke, tutto bene?", le chiese in tono preoccupato.

La dottoressa si limitò ad annuire per rassicurarla e, senza perdere tempo, si dileguò dalla sua vista. Octavia la guardò andarsene stranita, la curiosità di sapere quali faccende di famiglia potessero essere, era tanta, ma non era il momento per distrarsi. Così, si concentrò sull'agente Woods e provò a svegliarla per dare inizio ad una giornata che sarebbe stata più intensa della precedente e di questo, purtroppo, ne era sicura.

 

*****

 

 


	17. Capitolo 17

#  CAPITOLO 16

 

Raven stava perdendo le speranze. Era già da un po' che provava di forzare le catene, ma non aveva fatto progressi. Il suo corpo cominciava a tremare come una foglia, sentiva le forze mancarle e le palpebre pesanti.

"Andiamo Reyes, non puoi svenire un'altra volta", borbottò stringendo i denti.

Si sarebbe aspettata una reazione dalla persona con cui condivideva la prigionia, invece niente. Sembrava sola in quella stanza, da quando Wells le aveva passato il chiodo non aveva emesso più un fiato, quasi si fosse addormentato o peggio. Stava per chiamarlo quando la porta si spalancò di nuovo.

"Allora splendore... hai fatto amicizia?", esordì la voce che ormai aveva imparato ad odiare.

"Fottiti!", ringhiò con tutta la sua rabbia.

"Sei scortese... anche se devo ammettere che non mi dispiacerebbe per niente darti una ripassata, ma sei merce avariata... forse, però, potrei farti cambiare idea. Sai dopo avermi assaggiato nessuna si è mai lamentata...", la sbeffeggiò mostrando tutto il suo disgusto per il suo orientamento sessuale afferrando il suo mento e obbligandola a guardarlo.

La Reyes gli sputò in faccia mostrandogli senza mezzi termini cosa pensasse di lui. L'uomo non si preoccupò più di tanto del suo gesto, da vero codardo continuava ad indossare il passamontagna quindi il disprezzo di Raven non colpì veramente il suo ego.

"Audace, mi piace quando le donne fanno le dure... mi piacerebbe proprio domarti, ma non ce n’è il tempo. Ho bisogno di risposte... e ne ho bisogno subito. Magari se pestassi il tuo nuovo amichetto alla fine parleresti... agente Reyes...".

"Certo che sei proprio stupido se pensi anche solo per un minuto che possa cedere al tuo banale tentativo. Credi che non lo sappia? Il _mio amichetto_ , come lo definisci tu, è la vostra gallina dalle uova d'oro. Poi se tu esagerassi e lo ammazzassi… immagino che il tuo capo non ne sarebbe troppo contento".

"Ma io non ho parlato di ammazzarlo, solo di pestarlo fino a che la tua lingua non si decida a dire cose più sensate...".

"Nei tuoi sogni... io non ci conterei se fossi in te".

"Staremo a vedere. Alzati in piedi figlio di papà. Ora si fa sul serio".

Wells non fece in tempo a dire nulla che venne colpito con una serie di pugni in faccia. Cominciò a mugolare dolorante fino a che non ricadde sulle ginocchia. L'uomo incappucciato cominciò a dargli dei calci nello stomaco. Jenkins tossì e sputò il sangue che gli inondava la bocca.

"Così lo uccidi... basta!", urlò Raven.

"Oh… la signora non gradisce lo spettacolo, vorrà dire che finiremo da un'altra parte, ma tranquilla sentirai le sue urla", le ringhiò l'aguzzino ad un soffio dal suo viso.

Il rapitore uscì dalla porta e parlottò con altri due scagnozzi anche loro incappucciati. Subito dopo i due energumeni portarono via Wells nonostante le proteste di Raven.

Dopo qualche minuto sentì di nuovo dei lamenti, che presto diventarono grida di dolore.

 _'Lo stanno massacrando...'_ , pensò Raven.

"Reyes devi uscire di qui ed in fretta!", si ripeté come un mantra.

 

*****

 

Octavia si pentì molto presto di essersi presa l'incombenza di svegliare l'agente Woods. Era a dir poco una missione impossibile. Lexa non accennava minimamente a svegliarsi, forse per la stanchezza o per l'anestesia ancora in circolo nel suo corpo. La giovane recluta aveva provato di tutto. Lincoln la osservò per un po' da lontano, mentre stava ascoltando il rapporto dell'agente di sorveglianza, e gli scappò da ridere. Conosceva Lexa e solo una persona riusciva a svegliarla in tempi celeri e l'aveva vista correre verso l'uscita. La lasciò combattere con l'impossibile ancora qualche minuto, poi si congedò da Jimmy e andò in suo soccorso.

"Credo che la tua battaglia sia persa in partenza...", esordì Lincoln avvicinandosi alle colleghe.

"Cavolo... pensavo di avere il sonno pesante, ma lei mi batte di sicuro", ammise sconfitta Octavia.

"Non te la prendere, l'unica che riusciva a svegliarla velocemente era Clarke... a proposito dov'è andata? L'ho vista uscire in fretta e furia".

"Ha detto che doveva sbrigare una faccenda e che sarebbe tornata fra un'ora", replicò la giovane.

"Rimedio del caffè credo che solo così ci sia qualche possibilità di svegliare la bella addormentata", disse l'agente White prima di allontanarsi.

Si diresse nella sala ristoro e proprio in quel momento gli squillò il telefono. Controllò il display e subito sospirò.

"Anya... ciao... come va?", chiese incerto.

 

*****

 

Anya stava picchiettando freneticamente sulla tastiera del computer. Da quando la direttrice se n'era andata si era messa subito alla ricerca di una pista, spulciando tutti i vecchi casi nel database dell'FBI. Era palese che oltre al rinnovamento urbanistico di Chinatown ci fosse un motivo decisamente più personale.

Continuando ad esaminare ogni minima informazione, finiva sempre per imbattersi nel nome del Senatore Titus Ghram. Il politico compariva in molti casi dell'FBI, nell'ultimo periodo era stato vittima di numerosi furti e, siccome si trattava di un Senatore degli Stati Uniti d’America, se ne era occupata l'FBI. Per tutti i casi era stato incaricato l'agente speciale Gustus Thompson, una sua vecchia conoscenza. Erano stati nei Marines insieme e per anni era stato il suo migliore amico, ma il loro rapporto si era incrinato quando era stata scelta Anya al suo posto per dirigere la R&R.

La cosa che saltò agli occhi all'agente Forest e che in poco più di quattro mesi il suo collega aveva chiuso una decina di casi di furti proprio a scapito del Senatore.

"Che strana coincidenza...", disse a voce alta.

Anya non aveva mai creduto alle coincidenze e non avrebbe di certo cominciato ora. Afferrò il cellulare e telefonò a Lexa, ma la chiamata fu subito deviata in segreteria.

 _'Conoscendola avrà il telefono scarico...'_ , pensò.

Provò con Lincoln e questa volta fu più fortunata perché l'agente White rispose subito.

 _"Anya... ciao... come va?",_ chiese incerto.

"Va… da sospesa...", replicò d'impulso.

 _"Non abbiamo avuto scelta, Lexa ha tentennato, ma alla fine abbiamo dovuto fare rapporto. Ho chiamato io la direttrice. Scusa Anya… ma…"_ , disse esitante l’uomo.

"Ma… niente, Lincoln! Avete fatto il vostro dovere. Ho fatto una cazzata ed è giusto così... ma non ho intenzione di fermarmi e la direttrice ne è ben consapevole. So di mettervi nei guai... ma ho bisogno del vostro aiuto, da sola non posso farcela", ammise Anya spaventata dalla triste realtà.

 _"Noi ci siamo e credo di parlare per tutti... anche per Octavia. Siamo una squadra, una famiglia e Raven è una di noi. Poi dovresti conoscermi tenente... ti copro le spalle fino da Kandahar"_ , la rassicurò Lincoln.

"Grazie sergente...", sospirò.

"Lincoln, siete al Quartier Generale? Lexa è con te? Probabilmente quella deficiente ha il telefono scarico...", gli disse poi.

_"No, siamo in ospedale... ci siamo tutti tranne Clarke, lei e Lexa sono rimaste tutta notte a fare la guardia a Tanaka... Octavia mi ha detto che aveva una faccenda da sbrigare ed è appena andata via. Il bastardo ha confermato i tuoi dubbi ieri notte..."._

"C'è di mezzo la Triade quindi…".

 _"Già_ ", confermò.

"Vi raggiungo! Lincoln, mi raccomando... fate attenzione", gli disse preoccupata.

 _"Sempre"_ , replicò chiudendo la chiamata.

La Forest rimase a fissare il telefono per qualche secondo, poi afferrò la giacca e la Glock – che teneva di riserva in casa – ed uscì. Aveva un brutto presentimento e questa volta non aveva intenzione di ignorarlo.

 

*****

 

L'odore di caffè invase le narici di Lexa che non ci mise molto ad aprire gli occhi. Cominciò a sbattere le palpebre in modo frenetico quasi volesse testarne la funzionalità. Non lo sapeva spiegare, ma una sensazione di calore l'aveva avvolta e l'aveva accompagnata nel sonno. Nonostante avesse fatto fatica ad addormentarsi, non ricordava di aver dormito così bene da tempo. Da quando lei e Clarke si erano lasciate, il suo sonno era tormentato. Così appena riuscì a mettere a fuoco, il primo volto che cercò fu il suo, ma trovò quelli di Octavia e Lincoln con una strana espressione divertita sul viso.

"Buongiorno... bella addormentata", la schernì la Blake seguita subito dopo dalla risata di Lincoln.

"Visto, te l'avevo detto che il caffè avrebbe funzionato...", si pavoneggiò l'uomo con la giovane.

"Uhmm... non mi sembra che connetta poi tanto... non fa altro che fissarci in modo confuso. Io non credo che sia sveglia...", constatò Octavia.

"Ehi gente... guardate che sono qui e vi sento!", esclamò Lexa con tono irritato.

"Beh qualche dubbio ci è venuto. Octavia è più di mezz'ora che cerca di svegliarti".

"Divertente White... qualche novità?".

"Ho sentito Anya... è stata sospesa... ma fra poco sarà qui", replicò Lincoln.

"Che cosa?", chiese Octavia sgranando gli occhi.

"Hai fatto rapporto vero?", domandò Lexa a Lincoln.

L'uomo annuì mortificato.

"Ehi... non potevamo fare altrimenti e tu lo sai... e lo sa anche An. Dopo quello che ha combinato ieri sera, non potevamo coprirla... in nessun modo", constatò l'ovvio la Woods abbassando lo sguardo sul pavimento.

"Ci ha chiesto il nostro supporto anche se il solo fatto di chiederlo ci potrebbe mettere nei guai... va contro il regolamento aiutare un agente sospeso".

"Fanculo il regolamento... Raven fa parte della squadra", sbottò la Blake stupendo i suoi colleghi.

"Eccola qui la mia ragazza!", esclamò Lincoln senza pensare al reale significato delle sue parole.

La Blake deglutì vistosamente presa in contropiede dalla frase dell'uomo, ma riuscì a riprendersi in fretta.

"Nei tuoi sogni White", cantilenò la giovane.

"Ehi Lincoln, pare che tu abbia trovato pane per i tuoi denti", affermò Lexa battendo un cinque alla sua collega.

"Sì, decisamente... comunque Octavia sapevo che avresti risposto così... infatti ho già detto ad Anya di contare su di noi", disse mettendosi una mano dietro alla testa con fare imbarazzato.

Nonostante il momento critico scoppiarono tutti e tre in una fragorosa risata. Poi però Lexa si accorse che Clarke non era con loro.

"Dov'è Clarke?".

"Ha detto che aveva una faccenda da sbrigare e che sarebbe tornata presto", rispose la Blake.

"Una faccenda?", le fece eco la Woods.

"Sì una faccenda di famiglia", precisò la giovane recluta.

 _'Di famiglia...'_ , ripeté nella sua mente.

L'espressione di Lexa era un misto tra sollievo, delusione e preoccupazione.

Il sollievo era per il fatto che non doveva affrontare lo sguardo interrogativo della profiler… dopo la sua ultima uscita sapeva benissimo che non le avrebbe dato tregua.

La delusione era perché quella sensazione di calore e protezione se l'era solo immaginata e, sicuramente, Clarke non era rimasta al suo fianco a guardarla dormire come faceva un tempo.

La preoccupazione era invece perché temeva di conoscere quale fosse la faccenda di famiglia che Clarke doveva così urgentemente sbrigare. Era tutta colpa sua e della sua linguaccia, continuava a rimproverarsi. Se non si fosse fatta scappare quella frase, probabilmente Clarke non avrebbe agito d’impulso, rimanendo ancora nella beata ignoranza.

 _‘Forse è meglio così… non avrei retto ancora per molto... quella stupida scelta cominciava ad essere troppo pesante da portare…’_ , pensò. 

 

*****

 


	18. Capitolo 17

#  CAPITOLO 17

 

Clarke era uscita di corsa da quell’ospedale, quasi l'edificio fosse in fiamme e lei stesse bruciando. Octavia l'aveva sorpresa abbracciata alla sua ex e, anche se non stava facendo niente di male – stava semplicemente guardandola dormire – si sentiva a disagio. Così, prima di ulteriori domande, si era dileguata da quella situazione scomoda.

Prese un taxi e si diresse alla sede centrale delle Griffin Industries. Era ancora presto, ma sapeva benissimo che il padre - il grande Jake Griffin – sarebbe stato già nel suo ufficio a guidare il suo impero. Clarke aveva speso molti anni della sua adolescenza ad odiarlo. Era un padre assente, si perdeva ogni evento, ogni festa che la riguardasse, ma poi crescendo realizzò che era inutile provare tutta quella ostilità, si era costruita una vita, una carriera brillante e aveva trovato l'amore e non le serviva nient'altro. Così si era limitata a tollerarlo, mantenendo un rapporto quanto mai civile, ma ora stava rimettendo tutto in discussione. Il tarlo non le dava tregua, quelle parole che Lexa si era fatta sfuggire la tormentavano.

Si sentiva davvero egoista per aver abbandonato la squadra in un momento così delicato ma, anche se era terribilmente in pena per Raven ed Anya, doveva sapere. E visto che Lexa non aveva intenzione di dirglielo, l'unica persona che poteva sanare i suoi dubbi era suo padre.

Varcò l'ingresso della Griffin Industries, salutò con la mano Tom – uno dei pochi addetti alla portineria che conoscesse – e si diresse subito agli ascensori. Selezionò l'ultimo piano e attese impaziente di arrivare a destinazione. La salita le sembrò eterna e, quando le porte si aprirono, scheggiò fuori. Picchiettò i tacchi in modo frenetico fino ad arrivare alla scrivania della segretaria di suo padre che salutò senza fermarsi.

"Buongiorno Janet. Lui c'è vero? Ho bisogno di parlargli...", disse e, senza darle il tempo di risponderle, entrò facendosi annunciare da un breve bussare alla porta.

La segretaria, colta alla sprovvista, provò a fermarla, ma non ci riuscì così la seguì.

"Mi scusi signor Griffin, so che non voleva essere disturbato, ma non sono riuscita a fermarla", si scusò con una reverenza forse troppo ostentata Janet.

L'uomo, solo in quel momento, alzò gli occhi dagli incartamenti che stava consultando accorgendosi della presenza contrariata di sua figlia.

"Tranquilla Janet. Per mia figlia ho sempre tempo...", rispose congedandola.

Clarke aspettò che la segretaria uscisse per parlare.

"E da quando papà?", lo provocò.

"Dai, tesoro, non cominciare. Piuttosto, vieni qui... fatti abbracciare", disse l'uomo alzandosi dalla sua poltrona e andandole incontro.

Clarke fece si e no qualche passo, fu Jake alla fine ad azzerare la distanza fra di loro per stringere in un abbraccio la figlia. La profiler ci mise un po' a ricambiare il suo gesto d'affetto… voleva bene a suo padre, ma questi gesti non erano da lui e poi la frase di Lexa non faceva altro che alimentare i suoi dubbi.

Dopo qualche istante l'uomo si staccò, guardò per un attimo il volto di sua figlia e la invitò a sedersi.

"Ho visto il messaggio di stanotte... tutto bene? Di cosa volevi parlarmi tesoro?", le chiese mettendosi a sedere di fronte a lei.

Clarke alzò un sopracciglio quasi stordita dal modo di fare stranamente accomodante di suo padre, tuttavia non si interrogò più di tanto e decise di andare dritto al nocciolo della questione.

"Papà ho bisogno di sapere una cosa... ma voglio che tu sia sincero", cominciò seria.

"Tesoro, ma io lo sono sempre...", replicò quasi offeso beccandosi un'occhiataccia da sua figlia.

"Ok, quasi sempre", ammise alla fine.

"Ho bisogno di sapere solo una cosa: sei per caso coinvolto, in qualche modo, nella mia rottura con Lexa? Hai fatto o detto qualcosa per farla scappare in quel modo?", domandò con tono accusatorio.

L'uomo per un attimo sbiancò, preso in contropiede dalla sua stessa figlia. L'argomento era spinoso, Clarke era la sua unica figlia e, anche se non lo aveva mai dimostrato, l'adorava. Era stato un pessimo padre, sempre assente, ma il benessere di sua figlia gli era sempre stato a cuore. Nonostante tutto questo però, due anni fa, lui e sua moglie avevano deciso arbitrariamente del destino della loro unica figlia. Avevano interferito nella sua vita, nella sua storia d'amore e avevano fatto in modo che finisse. Era tuttora convinto che Clarke meritasse qualcuno migliore di Lexa Woods e non perché fosse una donna, ma perché un agente dell'FBI non avrebbe mai potuto rendere felice sua figlia, non aveva mezzi, potere, rispettabilità. Clarke era una Griffin e si meritava il meglio. Sia lui che Abby non avevano però previsto che, dopo aver rotto con Lexa, Clarke diventasse un fantasma, sparendo dalla circolazione e affogando il suo dolore chissà dove. Solo pochi mesi fa si era fatta di nuovo viva con loro, ma non era più la stessa ed era evidente che stesse ancora cercando di rimettere insieme i pezzi.

Jake rimase in silenzio per lungo tempo. Si girò verso le vetrate dello studio rivolgendo le spalle alla figlia. Sapeva che il suo tacere era un’ammissione di colpa, ma non riusciva a trovare le parole giuste per cominciare. Alla fine si girò e decise di essere schietto.

"Noi non siamo responsabili delle sue scelte", cominciò, ma venne subito interrotto da Clarke.

"Noi?".

"Io e tua madre le abbiamo solo parlato...", spiegò l'uomo.

"E sentiamo… che cosa le avreste detto?", chiese la profiler con la rabbia che minacciava di farla esplodere.

"Le abbiamo solo ricordato che tu sei una Griffin, l'unica erede del nostro impero ed, in quanto tale, avresti avuto delle responsabilità. Le abbiamo fatto notare che il suo posto non era accanto a te, che la tua brillante carriera era solo all'inizio e lei sarebbe stata un ostacolo a tutto questo, ma la scelta di lasciarti è stata sua... o meglio vostra...".

"CHE COSAAA? NOSTRA? MA DAVVERO?! Non prendermi per il culo papà, l'avete semplicemente obbligata a lasciarmi!", gli urlò in faccia Clarke.

"Modera il linguaggio, non tollero questo atteggiamento… soprattutto da mia figlia!", la redarguì Jake.

"Io non modero proprio un cazzo papà! Non hai neanche il diritto di chiederlo visto che tu e la mamma mi avete rovinato la vita togliendomi l'unica persona al mondo che io abbia mai amato! Hai la minima idea di quanto io abbia sofferto? Di quante lacrime abbia versato? Di quanto io sia stata infelice negli ultimi due anni?", inveì Clarke con disgusto.

Jake sgranò gli occhi sorpreso da quell'attacco, ma si riprese in un attimo.

"Io vedo una donna brillante, intelligente, con una posizione invidiabile e che potrebbe ambire molto più in alto se solo lo volesse", replicò con stizza facendo qualche passo verso sua figlia.

"Il fatto che sia ancora emotivamente distrutta ed infelice quindi è irrilevante per te? Beh, buono a sapersi papà. Comunque, questa è la dimostrazione di quanto tu e la mamma mi conosciate bene... io non sono mai stata ambiziosa. Quello che ho sempre voluto era Lexa, essere felice con lei e costruire una famiglia insieme, ma grazie alla vostra arbitraria presa di posizione, abbiamo sofferto entrambe e, forse, non riusciremo più a recuperare il nostro rapporto... non riuscirò mai a perdonarvi per questo...", ribatté Clarke sempre più furente.

"Non dire sciocchezze. Ti abbiamo fatto un favore, e tu lo sai, non avreste retto un anno. Siete troppo diverse, il tuo rango è troppo elevato per lei...", minimizzò Jake non cogliendo la gravità della situazione.

"ADESSO PIANTALA! E non ti azzardare mai più a denigrare Lexa in mia presenza, non la devi nemmeno nominare. Tu che la disprezzi così tanto, ricordati una cosa: lei ha molto più cuore, classe e coraggio di te e la mamma messi insieme. Dio, avrei dovuto immaginarlo che la vostra facciata gentile era tutta una messa in scena... che stupida che sono stata! Ma ti avverto papà... non ripeterò più questo sbaglio".

"E con questo cosa vuoi dire?", le chiese Griffin spiazzato dalla rabbia e dalla tenacia di sua figlia.

"Semplice, farò di tutto per riconquistarla e, se lei mi vorrà ancora, la sposerò... con o senza il vostro consenso. Avete finito di rovinarmi la vita".

"E alle responsabilità verso la tua famiglia non ci pensi? Alla tua eredità?! Sei una Griffin ed hai dei doveri!", obiettò l'uomo alzando la voce.

"Sai che c'è papà? Diseredami, a me non frega proprio un cazzo di essere una Griffin, e non voglio neanche i tuoi soldi ne tanto meno le responsabilità che ne derivano. Trovati qualcun altro da manovrare, io non sono più disposta a sottostare alle tue regole... non dopo quello che mi hai fatto".

"Ma che diavolo stai dicendo Clarke? Tu non puoi...", provò a dissuaderla, ma Clarke non voleva sentire ragioni.

"Posso eccome. Ti saluto papà", gli disse troncando la conversazione.

Senza dargli il modo di ribattere, Clarke girò i tacchi e se ne andò sbattendo la porta. Jake rimase al centro della stanza sbigottito, incapace di emettere un fiato, non poteva credere a quello che era appena successo. Tutti i suoi buoni propositi gli si erano ritorti contro. Clarke, la persona a cui voleva più bene al mondo, aveva appena tagliato i ponti con lui… e non poteva dare la colpa a nessun altro se non a sé stesso.

 

*****

 

Mentre Anya stava guidando verso l’ospedale, si ritrovò impantanata nel traffico di Boston. Ovviamente cominciò ad imprecare contro tutto e tutti, e l'idea di far partire la sirena e farsi largo tra le macchine in coda le sfiorò la mente, ma poi si rese conto di essere sospesa e di non poter tirare troppo la corda, così si rassegnò e, senza accorgersene, si ritrovò a pensare al primo vero litigio che ebbe con Raven.

 

*****

**__ **

**_ [Inizio  _ ** **_ flashback...] _ **

**__ **

_"Accidenti a te... ma chi ti ha insegnato a guidare, pezzo di cretino?", sbraitò la Forest ad un matto che le aveva appena tagliato la strada._

_"Cazzo Raven, se non fossi già in ritardo per il meeting con la Jones, una multa a quel bastardo non gliel’avrebbe tolta nessuno", continuò l'agente._

_Raven non rispose, troppa assorta nei suoi pensieri. Da quando era salita in macchina quella mattina, non aveva ancora aperto bocca, e per lei era molto insolito un atteggiamento come quello._

_"Tesoro, tutto bene?", le chiese dopo un po' la Forest._

_"Ovviamente no An. Niente va bene!", esclamò lapidaria fulminandola con lo sguardo._

_Anya la guardò per un attimo per poi riportare l'attenzione sulla strada. Sapeva benissimo a cosa si stesse riferendo sua moglie, ma non voleva litigare, non di nuovo, l’era bastata l'altra sera._

_"Fammi indovinare... non lo ricordi già più, vero?", le chiese Raven cercando di non cedere alla rabbia._

_"Certo che me lo ricordo, ma ti ripeto che non è una buona idea. Non puoi fare domanda per entrare nella mia squadra, se la direttrice acconsentisse a questa pazzia io non riuscirei più a lavorare... sarei costantemente preoccupata per te, Raven", tentò di giustificarsi l'agente._

_"An è una stronzata e tu lo sai..."._

_"No che non lo è... pensaci Raven, sarei il tuo capo, sarei la persona responsabile di mandarti in missione, quella che ti mette in guai che a volte sono letali, non potrei reggere questa pressione. Mi sentirei in colpa se ti dovesse succedere qualcosa, perché non riesci a capirlo?", obiettò Anya cercando di spiegare le sue ragioni._

_"No, non riesco a capirlo, non riesco a capire perché tu sia così dannatamente testarda. Fammi capire, posso fare domanda di trasferimento in qualsiasi reparto dell'FBI tranne il tuo, perché non puoi, o non vuoi, lavorare con me, solo perché saresti in pena per la mia incolumità e ti sentiresti in colpa, giusto?", riepilogò con stizza Raven._

_Anya si limitò ad annuire deglutendo pesantemente._

_"Beh, quindi posso tranquillamente far domanda per la sicurezza nazionale, così se mi mandassero sei mesi o un anno sotto copertura in una cella terroristica, tu saresti più tranquilla, giusto?", ironizzò frustrata._

_"No, certo che no, morirei di paura", sussurrò appena la Forest._

_Erano arrivate al Quartier Generale, nessuna delle due era ancora scesa dalla macchina. Il parcheggio, nonostante l'ora, era quasi deserto. Anya stava per scendere, ma Raven le afferrò la mano e l'attirò a sé, in modo che i loro occhi si scontrassero._

_"Anya, ti prego, smettila di essere così testarda e protettiva. Sono tua moglie, ti amo più della mia stessa vita, ma sono anche un’ottima agente dell'FBI e voglio lavorare nella migliore squadra che ci sia... la tua. La Jones mi fa la corte da quando sono uscita da Quantico, aspetta solo il tuo consenso, quindi smettila di fare la cagasotto e daglielo. Sai che insieme siamo una forza. I criminali avranno le ore contate, non avranno scampo con la Reyest, io e te insieme finché morte non ci separi... ricordi?", disse Raven avvicinandosi sempre di più al viso di sua moglie._

_"Reyest? Oddio, ma come ti vengono in mente queste cose?", le chiese abbozzando un timido sorriso._

_"Non lo so. Adesso sta zitta e baciami!", ordinò Raven._

_"Ai suoi ordini, capo", la canzonò Anya prima di azzerare la distanza e baciarla._

_Il bacio fu esigente, ma anche dolce e pieno di tenerezza. Stavano mettendo da parte tutte le paure ed i risentimenti che avevano. Erano solo loro due chiuse in una bolla. In quel momento Anya si rese conto che le parole di sua moglie erano vere. Insieme erano forti e si sarebbero coperte a vicenda meglio di chiunque altro._

**_ [Fine flashback] _ **

 

*****

 

Il suono del clacson riportò Anya alla realtà, quel sogno ad occhi aperti l'aveva distratta dalla fila che intanto sembrava essere migliorata.

"Dio quanto mi manchi Raven...", sospirò al vento una volta arrivata davanti all'ospedale.

Scese dalla macchina e notò che moltissime persone stavano correndo fuori dall'edificio in preda al panico.

 _'Ma che diavolo sta succedendo?'_ , pensò.

Non fece in tempo ad elaborare nessun pensiero, perché una raffica di colpi di pistola la obbligarono ad afferrare la sua Glock ed a correre all'interno dell'ospedale.

*****

 

 


	19. Capitolo 18

#  CAPITOLO 18

 

Lincoln aveva portato il caffè alle sue colleghe ricevendo un ringraziamento in coro. Tutti i componenti della squadra avevano bisogno di rimanere svegli e in allerta, e rifugiarsi nella caffeina, al momento, sembrava l'unica soluzione possibile.

Stavano parlando del caso, del fatto che a momenti sarebbe arrivata Anya e Lexa si guardava intorno continuamente: era preoccupata per Anya, ma lo era ancor di più per Clarke. La sua ex era sparita ormai da un'ora e la sua assenza cominciava ad essere preoccupante. L'agente Woods non faceva altro che rimuginare su quale potesse essere la misteriosa _'faccenda di famiglia'_ da risolvere con così tanta urgenza, anche se in cuor suo sapeva benissimo quale fosse. Si era lasciata andare, aprendo una ferita fin troppo profonda, dicendo quello che si era ripromessa di non dire mai… ma i sentimenti per Clarke erano riemersi e, come uno tsunami, l'avevano travolta nuovamente. Forse il peso di quel segreto, di quella menzogna, cominciava ad essere insostenibile, forse non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciarsi influenzare dai Griffin, dalle loro parole, dal loro giudizio, non avrebbe mai dovuto accettare quell'invito, non avrebbe mai dovuto arrendersi, avrebbe dovuto lottare per Clarke, ma adesso era tardi, avrebbe rimpianto per sempre la sua codardia.

 _'Avrei dovuto seguire il tuo consiglio Raven, non sarei dovuta andare a quell'incontro …’,_ pensò Lexa tra sé e sé.

 

*****

 

**_ [Inizio flashback...] _ **

 

_Lexa continuava a guardare il display del suo cellulare, la chiamata appena ricevuta, non se la sarebbe mai aspettata. Jake Griffin l'aveva appena invitata ad una cena dove ci sarebbero stati solo lei e loro, i genitori di Clarke. L'agente aveva già incontrato diverse volte Jake ed Abby. Il loro rapporto era nella norma. I Griffin l'avevano accolta come la ragazza della loro unica figlia, senza fare una piega, non avevano ostacolato in nessun modo la loro relazione, erano sempre gentili ed accomodanti, tuttavia Lexa aveva una strana sensazione. Questa era stata la prima volta che Jake Griffin l'aveva contattata personalmente, sarebbe stata la prima volta che li avrebbe incontrati da sola e qualcosa la spaventava._

_"Woods... ehi, terra chiama Woods, rispondi Woods!", la voce di Raven la fece sussultare._

_"Gesù! Reyes, mi hai spaventata!", esclamò cercando di regolarizzare il respiro._

_"Addirittura?! Beh effettivamente alle volte sono molto terrorizzante, chiedilo alla tua migliore amica... quando mi ci metto sono letale...", disse Raven con malizia scoppiando poi a ridere._

_"Ti prego, non voglio i dettagli della vostra vita sessuale... sinceramente non mi interessano!", frenò il suo entusiasmo Lexa._

_"Peccato, avresti potuto imparare qualcosa...", rispose secca, dandole una spallata amichevole._

_La Woods la fulminò con lo sguardo, ma non servì a molto, la solarità di Raven la trascinò in una fragorosa risata._

_"Toglimi una curiosità Lex, perché hai quel broncio?"._

_"Io non ho il broncio...", si difese subito Lexa._

_"Ah no? Diciamo che è da circa dieci minuti che ti osservo guardare lo schermo nero del tuo cellulare, con una espressione triste, o forse preoccupata, sul volto... cavolo, hai appena chiesto a Clarke di sposarti e lei ha detto sì... dovresti essere al settimo cielo, invece hai una faccia da funerale che la metà basta...", analizzò Raven._

_Lexa rimase in silenzio per un istante, indecisa se parlare o meno della telefonata._

_"Mi ha appena telefonato il padre di Clarke...", cominciò titubante._

_"E quindi?"._

_"Mi ha invitato a cena con lui e la moglie...", continuò Lexa._

_"Beh, non mi sembra grave, li hai già incontrati diverse volte e da quello che dice Clarke ti adorano...", minimizzò Raven._

_"È vero... il nostro rapporto è buono, non hanno mai fatto nulla per impedire la nostra relazione..."._

_"E allora qual è il problema?"._

_"Clarke non ci sarà. Il signor Griffin mi ha detto di non dirle niente perché aveva bisogno di parlare con me in privato. E non so perché, ma ho una bruttissima sensazione. Poi non voglio mentire a Clarke, ma se non lo faccio scatenerò l'ira dei miei futuri suoceri. Ahhh... non so che fare", disse Lexa con disperazione._

_Raven le posò una mano sulla spalla e la invitò a sedersi sulla panchina dello spogliatoio._

_"Ascolta Lex, nessuno ti obbliga ad andarci. Se non te la senti, ti inventi una scusa e non ci vai. Conosco i Griffin da molto più tempo di te e, onestamente, questa richiesta di Jake mi dà da pensare. Lui adora Clarke – anche se non lo dimostra – e questo suo volerla escludere, non mi piace per niente. Io se fossi in te non ci andrei e ne parlerei con Clarke", affermò Raven con tono serio._

_"Raven, malgrado mi insospettisca, non posso non andarci. Non voglio creare dei dissapori con i genitori di Clarke, lei ha bisogno di loro. E forse anche io ne ho bisogno, sono orfana da troppo tempo. Magari mi sto preoccupando per niente. Magari vogliono solo parlare dei preparativi per il matrimonio, darmi la loro approvazione", replicò Lexa poco convinta._

_"Ci credi veramente?"._

_"Devo crederci, non voglio rovinare tutto. Clarke è la ragione della mia vita, lei è tutto per me"._

_"Lex, io e quella testona di mia moglie saremo sempre dalla vostra parte, ricordalo"._

_"Grazie Raven", disse Lexa prima di abbracciarla._

_"Vuoi che venga con te nell'arena?", le chiese la Reyes sciogliendo l'abbraccio._

_"Arena?"_

_"Beh, due gladiatori che si coprono a vicenda dall'attacco delle tigri sono molto meglio di uno da solo", ironizzò Raven scoppiando poi a ridere._

_"Divertente Raven, molto divertente. Non potevi fare una metafora peggiore!", l'apostrofò Lexa, ma poi cominciò a ridere anche lei._

 

**_ [Fine flashback] _ **

 

*****

 

Lexa era ancora persa nei suoi pensieri, stava pensando a Raven, a quanto fosse in pena per lei e a quanto le mancassero le sue battutine pungenti, quando la voce di Lincoln la riportò alla realtà.

“Sbaglio o questo corridoio sta diventando un po’ troppo affollato? Chi diavolo è tutta quella gente?”, disse indicando alle colleghe una decina di tipi sospetti che si stavano avvicinando.

"Non mi piace per niente. Mi sembra siano armati ed il fatto che siano tutti asiatici ed incazzati neri non mi fa ben sperare!", esclamò Lexa preoccupata.

"Lincoln chiama Jimmy e il quartier generale abbiamo bisogno di aiuto ed in fretta. Octavia tu fai evacuare il personale. Io nel frattempo cerco di tenerli a bada", ordinò Lexa.

Octavia e Lincoln esitarono un momento, incerti se lasciare la Woods da sola, poi con uno sguardo complice decisero di muoversi. Lincoln fece in un attimo, chiamò Jimmy e la centrale per dei rinforzi tornando poi subito da Lexa, mentre la Blake ci mise un po' di più a far sgomberare il piano.

Gli uomini stavano percorrendo il lungo corridoio, controllando tutte le camere, e lentamente si stavano avvicinando. Non sembravano avere buone intenzioni. Ognuno di loro aveva un’arma e non ci avrebbero messo molto ad usarla.

"Presto, spostiamo quelle sedie, le panchine e quel mobile, dobbiamo creare un riparo", disse Lexa in fretta, cercando di elaborare un piano di difesa.

Ci misero poco a costruire una specie di trincea e ci si posizionarono dietro subito dopo. Nel frattempo Octavia li aveva raggiunti.

"Lexa il piano è sgombero, tranne tre pazienti che non si possono spostare", riportò la giovane recluta.

"Immagino che ci dovremmo accontentare", mormorò in risposta.

Lexa e gli altri stavano in piedi dietro a quella barricata improvvisata, aspettando che gli uomini facessero una mossa.

"Non sparate, aspettate il mio ordine", si raccomandò la seconda in comando.

Il gruppo di asiatici si fermò parlottando fra loro, ma da quella distanza Lexa e gli altri non riuscivano a sentire.

"Signori, trascurando il fatto che l'orario di visita è già ampiamente finito, questo piano è riservato e vi devo chiedere di andarvene... subito!", disse Lexa perentoria.

In cuor suo la Woods sapeva benissimo che le sue parole non sarebbero servite a niente, ma tentare non poteva nuocere, non più di tanto comunque.

"Mi dispiace agente, ma state trattenendo uno di nostri senza nessuna accusa formale e noi siamo venuti a riprendercelo", replicò con arroganza il portavoce a capo del gruppo.

"Questo è pazzo", borbottò Octavia.

"E questa consapevolezza non è dalla nostra parte", concordò Lincoln sottovoce.

"Ragazzi, state pronti. Dobbiamo proteggere Tanaka fino all'arrivo dei rinforzi", sussurrò Lexa stringendo tra le mani la sua pistola d’ordinanza e rivolgendo poi lo sguardo al tizio asiatico.

"Senza nessuna accusa formale? Uhmm, signori mi sa che non vi hanno informato bene. L'accusa è tentato omicidio di un'agente federale, rischia la pena capitale. E se non volete essere arrestati con la stessa accusa, vi suggerisco di fare dietro front e andarvene! ADESSO!", alzò la voce Lexa.

"Penso che correremo il rischio... in fondo siete solo in quattro", obiettò con fare sbruffone l'uomo.

L'istante dopo aprirono il fuoco e gli agenti furono costretti a mettersi al riparo prima di rispondere all'attacco.

 _'Cazzo, qui si mette male! Clarke, ti prego, rimani dove sei... e tu Anya muovi il culo abbiamo bisogno di te...'_ , imprecò mentalmente Lexa prima di cominciare a mettere a segno una serie di colpi.

 

*****

 

La Forest entrò nella struttura destreggiandosi a fatica tra il fiume di persone che stavano uscendo in preda al panico. Nonostante fosse controcorrente riuscì nel suo intento. Lincoln prima le aveva accennato che fossero al terzo piano, così cercò le scale per l'effetto sorpresa, l'ascensore dava troppo nell'occhio e, sentendo il rumore degli sparì, si affrettò a salire.

"Ragazzi dovete resistere, sto arrivando!", mormorò aprendo la porta lentamente per entrare nel corridoio.

Era alle spalle del gruppo che stava attaccando la sua squadra. Non ci voleva un genio per capire che erano venuti a finire Tanaka, ma non lo poteva permettere. Vide un paio di uomini a terra, mentre gli altri stavano cercando la stanza del sospettato, cercando contemporaneamente di evitare i proiettili.

Si destreggiò tra i cadaveri degli asiatici, controllando che fossero veramente morti. Poi silenziosamente si avvicinò al manipolo rimasto. Cominciò a sparare e ne stese subito uno, ma il gruppo di malviventi la individuò e, per evitare di essere colpita, dovette rifugiarsi dietro la porta più vicina.

Uno degli attentatori iniziò a sparare all'impazzata con una mitraglietta, fino a che Anya non gli sparò un colpo in mezzo alla fronte.

Vide Lexa e Lincoln dietro ad una specie di trincea di fortuna e si scambiarono un gesto complice. Ormai erano rimasti in pochi e molto probabilmente erano tutti a corto di munizioni. Le sirene cominciarono a riecheggiare all'esterno, segno che i rinforzi stessero finalmente arrivando.

"Arrendetevi siete circondati. Gettate le armi e mettete le mani sopra la testa!", intimò Anya.

I tre uomini rimasti si guardarono in faccia e puntarono le armi contro gli agenti che li freddarono senza esitare.

 

*****

 

Quando Clarke arrivò in ospedale, vide moltissime volanti della polizia schierate in semicerchio di fronte all'ingresso dell'edificio. Tutti gli agenti erano in assetto da combattimento. Moltissime persone, tra cui medici ed infermieri, stavano correndo fuori come se l'edificio fosse in fiamme. Alcuni agenti cercavano di farli evacuare, allontanandoli il più possibile nel parco adiacente.

"Ma che diavolo succede?", sospirò la profiler.

Senti degli spari e realizzò. Cominciò a correre verso l'ingresso, ma venne fermata da un agente.

"Agente, mi lasci passare... la mia squadra è li dentro!", gli ringhiò contro.

"Mi dispiace signorina, ma ho l'ordine di non far passare nessuno", replicò l'uomo incurante della rabbia della dottoressa.

"Sta scherzando vero? Io lavoro per l'FBI alla Rapimento e Riscatto e la mia squadra è li dentro, quindi si levi dai coglioni e mi faccia entrare!", gli urlò in faccia Clarke.

"Non posso...", disse l'agente titubante.

"Ok, l'hai voluto tu...", disse poco prima di sferrargli una ginocchiata nella palle e metterlo KO.

Con l'agente a terra riuscì velocemente ad entrare, nonostante sentisse alle sue spalle delle voci che le intimavano di fermarsi, lei non avrebbe mai potuto farlo. Li dentro c'era Lexa, la persona più importante della sua vita e, anche se adesso ce l'aveva a morte con lei perché aveva deciso arbitrariamente per entrambe, non voleva perderla di nuovo, non un'altra volta, non così. Ora che sapeva come erano andate veramente le cose e che la colpa della loro rottura era dei suoi genitori, voleva chiarire e magari avere una seconda possibilità.

"Cazzo, Woods, non puoi morire, non puoi farmi questo...", imprecò mentre saliva le scale correndo.

 

*****


	20. Capitolo 19

#  CAPITOLO 19

 

Octavia era sgusciata nella stanza di Tanaka, la raffica di colpi del mitra aveva raggiunto la porta e la Blake temeva il peggio. Si accorse subito che qualcosa non andava… del sangue stava colorando la coperta dell'asiatico. Un proiettile doveva averlo colpito. Si affrettò a raggiungerlo e cercò di tamponare tutto quel sangue come meglio poteva. La ferita era molto brutta, l'avevano preso in pieno addome. L'uomo si lamentava dal dolore, provò a borbottare qualcosa, ma la sua voce era appena udibile. La Blake si avvicinò all'uomo e tese l'orecchio.

"GT... FBI", sussurrò con un filo di voce.

"Che cosa significa?", chiese subito la giovane recluta.

"Chi è o cos'è GT?", insistette.

L'uomo cercò di rispondere, ma il suo corpo cedette. Il monitor del cuore si appiattì ed un suono fisso e fastidioso riecheggiò nella stanza. Octavia tentò di rianimarlo, ma fu tutto inutile, aveva perso troppo sangue.

Tutto il trambusto sembrava essere finito, non si sentivano più spari. Sospirò lasciandosi andare, l'adrelina che aveva in corpo fino ad un minuto prima, stava scomparendo velocemente. Si accasciò per terra e si prese un minuto per tirare il fiato. Erano appena due giorni che lavorava in questa unità e aveva rischiato di morire ben due volte. Era successo tutto troppo in fretta e aveva bisogno di tempo per metabolizzare, ma subito si rese conto di non averlo. Così si alzò e si fece forza, doveva dire subito agli altri quello che Tanaka gli aveva detto in punto di morte. Probabilmente era l'indizio che cercavano, anche se, a conti fatti, non aveva proprio idea di cosa potessero significare quelle lettere, magari erano una sigla, o delle iniziali. Forse Anya o gli altri avrebbero saputo dirle cosa significassero.

Lentamente aprì la porta, sempre in allerta. Sospirò quando vide che, a parte qualche graffio, i suoi colleghi erano tutti incolumi. Lincoln teneva sotto braccio Lexa per via della ferita alla gamba.

 _'Nell'attacco non si è certo risparmiata, sicuramente l'ha sforzata più del dovuto ed ora ne dovrà pagare le conseguenze... quando lo scoprirà Clarke se la mangerà di traverso…'_ , pensò la giovane attenuando un po' la tensione.

Girò lo sguardo e vide Anya che, con l'aiuto di Jimmy, stava controllando i corpi, probabilmente nella speranza di trovare qualche indizio.

 _'Adesso come faccio a dirle che l'unico che poteva dirci qualcosa è morto? Credo che non me lo perdonerà mai. Spero solo che l'informazione di quell'infame sia d'aiuto'_ , continuò a rimuginare Octavia.

Camminò verso i suoi colleghi palesando la sua presenza.

"Octavia, stai bene?", chiese subito Lincoln guardandole le mani.

La Blake non si era nemmeno accorta di aver le mani sporche di sangue.

"Sì, sto bene, non è il mio sangue", si affrettò a dire.

"Anya... Tanaka è...", provò a continuare la Blake, ma non riuscì a finire la frase.

"Morto", concluse il suo superiore.

"Sì, mi dispiace...".

"Blake non è colpa tua. Piuttosto, stai bene sul serio?", le chiese Lexa con tono preoccupato.

La giovane annuì forzando un timido sorriso. Anya si avvicinò e le mise una mano sulla spalla.

"L'importante è che tutti voi stiate bene!", mormorò alla fine.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio e poi Octavia decise di condividere l'informazione con gli altri.

"Prima che morisse ha detto: ‘GT FBI’... ma non ho la più pallida idea di cosa voglia dire", affermò incerta.

"Io invece credo proprio di saperlo… ragazzi la fortuna sta girando… forse abbiamo una pista!", esclamò Anya con un sorriso.

La Forest cominciò a respirare nuovamente, quelle poche parole le avevano aperto un mondo. Forse sarebbe stato un buco nell'acqua, ma doveva tentare.

 _'Resisti tesoro, ti troverò'_ , pensò Anya con un filo di speranza.

 

*****

 

Clarke arrivò al piano salendo le scale il più velocemente possibile. Quando aprì la porta e si incamminò nel corridoio, sussultò trovandosi davanti una scia di cadaveri. Era stata una carneficina. Un attacco in pieno giorno… aveva dell'incredibile. Contava una decina di corpi sparsi a terra. La paura prese il sopravvento. Si affrettò a girare l'angolo e vide Anya, Octavia e Lincoln in piedi davanti ad una panchina, ma non riusciva a scorgere Lexa. Il suo cuore si fermò all'istante. Poi sentì un lamento seguito da una risata. Era la sua, non poteva essere altrimenti.

Si avvicinò lentamente al gruppo ancora di spalle e finalmente vide Lexa. Era a sedere sulla panca, con la gamba alzata.

"Io non ci voglio credere, due volte in due giorni. Se mi vuoi morta, basta che lo dici... sei sulla buona strada!", esclamò esasperata la profiler, rendendosi conto solo dopo di quello che aveva appena detto.

Tutti si girarono verso la dottoressa notando la sua postura. Mani sui fianchi e sguardo furente, quasi fosse sul piede di guerra. Lexa incrociò lo sguardo in collera di Clarke e non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Il semplice fatto che ci tenesse ancora così tanto a lei, la rendeva felice.

"Comunque, Griffin, stiamo bene anche noi, grazie per averlo chiesto...", l'apostrofò Anya seccata.

"Scusate è che tutti questi morti, mi hanno un po' scombussolata", tentò di giustificarsi Clarke, fallendo miseramente.

"Sì, come no...", obiettò Lincoln, alleggerendo l'atmosfera e trascinando tutti in una risata.

"Ok, ragazzi. Lo so che siete stanchi, ma abbiamo del lavoro da fare", disse la Forest catturando l'attenzione di tutti.

"Lincoln e Octavia verranno a casa mia, non posso farmi vedere al Quartier Generale. Ho fatto delle ricerche, prima di venire qui e credo proprio che sia attinente a quello ti ha detto Tanaka, Blake", continuò a spiegare Anya.

Lexa stava per argomentare, ma la sua migliore amica glielo impedì.

"Clarke, occupati di Lexa, quella zuccona ha sforzato troppo la gamba e la ferita si è riaperta. Falla riposare un po', mi serve lucida ed in forma. Ci incontreremo a casa mia non prima di stasera...", ordinò seria alla profiler guardando con la coda dell'occhio Lexa.

"Ma...", provò ad obiettare Lexa.

"Ma niente Woods! Hai bisogno di cure e riposo. E questo è un ordine!", replicò perentoria.

"Ti hanno sospeso An", contestò Lexa.

"Woods, anche se non siamo in democrazia, vuoi per caso metterla ai voti? Secondo me non ti conviene, sei in netta minoranza...".

"Ok, ok, ho capito", disse arrendendosi l'agente.

Anya e gli altri si dileguarono in fretta e lei e Clarke rimasero da sole. Uno strano imbarazzo aleggiava in quel corridoio, nessuna delle due sembrava voler parlare per prima. Alla fine fu la dottoressa a rompere il silenzio.

"Vado a prendere una sedia a rotelle, hai bisogno di punti di sutura!", disse cercando di non far tremare la voce.

Ancora una volta Lexa era riuscita a spaventarla a morte e la cosa la faceva impazzire. Probabilmente la conversazione con suo padre le aveva fatto chiarezza, Lexa non era mai uscita dalla sua vita e dal suo cuore. Per quanto ci avesse provato, era lei l'unica donna che avesse mai amato, che amava ancora e che, probabilmente, avrebbe amata per sempre. Il tempismo era pessimo, ma aveva bisogno di chiarire e anche in fretta. Il suo cuore non avrebbe retto un minuto di più. Prese la prima sedia a rotelle disponibile e ritornò dalla sua ex.

"Io e te dobbiamo parlare...", disse guardandola dritta negli occhi.

 

*****

 

Le urla di Wells erano cessate già da un po' e Raven cominciò a preoccuparsi del suo stato di salute. I sequestratori non lo avevano ancora riportato nella cella e questo non faceva altro che accrescere la sua ansia. Non poteva starsene lì senza far niente, doveva agire e subito. Uno spiraglio di luce stava filtrando dalle imposte e anche se la visuale era scarsa riusciva a vedere meglio la situazione. Continuava a stringere il chiodo nella sue mani e cominciò a forzare le catene.

Non fu facile, ma guardando quello che faceva riuscì a liberarsi quelle delle caviglie. Provò subito con quelle delle mani, ma dei rumori di passi la fecero desistere. Si appostò dietro la porta della cella e aspettò. I passi si stavano avvicinando, dal rumore era riuscita a distinguere che fosse una persona sola. E sicuramente non poteva essere Wells.

"Pensa Reyes, pensa...", mormorò prima di sentire il cigolio della porta.

Vide un energumeno entrare con un vassoio tra le mani e, senza esitare, decise di agire. Lo attaccò alle spalle, gli assestò un calcio al ginocchio e l'uomo, preso alla sprovvista, si accasciò a terra facendo cadere il cibo che aveva sul vassoio. Poi gli mise le catene attorno al collo e cominciò a stringere. Era il doppio di lei, ma non poteva cedere, strinse con tutte le sue forze cercando di soffocarlo. L'uomo incappucciato provò a divincolarsi, ma era in crisi di ossigeno e dopo poco perse i sensi.

Ancora in affanno per lo sforzo, Raven si affrettò a perquisirlo e riuscì a trovare un revolver e le chiavi delle sue manette. Se le tolse alla svelta e le mise al suo carceriere. Gli tolse il cappuccio per scoprire chi si celasse dietro quella maschera, ma non riconobbe il volto. Si convinse che fosse solo uno dei tanti galoppini. Lo imbavagliò con il cappuccio per assicurarsi che, al suo risveglio, non riuscisse a dare subito l'allarme, afferrò la pistola e si avvicinò alla porta. Si guardò intorno sospettosa, sperando che nessuno avesse sentito la colluttazione. Varcò lentamente la soglia, sorpresa di non trovare nessuna guardia. Chiuse la porta a chiave e avanzò per il corridoio lentamente. Non aveva idea di cosa l'aspettasse o di quanti uomini avrebbe dovuto affrontare, ma pregò che non fossero tanti. Era malconcia ed il suo fisico non avrebbe retto ad un altro corpo a corpo. Sospirò di sollievo quando controllando le munizioni si accorse che il caricatore era pieno. Almeno aveva un’alternativa ad un scontro diretto.

Continuò ad avanzare in quel corridoio, guardandosi attorno. Sembrava un seminterrato. C'erano diverse porte e si domandò se dietro ad una di quelle ci fosse rinchiuso Wells. Aveva ancora il mazzo di chiavi dell'energumeno così provò ad aprire la prima, dove trovò solo degli scatoloni con la scritta Ghram Import Export. Quel nome le diceva qualcosa, ma non sapeva che cosa. Richiuse la porta velocemente e ne aprì un'altra per trovarci gli stessi scatoloni. Stava per entrare per controllarne il contenuto quando delle voci la fecero desistere. Rimase in allerta, poteva chiaramente sentire i cinesi conversare al piano di sopra. Sentì dei passi venire nella sua direzione. Si nascose nella stanza tra gli scatoloni e aspettò pazientemente di avere via libera.

Dopo poco il silenzio era tornato sovrano così l'agente Reyes uscì dal suo nascondiglio, provò a cercare Wells, ma di lui nemmeno una traccia. Non poteva perdere altro tempo, probabilmente si sarebbero accorti presto della sua fuga e, da morta, non sarebbe servita a molto a Jenkins. Doveva scappare e chiedere rinforzi.

Salì le scale e si ritrovò in una cucina, c'erano un paio di donne cinesi intente a cucinare, che non si erano accorte di lei. Ne approfittò per afferrare un coltello e metterselo nella cintura dei pantaloni. Una delle donne la vide e Raven istintivamente le fece segno di fare silenzio. Forse non sarebbe bastato, ma aveva la sensazione di essere finita a Chinatown e lì il motto era: non vedo, non sento e non parlo. _'Magari avrebbe funzionato anche con lei'_ , pensò. Infatti la donna si rimise a cucinare senza emettere un fiato e la Reyes ne approfittò per sgusciare fuori dalla cucina.

Si ritrovò nella sala di un ristorante, si nascose dietro il bancone del bar e osservò la situazione. Notò qualche cameriere sistemare i tavoli e quattro energumeni, che potevano essere parenti di Bruce Lee, discutere fra loro. La loro distrazione poteva essere la sua salvezza. L'uscita era a pochi metri da lei, ma le guardie erano proprio lì di fianco. Non sarebbe riuscita a fuggire senza passare inosservata. Doveva inventarsi un diversivo, ma quale?

Aveva la pistola, ma non poteva mettersi a sparare all’impazzata, è vero aveva il caricatore pieno, ma presto i colpi sarebbero finiti e quegli uomini erano sicuramente armati fino ai denti.

Alzò lo sguardo e vide le bottiglie degli alcolici. Non ci avrebbe messo molto a creare una bomba artigianale. Senza farsi vedere, prese un paio di bottiglie e degli stracci da sotto il bancone. Prese due pallottole dal caricatore e mise la polvere da sparo sul tessuto prima di stappare le bottiglie e infilarglielo dentro in modo che il liquido inumidisse la stoffa e le facesse da miccia.

Ora le serviva solo il fuoco e avrebbe fatto un bel botto. Guardò in giro e per sua fortuna trovo dei fiammiferi.

Osservò la situazione un'ultima volta. I camerieri erano dalla parte opposta alle guardie e questo l'agevolava, non voleva fare una carneficina, aveva una possibilità e non voleva sciuparla. Accese la miccia di entrambe le bottiglie e le lanciò in rapida successione, il botto fu fragoroso e mise tutti al tappeto. Stordì anche lei. La polvere aveva avuto un effetto devastante. L’incendio stava divampando e il fumo e le fiamme stavano rendendo tutto più difficile. Raven non si perse d’animo. Sì alzò e anche se ferita e claudicante provò a fuggire. Riuscì ad uscire dal ristorante senza problemi. Era stremata, sentiva delle fitte all’addome e alle gamba sinistra, in più l’occhio pesto le impediva di vedere bene dove stesse andando. Cominciava ad avere il fiato corto ed il dolore stava diventando insopportabile. Nonostante questo strinse i denti e non si diede per vinta, continuò a fuggire cercando di mettere più distanza possibile tra lei e i suoi aguzzini. Si guardava costantemente indietro, il timore che il diversivo non avesse funzionato era tanto, ma apparentemente sembrava che nessuno la stesse seguendo. Appena ne fu certa, trovò un rifugio sicuro svoltando in un vicolo. Era stanca, affaticata e le sue ferite cominciavano ad ostacolare la sua fuga, doveva riposare se voleva continuare.

Crollò per terra dietro un cassonetto. Controllò le sue ferite, era messa male, non se n'era accorta per via dell'adrenalina, ma perdeva molto sangue dall’addome. Una scheggia di vetro le si era conficcata nella carne, e anche nella gamba aveva un taglio profondo. Strappò la sua maglia cercando di tamponare le ferite, come meglio poteva. Doveva capire dove si trovasse e doveva trovare un telefono al più presto, non avrebbe retto molto in quelle condizioni, soprattutto con i cinesi alle calcagna. Provò a restare vigile e lucida, ma le forze l’abbandonarono e perse i sensi.

 

*****

 

 


	21. Capitolo 20

#  CAPITOLO 20

 

Anya, Lincoln ed Octavia erano da poco arrivati a casa Forest-Reyes e, trascurando i convenevoli, si erano messi subito al lavoro. Anya stava mostrando loro tutto quello che aveva scoperto, raccontando dei suoi sospetti e di quelle strane coincidenze.

"Guardate qui... com’è possibile che il Senatore Titus Ghram, malgrado tutto il suo entourage di sicurezza, abbia denunciato la bellezza di dieci furti nel giro di pochi mesi?", chiese, quasi con retorica, la Forest.

"Effettivamente, la cosa è molto strana... ma non strana come il fatto che Gustus abbia chiuso ogni singolo caso. Lo sappiamo benissimo come, da quando ha perso l'opportunità di dirigere la R&R, sia diventato un'altra persona, scontrosa, arrogante e senza voglia di lavorare", aggiunse Lincoln con tono deluso.

"Scusate ragazzi, ma faccio fatica a seguirvi. Chi è questo Gustus?", domandò Octavia cercando di capirci qualcosa.

"Hai ragione Blake. Gustus Thompson era con me e Lincoln nei Marines, era uno dei miei migliori amici, nonché il mio braccio destro. Quando ci hanno congedato siamo andati a Quantico e poi siamo diventati agenti operativi dell'FBI. Non so cosa gli sia successo, ma negli ultimi anni è cambiato. È diventato arrogante, aggressivo e completamente fuori controllo. Quando sono stata promossa, si è presentato nel mio ufficio ubriaco fradicio, sbraitando contro di me. Era invidioso, pieno di astio nei miei confronti, ha tentato di colpirmi più volte, ma l'alcool lo ha fatto cadere come una pera cotta. Dopo quell'episodio, la direttrice ha deciso, dopo una breve sospensione, di assegnarlo ad un altro reparto. Da quel giorno non credo di averci più parlato", spiegò Anya.

"Aspetta un momento… Gustus Thompson... GT... hai il sospetto che sia la talpa, non è vero?", replicò la giovane recluta mettendo insieme i pezzi.

"L'idea mi ha sfiorato… quando ancora eravamo amici io lo chiamavo spesso così”, confermò Anya.

"Quel dannato figlio di puttana… ho sempre pensato che fosse un grande stronzo, ed ora ne ho la conferma. Persino quando eravamo in missione faceva il ruffiano e il cascamorto in continuazione, e poi aveva una cotta per te. Tutti lo sapevano, eccetto forse tu...", esclamò con rabbia Lincoln alzandosi in piedi di scatto.

"Calma White. Non è il momento di perdere la testa. Diciamo che io ho già dato. Dobbiamo rimanere concentrati e trovare Raven al più presto. Comunque, il mio è solo un sospetto. Non abbiamo nessuna prova, a parte delle iniziali dette nel delirio da un uomo morente... e poi Linc… ho sempre saputo che provasse qualcosa per me, ho semplicemente ignorato la cosa”, disse Anya cercando di calmare gli animi, anche se dentro di sé avrebbe voluto urlare dalla rabbia.

Il solo pensiero che Gustus fosse il responsabile del rapimento di sua moglie, la mandava in bestia. Lui era stato come un fratello per lei e aveva sofferto molto per il suo distacco, ma mai avrebbe pensato ad una cosa simile, eppure gli indizi portavano a lui. Dovevano saperne di più.

"Ok, a questo punto dobbiamo scavare a fondo su questo tizio, se ha problemi economici, vizi, o quant'altro...", propose Octavia.

"Blake sei una continua sorpresa...", commentò Lincoln con un gran sorriso.

Octavia sorrise di rimando, imbarazzata per il complimento del collega. Vedere quella scena ed avere una nuova pista su cui lavorare, restituì un po' di fiducia ad Anya che, per un attimo, riuscì a vedere la luce in fondo al tunnel, tuttavia la strada le sembrava ancora troppo lunga, aveva bisogno di riabbracciare Raven, non avrebbe retto ancora molto senza di lei.

"Coraggio, mettiamoci al lavoro", disse riportando la concentrazione sul caso.

 

*****

 

Al Quartiere Generale dell'FBI erano in gran fermento, la notizia dell’attacco in ospedale aveva messo in allerta tutti. L'ufficio era nel caos più completo. Indra era chiusa nel suo studio già da un po' nel disperato tentativo di capire come potesse essere successa una cosa del genere _._

Il suo telefono non faceva altro che squillare e lei, per la prima volta in vita sua, non riusciva a gestire le sue emozioni. Era infuriata con sé stessa e con la sua migliore agente per aver sottovalutato il caso, ma d'altra parte era anche molto preoccupata per Anya e la squadra… aveva più volte provato a contattarli, ma senza riuscirci. Aveva solo informazioni frammentate dell'attentato e la stampa continuava a dipingere l'accaduto come una strage.

La Jones, dopo l'ennesimo tentativo andato a vuoto di contattare i suoi, afferrò la giacca e fece per uscire dall’ufficio, ma non ne ebbe la possibilità, perché venne fermata dall'arrivo del Sindaco e del suo intero entourage.

L'espressione furiosa sul volto del primo cittadino, non la sorprese per niente, avrebbe preferito essere coinvolta in una sparatoria piuttosto che parlare con Jenkins, ma, purtroppo, non aveva scelta. Sospirò e si stampò sul volto un'espressione di circostanza, ingoiando quel rospo che avrebbe volentieri sputato.

"Sindaco Jenkins, la stavo per chiamare...", disse cercando di anticipare l'inevitabile.

"Direttrice Jones spero per lei che abbia delle spiegazioni valide da darmi. Il mio ufficio è stato letteralmente preso d’assalto dalla stampa che vuole sapere cosa diavolo stia succedendo … peccato che io non sia in grado di fornire queste informazioni, perché non ho la più pallida idea di cosa diavolo sia successo. Ma si rende conto?! Un attacco in pieno giorno al General Hospital... è stata una carneficina. Mi è giunta voce che ci siano una decina di vittime, tutte di origine asiatica. Ci mancava solo questa...", ringhiò l'uomo tutto di un fiato.

"Mi fanno pressioni Indra, ed io sono costretto a farle a lei... immagino che c’entri la mafia, o sbaglio?!", continuò Jenkins.

 _'E chi è che fa pressione Sindaco? E poi, perché diavolo non mi ha chiesto nulla di suo figlio?!'_ , si domandò mentalmente la Jones.

La donna alzò un sopracciglio perplessa e cercò una risposta diplomatica che potesse calmare le acque.

"Stavo giusto andando sul posto per capire le dinamiche. I miei agenti dovrebbero essere lì, ma non riesco a contattarli, il segnale va e viene quasi come se le comunicazioni fossero state disturbate o, peggio, manomesse...", replicò Indra adducendo una calma che non possedeva.

"Lei mi serve qui e non sul campo. Ho bisogno di risposte, e le voglio subito!", esclamò con rabbia Theo.

"Sindaco, con tutto il rispetto, non posso fornirle informazioni che non ho e se non uscissi da qui... non saprei come procurarmele...", riprovò la direttrice tentando di non perdere la pazienza.

Indra non tollerava la stupidità e l'uomo davanti a lei sembrava veramente ottuso e stupido, ed ostentava un interesse all'attentato che non riusciva a capire. Suo figlio era stato rapito da poco più di due giorni e lui si ostinava a voler sapere dei dettagli che, sicuramente, non avevano nulla a che vedere con il rapimento.

"Direttrice, non ci vuole la scienza per capire che deve delegare, deve coinvolgere più agenti. La sua squadra non è poi così infallibile, un’agente è scomparsa, la donna a capo del team è stata sospesa… onestamente mi aspettavo molto di più dalla Forest, è da dilettanti perdere la testa in quella maniera...", affermò con stizza il primo cittadino.

 _‘Brutto figlio di puttana, ma tu che ne sai?’_ , stava per dire Indra, ma si limitò a pensarlo solamente. Le parole denigranti e prive di empatia del Sindaco l'avevano fatta oltremodo infuriare. Come si azzardava a giudicare l'operato dei suoi agenti senza conoscere i fatti? Lui poi che, con il figlio rapito nelle mani di chi sa chi, riusciva solo a pensare all'immagine politica ed a rispondere alla stampa?!

Meditò sul da farsi cercando di mantenere la calma e la lucidità... non sarebbe servito a niente prendere a male parole l'uomo, di questo ne era più che convinta. Valutò i pro e contro decidendo di ingoiare ancora una volta il rospo e non rispondere.

"Comunque direttrice, ha bisogno di più risorse. Esigo che utilizzi tutti gli agenti disponibili a cominciare dalla squadra di Gustus Thompson. L'ultima volta che ho cenato con il Senatore Ghram non la smetteva di tessere le sue lodi e, se fossi in lei, mediterei una promozione!", comunicò Jenkins con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

 _'Thompson?! Perché diavolo ha tirato fuori lui e la sua squadra? Con i trascorsi che ha con Anya sarebbe proprio una pessima idea!'_ , pensò tra sé e sé Indra.

"Veramente, signor Sindaco, non mi sembra una buona idea...", provò a dire la Jones.

"Lo faccia e basta. Mi tenga costantemente aggiornato. Ora, se mi vuole scusare, ho un impegno a cui non posso mancare", disse prima di dileguarsi dal suo ufficio senza darle tempo di rispondere.

Indra continuava a guardare la porta incredula. Non riusciva a comprendere il motivo della sua visita. Sì, voleva delle risposte sull'attentato, dettagli di ogni tipo, ma non voleva che fosse lei a procurargli tutte queste informazioni, piuttosto voleva che fosse l'agente Thompson, sotto il comando di Jason Chen della divisione furti e rapine, ad occuparsene. Si insospettì per questa sua insistenza e non prese in considerazione il suo ordine. Uscì di corsa e provò a contattare di nuovo la squadra, ma ancora una volta non ci riuscì.

Venne però fermata, prima di varcare l’uscita del Quartiere Generale, dallo squillare del suo telefono. Il centralino dell’FBI le aveva inoltrato con urgenza la chiamata dell’11° distretto di polizia. Rimase al telefono pochi minuti, giusto il tempo di essere informata dello scoppio di una bomba a Chinatown. Imprecò mentalmente e si attaccò di nuovo al cellulare. La situazione continuava a peggiorare di minuto in minuto, e lei ed i suoi dovevano trovare una soluzione prima di scatenare il panico nell'intera città.

 

*****

 

Stavano lavorando già da un paio d'ore, spulciando ogni cosa sulla vita di Thompson, partendo dal suo arruolamento fino ad arrivare all'FBI. Le scartoffie erano molte, alcuni documenti erano secretati, però l'accoppiata Blake/White fu vincente. Le loro competenze sui computer facevano concorrenza a Raven e questo non poteva che far sorridere Anya.

 _'Tesoro, mi sa che se non ti sbrighi a tornare, questi due ti soffieranno il posto…'_ , pensò, riuscendo per un attimo a rilassare i nervi.

"Guardate qui!", esclamò Octavia, richiamando l'attenzione degli altri indicando lo schermo del laptop.

"Sembra che l'agente Thompson non se la passi troppo bene. Il suo conto corrente è spesso in rosso e, considerando l'ammontare delle entrate, è alquanto sospetto... ok, che sono una novellina, una rookie, ma il mio stipendio non ce li ha tutti questi zeri", continuò la Blake.

"Se ti può consolare, nemmeno il mio ce li ha...", ammise Lincoln.

"Nessuno ha un simile stipendio lavorando per l'FBI. La spiegazione di quei compensi può essere una sola: tangenti! Gustus è corrotto… e anche poco furbo visto che usa il suo conto corrente personale", disse la Forest, cercando di celare il disgusto nato al solo pensiero che il suo ex migliore amico potesse essere il responsabile di tutto questo casino.

"Credo di aver trovato il motivo della bancarotta... sembra che il nostro _amico_ , non abbia perso il vizio del poker...", aggiunse Lincoln che stava controllando le telecamere di sicurezza delle sale da gioco. Si era ricordato che Thompson, nelle pause fra una missione e l'altra, non faceva altro che tormentare i compagni per giocare a poker... e ci aveva visto giusto. Infatti si era imbattuto nei video di sicurezza relativi all'ingresso di una delle maggiori case da gioco di Boston di cui Gustus sembrava essere un assiduo frequentatore.

"Maledetto bastardo! Lo ammazzo, giuro che lo ammazzo se solo ha sfiorato Raven", esplose con rabbia Anya.

"Calma An, abbiamo trovato un collegamento ed un possibile movente, ma dobbiamo trovare prove per collegarlo alla Triade prima di formulare un’accusa", disse Lincoln tentando di tranquillizzarla.

La Forest annuì, sapeva che l'agente White aveva ragione, ma non riusciva ancora a credere che dietro il rapimento di sua moglie ci potesse essere il suo ex migliore amico, quello che, un tempo, considerava come un fratello.

Era ancora immersa nei suoi pensieri, quando il telefono di Lincoln squillò riportandola alla realtà.

"Agente White", rispose prontamente, mettendo subito il vivavoce.

 _"White, finalmente, sono un paio d’ore che provo a contattarvi. Ho bisogno di rintracciare immediatamente l'agente Forest... e visto che l’ho sospesa non posso chiamare direttamente lei... ma sono più che certa che tu non sia molto distante da Anya in questo momento...",_ disse in tono perentorio la Jones.

"Beh... Direttrice lei la conosce meglio di me...", ammise Lincoln preso in contropiede, non aspettandosi di certo la telefonata dalla direttrice Indra Jones in persona.

" _Già... tornando a noi... c'è stata una esplosione a Chinatown e, prima che succeda l'irreparabile e la stampa ci ricami su come atto terroristico, o peggio, una guerra tra mafie, ho bisogno che tu e la tua squadra andiate a vedere che cavolo sta succedendo. Ho provato a chiamare la Woods, ma è irraggiungibile... immagino sia ancora in ospedale?"_.

"E lei come fa a saperlo?", le chiese Lincoln stupito.

 _"Non è rilevante come io lo sappia, anche se sto trascurando il fatto che avreste dovuto dirmelo voi, facendo un rapporto esaustivo sull'accaduto e che, per questo, mi riserverò di darvi una punizione adeguata, ma, al momento, non c'è tempo per recriminare. Il Sindaco continua a starci addosso in un modo che non riesco a comprendere... a questo proposito, dopo il sopralluogo a Chinatown, tornate subito alla base, dobbiamo riordinare le idee. Ora andate... non c'è tempo da perdere! Vi mando l'indirizzo..."_ , replicò lapidaria.

"Ok, sarà fatto direttrice".

 _"Agente White, è inutile che glielo ricordi, ma voglio un rapporto dettagliato appena arrivate sul posto..."_ , disse Indra chiudendo la chiamata senza aspettare la risposta.

Per attimo rimasero tutti e tre interdetti dalla conversazione appena sentita, ma durò poco.

"Coraggio andiamo... avviseremo Lexa e Clarke dalla macchina", disse Anya alzandosi di scatto ed invitando poi i suoi colleghi a fare altrettanto.

La parola esplosione continuava a ripetersi nella sua testa, aveva paura, una paura fottuta per sua moglie. E se fosse stata coinvolta nell'esplosione? Magari era proprio a Chinatown che la tenevano reclusa... afferrò le chiavi della macchina e si misero in viaggio.

 

*****

 


	22. Capitolo 21

#  CAPITOLO 21

_'Io e te dobbiamo parlare...'_ , le parole di Clarke erano diventate come un loop nella testa di Lexa. Non riusciva a pensare ad altro. Le aveva detto quelle poche parole, guardandola dritta negli occhi, solo una decina di minuti fa e ora non si dava pace. Grazie alla sua linguaccia, aveva riaperto una ferita dolorosa, che sicuramente avrebbe sanguinato di nuovo.

Erano in una delle stanze del pronto soccorso da sole; Clarke aveva mandato via tutti medici e le infermiere e già da diversi minuti si stava occupando della sua gamba. Aveva pulito la ferita meticolosamente ed ora stava mettendo i punti di sutura, il tutto in un rigoroso silenzio.

Lexa la stava osservando. Poteva notare il suo impegno dal suo sguardo intenso e concentrato, dal modo di arricciare le labbra e da quella adorabile piccola ruga che le si formava in mezzo agli occhi quando era impegnata in un lavoro delicato, come in questo momento. Non aveva mai smesso di amarla, con il passare del tempo si era resa conto che non avrebbe mai amato nessuno come lei, ma non potevano stare insieme.

Lo sguardo deciso ed arrabbiato con cui Clarke aveva pronunciato quelle poche parole avevano insinuato il sospetto nell'agente Woods. _'Lei sa ogni cosa…'_ , pensò fra sé e sé. Sospirò a quella consapevolezza e decise di rompere quel silenzio che stava cominciando a turbarla più del dovuto.

"Ora sai ogni cosa, vero?!", disse Lexa, facendola sembrare più un'affermazione che una domanda.

"In realtà... no. Non so molte cose...", replicò Clarke alzando lo sguardo per guardarla dritta negli occhi.

Lexa rimase interdetta, come se avesse interpretato male i segnali che la Griffin continuava a mandarle.

"Non so perché la donna che diceva di amarmi più della sua stessa vita e che mi ha chiesto di sposarla, abbia avuto così poca fiducia in me e nel nostro rapporto, perché abbia deciso arbitrariamente che io meritassi di meglio, perché abbia dato retta ai vaneggiamenti dei miei genitori, perché abbia condannato entrambe ad un dolore e ad una sofferenza inimmaginabile... e perché mi abbia mentito guardandomi in faccia, nascondendosi dietro ad una ridicola scusa per poi sparire dalla mia vita per sempre. Come vedi, sono molte le cose che non so", disse Clarke tutto di un fiato cercando di non far tremare la voce.

Era in collera con suo padre, ma lo era anche con Lexa. Come aveva potuto buttare via il loro amore così? Come? Dopo tutto quello che avevano condiviso e costruito insieme.

"Dimmi una cosa Lexa... mi hai mai amata?", continuò abbassando lo sguardo, le lacrime minacciavano di scendere e lei non voleva farsi vedere in quelle condizioni.

"Davvero mi stai chiedendo questo, Clarke?", replicò incredula la Woods.

"Ho odiato tuo padre per avermi detto tutte quelle cose, per avermi reso così incerta, insicura, per avermi convinto che tu meritassi molto di più di quello che ti avrei mai potuto dare io. Poi quando ho agito d'impulso ed abbiamo litigato, ho cominciato ad odiare me stessa. Dio, ancora mi odio per quello che ho fatto, per aver gettato via il nostro amore. Clarke, io non ho mai smesso di amarti, mai!", esclamò Lexa alzando il tono della voce, riversando tutto il suo sentimento represso in ogni singola parola.

Provò ad alzarsi, ma la profiler glielo impedì.

"Dove credi di andare, Woods? Hai finito di scappare, non te lo permetto, non questa volta, non dopo quello che hai appena detto", replicò Clarke cercando di nuovo il suo sguardo.

"Neanche io ho mai smesso di amarti Lexa. Giuro che ho provato ad odiarti con ogni fibra del mio essere, ma più ci provavo e più ottenevo l'effetto contrario... e, francamente, sono stanca di combattere questo sentimento, non ne ho più né la voglia né la forza... io ti amo e non me ne frega niente di quello che dicono mia padre o mia madre, non me n’è mai importato. Cazzo Lexa, io voglio te, ho sempre voluto te, non mi importa di nessun altro a questo mondo", ammise la profiler, mentre alcune lacrime cominciavano a rigarle il volto.

Lexa aveva gli occhi lucidi, stava cercando di trattenersi, ma quelle parole l'avevano veramente toccata nel profondo. Come aveva potuto farsi condizionare a quel modo dai Griffin? Era stata troppo debole, aveva deliberatamente rinunciato alla felicità, all'amore di questa splendida donna che la completava e per che cosa? Per condannare entrambe a due anni di dolore, di sofferenza e d’infelicità. Era stata una fottuta stupida, ed ora lo sapeva.

Clarke le prese il viso tra le mani e lo avvicinò al suo, asciugando alcune lacrime con il pollice. Lexa si sentiva quasi inerme davanti a tanta bellezza.

"Woods... sto per baciarti… se hai ancora dei dubbi dillo ora o taci per sempre...", sospirò sulle sue labbra prima di baciarla.

Il bacio fu timido ed incerto all'inizio, quasi avessero paura di lasciarsi andare a quel sentimento per troppo tempo represso. I cuori di entrambe cominciarono a battere all'unisono, accelerando la loro corsa, mentre le loro bocche continuavano a cercarsi con una ritrovata simbiosi. Lexa fece scivolare le mani sui fianchi della dottoressa e la strinse a sé. Sembrava che la ragione avesse ceduto il passo al sentimento, stavano per approfondire il bacio quando il cellulare di Clarke cominciò a squillare, rovinando in un attimo l'atmosfera di passione sfrenata che si stava creando.

"Non rispondere...", disse in affanno Lexa, staccandosi a malavoglia da quelle labbra morbide ed invitanti.

"Lo sai che non posso, potrebbe essere importante", rispose Clarke rubandole un bacio veloce prima di afferrare il cellulare e rispondere senza controllare chi fosse.

"Dottoressa Griffin", rispose cercando di darsi un tono.

_"Clarke ciao, sono Octavia. Come sta Lexa?"._

"Lexa sta bene... ho appena finito di sistemarle la ferita", disse guardandola imbarazzata.

"Ma dimmi piuttosto, ci sono novità?".

_"Sì... è esplosa una bomba a Chinatown, stiamo correndo là"._

"Oh Dio… vi raggiungiamo subito. Mandami l'indirizzo".

 _"Ok, ci vediamo là",_ replicò prima di riagganciare.

Lexa cercò lo sguardo di Clarke, la preoccupazione sul volto della dottoressa era evidente e questo silenzio cominciava a spaventarla.

"Che cos'è successo?", chiese la Woods.

"Dobbiamo andare... è esplosa una bomba a Chinatown".

Aiutò Lexa a mettere il tutore e, nel giro di poco, erano già in macchina dirette verso il quartiere asiatico. Rimasero in silenzio per tutto il viaggio, forse sopraffatte da quelle emozioni, da quelle parole, da quel bacio. Avevano ancora molte cose da dirsi, da chiarire, ma adesso non era il momento. Dovevano raggiungere la squadra e trovare Raven.

 

*****

 

Non ci misero molto ad arrivare sul posto. Chinatown era invasa da fumo e detriti. La popolazione correva al riparo come se fosse sotto attacco, il caos sembrava regnare sovrano. Anya si fermò di colpo non appena vide tutto quel trambusto. Quando lei e gli altri scesero dalla macchina si accorsero subito dell'aria rarefatta dal fumo. Si guardarono intorno e notarono che i pompieri avevano già tutto sotto controllo. Le fiamme erano già state domate e avevano già creato un cordone di sicurezza per tenere lontani i curiosi.

"Lincoln, chiama la direttrice e fai rapporto...", ordinò Anya.

"Lo faccio subito... capo", disse l'agente allontanandosi per chiamare.

La Forest stava per dirgli per l'ennesima volta di non chiamarla _capo_ , ma lasciò perdere vedendo arrivare Clarke e Lexa. Anya le osservò avvicinarsi, la loro espressione serena, ma imbarazzata era sospetta, vide un sorriso arricciare le labbra di entrambe e per un attimo si domandò se si fosse persa qualcosa... ma la preoccupazione per sua moglie tornò subito alla carica, obbligandola a rimanere concentrata sulla missione.

"Cavolo, sembra una zona di guerra!", esclamò la Woods appena raggiunse i colleghi.

"Sì, anche se ho il sospetto che sia solo fumo... non credo sia un attacco terroristico, ne tanto meno uno scontro fra mafie. La mafia non usa bombe. Ho il sospetto che sia un caso isolato, un ordigno artigianale", rispose la Forest esponendo le sue teorie.

"Piuttosto, ce la fai a camminare?", domandò Anya alla sua migliore amica.

"Zoppico, ma ce la faccio An. Sembra che la qui presente psicologa forense abbia sbagliato settore, mi ha rimesso in sesto", confermò Lexa girandosi a guardare Clarke che stava arrossendo come un peperone.

"Veramente... non ho fatto poi un granché... le ho rimesso i punti e le ho fatto una fasciatura per le zuccone come lei che si ostinano a volersi sforzare e stare in piedi anche quando non devono", si difese Clarke.

"Ok, se avete finito di amoreggiare... abbiamo del lavoro da fare", concluse la Forest con un timido sorriso, immaginando cosa fosse successo tra loro.

"Octavia, interroga il capo dei pompieri, abbiamo bisogno di avere più informazioni possibili sull'esplosione. Vittime, tipo di ordigno, ora e punto di detonazione, poi fatti aiutare da Lincoln e domandate in giro, magari qualcuno ha visto qualcosa", continuò a dire Anya alla Blake che annuii e rapidamente si dileguò per eseguire l'ordine impartitole.

"Noi tre setacceremo il perimetro. Ho come la sensazione che tutto sto casino sia legato al rapimento... e poi... non so come spiegarvelo… è come se sentissi la presenza di Raven qui vicino a noi...".

La sua voce vacillò sull'ultima frase, le sembrava assurdo, non aveva di certo poteri extrasensoriali, eppure sentiva sua moglie... o forse era solo la sua disperazione a farle brutti scherzi.

Lexa si avvicinò e con affetto la strinse in un abbraccio.

"La ritroveremo An", mormorò al suo orecchio.

Si separarono subito dopo… la Forest a nord e la Woods e la Griffin a sud.

 

*****

 

Raven si svegliò di soprassalto, non si era nemmeno accorta di essersi addormentata. Quando aprì gli occhi si sentì spaesata, era tutto buio, ciononostante era sicura di non essere più seduta per terra in quel vicolo. L’odore era decisamente migliore del cassonetto dietro cui si era nascosta e poi c’era uno strano silenzio, non si sentiva il traffico delle città, i clacson, la gente, era circondata da un timido sciabordio dell’acqua.

Imprecò con se stessa per aver ceduto alla stanchezza probabilmente i cinesi l'avevano trovata e riportata in quel dannato seminterrato, eppure non le sembrava la stessa stanza, le sembrava tutto diverso. L'ambiente intorno a sé non puzzava di fogna, aveva un insolito odore, ci mise un po' a riconoscerlo assomigliava al cloro.

Provò ad alzarsi in piedi e ci riuscì senza sforzo e senza dolore. Il suo corpo sorprendentemente rispose all’appello.

 _'Ma che diavolo...'_ , pensò cominciando a tastarsi il corpo scoprendo di non avere nemmeno una ferita.

Non riusciva a spiegarselo, era indenne, le ferite non c’erano più e si sentiva stranamente bene. Possibile che avesse sognato tutto? Si diede dei pizzicotti, per constatare se fosse o meno sveglia e dal dolore sembrava che questa fosse la realtà ed il rapimento fosse solo frutto della sua immaginazione.

Avanzò di qualche passo, cercando di raccapezzarsi, cominciò a sentire della musica in sottofondo e decise di avvicinarsi ancora. Dopo qualche passo le luci si accesero, non erano forti, ma l'abbagliarono lo stesso, istintivamente si coprì gli occhi con una mano e solo dopo qualche istante riuscì a mettere a fuoco.

Spalancò la bocca quando vide dove si trovasse. C'erano tre piscine di varie dimensioni, tutte con l'idromassaggio, dei lettini a bordo vasca e varie docce sparse qua e là. Le luci soffuse erano colorate, davano quel tocco emozionale che ti avrebbe rilassato anche se non avessi voluto. L'acqua sembrava molto calda a giudicare dal vapore che emanava. L'idea di buttarsi la sfiorò, ma poi si ricordò quanto l'intera faccenda fosse strana. Con la luce controllò il suo corpo e spalancò gli occhi quando si ritrovò in accappatoio.

"Deve essere proprio un sogno...", mormorò al vento.

"Non è un sogno...", sentì quella voce che le era mancata così tanto e alzò di scatto la testa.

"Anya...", sussurrò incredula scuotendo la testa.

“Buon anniversario, tesoro”, disse la Forest mostrandole una rosa bianca.

“Anya…”, ripeté ancora.

Per un attimo si perse nel suo splendido sorriso mentre alcune lacrime minacciavano di scendere. L'idea che tutto questo potesse essere un sogno la dilaniava, eppure sembrava sveglia. Sua moglie era lì, a pochi metri da lei, con una rosa in mano e quel meraviglioso sorriso che le scaldava sempre il cuore.

 _'Oh, al diavolo!'_ , pensò Raven.

Dio, le era mancata così tanto. Era come se non la vedesse, toccasse, baciasse da giorni e non voleva attendere un secondo di più. Senza esitare oltre, Raven le corse incontro e le saltò al collo facendo scontrare le loro labbra in un bacio disperato ed esigente. Anya sorrise contro la sua bocca, non si aspettava di certo una reazione così entusiasta, ma ne era felice, posò le mani sui suoi fianchi e la strinse forte a sé. I loro corpi erano in fermento avvolti da un calore ed una passione in continua ascesa. Stavano letteralmente andando fuoco e si stavano solo baciando.

Raven fece scivolare la lingua sul labbro inferiore di sua moglie chiedendole il permesso di perdere il senno e approfondire ulteriormente quel bacio mozza fiato. Il gemito strozzato di Anya fu la risposta che voleva, così si intrufolò nella sua bocca e si sentì di nuovo a casa. 

"An ti voglio...", sussurrò Raven in affanno.

"Anche io amore, non puoi capire quanto...", mormorò la Forest.

La sua mano scivolò sulla cintura dell'accappatoio di Raven, ci giocò un po' e poi la slacciò, scoprendo la pelle olivastra di sua moglie. Guardò il suo corpo – coperto solo da un bikini striminzito – e rimase abbagliata dalla sua bellezza.

"Sei bellissima...", disse con un filo di voce.

La Reyes la spogliò a sua volta, le tolse l'accappatoio e si avvicinò di nuovo per baciarla, ma Anya la fermò con un sorriso malizioso stampato sul volto. Raven rimase interdetta, non capiva che intenzioni avesse sua moglie, ma era una della poche persone di cui si fidava ciecamente e quindi spense il cervello e si lasciò andare.

"Ho un'idea... vieni con me", affermò poi stringendole la mano nella sua invitandola a seguirla.

Entrarono nella prima vasca beandosi del calore dell'acqua e del massaggio delle bollicine. Raven era schiacciata sul bordo della piscina da Anya. Lo sguardo intenso di sua moglie la stava divorando e la fece eccitare all'inverosimile, voleva sentire ancora di più il suo corpo contro il suo, così piegò le gambe e le allacciò dietro la sua schiena facendola sussultare al contatto.

 _'Dio, questo è il paradiso...'_ , pensò Raven quando sentì di nuovo le labbra di sua moglie sul suo collo.

Il suo cuore tamburellava incontrollato nel petto, mentre le loro labbra collidevano di nuovo in un bacio famelico e voglioso. Per un attimo le gambe di Raven toccarono terra, si spogliarono a vicenda con urgenza, continuando a baciarsi avidamente.

Anya stava impazzendo, voleva sua moglie e la voleva subito. Fece scivolare le sue mani sul sedere di Raven per prenderla in braccio e lei circondò di nuovo la sua vita con le gambe, allacciando le braccia alla sua nuca. Le loro intimità si scontrarono creando quella dolce frizione che le fece gemere l'una nella bocca dell'altra.   

La Forest fece scivolare una mano in mezzo a loro, sfiorando i seni già sensibili di sua moglie a cui dedicò solo pochi istanti, fino ad arrivare al suo centro infuocato. Le sue dita sondarono il terreno con la stessa smania di un avventuriero alla ricerca dell'oro.

Toccò la morbidezza delle sue pieghe beandosi del suo nettare e subito un sorriso le fece arricciare le labbra, ma lo abbandonò subito per soffocare un gemito quando Raven affondò le sue unghie nelle sue spalle, lasciando che i suoi lamenti di piacere prendessero il sopravvento. I gemiti di Raven riecheggiavano in tutta la piscina, Anya voleva che quel momento durasse in eterno, ma sentire sua moglie così in preda all'estasi la stava facendo impazzire. Anche Raven non era messa meglio, il piacere la stava travolgendo ed i brividi si stavano impossessando del suo corpo. Voleva di più, aveva bisogno di più...

"An... Ti voglio", ripeté con voce spezzata la Reyes.

"Cazzo!", gemette sentendo le dita di sua moglie scivolare allettanti lungo la sua apertura bagnata.

Anya avvertì una scarica di piacere, nell'istante in cui si insinuò in Raven, dentro a quel tepore fino all'ultimo centimetro, era in apnea e nemmeno se ne era resa conto, ma quando sentì sua moglie contrarsi attorno le proprie falangi e gridare il suo nome senti i polmoni riempirsi di aria. Raven la tirò a sé per sentirla fino in fondo, spingendo coi talloni sui suoi glutei, era vicina, molto vicina. Anya lasciò la sua bocca e scese sul suo petto. Lambì, uno dopo l'altro, i suoi capezzoli turgidi fra i denti, succhiò con devozione e veemenza proprio come sapeva di farla impazzire. E non ci volle molto. Anya continuava a spingere dentro di lei, sempre più velocemente, accarezzò il suo fascio di nervi con il pollice dandole il colpo di grazia. Raven gettò la testa all'indietro e gemette forte arrivando al culmine del piacere. Il suo corpo cominciò a tremare e Anya la strinse forte a sé per farle assaporare l’orgasmo fino in fondo. La guardò con intensità, non riusciva a staccarle gli occhi di dosso.

"Non ho mai visto niente di più bello... sei bellissima amore mio”, mormorò la Forest prima di rubarle un altro bacio.

"Ti amo...", aggiunse poi.

"Ti amo", rispose ancora in affanno la Reyes.

Si abbracciarono strette continuando a godere di quel piacevole calore. Raven schiuse gli occhi e respirò a pieni polmoni. Era felice, appagata, si sentiva bene. Chiusa tra le braccia di sua moglie era finalmente tornata a casa.

 

*****

 


	23. Capitolo 22

#  CAPITOLO 22

 

"Raven... svegliati...", sentì la voce di sua moglie chiamarla in lontananza.

"Tesoro... ti prego... resisti, l'ambulanza sta arrivando", disse in modo disperato.

_'Ambulanza?'_ , fece eco nella sua mente.

"Clarke, dimmi che si riprenderà?", domandò Anya nel panico.

"An, calmati! Rae è forte e si riprenderà", tentò invano di tranquillizzarla la dottoressa.

_'Ma cosa diavolo sta succedendo? Perché sento le loro voci e non riesco a vedere nulla? Anya, tesoro, sono qui, sto bene... o almeno credo...'_ , provò a dire Raven, ma nessun suono uscì dalla sua bocca.

La consapevolezza di essere stata rapita era diventata una certezza per Raven, il bellissimo sogno, quello che aveva vissuto poco istanti fa con sua moglie, non era reale, niente lo era. Ora sentiva la sua voce nella sua testa, ma non riusciva a capire se fosse frutto della sua immaginazione o meno. Un dolore lancinante le attraversò il corpo e la fece tremare. La buona notizia era che sapeva di essere ancora viva, la brutta era che non riusciva a svegliarsi da questo strano stato di incoscienza.

_'Anya... sono qui',_ voleva urlare, ma quelle parole rimanevano chiuse nella sua mente.

 

*****

**_[Circa due ore prima…]_ **

Octavia vide Anya, Lexa e Clarke allontanarsi in fretta. L'espressione affranta e disperata del suo capo l'aveva colpita molto, stava facendo di tutto per rimanere concentrata e lucida al punto giusto per continuare a condurre la squadra, ma si vedeva che era solo una maschera.

La Blake era la novellina di turno, non la conosceva da tanto, ma la Forest era sempre stata il suo idolo. A Quantico aveva studiato la sua carriera per filo e per segno, praticamente sapeva a memoria ogni suo singolo caso, in qualche modo si era affezionata a lei e, adesso che l'aveva finalmente conosciuta, non si era pentita di averla idolatrata per tutto questo tempo. Era la persona più forte che avesse mai conosciuto e, anche se spezzata, riusciva a far buon viso a cattivo gioco, per non demoralizzare gli altri. Octavia l'ammirava talmente tanto che avrebbe fatto di tutto per aiutarla. Così si rimboccò le maniche e, senza indugiare oltre, eseguì gli ordini.

Si guardò intorno e, una volta individuato il capo squadra dei pompieri, si diresse verso di lui.

"Mi scusi tenente... sono l'agente speciale Octavia Blake. Avrei bisogno di farle qualche domanda sull’incidente", disse la giovane mostrando il suo distintivo.

"Ma naturalmente agente, sono a sua completa disposizione...", disse l'uomo con un sorriso gentile.

Aveva ancora indosso la tuta ignifuga e ad Octavia sembrava quasi un orso, ma i suoi modi di fare gentili e la sua bellezza conquistarono subito la giovane recluta. Octavia, per un attimo, abbassò lo sguardo quasi imbarazzata, giocherellando con il taccuino per gli appunti che aveva in mano. Scacciando via ogni assurdo pensiero, alzò lo sguardo, soffermandosi sulla targhetta del nome del suo interlocutore e, senza perdere un secondo in più, cominciò a parlare.

"Tenente Casey... avrei bisogno di sapere l'origine dell'incendio? Immagino sia stato doloso...".

"Beh sì, se vuole seguirmi, le faccio vedere cosa abbiamo trovato...", confermò l'uomo.

Octavia lo seguì senza esitare, le fiamme erano già state domate e non c'era più nessun pericolo e poi lei aveva bisogno di quelle informazioni. Aveva una strana sensazione e più si avvicinava ai resti di quel locale, più diventava intensa.

Il tenente si inginocchiò in un punto pieno di detriti.

"Vede qui e qui", indicò due punti poco distanti l’uno dall’altro.

"Questi sono i punti d'origine. Le indagini sono ancora in corso, ma sono abbastanza sicuro che la causa dell'incendio sia da attribuirsi ad un ordigno artigianale, una sorta di bomba molotov, per intenderci. Abbiamo interrogato alcuni testimoni che ci hanno riferito di aver sentito due esplosioni in rapida successione. Quindi, forse, gli ordigni erano due... ma al momento non ne ho la certezza assoluta, con le indagini ancora in corso non posso sbilanciarmi più di tanto...", spiegò il tenente quasi scusandosi.

"Capisco. Tuttavia credo che mi sia stato molto utile ugualmente. Un'ultima cosa… avrei bisogno di sapere il bilancio delle vittime e dei feriti...", continuò poi Octavia.

"Ci sono due vittime e sette feriti. Quest’ultimi sono già stati portati in ospedale, se vuole interrogarli mi sa che dovrà recarsi al pronto soccorso...".

La Blake annuì annottando i suoi appunti sul taccuino. Continuava a rimuginare sugli ordigni… erano artigianali, probabilmente l'attacco non era nemmeno premeditato, la mafia non agiva così e nemmeno i terroristi. Stava per congedare il pompiere, quando, quest'ultimo, richiamò la sua attenzione.

"Agente Blake, magari non è niente, ma vorrei farle vedere un'altra cosa...".

Il pompiere la condusse fuori sul marciapiede a circa cinquanta metri dal locale. Come prima si inginocchiò e fece notare alla donna delle tracce di sangue fresco che andavano verso nord.

"Non posso esserne certo, ma forse chi ha appiccato il fuoco è rimasto ferito ed fuggito da quella parte", ipotizzò il tenente indicando la direzione delle tracce.

La Blake si avvicinò a lui e controllò con i suoi occhi. Quella sensazione si stava trasformando in una speranza.

_'E se fosse stata Raven a far esplodere quelle bombe? Magari le serviva un diversivo per fuggire?! Devo avvisare gli altri… subito!’_ , pensò Oliva.

Non fece in tempo ad elaborare il pensiero che, alzando lo sguardo, incrociò quello interdetto di Lincoln.

White, dopo aver fatto rapporto alla direttrice, si stava avvicinando al locale dilaniato dall'esplosione. Inspiegabilmente la sua espressione mutò quando vide Octavia molto – forse troppo – vicino ad un pompiere. Un fastidio lo prese allo stomaco, vedere la sua giovane collega vicino ad un altro uomo, lo stava rendendo quasi geloso, il che aveva del ridicolo: conosceva Octavia solo da pochi giorni e non aveva nessun diritto su di lei.

Negò con la testa più volte, cercando di scacciare via quell'assurda sensazione, e l'istante dopo si ritrovò Octavia davanti. Ci fu un attimo di imbarazzo, entrambi non riuscivano a capire lo scambio di sguardi che si erano appeni scambiati, ma non era il momento per interrogarsi su queste cose. Octavia sospirò e cominciò ad aggiornare il suo collega con le ultime novità.

"Dobbiamo avvisare Anya e le altre, magari hai ragione tu, se quel sangue è di Raven, abbiamo poco tempo", disse Lincoln dando sfogo a tutta la sua preoccupazione.

 

*****

 

Anya, Lexa e Clarke avevano cominciato a setacciare il quartiere, erano un po' allo sbando, nessuna delle tre aveva le idee chiare, l'unica cosa nella quale speravano era che Raven fosse tenuta prigioniera lì da qualche parte.

Anya partì in quarta. Percorse in fretta ogni singolo vicolo che le si parasse davanti, controllando ogni locale che le potesse sembrare sospetto, ma di sua moglie nemmeno l’ombra. Si stava perdendo d'animo quando il suo telefono squillo. Notò il numero di Octavia e rispose subito.

"Novità Blake?", chiese.

_"Credo di sì. Ho parlato con il capo dei pompieri e mi ha detto che l'incendio è stato scatenato da due ordigni artigianali, tipo bombe molotov. Secondo me non sono da attribuirsi ne alla mafia ne ai terroristi. Credo che non sia stato un attacco premeditato..."._

"Giusta osservazione Blake. Entrambe le fazioni non lasciano mai nulla al caso. La premeditazione è alla base di quelle organizzazioni", concordò Anya.

"C'è altro?", chiese poi.

_"Sì..."_ , rispose titubante Octavia.

"Cioè?", la incitò a parlare.

_"Il tenente dei pompieri mi ha mostrato delle tracce di sangue fresco che si allontanavano verso nord. La sua tesi è diventata quasi una speranza per me..."_ , continuò Octavia interrompendo la frase a metà non sapendo più come indorare la pillola.

"E quale sarebbe questa teoria? Parla Blake!", esclamò la Forest alterata.

_"Io credo che questo sangue sia di Raven e abbia fatto esplodere quelle bombe come diversivo per fuggire"_ , disse, tutto di un fiato, la giovane.

Ad Anya mancò il respiro al solo pensiero che Raven potesse essere ferita e dispersa chissà dove. Ci mise più del dovuto a riprendersi, la Blake la chiamò diverse volte senza ricevere risposta.

"Avverti Lexa e Clarke, io ritorno sui miei passi. Ora almeno abbiamo una pista concreta. Voi seguite le tracce da lì e speriamo che la tua teoria sia giusta. Dobbiamo fare in fretta", disse poco prima di chiudere la conversazione.

Anya tornò immediatamente indietro. Senza accorgersene si era allontanata molto dal luogo dell'esplosione. Forse aveva trascurato dei dettagli rilevanti nella sua folle ricerca, ma come diavolo aveva fatto a farsi sfuggire delle tracce di sangue? Era sicura che non avrebbe commesso lo stesso errore due volte.

Corse per un isolato poi finalmente notò delle tracce sul marciapiede. Si chinò per controllarle: era sangue. Le seguì fino ad arrivare in un vicolo. Non si ricordava di esserci passata, prima le era sfuggito. Avanzò con prudenza. Sembrava non ci fosse nessuno, eppure più andava avanti più le tracce di sangue sembravano aumentare. Si avvicinò ad un cassonetto disposto di lato, strizzò gli occhi ed un particolare la spronò ad avanzare. Vide una scarpa che le sembrò familiare. Le mancò il fiato quando la riconobbe: era di sua moglie.

Corse verso quel dannato cassonetto e sussultò quando scoprì il corpo di sua moglie, accasciato per terra, privo di sensi. Si avvicinò velocemente a lei, le controllò il battito... era debole, ma c'era. Così come il respiro. Era ancora viva. Era in gravi condizioni, ma era ancora viva. Il suo viso era una maschera di sangue e aveva due brutte ferite, all'addome e alla gamba destra. Anya deglutì cercando di non farsi prendere dal panico. Aveva una paura fottuta di perderla. Afferrò il cellulare e chiamò i soccorsi. Poi chiamò Clarke e gli altri inviandogli la sua posizione.

"Resisti tesoro. Raven, ti prego, resisti...", le disse cercando di rianimarla.

Aveva smesso di respirare e le stava facendo il massaggio cardiaco.

Clarke e gli altri non ci misero molto ad arrivare. La dottoressa fece spostare subito Anya e, dopo una rapida diagnosi, continuò con la rianimazione.

"Raven... svegliati...", continuava a ripetere Anya cercando di trattenere la sua disperazione.

"Tesoro... ti prego... resisti, l'ambulanza sta arrivando".

L’angoscia del loro capo, unita al fatto di vedere la loro collega, amica e sorella riversa per terra in un bagno di sangue, colpì un po’ tutti. Lexa stava tenendo stretta Anya in un abbraccio, cercando di confortare la sua migliore amica e sé stessa, ma si sentiva impotente . Octavia si era stretta a Lincoln cercando conforto, ma delle calde lacrime scendevano sul suo viso. L’unica che non si perdeva d’animo era Clarke…. continuava a fare la rianimazione alternando il massaggio cardiaco alle insufflazioni.

_‘Non puoi farmi uno scherzo del genere Reyes, guai a te… non puoi morire… andiamo Raven sei una combattente e poi io e te non abbiamo ancora chiarito. Dannazione Reyes!’_ , imprecò mentalmente la dottoressa.

"Clarke, dimmi che si riprenderà?", domandò la Forest cedendo a quella paura che la stava logorando.

"An, calmati! Raven è forte e si riprenderà", provò a calmarla la dottoressa

Intanto in lontananza si sentivano le sirene dell’ambulanza, i soccorsi stavano arrivando.

_‘Resisti amore mio, resisti…’_ , pensò Anya versando quelle lacrime che non riusciva più a trattenere.

 

*****


	24. Capitolo 23

#  CAPITOLO 23

 

Dopo aver aggiornato i paramedici e aiutato a stabilizzare Raven, Clarke era salita sull'ambulanza con Anya.

"Noi vi seguiamo fino all'ospedale, cerca di tranquillizzarla, non l'ho mai vista così", le raccomandò Lexa prima di chiudere le porte del mezzo di soccorso e dare il segnale  all’autista di partire.

Le sirene avevano cominciato ad ululare facendosi largo in mezzo al traffico. Clarke fece rimbalzare lo sguardo tra Raven ed Anya, fissandosi poi su quest'ultima… era persa nel vuoto, sembrava svuotata di ogni singola emozione... poteva capire benissimo il suo stato d'animo. Trovare la persona che ami in un bagno di sangue, priva di sensi, con pochissime speranze di salvarsi era un'esperienza che non avrebbe augurato nemmeno al suo peggior nemico, figuriamoci alla sua migliore amica.

Clarke era un medico e purtroppo sapeva che la situazione non era delle migliori. Raven, per quanto lo volesse negare anche a se stessa, era grave, molto grave. Il suo fisico stava cedendo e la consapevolezza che avrebbe potuto morire, la fece tremare. Afferrò la mano della Forest e la strinse nella sua, fu solo in quel momento che si accorse di alcune lacrime sul viso dell’amica.

"Ce la farà An, lei è una roccia...", mormorò stringendo più forte la presa.

Anya si asciugò il volto, ma non disse una parola.

"È entrata in coma. Jimmy quanto manca?", chiese il paramedico al collega.

"Più o meno dieci minuti...".

Quelle parole fecero tremare Anya. Chiuse gli occhi più volte con la speranza che fosse solo un brutto sogno, ma purtroppo il panorama era sempre quello. Sua moglie era in coma e stava per morire.

 _'Non è possibile che tutto questo stia accadendo, Raven non puoi morire, non puoi lasciarmi sola, io ho bisogno di te come l'aria... ti prego tesoro, rimani con me'_ , continuava a pregare nella sua testa.

Il tempo sembrava andare a rallentatore, quei dieci minuti furono eterni per tutti in quell'ambulanza. Alla fine però riuscirono ad arrivare ed a varcare le porte del pronto soccorso del General Hospital.

"Che cosa abbiamo?", chiese un dottore avvicinandosi alla barella.

"Donna, 30 anni circa, entrata in coma una decina di minuti fa. Contusioni e fratture multiple viso, addome, bacino e tibia destra. Ha perso molto sangue. E stata rianimata due volte. Ora è stabile. 6 di Glasgow, 90 di pressione, 110 di frequenza, ossigenazione normale. Anamnesi sconosciuta", riportò il paramedico.

Il dottore si chinò sulla donna. I paramedici l'avevano già intubata e le avevano messo la flebo per evitare una caduta di pressione. Le controllò il respiro e le posò lo stetoscopio sul lato sinistro.

"Ok, niente emotorace, la milza sembra intatta. Allora, subito emocromo, elettroforesi e coagulanti, TAC cerebrale, radiografia torace, bacino, tibia... poi subito in sala operatoria. La solleviamo al mio tre: uno, due... tre".

"Dottore?", lo bloccò per un braccio Anya.

"Ce la farà, vero?".

"Ora non posso dirle nulla...", disse l’uomo in modo sbrigativo.

"Ma la salverete vero? È mia moglie...", continuò a fermarlo.

"Signora, se mi lascia andare a fare il mio lavoro, faremo tutto il possibile... non si preoccupi...", rispose il medico poggiandole una mano sul braccio.

Andò verso le porte scorrevoli, ma prima di attraversarle si girò verso la Forest.

"Signora, sua moglie ha delle allergie particolari a dei farmaci, o patologie di cui dovrei essere informato?".

"È allergica alla penicillina...", riuscì solo a dire Anya.

Il dottore fece un accenno veloce con la testa e poi sparì dietro a quelle porte che limitavano il confine oltre il quale Anya poteva solo sperare di riabbracciare sua moglie.

 

*****

 

Erano già diverse ore che aspettava che qualcuno le dicesse qualcosa. Anya non riusciva a darsi pace, stava facendo il solco su quel pavimento, ma non riusciva a stare ferma.

Gli altri componenti della squadra avevano raggiunto lei e la dottoressa pochi minuti dopo. Ora erano lì, seduti in attesa di qualche novità. Tutti erano molto stanchi, quasi stremati, ma soprattutto erano preoccupati per Raven, la loro amica, sorella, collega. Sia Lexa che Clarke si erano riscoperte a pregare e nessuna delle due era credente e Lincoln ed Octavia non erano da meno.

"CAZZO, MA QUANTO DIAVOLO CI METTONO? Sono quasi quattro ore che l'hanno portata via...", urlò improvvisamente la Forest facendo sussultare tutti.

"E MAI POSSIBILE CHE IN QUESTO CAZZO DI OSPEDALE NON SI RIESCA A SAPERE NULLA? Dannazione, c'è mia moglie là dentro!", continuò ringhiando contro il balcone dell'accettazione.

L'infermiera si spaventò quando vide l'espressione minacciosa della donna. Si stava avvicinando a lei e non sapeva come gestirla. In passato si era trovata spesso in quella situazione, calmare i parenti disperati non era semplice, ma ci era sempre riuscita… ma questa volta era diverso. L'agente aveva uno sguardo che la fece tremare, i suoi occhi sembravano sputare fuoco ed era sicura di non poter nulla contro la sua collera.

"ANYA!", urlò Lexa provando a fermare la pazzia della sua migliore amica.

Clarke l'aiuto ad alzarsi, la sua gamba andava meglio, ma le faceva ancora male. Nonostante ciò, zoppicando riuscì a mettersi tra Anya ed il bancone. La Woods si girò verso l'infermiera e le fece un cenno di scuse, poi portò di nuovo lo sguardo sulla Forest.

“Levati di mezzo Woods”, ringhiò Anya.

"Ora tu vieni con me!", ordinò a denti stretti Lexa afferrando il braccio della sua amica e trascinandola fuori da quella sala.

La fece entrare nel prima stanza libera che incontrarono, solo dopo si accorse che fosse la cappella.

 _'Tanto meglio, quale luogo migliore per farle una ramanzina'_ , pensò Lexa.

"An, l'infermiera non c'entra nulla, è inutile che te la prendi con lei...", cominciò addolcendo il tono.

"Posso capire come ti senti, ma...", continuò Lexa, ma venne bruscamente interrotta dalla sua migliore amica.

"Davvero Lex? Lo capisci veramente? Io non credo proprio. Sento come se il mio cuore si fosse spaccato in due ed una metà me l'avessero strappata via con la forza... riesci a capirlo veramente come mi sento, Lex? Ne sei proprio sicura? Il tuo cuore è tornato a battere, Clarke è di là, la donna che ami di più al mondo sta bene e nessuno, a parte te stessa, potrà mai allontanarla da te. Mia moglie è in quella fottuta sala operatoria da più di quattro ore, che lotta per sopravvivere, solo perché uno psicopatico l'ha ridotta in quello stato per punire me... ME! Capisci? Ed ora non so se potrò mai più stringerla tra le mie braccia, perdermi nel suo sguardo, baciare le sue labbra. Ti rendi conto Lex? Mi sento inerme, svuotata, inutile. Lei lotta contro la morte ed io riesco solo a dare di matto...", disse facendo uscire tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo arrivando a sussurrare l'ultima frase.

Lexa l'abbracciò stretta, Anya rimase con le braccia lungo i fianchi per un po', ma poi cedette allo sconforto e la strinse a sua volta facendo uscire quelle lacrime che non riusciva più a trattenere.

I singhiozzi erano l'unica cosa che si sentiva nella cappella.

"Piangi, sfogati, ora sono queste le cose che devi fare...", mormorò Lexa cullando la sua amica.

"Lei è forte An, ma lo sei anche tu... e ora lo devi essere per entrambe...", sussurrò ancora.

Rimasero chiuse in quell'abbraccio fino a che Lexa non sentì il corpo di Anya rilassarsi ed il suo respiro tornare regolare, segno che avesse smesso di piangere.

"Dai torniamo di là", disse la Woods guardandola negli occhi.

Anya si limitò ad annuire mormorando un timido 'grazie'.

"Tu l'hai fatto tante volte con me... non lo devi nemmeno pensare", era stata la frase di Lexa prima di ritornare dagli altri.

 

*****

Raven era avvolta dal buio, dal silenzio, non sentiva più la voce di sua moglie, non sentiva più niente a parte il dolore e il freddo. Il suo corpo tremava, forse infreddolito, o forse semplicemente stanco, provato da uno sforzo che non riusciva a ricordare. Non aveva la minima idea di cosa fosse successo, di dove si trovasse e di perché non riuscisse a vedere nulla e la cosa peggiore era che non riusciva a distinguere tra la realtà e l’immaginazione. Si sentiva persa e, per la prima volta in vita sua, sola.

 _'Anya dove sei... ho bisogno di te...'_ , continuava a ripetersi.

Il dolore aumentò all'improvviso, come se qualcuno la stesse ripetutamente pugnalando allo stomaco.

 _'Ma che diavolo succede?'_ , provò a dire, ma non sentì nessun suono uscire dalla sue labbra, quelle parole rimasero solo nella sua mente.

Un fastidioso bip cominciò a fracassarle i timpani. La cadenza era sempre più frenetica, sembrava impazzire di secondo in secondo. Poi cominciarono le voci, Raven non le conosceva, all'inizio sembrava non capire il senso delle parole, percepiva solo panico e paura, ma poi tutto le fu chiaro.

"La pressione sta scendendo...", disse una voce femminile.

"Cazzo, c'è una emorragia... presto due sacche di zero negativo...", imprecò una voce maschile.

"Sta andando in arresto. Presto il defibrillatore. Carica a 200!", ordinò la stessa voce.

Fu l'ultima cosa che sentì insieme ad un bip prolungato. Il buio ed il freddo l'avvolsero di nuovo. Ora non sentiva più niente nemmeno il dolore.

 _'Eppure questa non può essere la fine, non per me ed Anya. Ho una cosa importante da dirle, cazzo, mi sono portata dentro quel segreto per quasi due mesi ed ora tutto questo... non posso arrendermi così, non posso! No, no, no, non può finire così'_ , pensò Raven cercando di resistere a qualsiasi cosa le stesse succedendo.

Nonostante la sua forte volontà di non cedere, Raven venne travolta da un silenzio quasi doloroso, mentre in quella sala operatoria si stava scatenando l'inferno.

 

*****

L'equipe medica stava facendo di tutto per salvare l'agente Reyes.

"Libera...", una scarica fece sobbalzare il corpo di Raven.

Il dottore controllò il monitor, ma l'encefalogramma era ancora piatto.

"Carica a 300... libera", riprovò l'uomo.

Il battito riprese, anche se debole.

"Cerchiamo di stabilizzarla, non voglio che vada di nuovo in arresto, potrebbe non sopravvivere questa volta", affermò il dottore a tutta la sua equipe.

"Dottor Sinclair credo di aver trovato l'emorragia", disse il tirocinante.

"Ben fatto dottor Green, procediamo...", si congratulò.

Riuscirono a fermare l'emorragia e nel farlo si accorsero di qualcosa che prima gli era sfuggito. Controllarono meglio ancora increduli, ma non c'erano dubbi... la donna che avevano appena stabilizzato era incinta. L’embrione era ancora in fase di sviluppo, era vivo, anche se debole. Dopo quello che aveva subito la madre era letteralmente un miracolo che fosse sopravvissuto, rimasero tutti sorpresi dalla loro forza.

"Dottor Green questa credo che si possa definire _‘voglia di vivere’_ , l’embrione ha già la forza e la tenacia della madre... onestamente non credo di aver mai visto una cosa del genere in tutta la mia carriera".

"Credo che la parola più giusta sia _miracolo_ ", lo corresse il giovane dottore.

"Beh… penso che si possa definire anche così, si…", convenne abbozzando un sorriso.

Lo stato di coma della paziente perdurava, ma almeno era stabile.

"Spero solo che riesca a svegliarsi", commentò poi il ragazzo.

"Ora dipende solo da lei...", ammise Sinclair.

Ci misero un'altra ora abbondante per effettuare tutte le suture in modo da lasciarle il minor numero di cicatrici visibili sul corpo. La donna era giovane e, se si fosse svegliata, avrebbe avuto ancora una lunga vita davanti. Anche se, Sinclair era fermamente convinto che quelle sul corpo non sarebbero state le cicatrici più dolorose, non dopo aver vissuto un'esperienza del genere.

"Ottimo lavoro... grazie a tutti", disse prima di lasciare la sala operatoria.

Erano passate più di cinque ore, se l'era vista brutta e, per un attimo, aveva pensato di non farcela, ma invece era riuscito a salvare quella donna. Nonostante tutto però il suo lavoro non era ancora finito: doveva informare i parenti. Una cosa che aveva sempre odiato del suo mestiere, soprattutto se le notizie non erano buonissime, come in questo preciso caso.

 _'Coraggio Sinclair...'_ , pensò varcando le porte scorrevoli.

 

*****

 


	25. Capitolo 24

#  CAPITOLO 24

 

Dopo essersi sfogata con la sua migliore amica, Anya era sfinita, la rabbia contro il mondo non era scomparsa ma, perlomeno, si era affievolita. Buttare fuori tutto le aveva fatto bene, Lexa era stata un'ottima spalla su cui piangere. L'aveva ascoltata con pazienza, senza dire una parola anche quando aveva tirato in ballo Clarke. A pensarci bene, forse era stata troppo dura con lei, in fondo poteva risparmiarselo. Sapeva benissimo che il suo rapporto con Clarke era complicato, ma non era abbastanza lucida in quel momento per non rinfacciarglielo. Sospirò frustrata sperando che Lexa non se la fosse presa più di tanto.

Quando varcò la soglia della sala d'attesa, si girò per controllare la presenza del suo secondo e notò che era molto più indietro, quasi fosse persa nei suoi pensieri.

"Lex, tutto bene?", le chiese.

"Sì, certo va avanti… io devo andare in bagno", replicò la Woods cercando di essere credibile.

Anya annuì e poi proseguì per la sua strada.

Lexa la vide sparire dietro l'angolo. Rimase lì, ferma, in mezzo al corridoio. Non doveva andare in bagno, aveva inventato la prima scusa banale che le era venuta in mente perché aveva bisogno di un momento per sé. Le parole della Forest l'avevano scombussolata più di quanto volesse ammettere e non riusciva a pensare ad altro.

 _"... Il tuo cuore è tornato a battere, Clarke è di là, la donna che ami di più al mondo sta bene e nessuno, a parte te stessa, potrà mai portartela via..."_.

Quelle parole erano vere, era lei il peggior nemico di sé stessa…lei e le sue paure. Aveva permesso al signor Griffin di strapparle Clarke e da allora aveva smesso di vivere. 

 _'E se ci fosse Clarke in quella sala operatoria? Oddio, non voglio neanche pensarci, ne morirei. Hai ragione An, prima non capivo come ti sentivi… ora sì...'_ , pensò la Woods.

"Adesso... basta, non voglio...", si fece sfuggire a voce alta interrompendosi a metà della frase.

"Lexa... ehi, tutto bene? Cos'è che non vuoi?", disse quella voce roca che avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille.

La Woods alzò di scatto lo sguardo incontrando due fari azzurri che la osservavano preoccupata. Si perse completamente in quegli occhi, travolta da quel sentimento che le stava facendo esplodere il cuore. La donna che amava con tutta sé stessa era lì, davanti a lei, e stavolta non poteva e non voleva rovinare tutto. Le azioni dettate dall'impulsività spesso l'avevano portata a sbagliare, ma questa volta era diverso.

"Non voglio... non voglio più sprecare nemmeno un minuto della mia vita...", cominciò a dire avvicinandosi a Clarke.

Sul volto della dottoressa si dipinse un'espressione confusa. Alzò un sopracciglio, pronta a ribattere di spiegarsi meglio, ma non fece in tempo.

"Sposami Clarke!!", affermò seria l'agente.

La profiler sgranò gli occhi, si domandò più volte se avesse sentito bene.

"Ma ti senti bene? Che diavolo vi siete dette tu ed Anya?", ironizzò cercando di mascherare il suo stato d'animo: stava tremando al solo pensiero che le intenzioni della sua ex fossero vere.

"Dico sul serio Clarke! Sposami... qui, adesso. Non voglio più sprecare un altro secondo senza di te. Non voglio più starti lontana, tu sei la mia vita ed io voglio viverti con tutta me stessa... rinuncerò al servizio attivo, se è questo che vuoi, farò tutto quello che mi chiedi se sarà necessario, ma ti prego… sposami...",  la supplicò Lexa avanzando verso di lei senza mai distogliere lo sguardo.

Clarke fu travolta da quelle parole e dalla loro intensità, voleva dire qualcosa, ma le parole le morirono in gola. La razionalità le suggeriva che fosse una pazzia, il suo cuore tutto l'opposto. Abbassò lo sguardo incapace di sostenere quegli occhi stupendi che sembravano leggerle dentro.

Lexa le accarezzò il viso sfiorandolo con delicatezza e quando arrivò sotto il mento, lo sollevò cercando di nuovo i suoi occhi. Aveva bisogno di quel contatto per farle capire quanto l'amava.

"Ti amo Clarke, non ho mai smesso e non smetterò mai di farlo. La vita è troppo breve e, grazie alla mia bravata, abbiamo buttato via già troppo tempo. Non voglio più avere rimpianti Clarke. Ho pensato mille volte se al posto di Raven ci fossi stata tu e ti garantisco che avrei reagito molto peggio di Anya. Dio, se ti fosse successo qualcosa, non me lo sarei mai perdonata. Sposami Clarke! Diventa mia moglie! Creiamo insieme quella famiglia che tanto sognavamo...".

L'agente stava per aggiungere altro, ma le labbra di Clarke si chiusero sulle sue in un bacio pieno di sentimento. I loro cuori cominciarono a battere all'unisono, la dolcezza unita all'intensità di quelle carezze le fece tremare. Quel semplice contatto definiva la promessa del loro amore, la profondità di quello che provavano l'una per l'altra. Continuarono a baciarsi immerse nella loro bolla, le loro bocche si muovevano in simbiosi, completandosi. Clarke non aveva più il controllo delle sue emozioni, il cuore le stava per esplodere, non ricordava di aver mai provato un sentimento simile per nessun altro, solo Lexa era in grado di travolgerla con un semplice bacio. Delle calde lacrime cominciarono a rigarle il volto e si infransero sulle loro labbra ancora unite.

Lexa sentì delle gocce salate e capì subito che Clarke stava piangendo. Aprì gli occhi di scatto e trovò il viso più bello che avesse mai visto. Clarke le stava sorridendo tra le lacrime.

"Questo è un sì?", sussurrò timidamente.

"È un sì...", confermò allargando il suo sorriso.

Lexa la sollevò, facendo attenzione alla gamba e la strinse forte a sé. Rimasero chiuse in quell’abbraccio ancora un po', poi fecero ritorno dagli altri, con un tacito accordo di non dire a nessuno del loro piano di sposarsi di lì a poco.

 

*****

 

Il dottor Sinclair uscì da quelle odiose porte scorrevoli e subito Anya e gli altri lo accerchiarono. Nonostante si aspettasse una reazione del genere, indietreggiò di un passo, quasi fosse intimorito da quell'improvviso interesse, pur rendendosi conto della normalità della cosa. Sospirò, pensando a quanto la cosa fosse ridicola e si preparò a fare il suo discorso.

"Dottore, come sta?", chiese subito l’agente Forest.

"Ha avuto un altro arresto cardiaco, ma siamo riusciti a rianimarla. Siamo riusciti a fermare l'emorragia interna ed a stabilizzarla. Tuttavia è ancora in coma, ora dipende tutto da lei", disse l'uomo cercando di dosare il tono.

"Ma se la caverà?", chiese Anya come se non avesse compreso neanche una parola.

"Voglio essere franco con lei, è molto grave, se dovesse andare in arresto un'altra volta, non so se il suo fisico reggerebbe. Sua moglie è viva ed ha tanta voglia di lottare. Confidi in questo agente Forest… ora non possiamo fare altro che aspettare", continuò Sinclair.

Anya cercò di attutire il colpo come meglio poteva, Raven era viva, anche se appesa ad un filo. Sentì le sue gambe cedere e, per evitare di cadere, dovette sedersi.

Il Dottor Sinclair osservò la donna attentamente. Non aveva ancora finito di riportare la prognosi, stava per continuare, ma poi gli vennero degli scrupoli. Lui era così, un dottore completamente fuori dagli schemi. Era evidente che l'agente Forest non sapesse nulla dello stato di gravidanza della moglie, altrimenti le sue domande sarebbero state altre. Si interrogò per alcuni minuti se dirglielo o meno, e alla fine decise di non farlo.

Clarke lo stava osservando, era una psicologa e leggeva il linguaggio del corpo molto bene. Aveva il sospetto che il dottore avesse omesso di dire qualcosa, ma non sapeva cosa. Guardò poi verso Anya che veniva abbracciata da Lexa e confortata da Octavia e Lincoln e le si strinse il cuore.

 _'Che cosa nascondi, dottor Sinclair?’_ , pensò tornando poi sull’uomo.

"Ora è in terapia intensiva. Fra poco potrete vederla: una sola persona alla volta e tempo di visita breve. Mi dispiace, ma sono le regole della ICU, senza considerare il fatto che la paziente ha bisogno di riposo", disse l'uomo prima di allontanarsi.

Clarke lo seguì, decisa a sciogliere tutti i suoi dubbi. Il timore che avesse omesso qualcosa di importante e che Raven fosse ancora più grave di quanto avesse ammesso, la stava spaventando.

"Dottore, ha un minuto?", disse la profiler.

"Sì, naturalmente dottoressa Griffin".

"La mia fama mi precede", ironizzò la donna felice di non dover sprecare tempo con le presentazioni.

"In un certo senso... conosco suo padre da molti anni ed è molto orgoglioso di lei e della sua carriera...”.

"Sì... diciamo che quella è l'idea che dà", sussurrò contrariata.

"Ma prego, venga nel mio ufficio parleremo con più tranquillità", disse lui invitandola a seguirlo.

Arrivarono nelle stanza e, dopo essersi accomodati, Clarke andò dritto al sodo.

"Dottor Sinclair, ho prestato io il primo soccorso all'agente Reyes, lei è la mia migliore amica, quasi una sorella, siamo cresciute insieme e, da dottore a dottore, vorrei che mi dicesse come stanno veramente le cose. Vede, ho come l'impressione che non abbia detto tutto a sua moglie...", sciorinò i suoi dubbi tutto d'un fiato.

"Suo padre non sbaglia ad elogiarla così tanto, lei è un'ottima psicologa. Sa leggere le persone. Sarò onesto con lei, non potrei violare il rapporto medico-paziente, lei non è una parente, ma credo di aver capito che l'agente Reyes stia molto a cuore a tutti voi. Quindi, ipotizziamo per un secondo che lei abbia in cura la mia paziente, in questo modo non violerei nessuna legge...", cominciò a dire Sinclair con un sorriso complice sul volto.

"Sì, ipotizziamolo...", confermò Clarke soddisfatta di aver raggiunto il suo scopo.

"L'agente Reyes è incinta, dottoressa Griffin", affermò l'uomo senza giri di parole.

La profiler sgranò gli occhi incredula.

"Incinta?", gli fece eco.

"Di circa otto settimane".

"Sta bene? Intendo dire, il bambino sta bene?".

"Miracolosamente sembra di sì. Sembra essere forte, proprio come la madre...", ammise con soddisfazione Sinclair.

"Non mi giudichi dottoressa Griffin. Li fuori ho taciuto perché credo che l'agente Forest non sia a conoscenza di questa gravidanza. E forse sarò all'antica, ma credo non spetti a me dirglielo...".

Clarke era letteralmente sbalordita dalla notizia e dalla integrità di quell'uomo. Raramente provava stima per le persone, ma il dottor Sinclair era una di queste.

"Non ho intenzione di giudicarla, anzi... credo che abbia fatto la scelta più giusta. Conosco molto bene Anya, l'agente Forest, il suo stato d'animo è molto precario ultimamente e questa notizia avrebbe contribuito ad annientarla definitamente. Adesso è una mina vagante. E dobbiamo solo sperare che non esploda. Per cui la ringrazio per il suo zelo, dottor Sinclair", disse Clarke conoscendo benissimo la reazione che avrebbe avuto Anya a quella notizia.

"Non deve ringraziarmi. È il mio lavoro. A questo punto non possiamo fare altro che sperare che l'agente Reyes si risvegli. È tutto nelle sue mani ora".

"Raven è forte… si risveglierà...", mormorò Clarke cercando di convincere più sé stessa che il dottore.

Dopo avergli stretto la mano la profiler si congedò e lasciò l'ufficio di Sinclair. La notizia che aveva appena ricevuto la fece sorridere timidamente, presto sarebbe diventata zia…  ma come l'avrebbe presa Anya? Si domandò perché Raven non gliene avesse parlato. Forse perché aveva paura, o forse semplicemente perché stava aspettando il momento giusto.

Quegli anni di completo silenzio l’avevano privata di molte cose, non sapeva più nulla delle sue amiche e questo la rattristò di nuovo, ma proprio in quel momento ebbe una certezza: non avrebbe commesso lo stesso errore di nuovo.

"Guai a te se non ti svegli Rae!! Voglio conoscere mio nipote, quindi datti una mossa Reyes e apri quegli occhi... e torna a farci impazzire…", diede fiato ai suoi pensieri.

 

*****


	26. Capitolo 25

#  CAPITOLO 25

Indra stava correndo con la sirena spiegata tra il traffico di Boston; aveva appena rifiutato l'ennesima chiamata del Sindaco: ora non aveva tempo per ascoltare i vaneggiamenti di quell'uomo. L'ultimo rapporto dell'agente White l'aveva letteralmente scombussolata… avevano trovato Raven, ma le sue condizioni erano critiche.

Generalmente non si faceva mai coinvolgere dai sentimenti… era una sua legge non scritta da quando era diventata direttrice. Era severa, intransigente, ligia alle regole ed esigeva che anche i suoi agenti le rispettassero. In questo modo aveva ottenuto sia il rispetto che i risultati, ma c'era un'eccezione che confermava questa legge: la squadra della Forest. Con loro era stata sempre troppo permissiva e, alla lunga, ci si era affezionata, ed era per questo che stava guidando come una pazza cercando di arrivare il prima possibile all'ospedale, malgrado il primo cittadino le avesse ordinato di rimanere al Quartier Generale.

Quel suo ordine insensato e quello strano approccio dell'agente Chen all'uscita dell'edificio dell'FBI, le avevano dato da pensare. Appresa la notizia della Reyes era scheggiata fuori dal suo ufficio, ma Jason Chen – il diretto superiore di Thompson – l'aveva fermata per informarla che i suoi agenti sarebbero stati a sua completa disposizione. In quel momento non si era soffermata a pensare a quanto fosse assurda la cosa, Chen non era mai stato tanto collaborativo con lei, anzi, aveva sempre fatto di tutto per soffiarle il posto, ma ora, immersa nel traffico, stava analizzando i tasselli.

Schiacciò l'acceleratore cominciando a fare zig-zag tra le macchine. Adesso la priorità era accertarsi che la Reyes stesse bene.

 

*****

Anya continuava a stringere Lexa, come se stesse annegando e lei fosse la sua unica salvezza. Era letteralmente sconvolta, terrorizzata, aveva paura di perdere la ragione della sua vita. Il dolore che stava provando era troppo forte, non riusciva a gestirlo, non riusciva a reagire, si sentiva completamente vuota, priva di forze.

Le parole del dottore continuavano a rimbombarle in testa: _'Sua moglie è viva ed ha tanta voglia di lottare. Confidi in questo...'_ , ma non le bastava.

Cercava di aggrapparsi con tutte le speranze ad una fede che non aveva e che non aveva mai avuto, ma era tutto inutile.

"Agente Forest?", la chiamò un'infermiera.

Anya alzò la testa quasi fosse un automa, il suo sguardo era perso e vuoto; aveva smesso di piangere, ma la sua vista continuava ad essere appannata.

"Se mi vuole seguire... l'accompagno da sua moglie", continuò la donna con dolcezza.

La Forest guardò Lexa e gli altri per un attimo, quasi come per chiedergli cosa dovesse fare. Un tenero sorriso da parte dei suoi amici la convinse ad alzarsi ed a seguire l'infermiera.

Non si ricordava che quell’ospedale avesse dei corridoi così lunghi, eppure non faceva altro che camminare senza mai raggiungere la destinazione. O forse era solo una sensazione dettata dalla paura di scoprire cosa avrebbe trovato. Seguiva come un cagnolino la donna con la divisa blu… i suoi pensieri non le davano tregua, per un attimo avrebbe voluto spegnere il cervello e non pensare più a nulla.

Era così assorta che quando l'infermiera le disse qualcosa non sentì una sola parola.

"Agente Forest, ha capito quello che le ho detto?".

Anya si limitò a negare con la testa.

"Prima di entrare in terapia intensiva bisogna disinfettarsi bene le mani, indossare il camice, i guanti e la mascherina", ripeté la donna.

"Non potrò toccarla...", mormorò appena.

"Sì, lo potrà fare, ma è ancora a rischio d’infezioni e dovrà farlo con i guanti".

L'infermiera l'aiutò a prepararsi e subito dopo l'accompagnò da Raven. Attraversarono una porta scorrevole per arrivare in una stanza con una parete di vetro… quando Anya vide sua moglie si fermò di colpo. Appoggiò la fronte sulla superficie trasparente continuando a guardare all'interno della camera. I suoi occhi increduli vagarono impauriti su Raven. Era lì, distesa su quel letto freddo, asettico e poco familiare. Accerchiata da una decina di macchine rumorose, con mille tubi che le uscivano dalle braccia ed una maschera che le consentiva di respirare. Aveva il viso livido e tumefatto dalle percosse subite, mentre il corpo era celato da un lenzuolo bianco e anonimo.

Non riuscì a muoversi e rimase lì, ad osservarla attraverso il vetro ed i ricordi le inondarono la mente.

 

*****

**_ [Inizio flashback] _ **

_Anya si era appena alzata dal letto, il più silenziosamente possibile era sgusciata via dalle braccia di sua moglie cercando di non svegliarla. Nonostante la loro notte di fuoco, non era riuscita a chiudere occhio. Ultimamente era nervosa per via del lavoro. Il caso che stava seguendo le stava dando dei grattacapi e non riusciva a staccare la spina._

_Andò in cucina e cominciò a preparare la colazione. Nonostante la notte insonne, il suo cervello non smetteva di pensare. Inspiegabilmente il lavoro, che tanto l'aveva innervosita, si era eclissato per lasciare posto ad un groviglio di cose senza senso. Era completamente annegata da assurde idee, progetti, aspettative che non sapeva neanche come le fossero venute in mente._

_Tra poco avrebbe dovuto svegliare Raven per andare al lavoro e l'idea di prendere un giorno libero e rimanere a casa a coccolarsi la sfiorò... ma non era da lei. Negò con la testa e si concentrò sulla colazione._

_Quasi non se ne accorse, ma a forza di sfornare prelibatezze aveva cucinato per un esercito. Imbandì il tavolo della cucina con omelette, bacon, waffle, pancake, muffin ai mirtilli e torta di mele e, ovviamente, del caffè nero._

_Anya aveva appena finito di sfornare la torta ed ora stava risciacquando le stoviglie usate. Dava le spalle all'ingresso della cucina e non si era accorta dell'arrivo di Raven._

_"Wow, questo è il tuo modo di farti perdonare per essermi svegliata da sola?", la sua voce la fece sussultare._

_"Gesù... Raven! Perché sei sempre così silenziosa quando cammini? Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!", sbottò girandosi verso sua moglie._

_Raven aveva ancora addosso la maglia del pigiama ed era appoggiata allo stipite della porta._

_"Sono un’ex agente della SWAT, è nel mio DNA essere silenziosa e colpire alle spalle", replicò con un sorriso._

_"Ma sappi che, nonostante tutto questo ben di Dio, io voglio il mio bacio del buongiorno", continuò avvicinandosi maliziosamente alla Forest._

_"Vieni a prenderlo", la incitò Anya allargando le braccia._

_Raven non se lo fece ripetere e corse tra le braccia di sua moglie. Anya la prese al volo facendo scivolare le mani sul suo sedere per prenderla in braccio, mentre Raven le circondò subito la vita con le gambe, allacciando poi le braccia al suo collo. Si guardarono per un lungo istante, come una sfida silente a chi cedesse per prima. Fu la Reyes a soccombere, facendo scontrare le loro labbra in un bacio urgente e passionale._

_"Buongiorno", mormorò la Forest tra un bacio e l'altro._

_"Buongiorno", sussurrò Raven soddisfatta._

_"Che dici, facciamo colazione?", le chiese poi Anya._

_"E me lo chiedi?! Sono affamata"._

_Si misero a tavola e cominciarono a mangiare. Iniziarono a chiacchierare, ridere e a baciarsi come succedeva sempre. Anya si alzò per prendere la sua tazza di caffè e si appoggiò al bancone della cucina – come era solita fare – per berla. Raven la osservava sorseggiare la sua bevanda, era diventato quasi un rituale per lei. Sua moglie sembrava estraniarsi completamente quando beveva il caffè, assumeva delle espressioni dolci, quasi buffe, ma al contempo bellissime. L'ammirava sempre in silenzio, aspettando che quell'opera d'arte ritornasse con i piedi per terra, ma quella mattina sentì qualcosa di diverso. Il suo cuore cominciò a tamburellarle nel petto a causa di una consapevolezza che si stava faceva largo dentro di lei. Era un po' che ci stava pensando, ma mai come in quel momento si era resa conto di quanto lo volesse._

_"Facciamo un bambino...", disse dando fiato ai suoi pensieri._

_Anya sputò il caffè per evitare che le andasse di traverso. Raven cercò di non ridere per la reazione di sua moglie, ma le fu impossibile._

_La Forest aveva sentito le parole di sua moglie e stentava a credere alle sue orecchie. Era lei che lo voleva e aveva insistito con Raven tempo addietro, ma sua moglie l'aveva convinta che non fosse il momento giusto, che la loro vita fosse troppo incasinata per crescere un bambino._

_Un sorriso sincero comparve sulle labbra della Reyes quello provò ad Anya che fosse seria e di non aver sentito male._

_"Davvero?", sussurrò ugualmente i suoi dubbi._

_Raven non rispose, si alzò e lentamente si avvicinò a lei. Afferrò la tazza del caffè, ormai vuota, e la ripose con cura nel lavello. Poi allacciò le braccia al collo di sua moglie, che continuava ancora a guardarla incredula._

_"Sì, davvero An. Mi piacerebbe avere un piccoletto o una piccoletta che scorrazza per casa, mi piacerebbe che avesse i tuoi splendidi occhi, quei tuoi lineamenti asiatici che tanto adoro e poi naturalmente mi piacerebbe che avesse la mia astuzia e la mia intelligenza", replicò Raven, alzando gli occhi al cielo con un'espressione sbarazzina sul volto._

_"Sei incredibile lo sai? Ed io ti amo da pazzi... facciamolo!", disse con un sorriso Anya cercando avidamente le labbra di sua moglie._

_In quel bacio si riscoprirono a sorridere entrambe consapevoli che presto la loro famiglia si sarebbe allargata._

 

**_ [Fine flashback] _ **

 

*****

Anya trovò il coraggio ed entrò in quella stanza. Il suo corpo si muoveva come a rallentatore quasi volesse ritardare l'inevitabile. Arrivò al bordo del letto, cercando di trattenere le lacrime… credeva di averle esaurite invece erano lì che continuavano ad infastidirle gli occhi.

Timidamente sfiorò la sua mano facendo attenzione ai tubi. Nonostante il lattice riusciva a sentire quanto fosse fredda. Cominciò ad accarezzare la sua pelle senza nemmeno accorgersene. I suoi occhi cercavano disperatamente quelli di Raven che però erano celati dietro quelle palpebre che si ostinavano a rimanere chiuse. _‘Tesoro, apri gli occhi’_ , continuava a ripetere mentalmente.

"Com’è potuta succedere una cosa del genere?", cominciò ad interrogarsi.

"Non avrei mai dovuto farti entrare nella squadra tesoro! Ora non saresti in queste condizioni. Come al solito, io avevo ragione e tu torto... ma tu sai sempre come prendermi e alla fine non riesco mai a dirti di no. Accidenti a me... avrei dovuto dirtelo quella volta… mi sarei dovuta imporre!", continuò alzando la voce.

"Neanche sei mesi fa parlavamo di avere un bambino, ricordi? Quando me l’hai chiesto, quella mattina, mi hai reso la donna più felice del mondo. Nonostante qualche tentativo andato male eravamo pronte a riprovarci perché lo volevamo dispersamente, entrambe…  ma ora… guardarci", ammise cedendo alle lacrime.

"Rae, ti prego, non mollare. Lo so che sei stanca, ma non ti arrendere amore mio...", la supplicò sperando ingenuamente che potesse sentirla.

"Io mi sento persa senza di te, sei sempre stata la mia forza, il mio orgoglio, la mia unica ragione di vita... e mi rendo conto solo ora di non avertelo mai detto... non puoi farmi questo Reyes, mi senti? Devi combattere... non mi lasciare amore mio", mormorò appena.

La Forest sentiva le gambe cedere, se non si fosse seduta subito, sarebbe sicuramente caduta. Trovò una sedia e rimase lì a sedere, continuando a guardare sua moglie che sembrava addormentata, per un tempo troppo breve secondo lei. Infatti, la voce timida della stessa infermiera che l'aveva accompagnata – di cui ora le sfuggiva il nome – la venne a chiamare per riportarla dagli altri. Salutò Raven con un delicato bacio sulla fronte ed uscì da quella stanza.

 

 


	27. Capitolo 26

#  CAPITOLO 26

 

Zoe Monroe era diventata infermiera ferrista qualche anno prima, aveva già molta esperienza anche se era molto giovane. Nella sua carriera non aveva mai assistito ad un legame così intenso come quello tra l’agente Forest e l’agente Reyes.

Guardò Anya avvicinarsi alla porta d'uscita dell'ICU, la sua andatura era lenta, claudicante, sembrava reggersi in piedi a stento. Zoe stava per andarle incontro per aiutarla nel timore che potesse stramazzare a terra, ma fece solo qualche passo poi si bloccò di colpo. Notò lo sguardo vuoto e privo di speranza della Forest e questo la colse impreparata. Nei suoi occhi poteva leggere tutto il suo dolore, tutta la sua sofferenza, quasi stesse per arrendersi.

Le fece una grande tenerezza, ma anche una grande rabbia. Era evidente anche ad un cieco che sua moglie fosse tutto per lei e allora perché stava gettando la spugna? L'agente Rayes aveva lottato con le unghie e con i denti per la sua vita e quella del loro bambino durante l'operazione, adesso però non poteva farcela da sola, aveva bisogno di sua moglie al suo fianco.

Zoe sospirò e, presa da un'insolita empatia verso l'agente, decise di fare qualcosa.

"Agente Forest...", provò a richiamare la sua attenzione

Anya non reagì, così l'infermiera riprovò.

"Agente Forest, non si deve arrendere, sua moglie non l'ha fatto in sala operatoria e nemmeno vostro figlio...", disse d'impulso.

Anya alzò la testa quasi si fosse svegliata da un brutto sogno.

"Figlio?", riuscì solo a mormorare.

"Sì, sua moglie è incinta. Non lo sapeva?", le domandò colta alla sprovvista, forse il suo zelo aveva peggiorato la faccenda.

"No!", disse lapidaria stringendo i pugni in preda alla rabbia.

La Monroe cominciò a scusarsi, ma Anya aveva smesso di ascoltarla.

"Da quanto?", chiese solo

"Circa otto settimane".

Sua moglie era incinta di quasi due mesi e lei non ne sapeva niente, non s’era accorta di niente… Raven aspettava un figlio e ora lei rischiava di perderli entrambi. Quella notizia che avrebbe dovuto renderla la donna più felice del mondo, sortì l'effetto contrario.

Corse via senza dare spiegazioni. Uscì dall'ospedale, prendendo l'uscita di servizio per non farsi vedere da nessuno. Arrivò in macchina ed alcune lacrime le rigarono il volto. Cominciò a colpire il volante con rabbia.

"Perché non me l’hai detto Raven? Perché?", urlò continuando a sfogare la sua rabbia.

All'ennesimo colpo si accasciò sul cruscotto, lasciandosi andare al pianto. Adesso aveva un macigno al posto del cuore, il dolore e la sofferenza si stavano trasformando in un’ira furente. Raven era incinta del loro bambino che forse non sarebbe mai nato, erano in fin di vita a causa sua, ormai era certa di questo, come lo era anche del fatto che Thompson non avrebbe visto l’alba del giorno dopo.

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dal suono del suo cellulare. Afferrò il telefono e sul display lesse 'numero sconosciuto'.

“Forse la fortuna sta girando, presto avrò la mia vendetta!”, disse prima di rispondere.

 

*****

 

Quando la direttrice Jones arrivò in ospedale, si diresse subito al reparto dove trovò tutti i membri della squadra con lo sguardo perso e sconsolato.

 _'Non è un buon segno…'_ , pensò.

La cosa che la stupì maggiormente era che, tra di loro, non ci fosse traccia dell'agente Forest. Cercò di celare la sua preoccupazione, sperando con tutta sé stessa che la situazione non fosse così grave, ma il loro umore parlava chiaro. Si avvicinò a Lincoln, che era in disparte perché al telefono e attese che finisse.

"Agente White, come sta?", chiese palesando la sua presenza.

"Direttrice...", sospirò sorpreso prima di rispondere.

"Non bene. Ora è stabile, ma è in coma. Il dottore ha detto che è una combattente e sembra fiducioso, ma ha anche aggiunto che, se dovesse avere un altro arresto cardiaco, il suo fisico potrebbe non sopportarlo".

"Maledetti bastardi...", imprecò Indra.

"Anya?", chiese poi.

"Le hanno concesso di vederla. È in terapia intensiva...".

"Capisco", sospirò frustrata.

Continuava a pensare al quadro d’insieme e la situazione non faceva altro che peggiorare. Nonostante il momento difficile, era consapevole che avrebbero dovuto agire alla svelta, altrimenti tutte le possibili tracce, indizi e quant’altro su cui avrebbero potuto indagare, sarebbero evaporati. Così si fece forza e richiamò l'attenzione dei ragazzi, invitandoli a seguirla nella saletta a fianco per poter parlare più liberamente. 

"Lo so di chiedervi uno sforzo enorme...", esordì Indra.  

“Ma dovete rimanere concentrati, dobbiamo rimanere lucidi se vogliamo prendere quei bastardi. Non so voi, ma io muoio dalla voglia di sbatterli tutti in galera. Voglio giustizia per Raven e voglio trovare il figlio del Sindaco... siete con me?", domandò cercando di caricarli a dovere.

L'assenso arrivò da tutti e si manifestò in maniera più o meno colorita, strappando un timido sorriso alla direttrice.

"Sapevo di poter contare su di voi. Ora dobbiamo battere il ferro finché è caldo. Agente White, agente Blake tornate al ristorante di Chinatown, con tutta probabilità è lì che tenevano la Reyes, potrebbero esserci delle tracce. Se è necessario fatevi aiutare dall'ufficio investigativo dei pompieri, prima ho chiamato il comandante Kane e mi ha assicurato tutta la loro collaborazione. Chissà, magari siamo fortunati e troviamo anche Jenkins!", iniziò ad impartire gli ordini.

"Certo nessun problema direttrice", rispose l'agente White

"Così magari potrai rivedere il tuo bel tenentino", mormorò Lincoln ad Octavia in modo che potesse sentire solo lei.

"Cosa c'è?! Sei geloso?", gli chiese con più malizia di quando si aspettasse.

"Forse", replicò evasivo riportando l'attenzione sul suo superiore.

"Agente Wood, dottoressa Griffin, voi tornate al Quartier Generale, spulciate ogni caso dell'agente Chen. Non mi stupirei se dietro Thompson ci fosse il suo diretto superiore. E poi l'insistenza del Sindaco a volermi propinare la sua squadra è troppo sospetta. Quello che ha trovato la Forest è già qualcosa, ma non basta per inchiodarlo. Ci vogliono più prove. Deve esserci qualcosa di grosso che ci sfugge!", concluse Indra rivolgendosi a Lexa e Clarke, aggiornando la squadra dei sospetti che le erano venuti.

Lexa annuì semplicemente, mentre Clarke mostrò tutta la sua perplessità.

"E Anya? La lasciamo qui... da sola?", chiese dubbiosa.

In questo momento Anya non poteva assolutamente stare da sola e non era il parere della dottoressa a parlare, ma quello dell'amica. Aveva bisogno di qualcuno che le impedisse di darsi per vinta e di fare sciocchezze, ora più che mai. Forse però era solo in ansia… per lei, per Raven e per il bambino. Il peso dell’essere l'unica a sapere della gravidanza della sua migliore amica, cominciava a pesarle, stava pensando di dirlo a Lexa, ma a che sarebbe servito? E poi non poteva e non voleva mettere nei guai il dottor Sinclair violando la sua confidenza. Sospirò frustrata quasi a sollecitare una risposta da parte della direttrice.

"Dottoressa Griffin, starò io qui insieme ad Anya non si preoccupi...", la rassicurò Indra addolcendo il tono.

Clarke annuì ancora non completamente convinta che fosse la soluzione più giusta. Si girò ed incontrò gli occhi di Lexa, il suo sguardo sembrò parlarle e, non so come, riuscì a tranquillizzarla.

"Ok, al lavoro...", concluse poi la direttrice.

La squadra uscì rapidamente dall'ospedale, si divisero come aveva ordinato la Jones, e presero ognuno la propria strada.

 

*****

 

Fissò per un altro momento la scritta ‘numero sconosciuto’. Si asciugò le lacrime alla meglio, cercando di darsi un tono.

"Agente Forest...", rispose fredda, mentre accendeva il notebook sul sedile per avviare il programma di tracciamento che le aveva detto di usare Lincoln.

"Non dovresti mentire in questo modo, Anya...", affermò quella voce camuffata che si aspettava di sentire.

"Guarda, proprio non ti seguo...", lo provocò stando al gioco.

"Non sei più un’agente, mi risulta che tu sia stata sospesa perché non hai fatto la brava bambina e, giustamente, ti hanno punita. Anya, mi meraviglio di te… non si ammazza un uomo di botte...", continuò l'uomo cercando di deriderla.

"Ma davvero?! Buono a sapersi", replicò dandogli corda, distratta a controllare il monitor del computer.

La chiamata era stata correttamente agganciata, ora doveva solo cercare di trattenerlo al telefono, in modo a tracciare la sua posizione esatta per poter avere la sua vendetta. Adesso per lei contava solo quella.

"Sei ancora lì tesoro?", gli chiese l'uomo non sentendo più nulla.

"Sì ci sono. Sto solo aspettando che tu arrivi al punto. Mi stai annoiando. Che cosa vuoi?", sbuffò cercando di irritarlo.

“Diretta come al solito, Anya. La cosa che voglio da te è solo una: il mio denaro. Ma questo lo sai già, no? Il tempo sta scadendo e ti volevo informare che ho il grilletto facile”.

“Ma non mi dire?! Te l’ha mai detto nessuno che sei pazzo? Comunque, grazie per l’informazione, ma l’orologio ce l’ho anche io. Continui ad annoiarmi ed a diventare fastidioso…”, replicò la Forest con tono svogliato. Recitare così le stava costando tanto, ma era necessario.

“Vediamo se riesco a rimediare trovando un argomento più interessante. Ah, sì, ci sono… immagino che sarai contenta ora… finalmente hai riabbracciato tua moglie”,  cominciò a dire con quel tono irritante.

Anya strinse le presa sul telefono, stava per esplodere, la rabbia la stava accecando, ma non era ancora il momento, doveva ingoiare il rospo.

“Dovresti ringraziarmi, sai? Ho avuto un trattamento di riguardo nei sui confronti, sai è un bel bocconcino sexy e difficilmente le donne mi resistono. Ci siamo divertiti molto insieme, non te l’ha detto? Ah, già, è vero, è in coma, non può dirtelo… che sfortuna”, continuò a provocarla.

La vena del collo di Anya cominciò a pompare come una matta. L’avrebbe ucciso questo era poco, ma sicuro… ma doveva trovarlo e non sarebbe servito a nulla urlargli contro.

‘ _An, la vendetta è un piatto che va servito freddo…’_ ,  ricordò la frase che era solita dirle Raven quando la voleva calmare. Controllò il monitor del computer ancora una volta, le coordinate GPS stavano delineando la zona da cui proveniva la chiamata. Il cerchio si stava stringendo via via, presto avrebbe saputo la posizione esatta. Mancavano pochi secondi.

“Difficilmente le donne riescono a resisterti?! Uhmm, ma davvero? Forse perché legate o costrette? Io so per certo che la donna di cui ti sei innamorato tanti anni fa, ti considerava solo un amico, o sbaglio? Fammi pensare… ah sì, mi sembra che fosse una missione a Kandahar, giusto? Sai, non sei stato molto furbo, avresti dovuto dirlo al tuo tenente che eri innamorato di lei, non ad un commilitone. Ma forse avevi paura? Perché lei vedeva in te solo ed esclusivamente il migliore amico?”, questa volta fu lei a provocarlo.

Il silenzio fu l’ammissione che cercava. Il monitor lampeggiò e subito dopo l’indirizzo comparve sul display. Accese la macchina e partì a tavoletta.

“Credo che il dolore ti abbia dato alla testa. Stai vaneggiando For”, replicò cercando di mascherare la sua incertezza.

Anya stava correndo come una pazza tra le strade di Boston. Era quasi arrivata a destinazione, mancavano solo un paio di isolati.

“Dici? Che strano, anche lui mi chiamava sempre così… ti sto venendo a prendere Gus e nessuno ti potrà salvare questa volta!”, esclamò riagganciando.

Arrivò all’indirizzo indicato e si stupì quando si ritrovò nel vecchio quartiere dove aveva abitato per una vita. Non ci poteva credere: Gustus l’aveva chiamata da casa sua.

“Sarà l’ultimo errore che commetti GT, vengo a prenderti!”, disse prima di sfondare la sua porta di ingresso.

 

*****

 

Indra cercò Anya per tutto l'ospedale, provò prima in terapia intensiva e poi nelle varie sale d’aspetto, ma di lei non c’era nessuna traccia.

 _‘Forse è andata a casa a riposarsi’_ , pensò anche se le sembrava molto strano che avesse lasciato Raven.

La chiamò diverse volte al telefono, ma la linea era sempre occupata. Si stava per arrendere e andarsene quando un'infermiera la fermò e le disse che l'aveva vista correre verso l'uscita di servizio dell’ospedale.

“Direttrice Jones, sembrava molto sconvolta…”, commentò la donna.

“E chi non lo sarebbe?”, sospirò senza farsi sentire.

Per un attimo si maledisse, l’aveva spronata a continuare le indagini con ogni mezzo lecito ed illecito ed ora era una bomba ad orologeria, trovare la moglie in quelle condizioni avrebbe scosso chiunque… ma Anya non era una persona qualunque, era un’ex Marines piena di rabbia e addestrata ad uccidere. Le cose non si mettevano bene per niente. Doveva trovarla al più presto, prima che potesse commettere un errore che avrebbe rimpianto per tutta la vita.

 

*****

 


	28. Capitolo 27

#  CAPITOLO 27

 

Lexa e Clarke erano saltate in macchina e si erano dirette al Quartier Generale. L’urgenza di scovare prove per arrivare ad ipotesi ed infine a tesi, era sempre più pressante e il tempo stava scadendo. Il viaggio fu silenzioso. Lexa si ritrovò più volte a fissare la dottoressa intenta a guidare, le sembrava più assorta del solito. Il sorriso e la gioia della proposta erano passati in secondo piano, anche per lei stessa. Era comprensibile, Raven stava ancora lottando per la vita, ed entrambe erano molto preoccupate. Tuttavia, secondo l'agente, c'era dell'altro. Conosceva bene Clarke, forse meglio di quanto conoscesse sé stessa. Da quando aveva parlato con il medico della Reyes sembrava portare il peso del mondo sulle spalle, qualcosa di molto grave che per qualche motivo la stava logorando. La Woods odiava vederla così, voleva aiutarla, ma non sapeva come. Stava per chiederle qualcosa, ma come al solito il tempismo non era il suo forte… erano appena arrivate al Quartier Generale.

Clarke, una volta scesa dalla macchina, si sforzò di farle un sorriso, ma si vedeva lontano un chilometro che era nervoso, tirato e quasi di circostanza.

"Ehi... tutto bene?", le chiese in ansia.

"Sì, certo. Sono solo molto preoccupata per Raven ed Anya tutto qui", minimizzò la dottoressa.

Clarke si sentiva a disagio, non aveva mentito a Lexa, ma non le aveva nemmeno detto tutto. _'Adesso non è il momento'_ , continuava a ripetersi. Avevano del lavoro da fare, dovevano inchiodare quei bastardi traditori il prima possibile, così avrebbero potuto tornare dalle loro amiche. Conosceva Lexa e sapeva benissimo di non averla convinta completamente, tuttavia non insistette oltre e di questo la ringraziò profondamente. Era più forte di lei, non riusciva a non pensare a Raven, al bambino che portava in grembo e al fatto che Anya non ne sapesse niente. 

Arrivate in ufficio, si misero al lavoro. Cominciarono subito a spulciare il database dell’FBI. I casi di Chen erano decisamente tanti, la sua carriera era stata un’escalation di successi, mai un fallimento, mai un errore, sembrava essere una macchina. La Woods era incredula. Quando alzò lo sguardo per confrontarsi con la profiler, la ritrovò di nuovo assorta nei suoi pensieri… questa volta però decise si capire cosa ci fosse dietro.

"Clarke, vuoi dirmi cosa c'è che non va?", le chiese con dolcezza.

La dottoressa si girò di scatto, quasi fosse stata colta in flagrante.

"Ti sei già pentita di avermi detto sì?", mormorò timidamente Lexa, sperando che non fosse quella la causa del suo turbamento.

Era successo tutto così in fretta: la proposta in mezzo a quel corridoio, l’idea di fare un matrimonio in quello stesso ospedale, quasi fosse una fuga d’amore, e poi la notizia di Raven aveva eclissato la gioia. Da quel momento non avevano trovato un solo minuto per parlarne, troppo sopraffatte dagli eventi e forse ora era arrivato.

"Certo che no..", replicò subito la profiler afferrando il volto dell'altra tra le mani.

"Ehi guardami... ti sposerei anche qui, adesso, se trovassimo un officiante. Lexa questa volta non ti libererai così facilmente di me...".

"Per un attimo ho pensato che...", sussurrò sempre più vicina alle sue labbra.

"Non pensare... baciami", ordinò Clarke continuando a fissare le sue labbra.

Lexa obbedì al comando senza esitare. La baciò stringendosi a lei, prendendo le sue labbra in un bacio lento e sensuale, sfiorandole la punta dei capelli con le dita di una mano, e il fianco con l'altra. Lexa sentiva il cuore schizzarle dal petto tutte le volte che baciava Clarke, si sentiva in paradiso, una serie di brividi le attraversavano la schiena e sentiva le gambe molli. Dio quanto le era mancata. Quel bacio lo interruppero un milione di volte, che fosse per riprendere fiato, o per lasciare scappare qualche risata impossibile da trattenere, ma, per una ragione o per un'altra, una delle due si imponeva di nuovo sull'altra, per risparmiare e recuperare ogni frangente sprecato. La passione le stava avvolgendo, lasciando fuori ogni problema, ogni preoccupazione, c'erano solo loro e il loro amore. Avrebbero continuato a dare spettacolo in quell'ufficio se un fastidioso bip proveniente dal computer, non le avesse interrotte.

Di malavoglia si staccarono l'una dall'altra richiamate da quel suono continuo. Entrambe con i volti arrossati si concentrarono sul monitor che continuava a lampeggiare. La Woods aveva lanciato una ricerca negli archivi storici per sapere se ci fosse qualcosa di sospetto nella vita di Chen prima che diventasse agente. Raven le aveva insegnato diversi trucchetti da hacker e lei, da brava allieva, li aveva messi in pratica ottenendo degli ottimi risultati.

"Ehi Clarke, guarda qui... sembra che il nostro collega Chen abbia avuto dei trascorsi piuttosto burrascosi prima di diventare un agente dell'FBI", disse Lexa indicando il documento apparso sul monitor.

"Già, a quanto c'è scritto qui… lui ed i suoi fratelli sono entrati in America illegalmente e, quando li hanno arrestati per traffico di droga, avrebbero dovuto espatriarli, ma qualcuno è intervenuto", riassunse la profiler continuando a leggere.

"Sembra che il Giudice Federale abbia chiuso un occhio in quella situazione... forse anche tutte e due", commentò la Woods.

"E guarda un po' chi è il giudice in questione", continuò Clarke indicando il nominativo sullo schermo.

"Titus Ghram... il Senatore".

"A me sembra che il nome del Senatore compaia un po' troppo spesso. Magari è coinvolto anche lui...", ipotizzò la dottoressa.

"Stavo pensando alla stessa cosa. Se ci fosse di mezzo un esponente politico di quel calibro, la faccenda sarebbe ancora più grossa di quanto potessimo immaginare!", esclamò Lexa.

Cercarono senza sosta altre prove. Alla fine riuscirono a trovare delle transazioni alquanto sospette. L'agente Chen aveva spostato delle grosse somme di denaro in diversi conti, apparentemente per una società fittizia, una cosiddetta prestanome e sembrava che dietro tutto questo comparisse di nuovo il nome del politico.

"La Jones aveva ragione, Chen è sicuramente coinvolto. Quello che temo è che sia solo una pedina del Senatore Ghram e, se fosse così, saremmo nei guai, Clarke, ed in quelli belli grossi...", spiegò Lexa.

Clarke annuì incapace di aggiungere altro. Lexa aveva ragione, erano nei guai… mettersi contro un Senatore, indagare nella sua vita e nei suoi affari, poteva voler dire solo una cosa: scavarsi la fossa. Stavano ancora pensando sul da farsi quando il telefono di Lexa squillò e sul display comparve il nome della direttrice.

"Direttrice novità?", rispose.

 _"Purtroppo sì e sono pessime..."_ , ammise sospirando.

"La metto in viva voce così Clarke può sentire. Che cosa succede?".

 _"Quando siete andate via, ho cercato Anya dovunque, ma non l’ho trovata da nessuna parte, l’ho chiamata ma aveva sempre il  telefono occupato. Poi un'infermiera mi ha detto di averla vista correre verso l'uscita di servizio. Le sono corsa dietro, ma non ho fatto in tempo a raggiungerla… è partita a tutta velocità"_.

"Ha lasciato l'ospedale subito dopo aver visto Raven?", domandò Clarke preoccupata.

"Sembra di sì, dottoressa Griffin".

 _'Oh cazzo! E se avesse scoperto del bambino? Anya ti prego non fare cavolate...'_ , pensò Clarke in preda alla preoccupazione.

_"Agente Woods ho bisogno che mi rintracci la posizione della Forest… sperando che non abbia disattivato il GPS della macchina"._

"Ottima idea Direttrice. Appena ho le coordinate gliele invio sul telefono?”, chiese Lexa.

 _"No, appena avete la sua posizione, andate a prenderla. Io è meglio che rimanga qui, in ospedale, accanto all’agente Reyes, nel caso ci siano cambiamenti. Piuttosto, voi avete trovato qualcosa su Chen?"_ , si informò Indra.

Lexa guardò un attimo Clarke che sembrava di nuovo essersi eclissata e poi rispose al suo superiore, raccontandole tutto quello che avevano scoperto.

 _"Lo sapevo che quel figlio di puttana aveva qualcosa da nascondere!"_ , esclamò alla fine del rapporto la Jones.

Dopo qualche altro commento chiusero la conversazione e Lexa si mise subito al lavoro per trovare la posizione di Anya. Aveva un brutto presentimento ed il cambio d'umore di Clarke non faceva altro che alimentare quella orribile sensazione.

"Che cavolo ci fa Anya nel suo vecchio quartiere?", domandò Lexa con stupore quando riuscì a trovare la posizione della sua migliore amica.

Afferrò la giacca e si alzò in fretta, pronta per correre dall’amica, ma, voltandosi, trovò Clarke ancora seduta… non si era mossa di un passo!

"Credo di sapere il motivo per cui Anya non sia in ospedale...", esordì in un sussurro.

"Clarke, così mi spaventi...".

"Anya sta andando a prendere Thompson, ne sono praticamente sicura...", continuò la profiler come se non avesse sentito le parole della Woods.

"Come fai a saperlo?".

"Raven è incinta, di quasi otto settimane e temo che Anya lo abbia scoperto... lo ucciderà se non la fermiamo...".

"Incinta?", mormorò incredula Lexa, senza capire bene come fosse possibile viste le condizioni in cui l'avevano ritrovata.

La Woods ci mise un attimo per mettere insieme i pezzi…  Clarke aveva ragione, dovevano fermare Anya prima che commettesse il più grosso sbaglio della sua vita. Colpevole o no, Thompson aveva diritto ad un processo.

"Dai andiamo, dobbiamo fermarla...", disse Lexa spronando Clarke a seguirla.

 

*****

 

Nella Boston altolocata la situazione non sembrava andare meglio. Infatti il Senatore Titus Ghram stava facendo una bella lavata di capo ai suoi scagnozzi…era la corruzione fatta a persona e non tollerava gli sbagli, tuttavia si era circondato di incompetenti.

La sua reputazione lo precedeva, la sua carica, ed il potere che ne derivava, lo rendevano intoccabile. Tutti lo temevano e nessuno aveva mai osato sfidarlo. Il suo dominio sui traffici illeciti di Boston ne era la prova. Manovrava entrambe le mafie, quella cinese per il traffico di armi e quella russa per la droga e la prostituzione. Grazie al suo potere era sempre riuscito a tenere a bada entrambe le organizzazioni. In poco tempo aveva creato un impero. Nell’ambiente era soprannominato il Dragone, qualcuno sospettava che fosse corrotto, che avesse creato una rete criminale di illeciti invidiabile persino ad Al Capone, ma nessuno era mai rimasto vivo per poterlo raccontare.

Per costruire il suo impero si era avvalso dell'aiuto di pedine facilmente manovrabili.

Vladimir Chenko, un suo vecchio amico di infanzia, gli aveva consigliato di puntare su Theo Jenkins e così aveva fatto. Il Senatore era stato il più grosso sostenitore della sua campagna elettorale, cosicché, una volta eletto, era diventato un suo burattino.

Stessa cosa per Jason Chen, lo conosceva già da diversi anni per via di una questione di famiglia che aveva risolto quando era ancora Giudice Federale. Su di lui era stato lungimirante e non aveva sbagliato, non avrebbe potuto scegliere uomo migliore, si era rilevato molto fedele, ambizioso ed intraprendente. Infatti Jason in pochi anni aveva fatto carriera, diventando un esponente di spicco della Triade. Era stata poi un’idea del Senatore farlo entrare nell'FBI per avere occhi e orecchi dappertutto. Una volta dentro l’ente governativo, era stato un gioco da ragazzi per lui estendere la rete dell’organizzazione, ingaggiando Thompson e qualche altro agente a lui fedele.

Ghram era avido e spietato, aveva il controllo su tutta Boston e non voleva perderlo per nessun motivo al mondo…quindi non l’aveva presa per niente bene quando il figlio del Sindaco aveva deciso di ficcanasare nell'urbanistica di Chinatown, dove risiedeva la base operativa del suo import/export. E l’aveva presa ancora peggio quando era venuto a sapere che questa operazione era stata suggerita dal suo amico Chenko in combutta con lo stesso Jenkins.

Ovviamente, un simile affronto non poteva tollerarlo, i suoi sottoposti non potevano cercare di fargli le scarpe proprio sotto il naso e sperare di farla franca. Così aveva escogitato il piano perfetto: far rapire il figlio di Jenkins dalla Triade in modo da simulare una guerra tra mafie per il territorio. Dovevano pagare caro il loro affronto ed in questo modo, sia il primo cittadino che la mafia russa, avrebbero avuto ciò che meritavano.

Il suo piano aveva un solo punto debole: la squadra Rapimento e Riscatto e la sua comandante in capo, l'agente speciale Anya Forest.

La Forest era l'unica persona che sarebbe potuta arrivare a smascherarlo e, conoscendone la fama e la reputazione, corromperla era fuori questione, ma non poteva neanche correre il rischio che indagasse troppo in profondità. Doveva renderla inoffensiva, innocua... non poteva di certo ucciderla, l'omicidio di un agente federale era troppo persino per lui, ma questo non lo aveva fermato. Infatti, grazie alle sue conoscenze, era riuscito a trovare il punto debole dell’agente.

Aveva incaricato Thompson del rapimento della moglie della Forest. Conosceva benissimo la ruggine ed i dissapori che c’erano tra loro, all'inizio aveva pensato che il suo rancore e la sua rabbia verso l'agente Forest sarebbero stati utili alla causa, ma poi aveva cambiato idea e aveva ordinato a Chen di controllarlo per assicurarsi che non superasse i limiti.

Inizialmente tutto era andato secondo i piani poi però, sia Thompson che Chen, avevano perso il controllo dell’operazione, facendo un errore dietro l’altro.

Ed era per questo motivo che Jason Chen era stato convocato d’urgenza nell'ufficio del Senatore quella mattina, ed era più di un’ora che ascoltava Ghram inveire contro di lui. Chinò la testa in modo remissivo, conscio che sarebbe stato solo il principio e, quando sentì la porta schiudersi e due energumeni entrare, cominciò a pregare di riuscire ad andarsene con le sue gambe… sebbene non ne fosse poi  tanto sicuro.

 

*****


	29. Capitolo 28

#  CAPITOLO 28

 

Il silenzio lo stava facendo impazzire. Jason Chen aveva paura di poche persone ed una di quelle era proprio davanti a lui in questo momento. Il Senatore Ghram lo aveva convocato e non era mai un buon segno. Ora il politico stava girando nervosamente da una parete all’altra del suo ufficio e da un momento all'altro sarebbe esploso. Il suo sguardo glaciale aveva lasciato il posto alla collera più furente. Purtroppo Jason sapeva benissimo che la colpa era sua: non era riuscito a gestire Gustus e l'intera operazione gli era sfuggita di mano. Sudava freddo, sapeva bene di rischiare la vita. Il Dragone non era certo una persona clemente ed i due energumeni sulla porta, oltre ad essere armati fino ai denti, non sembravano avere buone intenzioni. Sospirò mostrando una calma che non aveva, si sentiva inerme, ma avrebbe accettato il suo destino, qualunque esso fosse stato. Così, a testa alta, attese la sentenza che, sicuramente, non avrebbe tardato molto ad arrivare.

"Jason mi hai profondamente deluso! L’intera operazione è stata un fallimento e tu lo sai che non tollero errori ed incompetenza. Era un lavoro dannatamente semplice e voi non ne siete stati all’altezza, avete eseguito i miei ordini con sorprendente incapacità... facendo solo un disastro dietro l’altro”.

"Ma Senatore...", tentò di giustificarsi.

"Ma cosa Jason? Di chi è stata l'idea di mandare un cecchino inesperto? Di chi è stata l'idea di fare un attentato in pieno giorno al General Hospital? Per non parlare dei tuoi uomini che si sono fatti sfuggire la Reyes da sotto il naso, nonostante l'altro deficiente l'avesse conciata davvero male. Quando ti ho dato l'ordine di controllarlo non intendevo questo. Qualcuno ora dovrà pagare e non sarò certo io, Jason...", sbraitò con rabbia.

"Cosa vuole che faccia?", domandò Chen.

"Ormai il ristorante è compromesso, quindi sbarazzati dell'ultimo carico. L'FBI non deve trovare nessun collegamento con me e, grazie alla vostra bravata, sono fin troppo vicini... dimenticavo, libera Jenkins ormai non ci serve più a niente...", ordinò Ghram.

Chen si limitò ad annuire e, con un piccolo gesto, si congedò andando verso i due energumeni.

"Jason, un'ultima cosa...", lo richiamò prima che uscisse dal suo ufficio.

"Portami Thompson, vivo o morto! Joey e Tony verranno con te. Niente errori questa volta Jason... è la tua ultima possibilità!", esclamò con un tono glaciale che non ammetteva repliche.

 _'Meglio lui di me'_ , pensò Chen tra sé e sé una volta uscito dalla porta.

 

*****

Dopo aver ricevuto gli ordini dalla Jones, Lincoln ed Octavia salutarono le ragazze e salirono in macchina. Mentre l'agente White era impegnato al volante, l'agente Blake aveva già afferrato il cellulare e fatto partire la chiamata all'ufficio investigativo dei pompieri.

Ogni tanto Lincoln le lanciava degli sguardi fugaci. La sentiva interagire al telefono, probabilmente con lo stesso pompiere con cui l'aveva vista flirtare poco prima, ed improvvisamente, si ritrovò ad essere geloso. Non sapeva spiegarlo, loro due non stavano insieme, ma provava un senso di protezione verso Octavia che non riusciva a capire. Era certamente una bella ragazza, forte, sicura di sé e pronta a fare di tutto per rendersi utile… proprio il suo tipo insomma, e, malgrado continuasse a negarlo, cominciava a piacergli, forse più del dovuto. 

Non la conosceva da tanto, ma qualcosa sembrava essere scattato in lui ed il desiderio di chiederle un appuntamento stava diventando sempre più una necessità, ma come al solito il tempismo era pessimo. Ora avevano del lavoro da fare e non potevano farsi distrarre da una cosa del genere, non era più un liceale e non poteva comportarsi come tale per una semplice cotta. Scacciò via quei pensieri assurdi cercando di concentrarsi sulla guida.

Octavia prese accordi proprio con il tenente Casey, lo stesso con cui aveva discusso dell'esplosione. Mentre parlava al telefono, sorrise senza accorgersene. In realtà il motivo del suo sorriso, non era il pompiere, ma il continuo interesse del collega al suo fianco. I suoi sguardi erano veloci, ovviamente doveva stare attento alla strada, ma quel continuo cercarla la faceva sentire importante. Anche se si conoscevano da poco, si sentiva al sicuro con lui, avrebbe potuto affidargli la sua vita, oltre ad essere un ottimo agente, era anche un bravo ragazzo, alla mano, serio e sempre pronto a rallegrarti la giornata con un sorriso. Tralasciando il fisico scolpito da ex Marines, che non guastava, era proprio il suo tipo e, nonostante la situazione, si stava divertendo un mondo a punzecchiarlo. Sicuramente non era geloso di lei, ma il pompiere, per un motivo o per un altro, non gli andava a genio.

Octavia era talmente intenta a vaneggiare che non faceva più caso alle parole del tenente che da circa dieci minuti stava parlando ininterrottamente e lei aveva perso il filo del discorso. Così decise di darci un taglio. Lo liquidò in fretta dicendogli che si sarebbero trovati fra poco davanti al ristorante dell’incidente.

Non ci misero molto ad arrivare a Chinatown ed entrambi si stupirono quando videro la macchina dei pompieri già davanti all'entrata – o di quello che ne era rimasto – del ristorante. Oltre al tenente Casey c'era anche un altro uomo, che avrebbero scoperto essere il suo superiore, Boden.

Dopo le presentazioni del caso, ci fu un momento di imbarazzo. Il tenente Casey non smetteva un attimo di fare battutine stupide per catturare l'attenzione della Blake, per non parlare degli sguardi languidi che le rivolgeva ed il tutto stava diventando veramente una tortura per Lincoln. Così, l’agente White si costrinse a pensare ad altro cercando di rimanere concentrato su quello che dovevano fare.

"Perché non entriamo nello stabile?", suggerì agli altri.

"Mi sembra un'ottima idea, ma forse è meglio che indossiate questi...", disse Boden porgendo due elmetti che loro misero subito.

Dopo averli ringraziati, entrarono nel ristorante. Cominciarono ad analizzare scrupolosamente tutto il perimetro, facendo attenzione ai detriti sparsi un po' ovunque. Quando arrivarono in cucina trovarono un passaggio nascosto con delle scale che scendevano in una specie di seminterrato.

"Forse è il magazzino...", ipotizzò Octavia.

"Meglio andare a controllare", propose Lincoln.

I pompieri non fecero obiezioni. Una volta scese le scale si trovarono di fronte ad un lungo corridoio con tantissime porte. Sembrava più un sotterraneo sospetto che un tranquillo magazzino.

Si suddivisero e, con cautela, controllarono tutte le porte. Octavia ne aprì due prima di richiamare l'attenzione degli altri.

"Ehi, credo di aver trovato qualcosa", disse abbassandosi per toccare delle tracce sul pavimento.

"È sangue... e secondo me è quello di Raven, Lincoln", continuò la giovane recluta guardando il suo collega.

"Mi sa che tu abbia ragione, qui ci sono delle catene...", confermò l'agente White.

"E qui un materasso. Sembra a tutti gli effetti una cella", concluse il tenente Casey.

Le tracce di sangue erano considerevoli, tutto sembrava confermare la loro tesi, tuttavia non potevano esserne sicuri senza i rilevamenti della scientifica.

"Forse è meglio chiamare la scientifica ed isolare la zona", disse l'agente White rivolgendosi a Boden.

"Ci penso io", confermò il comandante, risalendo al piano superiore per dare disposizioni.

Gli altri tre continuarono le loro indagini. Aprirono delle altre stanze ed erano tutte vuote, dei segni di trascinamento sul pavimento facevano supporre che quei locali fossero stati sgomberati in fretta. Lincoln continuava a farsi delle domande, a cui però non riusciva a rispondere. Questo posto era sospetto, sia per le tracce di sangue trovate prima, sia per tutte quelle stanze vuote… e una domanda sorgeva spontanea: cosa se ne poteva fare un ristorante cinese di un magazzino così grande?

 _'Magari è proprio qui che la Triade nascondeva i carichi illegali... in seguito all'esplosione li avranno spostati per evitare guai...'_ , ipotizzò Lincoln tra sé e sé.

Avanzarono fino all'ultima cella e, quando entrarono, si ritrovarono davanti ad un paio di casse enormi con la scritta Ghram Import Export impressa sui lati.

"Quel Ghram? Il Senatore?!", mormorò il tenente.

"Già… sembra proprio che queste casse appartengano a lui!", esclamò Octavia.

Lincoln si avvicinò al carico. Era l’unica pista che avevano e, anche se era contrario al protocollo, decise di aprirle per vedere cosa contenessero. Octavia provò a fermarlo, non conoscevano il contenuto di quelle casse, potevano tranquillamente esserci delle bombe all’interno e aprirle, senza le dovute precauzioni, poteva essere pericoloso. Lui però non le diede ascolto e le aprì lo stesso con un piede di porco trovato lì per terra.

"Tutto qui?!", esclamò deluso il tenente Casey constatando come all’interno ci fossero solo delle bottiglie di vino pregiato.

"Beh, sembra che il nostro Senatore se ne intenda di vino... Chardonnay Armand De Brignac, costa quasi mille dollari a bottiglia, da quel che ricordo", affermò Octavia prendendo una bottiglia e rigirandosela tra le mani per controllarla meglio.

"Credo che qui non ci sia più niente da controllare", continuò la Blake riponendo con cura il vino dove l'aveva preso.

Guardò Lincoln per un attimo… era delusa, affranta, sconsolata… pensava di aver trovato una prova, quella pista che li avrebbe condotti alla soluzione del caso ed invece no, era solo un altro buco nell'acqua.

Si incamminò verso l'uscita aspettandosi che Lincoln facesse lo stesso, invece solo il pompiere la seguì.

L'agente White aveva notato qualcosa di strano: i segni per terra facevano supporre che il contenuto di quelle casse fosse molto pesante, e le bottiglie di vino non giustificavano un peso simile. Tastò il fondo… sembrava fosse finto. Prese il piede di porco e scardinò la prima cassa e poi la seconda. Octavia e Casey tornarono subito sui loro passi. Quando guardarono dentro, rimasero a bocca aperta.

Il vino pregiato era solo una copertura: nel doppio fondo di entrambe le casse c'erano moltissime armi di grosso calibro tra cui M16, AK47, Kalashnikov e lanciagranate.

Lincoln afferrò il cellulare, ma in quei sotterranei non c'era campo.

"Devo chiamare la direttrice, torno subito", disse ad Octavia avviandosi al piano superiore.

"Ok, noi continuiamo a perlustrare, mi sembra di aver visto una porta in fondo al corridoio...", gli rispose lei dandogli subito le spalle.

Lincoln li osservò andarsene perplesso, i due avevano quella strana complicità che cominciava a dargli sui nervi, ma ora non poteva, e non voleva, perdere tempo con quelle stupidaggini, doveva fare rapporto.

L'agente Blake e il tenente Casey avanzarono fino in fondo al corridoio dove trovarono una porta celata da alcune scansie. Si fecero largo spostando gli scaffali che ostruivano il passaggio e varcarono la soglia. Con sorpresa si ritrovarono nell'edificio adiacente. Octavia si insospettì, afferrò la sua pistola e continuò ad avanzare guardinga. Buttarono giù diverse porte e, proprio nell’ultima, trovarono un figura rannicchiata malamente a terra. Si avvicinarono per vedere meglio e Octavia lo riconobbe: era Wells Jenkins.

Era conciato veramente male. La Blake temeva il peggio, pensava che fosse morto. Il tenente si affrettò a controllare il polso. Era debole, ma era ancora vivo. Lo slegarono e Casey cercò di stabilizzarlo, quando ci riuscì Octavia corse ad avvisare Lincoln ed i soccorsi.

Vedendo Octavia corrergli incontro, l’agente White si preoccupò.

"Ehi, che cosa è successo?", le chiese facendo trapelare tutta la sua ansia.

"L'abbiamo trovato", disse in affanno "Jenkins, abbiamo trovato Wells Jenkins. Dobbiamo chiamare un’ambulanza, è conciato piuttosto male!".

Annuì e l'istante dopo era già partita la chiamata. I soccorsi non tardarono ad arrivare per portare la vittima in ospedale. Lincoln guardò Octavia e le sorrise… avevano trovato l'ostaggio, il figlio del sindaco, era malconcio, ma era ancora vivo. Tuttavia non riusciva a fare a meno di pensare che fosse stato tutto fin troppo facile, ma quel pensiero lo abbandonò velocemente quando si scontrò con il sorriso della sua giovane collega.

 _‘Forse l'idea di invitarla ad uscire non è poi così fuori luogo’,_ pensò sorridendole a sua volta.

 

*****


	30. Capitolo 29

#  CAPITOLO 29

Anya aveva sfondato la porta dell’appartamento di Thompson e lo aveva steso senza troppi sforzi. Oltre ad avere l’effetto sorpresa dalla sua, la Forest sapeva benissimo che Gustus era davvero stupido, oltre che codardo, e per questa ragione non si sarebbe mai aspettato di essere scoperto in quella maniera.

Dopo averlo ammanettato, imbavagliato e bendato, lo aveva scaraventato, senza troppa cura e senza dare troppo nell’occhio, nel bagagliaio della sua macchina.

Aveva bisogno di un posto sicuro per attuare la sua vendetta e sapeva già dove andare. Si era messa al volante e, nel giro di venti minuti, era arrivata alla loro vecchia base dei Marines, che per anni era stata la loro sede operativa. Era ormai in disuso da diverso tempo, era isolata e deserta… proprio quello che faceva al caso suo.

Trascinò Thompson all’interno, in una delle celle che usavano per gli interrogatori – stile black site della CIA – lo scaraventò sull'unico tavolo presente, lo incatenò mani e piedi, assicurandosi che il suo corpo fosse completamente disteso e alla sua mercé. Nonostante fossero anni che nessuno metteva più piede in quel posto, Anya constatò con piacere che ci fossero ancora acqua e luce, nonché tutta l’attrezzatura che avrebbe potuto esserle utile allo scopo.

Un ghigno perverso comparve sul suo viso quando tolse il cappuccio ed il bavaglio al suo ex migliore amico.

“Anya, ma che diavolo di scherzo è mai questo?! Liberami subito!”, ordinò cercando di non dare a vedere tutta la sua paura.

La Forest si limitò a sogghignare senza dire una parola. Riempì una tanica d’acqua e raccolse uno straccio abbastanza sporco dal pavimento.

“Anya che intenzioni hai? Cazzo… liberami…”, piagnucolò Gustus lasciandosi prendere dal panico.

L’espressione della donna sembrava indemoniata, il ghigno malefico, unito allo sguardo iniettato di pura collera, faceva paura.

Gustus non aveva mai visto Anya in quelle condizioni e cominciava ad esserne terrorizzato. Lui che aveva fatto lo sbruffone nascondendosi dietro a quelle assurde telefonate e l’aveva provocata fino allo stremo, avendo quasi ucciso sua moglie per prendersi quella rivincita che non era mai riuscito a gustarsi, ora stava tremando, sapendo benissimo quello che l’aspettava. Avrebbe voluto fare il duro, farle vedere che, nonostante fosse legato come un salame, non aveva paura di lei e di quello che gli avrebbe potuto fare, ma l’unica cosa che gli riusciva era piagnucolare di slegarlo e di lasciarlo andare.

Continuava a blaterare, ma i suoi assurdi tentativi non avevano nessuno effetto su Anya, che continuava a preparare i suoi strumenti di tortura in silenzio. Avrebbe voluto rispondergli, avrebbe voluto far uscire tutta la sua rabbia verso di lui, ma voleva torturarlo anche mentalmente e sapeva che il suo silenzio avrebbe raggiunto tale scopo.

La Forest si avvicinò a lui girando intorno al tavolo con lentezza, quasi volesse gustarsi il momento. Poi con uno strattone gli afferrò la testa e gli mise lo straccio sul naso in modo da non farlo respirare, e quando lui aprì la bocca in cerca di ossigeno, gli infilò a forza un tubo e cominciò a versare l’acqua della tanica. Gustus cominciò a tossire ed a sputare l'acqua, si sentiva affogare e non riusciva più a gestire quel senso di panico che lo stava travolgendo. Sentiva l'acqua invadere i suoi polmoni, che cominciavano a bruciare, non riusciva a respirare e sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe retto molto. Quella tortura durò pochissimo, ma a lui sembrò una vita, tuttavia sapeva molto bene che quello era solo il principio.

Anya continuò a versare l'acqua senza curarsi dei lamenti strozzati di Thompson. Si fermò e ricominciò questa pratica diverse volte, per fargli riprendere fiato… voleva torturarlo a dovere, voleva fargli provare quello che aveva provato sua moglie sotto le sue grinfie, voleva vendetta e se avesse continuato a lungo con quel giochino, sarebbe affogato in fretta, troppo in fretta e non era questo quello che voleva.

Mollò la tanica gettandola malamente a terra, slegò la catena dei piedi dal tavolo e agganciò quella con cui aveva legato le mani al gancio del soffitto. Tirò la manovella e Gustus si ritrovò appeso al soffitto come un grosso manzo.

La Forest continuava a rimanere in silenzio, mentre lui la implorava senza sosta di smettere, ma per quanto ci provasse non poteva dire ne fare nulla per impietosirla, era fiato sprecato.

Afferrò la sacca delle biglie, legò gli estremi alla sua mano e cominciò a colpirlo ai fianchi usandola come una frusta… era una delle torture che usavano per far parlare i prigionieri, ma ad Anya non interessava cosa avesse da dire il suo ex migliore amico, voleva solo vendetta... vendetta e giustizia per Raven. Continuò a colpirlo, ogni colpo era pieno di rabbia e più lo colpiva più aveva voglia di colpirlo. Era accecata dalla collera e dal dolore. L'immagine di sua moglie inerme su quel letto d’ospedale non voleva lasciarla e la stava lentamente travolgendo.

"An... Anya... ti prego, ma che... ti prende? Cosa ti ho fatto?", mormorò Gustus in affanno, sputando un rivolo di sangue per i colpi subiti e cercando di mantenere ancora una volta la sua versione da innocente.

Thompson stava cedendo sia con la mente che con il corpo, non avrebbe retto ancora per molto, doveva cercare di farla ragionare e forse continuare con quella pagliacciata non era la via più indicata.

"Anya... mi dispiace...", provò.

"TI DISPIACE?! E di cosa, esattamente?", gli urlò contro con tutta la sua freddezza, colpendolo ancora e ancora, ormai fuori controllo.

"Ho perso... la testa... tu sei sempre stata importante per me... e vederti così... felice con lei mi ha fatto impazzire...", confessò l'uomo senza nemmeno rendersene conto.

"E questa ti sembra una giustificazione per quello che hai fatto, Gus?", gli ringhiò contro Anya ad un soffio dal suo volto.

"Sei un agente dell'FBI corrotto, in combutta con la mafia e Dio sa solo chissà chi altro. Hai sequestrato il figlio del Sindaco, hai teso un agguato alla mia squadra ferendo Lexa, una tua collega ed amica, e poi, non contento, hai sequestrato MIA moglie, un'agente dell'FBI, che hai torturato e quasi ucciso, e per che cosa? Perché ti faceva impazzire che io fossi felice con qualcuno che non fossi tu?!”, gli sputò addosso tutto quello che aveva dentro.

"Eri il mio migliore amico, cazzo, io mi fidavo di te, ti volevo bene come ad un fratello. E forse è solo per questo che mi sto trattenendo. Entrata qui volevo strapparti le unghie, fratturarti le dita una dopo l’altra, attaccarti gli elettrodi alle basse sfere e farti morire lentamente, le torture tipiche che adottavamo per far parlare i prigionieri in missione, ma poi mi sono resa conto che non volevo sapere un bel niente, le prove contro di te non lasciano ombra di dubbio, quindi volevo farti solo male, tanto male, farti provare quel dolore che tu hai causato a me ed a Raven e siccome di sangue nella mia vita ne ho già visto abbastanza ho adottato la soluzione più invasiva e meno visiva”, sospirò cominciando a girargli intorno.

“Non riuscirò mai a perdonarti per quello che hai fatto Gustus, mai... e forse non riuscirò mai a perdonare me stessa per aver ceduto alla rabbia... ma per quello che hai fatto non ci sono scuse, non esiste il perdono... e non esiste la galera...", continuò la Forest ferendolo duramente con le parole.

Gustus sgranò gli occhi, sapeva bene cosa voleva dire Anya e, a conti fatti, non poteva biasimarla.

"È buffo sai, tu l'hai sempre disprezzata, ma Raven non faceva altro che difenderti, anche dopo la tua ridicola uscita. Immagino che tu non l’abbia dimenticata, proprio come non l’ho fatto io. Quel giorno quando entrasti ubriaco fradicio nel mio ufficio…lì finì la nostra amicizia e persi un fratello… fu il giorno più brutto e più bello della mia vita... perché persi te, ma trovai molto di più…”, disse abbassando i toni e cedendo per un attimo ai ricordi.

 

*****

 

**_ [Inizio flashback...] _ **

 

_Raven aveva appena finito il suo turno massacrante. Per la SWAT non era stata decisamente una giornata facile, le chiamate erano state tante, troppe e l'ultima era stata particolarmente impegnativa per la Reyes, l'allarme bomba in pieno centro l'aveva completamente distrutta._

_Avrebbe voluto andare a casa a riposarsi, ma Anya l'aveva chiamata mentre era ancora negli spogliatoi e le aveva chiesto di passare da lei all'FBI. Era stata alquanto misteriosa e criptica al telefono e la curiosità di Raven aveva avuto la meglio._

_Infatti era per questo che si era messa subito al volante e aveva corso come una matta per raggiungerla. Una volta arrivata e fatte le procedure di riconoscimento, si era recata al piano dove sapeva di trovarla, ma quando era giunta alla sua scrivania, l’aveva trovata vuota._

_Il rumore sordo di una porta che sbatteva le aveva fatto alzare lo sguardo di scatto. Aveva visto Gustus, il miglior amico di Anya, uscire da un ufficio, sbraitava a più non posso e si reggeva a stento in piedi._

_"Sei una gran puttana Forest... io e te abbiamo chiuso...", biascicò alzando la voce._

_"Ma che diavolo sta succedendo?", si chiese la Reyes._

_Thompson se ne andò claudicante sotto lo sguardo incredulo di tutti i colleghi. Raven lo seguì con lo sguardo per un po', poi si avvicinò all'ufficio da cui era appena uscito e dalla parete trasparente vide Anya. Stava camminando avanti e indietro con fare nervoso. Notò la targhetta sulla porta e lesse la scritta: Responsabile Divisione R &R - Agente Speciale Anya Forest. Un sorriso si formò sulle sue labbra: era orgogliosa della sua donna e, probabilmente tutta quell'urgenza, tutto quel mistero al telefono era per mostrarle di persona il suo nuovo ufficio. Il suo sguardo tornò su Anya e il sorriso si spense pensando a quello a cui aveva appena assistito. Bussò e aspettò che la sua voce le desse il permesso di entrare._

_"Ehi...", disse Raven dolcemente._

_"Ehi...", replicò Anya correndole incontro._

_La Forest la strinse forte a sé, quasi non la vedesse da un mese e, senza preoccuparsi troppo delle apparenze e degli sguardi curiosi dei suoi colleghi, la baciò con urgenza. Rimasero chiuse nella loro bolla fino a che, in crisi di ossigeno, furono costrette a staccarsi. Raven scostò il viso di poco alla ricerca di quello sguardo intenso che l'aveva fatta innamorare. Aveva ancora le mani allacciate dietro al collo di Anya ed un sorriso sornione stampato sul viso._

_"Wow... a cosa devo questa accoglienza Responsabile Divisione R &R?", chiese poi enfatizzando il suo nuovo ruolo._

_"È solo che ti amo... e, promozione a parte, ho avuto una pessima giornata...", replicò Anya allontanandosi da lei._

_"Immagino che la brutta giornata sia dovuta a Gustus e a quello che l'ho sentito dire uscendo dal tuo nuovo ufficio..."._

_"Avrei preferito che tu non avessi assistito al suo ridicolo teatrino..."._

_"Invece l'ho visto e, soprattutto, l'ho sentito... An, ti va di parlarne?", domandò Raven prendendole dolcemente la mano._

_"In realtà non saprei cosa dirti, ancora non riesco a credere che sia successo...", mormorò la Forest._

_"È entrato come una furia, ubriaco fradicio, ha cominciato ad inveire contro di me, insultandomi senza una ragione valida, tentando più volte di colpirmi, ma è caduto da solo, non riuscendo neanche a reggersi in piedi. Ho cercato di avvicinarmi per aiutarlo a rialzarsi, per capire cosa diavolo fosse successo, ma mi ha cacciato via in malo modo, urlandomi contro che sono una gran puttana e che non meritavo questa promozione. E poi ha tirato in ballo te... ha blaterato qualcosa sul fatto che, da quando stiamo insieme, sono cambiata e non ho più tempo per lui e per i vecchi amici, cosa che peraltro non è affatto vera, ma non è stata quella la cosa peggiore Rae... quando ha cominciato ad insultarti non ci ho visto più e stavo per colpirlo, ma non l'ho fatto, l'ho semplicemente cacciato da questo ufficio e dalla mia vita per sempre...", concluse Anya cercando di non cedere alle lacrime._

_Per Anya, Gustus era importante, era il fratello che non aveva mai avuto e non avrebbe mai creduto di perderlo così, per una banale promozione, ma forse gli voleva talmente bene che non aveva visto il quadro di insieme._

_"An, guardami...", disse Raven attirando il suo sguardo con una carezza._

_"So quanto Gustus sia importante per te, so che insieme ne avete passate tante e so che gli vuoi bene... quando ci siamo conosciute ero spaventata come lui di perderti, ma poi il tuo amore mi ha convinto che volevi solo me e le mie incertezze sono scomparse. E se fosse questo il suo problema? Se fosse semplicemente geloso, non della tua promozione, ma di te? Non chiudere la porta An, magari ha solo bisogno di tempo per elaborare il tutto. È un peccato rovinare un’amicizia come la vostra per cose dette nell'impulso del momento...", spiegò Raven con dolcezza._

_"Lo sai che ti amo da morire vero? Sei la cosa più bella che mi sia capitata. Non so cosa ho fatto per meritarti, ma non voglio più passare un minuto della mia vita senza di te. Ti prego Raven, sposami… diventa mia moglie, la mia famiglia, il mio tutto...", disse prendendole il viso tra le mani perdendosi nel suo sguardo._

_"Lo so, avrebbe dovuto essere molto più romantico di così, almeno nella mia testa avevo studiato ogni singolo dettaglio... l'anello è nel primo cassetto della scrivania, ma non voglio staccarmi da te fino a che non mi avrai detto sì", continuò Anya cercando di riempire il silenzio di Raven._

_Raven era rimasta senza fiato, il suo cuore aveva cominciato a battere freneticamente e non riusciva ad elaborare una frase di senso compiuto. Senza dire una parola fece scontrare le sue labbra contro quelle di Anya, la baciò incapace di dare una risposta verbale a quella domanda che aveva tanto aspettato e che ora l'aveva spiazzata. Il bacio diventò esigente, le loro bocche continuavano a cercarsi con avidità senza risparmiarsi, si stavano scambiando una promessa, quella promessa che le avrebbe rese complete per il resto della loro vita._

_La Reyes in affanno si staccò dalle sue morbide labbra e cercò quasi con disperazione i suoi occhi._

_"Certo che ti sposo Anya Forest!", esclamò con gli occhi lucidi._

_Anya la strinse in un abbraccio e la sollevò in aria facendola piroettare. Sorrise incapace di trattenere la gioia che stava provando in quel momento. Lo schifo di giornata si stava trasformando nel giorno più bello della sua vita, perché la donna che stava stringendo tra le braccia e che amava follemente sarebbe presto diventata sua moglie e questa consapevolezza valeva più di ogni altra cosa al mondo._

 

**_ [Fine flashback] _ **

 

*****

 

Si risvegliò dal suo sogno ad occhi aperti, con ancora più rabbia di prima. Thompson la stava derubando di ogni cosa, di ogni singola emozione, di ogni singolo ricordo, di ogni singola sensazione, trasformando tutto in rancore e odio profondo.

Raven era la parte migliore di lei e si stava rassegnando all'idea che non avrebbe mai più abbracciato sua moglie, non avrebbe mai più sentito il suono della sua voce e quello della sua risata e non avrebbe visto nascere il loro bambino. Questo alimentò la sua rabbia, facendola infuriare più di quanto già non lo fosse.

"Ora scegli GT... proiettile o coltello", disse con una freddezza disarmante.

 

*****


	31. Capitolo 30

#  CAPITOLO 30

 

Lexa e Clarke ci misero una vita a raggiungere la location che continuava a lampeggiare sul GPS della macchina. Con le sirene dell'auto accese, la Griffin stava facendo del suo meglio per evitare il traffico, cercando di eguagliare le doti da pilota di formula uno della Woods, ma non poteva fare miracoli. Attraversare alla svelta mezza Boston con il traffico di punta era una missione impossibile. 

Lexa era preoccupatissima per Anya, conosceva la sua migliore amica, forse meglio di sé stessa, e sapeva benissimo che non avrebbe retto molto, quindi temeva il peggio. Guardò Clarke e la sua espressione tesa e concentrata alla guida non fece altro che alimentare la sua ansia. Doveva tirare il fiato, alleggerire la tensione che irrimediabilmente stava crescendo a dismisura.

"Clarke, vorrei arrivarci viva al nostro matrimonio...", le canzonò prendendola in giro all'ennesimo incidente scampato.

"Divertente, molto divertente... comunque anche a me piacerebbe altrimenti perché prendersi il disturbo di comprare l'abito?", replicò la profiler dandole corda.

Lexa sorrise divertita alla sua battuta, in realtà però la ragione della sua gioia era un'altra. Nonostante gli anni, la rottura, la separazione, la loro complicità era rimasta quella di un tempo. L'una comprendeva le esigenze dell'altra, quasi si leggessero nel pensiero.

"Ah, quindi mi sposi solo perché così puoi comprare l'abito da sposa?! Buono a sapersi", affermò la Woods fingendo di essersi offesa.

"Ovvio che sia solo per quello... è il sogno di tutte le ragazzine mettersi un pomposo vestito bianco con il velo e lo strascico... perché scusa... esistono altri motivi per sposarsi?", disse lanciandole un rapido sguardo e cercando di rimanere seria, ma fallendo miseramente.

Scoppiarono a ridere entrambe tirando per un attimo il fiato.

"In realtà io il vestito ce l'ho già... l'avevo già preso quando... beh... non me la sono sentita di riportarlo indietro...", ammise con una certa difficoltà Clarke.

Lexa la fissò incredula, nonostante tutto il dolore che le aveva causato, lei aveva tenuto quell'abito, quasi non volesse arrendersi all'evidenza. Arricciò le labbra in un sorriso pensando a quanto fossero uguali.

"Io ho tenuto le fedi...", mormorò semplicemente.

Questa volta fu Clarke a guardarla distogliendo per un momento l'attenzione dalla strada. Lexa annuì come a ribadire il concetto e la Griffin le sorrise, anche se in quel momento avrebbe voluto fare ben altro.

Il momento fu interrotto da un clacson che prontamente riportò l'attenzione di Clarke sulla strada. Lexa controllò il GPS più volte, il puntino rosso aveva cominciato a lampeggiare in modo frenetico. Erano vicine e, siccome non volevano attirare l'attenzione, Lexa spense subito la sirena.

"È la vecchia base militare di Anya... e là c'è la sua macchina", disse la Woods.

"Speriamo solo di essere arrivate in tempo", affermò la profiler scendendo dalla macchina.

"Clarke, mi raccomando stammi incollata alle spalle e non fare nulla di insensato, niente iniziative delle tue... stiamo andando alla cieca e, per esperienza, non è il massimo...", spiegò l'agente.

"Agli ordini Generale!", esclamò mettendosi sull'attenti.

"Dico sul serio Clarke... niente cavolate!", ritentò con fermezza.

"Ti starò incollata fidati... ora muoviamoci!", la esortò.

 

*****

 

Aveva gli occhi aperti, ma non riusciva a vedere un accidente, Raven cercava di capire dove si trovasse, cosa le fosse successo. Non ci capiva più niente. Un minuto prima era riuscita ad evadere dalla sua prigione, quello seguente era tra le braccia di Anya e quello dopo ancora, delle voci sconosciute stavano parlando allarmate dalle sue condizioni mediche.

Sentiva il suo corpo bloccato, quasi fosse ancora legata, voleva toccarsi la pancia per assicurarsi che tutto fosse a posto. Voleva assicurarsi di essere ancora incinta del bambino di Anya… ammesso che lo fosse veramente: non aveva ancora fatto il test per paura dell'ennesima delusione.

Avevano già provato diverse volte la procedura: erano andate in clinica e avevano impiantato l'ovulo fecondato di Anya in Raven. La procedura era semplice, tuttavia sembrava non essere funzionale, infatti dopo un paio di settimane si ritrovavano punto a capo ed ogni volta Anya la prendeva sempre peggio.

Così, un paio di mesi fa, Raven aveva deciso di riprovarci un’ultima volta senza dirle niente: non avrebbe retto ancora una volta all'espressione triste e delusa di sua moglie. Nonostante non lo sapesse ancora con certezza, aveva la netta sensazione che quest’ultimo tentativo avesse funzionato. Aveva fatto di tutto per proteggerlo, meno quello che avrebbe dovuto fare veramente: non prendere parte all’ultimo caso.

Era cosciente che, nelle sue condizioni, avrebbe dovuto parlare con Anya, spiegarle come stavano le cose e farsi da parte, ma lei non ne aveva la certezza e non se la sentiva di abbandonare sua moglie nel momento del bisogno.

Avrebbe rimpianto per sempre la sua leggerezza se avesse perso il bambino e, sicuramente, Anya non l'avrebbe presa molto bene. Questo pensiero la rese inquieta più di tutto il resto. Nel silenzio più assordante, cominciò a sentire un bip fastidioso perforarle i timpani, sempre più forte e sempre più frequente.

Spalancò gli occhi, che credeva fossero già aperti, e la luce l'accecò. Si sentiva soffocare, non riusciva a respirare, si sentiva la gola ostruita da qualcosa, provò a tossire senza cedere al panico, ma non era così semplice. All'improvviso vide un sacco di gente attorno a lei e ci mise un po' a riconoscere le figure come medici ed infermiere.

"Agente Reyes, ora faccia un grosso respiro, la devo estubare...", disse l'uomo brizzolato aspettando un suo cenno.

Raven annuì e fece quello che gli aveva detto. Quando il dottore le tolse il tubo dalla gola cominciò a tossire per il fastidio, ma poco dopo riuscì a regolarizzare il respiro.

"Anya...", sussurrò.

"Non è qui...", rispose l'ultima voce che pensava di sentire in un contesto del genere.

Le infermiere, una volta controllati i parametri e le flebo si allontanarono dal letto, facendo largo alla direttrice che si avvicinò.

"Agente Reyes ci ha fatto stare in pensiero...", esordì Indra con un sorriso tirato.

"Dov'è... Anya?", chiese di nuovo di sua moglie.

La Jones tentennò, non sapeva dove fosse la Forest, ma era certa che fosse nei guai e non sapeva cosa dire per limitare i danni. Mentire sarebbe stato di certo più facile e sicuro. Raven si era appena svegliata dal coma e aveva bisogno di riposo e tranquillità; la verità poteva essere un colpo duro da digerire, tuttavia non vedeva altre soluzioni. 

"Sta dando la caccia al tuo aguzzino... e credo proprio che l'abbia trovato", disse semplicemente.

Raven sgranò gli occhi e il suo cuore cominciò a battere all'impazzata, qualcosa le diceva che Anya era nei guai, nei guai seri.

 

*****

 

La Woods si diresse a colpo sicuro verso le celle di detenzione, Anya aveva elogiato spesso quelle stanze, aveva sempre detto che erano le migliori per estorcere una confessione… anche se Lexa sapeva benissimo che non era la confessione che voleva la sua migliore amica.

Sospirò controllando che Clarke la stesse seguendo, era dannatamente preoccupata anche per lei. Voleva che restasse in macchina, al sicuro, ma sapeva che non avrebbe sentito ragioni e poi era sicura che da sola non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta a convincere quel mulo di Anya, aveva bisogno di Clarke per venirne fuori.

Sentì dei rumori provenire dal corridoio e prontamente impugnò la pistola, con l'altra mano cercò, e trovò, quella di Clarke che strinse con tenerezza quasi a volerla rassicurare. Si guardarono per un attimo, ma delle voci le riportarono di corsa alla realtà.

Lexa cominciò ad avanzare trascinandosi dietro Clarke. Aveva paura per Anya, doveva fermarla, non poteva rovinarsi la vita in quella maniera e, a giudicare dai lamenti di dolore sempre più acuti che sentiva, doveva fare alla svelta.

 _"TI DISPIACE? E di cosa esattamente?"_ , sentirono la voce della Forest.

 _"Ho perso... la testa... tu sei sempre stata importante per me... e vederti così... felice con lei, mi ha fatto impazzire...",_ piagnucolò l'uomo in affanno.

 _"E questa ti sembra una giustificazione per quello che hai fatto, Gus? Sei un agente dell'FBI corrotto, in combutta con la mafia e Dio sa solo chissà con chi altro. Hai sequestrato il figlio del Sindaco, hai teso un agguato alla mia squadra ferendo Lexa, una tua collega ed amica, e poi, non contento, hai sequestrato mia moglie, un'agente dell'FBI, che hai torturato e quasi ucciso. E per che cosa? Perché ti faceva impazzire che io fossi felice con qualcuno che non fossi tu?! Eri il mio migliore amico, cazzo, io mi fidavo di te, ti volevo bene come ad un fratello. E forse è solo per questo che mi sto trattenendo. Entrata qui volevo strapparti le unghie, fratturarti le dita una dopo l’altra, attaccarti gli elettrodi alle basse sfere e farti morire lentamente, le torture tipiche che adottavamo per far parlare i prigionieri in missione, ma poi mi sono resa conto che non volevo sapere un bel niente, le prove contro di te non lasciano ombra di dubbio, quindi volevo farti solo male, tanto male, farti provare quel dolore che tu hai causato a me ed a Raven e, siccome di sangue nella mia vita ne ho già visto abbastanza, ho adottato la soluzione più invasiva e meno visiva. Non riuscirò mai a perdonarti per quello che hai fatto Gustus, mai... e forse non riuscirò mai a perdonare me stessa per aver ceduto alla rabbia... ma per quello che hai fatto non ci sono scuse, non esiste il perdono... e non esiste la galera..."_ , urlò rabbiosa Anya.

"Cazzo, dobbiamo entrare e fermarla!", esclamò Lexa.

"E anche in fretta. Lexa, fai parlare me...", sussurrò Clarke stringendole più forte la mano.

Lexa annuì e poi aprì la porta con cautela.

 _"Ora scegli GT... proiettile o coltello?"_ , udirono quell'ultimatum appena varcarono la porta e rimasero di sasso.

Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio e poi Clarke e Lexa si separarono una a destra e l'altra a sinistra.

"Anya... ehi...", la chiamò la dottoressa.

La Forest si girò di scatto scontrando il volto dell'amica.

"Che ci fai qui Clarke? VA VIA!".

"Non andiamo da nessuna parte!", esclamò Lexa obbligandola a girarsi verso di lei.

"Ah perfetto, se c'è lei non può mancare la sua metà. Avrei dovuto staccare il GPS della macchina, non solo quello del cellulare!", imprecò con se stessa.

"Lex, a meno che tu non voglia spararmi, è meglio se prendi Clarke e vai via...", le suggerì con un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

"Non se ne parla… andremo via solo quando tu verrai con noi!", obiettò la profiler.

Il viso della Forest non faceva che rimbalzare a destra e a sinistra. Era in mezzo a due fuochi, e poi c'era lui, la ragione per cui stava facendo tutto questo casino.

"Qui non ho ancora finito, vero Gus? E se non volete essere mie complici, vi suggerisco di evaporare all’istante...", affermò perentoria.

"Anya, non costringermi a usare le maniere forti...", la minacciò Lexa.

"Lex se vuoi fermarmi dovrai uccidermi... questo figlio di puttana non può rimanere impunito dopo quello che ha fatto a mia moglie... Cazzo Lex, Raven è in coma e forse non ritornerà più da me... l'ha quasi ammazzata e ha quasi ammazzato nostro figlio, che non so se riuscirà mai a nascere... non puoi chiedermi di lasciar perdere, non puoi... lui deve soffrire le pene dell'inferno, deve morire!", urlò Anya in preda alla rabbia più totale.

"Sì, hai ragione è un bastardo e merita la morte, ma non per mano tua... An gli daranno la pena capitale per quello che ha fatto e forse lo metteranno tra i delinquenti comuni e lì sai come trattano i poliziotti corrotti omofobi...",

"Io non sono omofobo...", si difese Gustus.

"STA ZITTO VERME CHE NON SEI ALTRO!", lo ammonì Anya.

La Forest negò con la testa, non le bastava, voleva ucciderlo con le sue stesse mani. Afferrò la pistola e gliela puntò contro.

"Anya... mettila giù!", le intimò la Woods cercando di avvicinarsi a lei.

Il silenzio nella stanza era surreale, si sentivano solo il rumore dei loro respiri, più o meno in affanno. La Forest tolse la sicura, fece per premere il grilletto, ma esitò quando il cellulare di Clarke squillò.

La dottoressa rispose senza esitare. Ascoltò la voce del suo interlocutore, mormorando qualcosa di incomprensibile in risposta. La Forest e la Woods la fissarono chiedendosi cosa diavolo fosse successo e videro la sua espressione mutare dalla paura alla gioia più assoluta in un nano secondo… un sorriso le stava arricciando le labbra e, considerando la situazione in cui si trovavano, era alquanto strano.

Clarke si avvicinò alla Forest e le porse il telefono.

"Anya... è per te...", disse poi.

La Forest afferrò il cellulare e se lo portò all'orecchio.

 _"An, tesoro... ti prego, qualunque cosa tu stia facendo fermati... non devi far... io ho bisogno di te..."_ , balbettò la voce che credeva di non sentire mai più.

"Raven... oddio... sei proprio tu amore mio?", chiese più a se stessa che a lei abbassando la pistola.

Lexa si avvicinò di soppiatto e gliela tolse dalle mani.

 _"Torna da me, An",_ sussurrò ancora.

Senza esitare lanciò il cellulare a Clarke e uscì correndo dalla stanza, lasciando la Griffin e la Woods inebetite.

"Vi dispiacerebbe slegarmi...", disse con sarcasmo Thompson.

"A dire la verità sì, ci dispiacerebbe e anche tanto...", replicò Lexa.

"Adesso ci racconterai tutto e quando dico tutto… dico TUTTO!", ordinò la profiler.

"E perché mai dovrei farlo?", domandò seccato.

"Primo perché ti abbiamo appena salvato la vita... e secondo perché se non lo fai, finiamo il lavoro dell'agente Forest, vero dottoressa Griffin?", spiegò Lexa con calma lanciando un rapido sguardo complice a Clarke.

Thompson ci pensò un attimo e si arrese all'evidenza. Era spacciato, finire in galera era sempre meglio di finire all'obitorio. Sospirò e cominciò a cantare come un usignolo. In fondo non sarebbe caduta solo la sua testa, ma anche quella di tutti quelli coinvolti.

 

*****

 


	32. Capitolo 31

#  CAPITOLO 31

Thompson ci mise un po' a confessare tutte le sue malefatte. Lexa registrò ogni cosa e, solo dopo aver terminato, lei e la Griffin lo slegarono e chiamarono i soccorsi.

L'ambulanza ed i rinforzi arrivarono subito. Ovviamente, sia i paramedici che i colleghi dell'FBI, chiesero alle due donne cosa fosse successo. Clarke stava per rispondere, ma Lexa l'anticipò.

"La mia unità stava indagando su Thompson; è arrivata una segnalazione anonima e quando siamo arrivate lo abbiamo trovato così, legato ed in pessime condizioni", affermò mentendo… la verità a questo punto non avrebbe fatto differenza. Avevano in mano le prove e la confessione di Gustus… ormai era spacciato. Nessuno avrebbe mai creduto alla parola di un poliziotto corrotto, invischiato con la mafia, anche nel caso in cui, malauguratamente, avesse accusato Anya di tortura e tentato omicidio. Solo Lexa, Clarke e lo stesso Gustus sapevano quanto la Forest fosse andata vicina ad ammazzarlo, ma non era successo, e questo era un dato di fatto, come lo era che avesse superato quella sottile linea di confine tra il bene e il male, ma tutti intorno a lei erano pronti a coprirla senza esitazioni. Solo una persona non gliel'avrebbe mai fatta passare liscia, sé stessa. Anya avrebbe dovuto fare i conti con la sua coscienza e anche in fretta.

 

*****

 

Jason Chen e gli scagnozzi del Senatore erano riusciti a  rintracciare Thompson, anche se a fatica, tuttavia erano arrivati troppo tardi. Infatti l'FBI lo stava arrestando proprio sotto i loro occhi e non avrebbero potuto fare nulla per impedirlo.

Chen imprecò nella sua lingua madre, cominciando ad agitarsi in modo spropositato. Doveva elaborare un piano per salvarsi il culo e doveva farlo in fretta. Si liberò facilmente dei due energumeni – stupidi com'erano – con la scusa banale che avrebbe risolto tutto lui, ma che avrebbe dovuto farlo da solo.

Si mise in macchina e partì a tavoletta. Il suo cervello era subissato di idee e teorie, che faticava a gestire. Se Thompson avesse fatto il suo nome, sarebbe stato nella merda più assoluta. Era vero, avrebbe anche potuto negare, ma, pur avendo coperto bene le proprie tracce, c'era sempre l'incognita di Ghram. Il Senatore, dopo l’ultimatum, non l'avrebbe più sostenuto e questa consapevolezza lo faceva rabbrividire… ma non sarebbe caduto da solo, di questo era certo. 

Guidò fino all'ufficio del Sindaco, convinto che fosse l'unica persona in grado di proteggerlo dal Senatore, ovviamente inconsapevole del quadro di insieme. Bussò alla sua porta ed ottenne subito udienza.

"Agente Chen, a cosa devo la sua visita?", chiese il primo cittadino.

"Non ho molto tempo, sto uscendo... se non è una cosa urgente può prendere un appuntamento con la mia segretaria", continuò cercando di liquidarlo in fretta.

Jenkins non aveva tempo da perdere, l'FBI lo aveva appena contattato: avevano ritrovato suo figlio e lo stavano portando in ospedale perché le sue condizioni erano critiche.

"È urgente!", esclamò lapidario l’agente.

"Ho delle informazioni che credo le interessino...", continuò.

"Che tipo di informazioni?".

"So chi ha fatto rapire suo figlio...".

"Su, avanti, me lo dica… chi è quel figlio di puttana?", lo aggredì il Sindaco.

"Glielo dirò, ma ho bisogno di protezione...", pose la sua condizione.

Il primo cittadino avrebbe fatto di tutto per sapere chi c’era dietro al rapimento di Wells. Aveva fatto la sceneggiata del padre assente, disinteressato e menefreghista, perché così gli aveva intimato di fare Chenko, ma ora era stanco di quella pagliacciata.

"Avrà tutta la mia protezione, ora mi dica chi cazzo è stato?", imprecò con rabbia.

"È stato il Senatore Ghram", ammise senza tergiversare oltre.

Jenkins accusò il colpo, negando con la testa, ma Jason gli raccontò, per filo e per segno, ogni singolo dettaglio del piano del politicante.

Theo si rese conto di essere lui il vero responsabile, lui e Chenko avevano tirato troppo la corda, e l'unico che ci aveva rimesso, era l'unico che non c'entrava niente: suo figlio Wells. Non avrebbero mai dovuto mettersi contro il Dragone, ora lo sapeva, ma anche Ghram aveva sbagliato a sottovalutarlo, non avrebbe mai dovuto prendersela con suo figlio.

Congedò Chen e uscì in fretta dal suo ufficio. L'autista gli chiese dove volesse andare e, senza esitare, gli diede l'indirizzo.

Avrebbe dovuto andare al General Hospital da suo figlio, ma dopo mezz'ora di ritrovò davanti alla villa del Senatore. Doveva regolare un conto, e doveva farlo subito. Afferrò la pistola dal vano segreto della sua limousine e poi andò incontro al suo destino.

 

*****

Ghram stava imprecando al telefono, nel vano tentativo di ottenere delle informazioni. Gli era giunta la voce dell'arresto di Thompson da Joey e Tony, ma Chen non si era ancora fatto sentire e questa cosa cominciava a preoccuparlo. Quella scusa che aveva rifilato ai ragazzi non se l'era bevuta minimamente, stava tramando qualcosa ne era sicuro. Jason l'aveva deluso un'altra volta e questo era inaccettabile, non aveva eseguito il suo ordine e così aveva firmato la sua condanna a morte.

"Dannazione!", imprecò sbattendo giù il telefono.

Un timido bussare alla porta lo obbligò a parlare di nuovo per dare il consenso. Alzò la testa e vide lo sguardo timoroso della sua segretaria.

"Che diavolo c'è, Jane? Ti avevo detto che non volevo essere disturbato!", la rimproverò in modo brusco.

"Lo so Senatore, ma c'è il Sindaco Jenkins qui fuori che ha urgenza di parlare con lei", si giustificò la donna.

"Jenkins? Ma che... va bene Jane, fallo entrare!", le ordinò, congedandola.

Theo varcò la soglia dell’ufficio di Ghram, sul viso aveva un'espressione che Titus non riusciva a decifrare. Era un sorriso di circostanza, ma i suoi occhi dicevano ben altro. Il Senatore continuava a chiedersi perché fosse lì, davanti a lui, e non all'ospedale da suo figlio.

 _'Almeno Chen, nel suo fallimento totale, è riuscito a concludere questa pratica'_ , pensò essendo già a conoscenza che il figlio del Sindaco fosse stato trovato dall'FBI.

"Theo, a cosa devo la tua visita?", sondò il campo.

Jenkins si avvicinò di qualche passo in modo da avere solo la scrivania tra di loro.

"L'FBI ha trovato mio figlio ma... immagino che questo lei lo sappia già, vero Senatore?".

"Ma certo... Theo, ormai dovresti conoscermi, io so sempre tutto!", confermò con ovvietà.

"Mi permetta di dissentire Senatore...", lo contradisse rimarcando la sua carica con insistenza.

Titus alzò un sopracciglio, sorpreso da quell’insolita sfrontatezza.

"E dimmi Theo... quali informazioni mi sfuggirebbero?", domandò di rimando.

"Titus... posso chiamarti così, vero? Dopo tanti anni mi sembra il minimo, no?” cominciò il primo cittadino facendo il giro della scrivania e arrivando a pochi passi da lui.

Ghram si alzò di colpo per fronteggiarlo a muso duro, Jenkins si stava prendendo delle confidenze che non aveva il permesso di prendersi, stava invadendo il suo spazio e le persone che si prendevano questo tipo di libertà finivano sotto terra.

"Dicevo, Titus, vengo ora dal mio ufficio, ma non è questa la cosa importante... quello che ti sfugge è che ho fatto una lunga chiacchierata con l'agente Jason Chen. Ti ricordi di lui, vero?", disse con tono provocatorio.

 _'Chen, sei un uomo morto!'_ , imprecò mentalmente Ghram.

Il Senatore per la prima volta in vita sua cominciò a sudare freddo. Si sentiva con le spalle al muro, non c’era nessuno in quell'ufficio, aveva mandato via le sue guardie del corpo perché voleva stare da solo. _'Bella idea'_ , pensò. E ora si trovava di fronte un uomo, all'apparenza calmo e rispettabile, ma con quello strano tono provocatorio che iniziava ad intimorirlo.

"Sai, mi ha detto cose illuminanti... ha vuotato il sacco su tutte le sue malefatte... e sulle tue...", disse Theo afferrandolo per il bavero della giacca con rabbia.

Lo trascinò per tutta la stanza fino al divano dove trovò quello che cercava. Con una mano continuava a trattenerlo, mentre con l'altra afferrò un cuscino e glielo mise sull'addome. Impugnò la pistola e fece affondare la punta nel morbido guanciale.

Ghram sgranò gli occhi, incapace di dire una sola parola, la sua prepotenza ora era svanita, avrebbe potuto urlare, ma Jenkins gli tappò la bocca con la mano, quasi gli avesse letto nel pensiero.

"La cosa che ha catturato la mia attenzione è che sia stato tu, lurido figlio di puttana, a far rapire mio figlio che ora è in fin di vita… e adesso pagherai...", lo minacciò perdendo quel briciolo di ragione che gli era rimasta.

Il Senatore cercò di divincolarsi per ribattere riuscendo a levare la sua mano dalla bocca.

"Non essere ridicolo Theo, io non ho fatto proprio nulla e toglimi le mani di dosso se non vuoi essere denunciato...", provò a dissuaderlo, negando ogni cosa.

"Tu non denuncerai proprio nessuno Titus... non ne avrai la possibilità. Addio Senatore Ghram... salutami l'inferno!", esclamò un attimo prima di premere il grilletto.

Il colpo partì e il suono dello sparo fu attutito dal cuscino. Gli occhi di Ghram si sgranarono ancora di più, era incredulo, e continuava a ripetersi che non poteva finire così, ma quando avvertì un dolore acuto allo stomaco dovette arrendersi all'evidenza. Si accasciò sul divano in agonia, faticava sempre di più a respirare e sentiva dei brividi in tutto il corpo. In poco tempo una macchia di sangue colorò la sua costosa camicia e il cuore smise di battere.

Theo lo guardò morire, godendosi per un attimo la vendetta.

"Giustizia è fatta...", mormorò prima di riporre la pistola nella tasca interna del suo abito e lasciare l’ufficio.

Uscì velocemente da quella villa e, rintanandosi nella sua limousine, disse all'autista di andare di corsa al General Hospital.

Ora gli rimanevano solo due cose da fare, la prima era andare in ospedale da suo figlio e accertarsi che stesse bene e solo dopo avrebbe potuto fare la seconda... andare a costituirsi.

 

*****

 

Quando il primo cittadino arrivò all'ospedale, uscì dalla macchina senza aspettare che James, l'autista, gli venisse ad aprire. Corse all'interno della struttura e domandò alla prima persona che incontrò dove fosse suo figlio. Era agitato, ansioso di riabbracciarlo e il suo approccio con la povera infermiera fu molto brusco. Ciononostante ottenne l'informazione che voleva. Suo figlio era stabile, aveva qualche costola rotta, molte contusioni, un braccio rotto e una spalla lussata. Aveva bisogno di molto riposo, ma si sarebbe ripreso senza problemi.

Quanto arrivò al piano, trovò due agenti dell'FBI che stavano chiacchierando e bevendo un caffè proprio davanti alla porta di suo figlio. D'istinto si irrigidì, memore di quello che aveva appena fatto, ma poi l'urgenza di costatare con i propri occhi la salute di suo figlio prese il sopravvento su tutto.

Gli agenti White e Blake, se non ricordava male, gli fecero un cenno di saluto, prima di scostarsi e farlo passare. Stava per dire qualcosa, ma sospirò semplicemente ed entrò.

Riuscì ad abbracciare suo figlio ed a sincerarsi che stesse bene, anche se un po' acciaccato. Parlarono molto di ogni argomento, cosa che non succedeva più da molto tempo ed entrambi si stupirono piacevolmente. Quella brutta esperienza aveva un lato positivo in fondo… gli stava dando modo di riavvicinarsi.

Jenkins rimase nella stanza del figlio fino a che glielo permisero, ma poi un'infermiera gli chiese cortesemente di uscire.

"Il paziente deve riposare", gli disse.

Abbracciò di nuovo Wells, forse stringendolo troppo forte visto i lamenti di dolore, ma sicuramente sarebbe stata l'ultima volta per molto tempo e ne voleva approfittare.

Appena uscito dalla stanza, non perse tempo e, senza esitare, si rivolse ai due agenti che erano ancora lì.

"Agenti White, agente Blake, voglio costituirmi...", cominciò a dire.

Octavia e Lincoln lo guardarono sbigottiti non capendo dove volesse arrivare.

"Ho ucciso il Senatore Ghram!", esclamò lasciandoli di stucco.

*****

 


	33. Capitolo 32

 

#  CAPITOLO 32

Aveva infranto il codice della strada quasi cento volte in quel breve tragitto, aveva rischiato tre o quattro incidenti, ma alla fine Anya era riuscita ad arrivare all'ospedale indenne.

Prese l'ingresso posteriore giudicandolo quello più veloce, poi si affrettò su per le scale e, quando arrivò in terapia intensiva, andò a colpo sicuro dirigendosi nella stanza di sua moglie, ma si congelò sulla porta quando vide il letto rifatto di fresco e di sua moglie nemmeno l'ombra.

Per un attimo cedette al panico. Si domandò se fosse stata tutta una beffa, un diversivo per farla desistere dall'uccidere Thompson, ma l'espressione di Clarke al telefono sembrava genuina, quindi non poteva essere solo uno scherzo di pessimo gusto, non doveva esserlo.

Si guardò intorno alla ricerca di qualcuno che potesse darle delle risposte ed incontrò di nuovo l'infermiera Monroe.

"Dove diavolo è mia moglie?", l'aggredì con disperazione.

"Agente Forest... stia calma", balbettò l'infermiera presa in contropiede dalla rabbia di Anya.

"Non sto calma per niente. DOVE.CAZZO.È.MIA MOGLIE?", urlò scandendo le parole.

L'infermiera ci mise qualche istante per capire che la donna furiosa davanti a lei non fosse stata informata del trasferimento dell'agente Reyes, così sospirò cercando di trovare le parole per sciogliere quello scomodo malinteso.

"Sua moglie si è svegliata e siccome sta meglio è stata trasferita al piano inferiore... stanza 101", spiegò con dolcezza.

Anya, dopo un veloce cenno di scuse, si infilò di nuovo nella tromba delle scale e corse al piano che le aveva indicato Zoe, cercando con ansia il numero di camera. Quando vide un agente in divisa davanti alla porta, capì con certezza che quella era la camera giusta.

Si avvicinò, ma invece di correre, si ritrovò a camminare, rallentando via via il suo passo. Più si avvicinava a quella porta più la paura di varcarla – e scoprire che fosse tutto un sogno – aumentava.

Si diresse verso l’agente che la riconobbe subito e le fece un gran sorriso. Non disse una parola, ma con un gesto le suggerì di entrare. Bussò quasi impercettibilmente e, senza attendere il permesso, entrò.

 

*****

 

Raven stava parlando con la direttrice, era ancora priva di forze, le aveva chiesto se poteva aiutarla a tirarsi un po' su, in modo da mettersi un po' più a sedere. Era stanca di stare sdraiata. Aveva sentito la voce di Anya al telefono ed il suo cuore aveva perso un battito, ma poi la comunicazione era caduta e da allora non era più riuscita a ricontattarla. Sperò con tutte le sue forze che il suo intervento fosse stato sufficiente. La Jones aveva parlato chiaramente, Anya aveva trovato il suo aguzzino. Raven conosceva meglio di chiunque altro sua moglie e sapeva benissimo cosa gli avrebbe fatto e la colpa sarebbe stata la sua, anche se indirettamente.

Sentì un piccolo rumore, sembrava che qualcuno avesse bussato, ma era stato talmente lieve che pensò di esserselo immaginato. Tuttavia il suo sguardo si diresse verso la porta e, quando vide la figura di Anya spuntare, il fiato le mancò. Faticava ancora ad aprire l'occhio destro per i colpi subiti, ma la necessità di perdersi nello sguardo di sua moglie, fece il miracolo.

"Anya...", mormorò con un filo di fiato.

"Raven...", sussurrò lei di rimando.

La direttrice sorrise e, sentendosi di troppo, sgattaiolò fuori dalla stanza lasciandole sole. La Forest non si era mossa di un centimetro, quasi fosse paralizzata. Aveva paura che fosse tutto un sogno e che sua moglie non fosse veramente lì, sveglia e pronta ad abbracciarla.

"An...", provò di nuovo Raven.

Avrebbe voluto fare una delle sue solite battute per sdrammatizzare, tipo: _'muovi il culo Forest e vieni a darmi un bacio...'_ , ma in questo momento riusciva a malapena a pronunciare il nome di sua moglie.

"Rae… sei tornata da me...", mormorò ancora incredula, facendo qualche passo verso il letto.

La Reyes le sorrise, ma alcune lacrime si fecero largo sul suo viso. Anya aveva già versato le sue, ora aveva gli occhi lucidi, azzerò la distanza che ancora le separava e la strinse in un abbraccio, avendo cura di non farle male. Raven si sentì di nuovo a casa, cullata da quel calore, da quell'amore che sentiva più forte di prima. Anya le era mancata così tanto che stentava a credere che finalmente fosse tra le sue braccia.

"Anya...", mormorò stringendola sempre più forte.

La Forest si scostò leggermente, aveva bisogno di incontrare quello sguardo che la faceva sciogliere tutte le volte. Si fissarono per un tempo infinito fino a che Anya avvicinò la bocca a quella di Raven e la baciò. Assaporò quelle dolci labbra che le erano mancate così tanto, le sfiorò con dolcezza quasi avesse paura di farle male. Fu Raven ad esigere di più, strinse l'abbraccio attorno alla nuca di sua moglie e approfondì il bacio facendosi travolgere dalla passione. Il fervore aumentò di pari passo alla loro voglia, erano di nuovo insieme e questo era la sola cosa che contasse. Raven stava andando in tachicardia, il suo cuore impazziva sempre tutte le volte che sua moglie la baciava e questa non faceva eccezione, anzi era addirittura peggio. L'idea di non rivederla più aveva reso il momento ancora più intenso. Solo che non aveva considerato i macchinari a cui era collegata. Infatti quel bastardo traditore del monitor lo stava segnalando in modo quasi fastidioso, mettendo in bella mostra tutto ciò che stava provando in quel preciso momento.

La Forest sciolse subito il contatto e si tirò indietro. Per un attimo si era lasciata trasportare, forse troppo, dimenticando ogni cosa, dal rapimento di sua moglie – messo in atto da Thompson che una volta era il suo migliore amico, assoldato da chissà chi – al fatto che lui stesso fosse colpevole di averla ridotta in fin di vita, arrivando poi alla verità nascosta che l'aveva colta davvero di sorpresa, ossia che sua moglie fosse incinta.

Raven rimase un po' interdetta da questa brusca reazione, ma poi mise insieme i pezzi e realizzò… Anya sapeva ogni cosa e la Reyes era arrabbiata con sé stessa perché non era stata lei a dirglielo. Sospirò cercando invano le parole giuste per iniziare il discorso, ma non fece in tempo perché la voce di sua moglie l'anticipò.

"Perché non me l'hai detto?", le chiese con un tono talmente amareggiato che Raven rabbrividì.

"Avevo paura An... non volevo deluderti un'altra volta...", si difese la Reyes.

"Deludermi?", ripeté incredula Anya.

"Sì An, deluderti. Nonostante tu cercassi di celarla, l'ho vista la tristezza nei tuoi occhi quando, per ben due volte, non sono riuscita a rimanere incinta... non avrei retto quello sguardo una terza volta e così ho pensato di farlo da sola. In questo modo, se non avesse funzionato, lo avrei saputo solo io...", disse Raven cercando di non far tremare la voce.

Si rese subito conto che la sua giustificazione non stava né in cielo né in terra, ma, a conti fatti, era veramente spaventata e, agendo d'impulso, aveva trascurato tutte le conseguenze.

"An, lo so che ho sbagliato... avrei dovuto dirtelo...", continuò abbassando lo sguardo.

"Sì Raven avresti dovuto... era mio diritto saperlo. Tu sei mia moglie e si tratta di nostro figlio. Tu credi veramente che la tristezza che hai letto nei miei occhi fosse delusione nei tuoi confronti?", l'apostrofò Anya cercando di tenere a freno la rabbia.

"Perché, se è così, mi conosci veramente poco Raven! È vero ero triste, ma non perché fossi delusa, ero semplicemente preoccupata per te, non volevo che tu ci rimanessi male. Tu sei la mia famiglia Raven Reyes, sei la persona più importante della mia via... pensavo di avertelo fatto capire... ma evidentemente non sono stata molto brava", continuò la Forest.

Raven aveva gli occhi lucidi, tratteneva a stento le lacrime, mentre Anya aveva preso a girare per la stanza innervosita dalle assurde giustificazioni di sua moglie.

"Se lo avessi saputo non ti avrei mai permesso di partecipare alla missione. Cazzo, ma ti rendi conto? Ho rischiato di perdere sia te che nostro figlio e non me lo sarei mai perdonata. Sono talmente arrabbiata e, allo stesso tempo, sollevata che non so come comportarmi...", si interruppe a metà quasi fosse senza fiato.

"Lo stavo per uccidere Raven... quel figlio di puttana che ti ha ridotto così, il mio ex migliore amico, quello che tu ti ostinavi tanto a difendere... lo stavo per ammazzare, lo volevo morto, per quello che aveva fatto a te e a nostro figlio... se non ti fossi svegliata... se non mi avessi chiamato... l'avrei ucciso, ne sono sicura…", disse poi Anya versando quelle lacrime che stava cercando di trattenere.

Raven, per un attimo, rimase attonita da quella ammissione, non aveva idea di quanta sofferenza, angoscia, disperazione, avesse provato sua moglie; anche per lei non era certo stata una passeggiata, ma si rese subito conto che, nonostante le torture, il suo dolore non era minimamente comparabile con quello di Anya. Voleva raggiungerla ed abbracciarla, ma, quando provò a muoversi, il corpo cominciò a dolere, provocandole un lamento involontario. Anya si girò subito e la fulminò con lo sguardo.

"Cosa credi di fare?", l'apostrofò avvicinandosi di nuovo a lei.

"Volevo alzarmi e venirti ad abbracciare. Ho bisogno di te An, ora più che mai...", ammise Raven cercando gli occhi che amava tanto.

"Devi stare ferma e riposare, il recupero sarà lungo...", cambiò discorso non volendo cedere alle parole di sua moglie.

Era sempre così, non riusciva a rimanere arrabbiata con Raven, era cartapesta nelle sue mani, bastavano poche parole, un sorriso, un abbraccio, un bacio e la rabbia svaniva, ma stavolta non poteva fargliela passare liscia, l'aveva combinata troppo grossa.

"Hai sentito quello che ti ho detto An? Ho bisogno di te, noi abbiamo bisogno di te...”, disse Raven accarezzandosi la pancia.

“Ti amo così tanto, Anya Forest", mormorò poi afferrando la mano di sua moglie e attirandola a sé.

Anya si lasciò guidare fino a quando le loro labbra si scontrarono di nuovo, si persero l'un l'altra in un bacio pieno di tenerezza e di promesse. L'argomento era ancora aperto, ma la soluzione era sicuramente molto vicina.

"Ti amo Raven, non puoi capire quanto... non credere però di averla scampata, sono ancora arrabbiata con te, e tanto... azzardati a spaventarmi così un'altra volta e ti giuro che non sarà poi così facile farmela passare...”, sussurrò sulle sue labbra addolcendo il tono, ormai completamente presa da sua moglie.

"Ok, ok, ma ora sta zitta e baciami...", la zittì Raven rimpossessandosi delle sue labbra.

 

*****

 

Lexa aveva appena effettuato l'arresto di Thompson, non trascurando di leggergli i suoi diritti e assicurandosi che lui li avesse compresi: non voleva per nessuna ragione che la facesse franca per un cavillo. Infine l'aveva lasciato nelle mani capaci dei paramedici che lo avevano soccorso velocemente e caricato sull'ambulanza, lasciando il compito a due agenti di tenerlo d'occhio.

Clarke la stava osservando: le piaceva moltissimo quando faceva l'autoritaria! Secondo la dottoressa, Lexa era nata per impartire ordini, era una cosa che la eccitava da morire e la spaventava allo stesso tempo. Venne percorsa da un brivido quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono. La Woods le sorrise: avrebbe ucciso per poterla baciare lì, seduta stante, ma non erano da sole e, a quanto ne sapeva lei, dovevano scortare Thompson fino all’ospedale.

Salirono in macchina e anche questa volta Clarke fece per andare dalla parte della guida, ma Lexa la bloccò e, con un'espressione da cucciolo – a cui sapeva benissimo che la Griffin non avrebbe resistito – le chiese se questa volta poteva guidare lei. Come previsto, la Woods era riuscita nel suo intento e, l’istante dopo, si trovava già al volante sfrecciando tra il traffico di Boston. Seguirono per un po' l'ambulanza, ma dopo qualche isolato, Lexa prese un'altra direzione.

"Lexa, ma dove stai andando? L'ambulanza è andata a sinistra, mi spieghi perché tu hai svoltato a destra?", chiese Clarke non capendo le sue intenzioni.

"Semplice, perché non stiamo andando all'ospedale...", replicò con un sorriso non mollando nemmeno per un secondo la strada.

"E Thompson? E Raven?", obiettò la profiler.

"Thompson l'ho sistemato con un paio di agenti, per quanto riguarda Raven... c'è An con lei, credo che abbiano molto di cui parlare e credo che possano tranquillamente fare a meno di noi per un'oretta", continuò Lexa.

"Che intenzioni hai Woods?", domandò la Griffin alzando un sopracciglio.

*****

 


	34. Capitolo 33

#  CAPITOLO 33

 

_"Che intenzioni hai Woods?", domandò la Griffin alzando un sopracciglio._

 

L'agente non rispose subito, voleva tenere la profiler sulle spine, sapendo benissimo quanto fosse curiosa. Non ci misero molto ad arrivare davanti al municipio di Boston. La Woods, considerando le condizioni ancora precarie della sua gamba, scese a tempo di record, lasciando di stucco Clarke, che rimase interdetta se seguirla o meno. Andò nel bagagliaio e, aprendo un vano nascosto, tirò fuori una scatolina in velluto. Poi si avvicinò al lato del passeggero e da gentildonna aprì lo sportello alla dottoressa, porgendole una mano per aiutarla a scendere e nascondendo l'altra dietro la schiena.

Clarke non ci stava ancora capendo niente, solo quando Lexa la condusse davanti alla struttura imponente del municipio mise insieme i pezzi.

"Fai sul serio?", chiese la Griffin cercando il suo sguardo.

"Secondo te?", rispose aprendo la scatolina e svelandone il contenuto.

Clarke sgranò gli occhi sorpresa. Davanti a lei c'erano le loro fedi, quelle che Lexa aveva comprato per il loro matrimonio e da cui non era riuscita a separarsi – così le aveva detto e non aveva certo motivo di dubitarne – ma adesso aveva avuto un'ulteriore conferma. Il semplice fatto che Lexa le portasse sempre con se, in ogni momento, era la prova più che tangibile che non avesse mai smesso di amarla.

Le allacciò le braccia al collo e la baciò con tutto il trasporto e la passione di cui era capace, senza preoccuparsi minimamente di dare spettacolo.

"Facciamolo", mormorò staccandosi dalle morbide labbra di Lexa.

La Woods le sorrise e la trascinò dentro al municipio, il tempo di firmare qualche incartamento e, nel giro di mezzora, erano già sposate e quando l'officiante le dichiarò le signore Griffin-Woods, la loro felicità esplose. Si baciarono come se non ci fosse un domani, scatenando un scroscio di applausi in tutta la sala, piena di impiegati comunali. Uscirono dal municipio mano nella mano continuando a guardare l'anello che si erano scambiate l'un l'altra.

"Ormai non puoi più scappare signora Griffin", le disse Clarke fermandosi di colpo davanti alla loro macchina e allacciandole le braccia attorno al collo.

"Ma io non voglio più scappare signora Woods, non scapperò mai più da te, amore mio. Ti amo", sussurrò prima di baciarla.

"Ti amo", mormorò Clarke staccandosi appena per rubarle un altro bacio, poi entrarono in macchina e si diressero di corsa all'ospedale. Volevano vedere Raven, sincerarsi con i loro stessi occhi che stesse bene, che Anya non avesse dato di matto e che Lincoln ed Octavia fossero ancora tutti interi. E magari, dopo tutti i convenevoli, avrebbero potuto dare loro la lieta notizia... ma per quello non c'era fretta, avrebbero avuto tutto il tempo del mondo.

 

*****

 

Lexa e Clarke arrivarono in ospedale poco dopo. Per tutto il tragitto avevano tenuto le mani intrecciate e anche adesso, che stavano varcando l’ingresso della struttura, sembravano non voler sciogliere quel contatto.

La Griffin si fermò all’accettazione e chiese informazioni su Raven. Era certa che l’avessero spostata da terapia intensiva e voleva andare a colpo sicuro. Non vedeva l’ora di riabbracciare la Reyes, di farle il terzo grado sul bambino, di raccontarle tutto quello che si era persa. Voleva ridere, scherzare come ai vecchi tempi, ma soprattutto rivoleva indietro sua sorella. Le era mancata così tanto in questi due anni e, per colpa di uno psicopatico corrotto, aveva rischiato di perderla per sempre. Raven era stata la sua migliore amica da sempre e avrebbe fatto di tutto per rientrare nella sua vita.

Salirono al piano e percorsero il corridoio sempre mano nella mano. Continuavano a sorridersi l’un l’altra, non riuscivano a farne a meno.

La direttrice, appena uscita dalla camera della Reyes, aveva ricevuto la telefonata dell’agente White, che le aveva fatto rapporto con le ultime novità. In cuor suo immaginava che il Sindaco fosse corrotto, ma mai avrebbe pensato che fosse anche un’omicida invischiato con la mafia russa, per non parlare di Chenko, Chen e Thompson, pedine tuttofare della rete criminale del Senatore Ghram. In tutta questa brutta faccenda il lato positivo c’era: il Dragone era morto ed i suoi galoppini erano in galera e, con tutta probabilità, ci sarebbero rimasti a vita o peggio.

Indra era ancora al telefono quando vide arrivare l’agente Woods mano nella mano con la dottoressa Griffin. Sorrise quando i loro volti si colorarono di rosso per l’imbarazzo di essere state colte in fragrante e le loro mani si sciolsero di colpo.

“Ok, ottimo lavoro agente White. Appena tu e la Blake avete finito di raccogliere le deposizioni di Jenkins e Thompson,  fate emettere un mandato di cattura per Jason Chen e Vladimir Chenko... non devono lasciare la città”, ordinò la Jones poco prima di riagganciare.

“Direttrice, come sta Raven?”, chiese subito Lexa, anticipando Clarke.

“Sta molto meglio. Anya è con lei in questo momento. Per la precisione è circa un’ora che sono uscita e diciamo che non me la sono più sentita di rientrare. Prima stavano discutendo animatamente, il tono di voce lasciava supporre quello... ma è da un po’ che sono particolarmente silenziose”, spiegò Indra.

“Non ci credo?! Certo che non pensano proprio ad altro quelle due. Ed io che ero preoccupata per loro… ah, ma adesso mi sentono!”, esclamò la dottoressa con un tono tra il malizioso ed il frustrato.

“Clarke, veramente, non mi sembra il caso…”, provò a fermarla Lexa, ma fu tutto inutile.

Clarke andò dritta verso la porta, accennò un leggero tocco per annunciare il suo imminente ingresso e varcò la soglia. Si fermò di colpo quando vide Anya e Raven teneramente abbracciate, tanto che Lexa le andò a sbattere contro non aspettandosi uno stop così repentino.

“Ahia… ma che fai?”, chiese Lexa massaggiandosi la testa.

“Niente, sto solo guardando che l’amore è la cosa più bella che ci sia, è capace di renderti debole, ma anche estremamente forte, di renderti vuota, ma anche di completarti, di renderti pazza e allo stesso tempo felice. Sto guardando l’amore incondizionato delle nostre migliori amiche”, mormorò indicando Anya sdraiata sul letto di Raven intenta a stringerla amorevolmente.

"Sei invidiosa?", le chiese Lexa con un sorriso conoscendo benissimo la risposta.

"No, perché io ho te... e credo... anzi, so per certo, che l'amore che ci lega non ha nulla da invidiare al loro", replicò con intensità, accarezzandole il viso.

"Quando dici queste cose, quando mi guardi così... Dio... sei veramente sexy... ed io vorrei tanto baciarti", sussurrò Lexa avvicinandosi a lei.

Clarke sorrise prima di rubarle un bacio distratto.

"Calma tigre... per ora ti dovrai accontentare di questo. Per il resto ci sarà tempo... e poi Woods ricordati che siamo in luna di miele e ho intenzione di approfittarne e magari... recuperare tutto il tempo perduto...", la provocò Clarke con tutta la malizia di cui era capace.

"Sempre a disposizione, tesoro", disse stringendole i fianchi.

La dottoressa sgusciò via velocemente dall'abbraccio della moglie, che rimase perplessa e frustrata da quella fuga così repentina, e si avvicinò alle loro amiche che non si erano ancora accorte della loro presenza.

"Ehm... ragazze, abbiamo bussato, ma forse non ci avete sentito", disse Clarke cercando di richiamare la loro attenzione.

Lexa la guardò cercando di non ridere: il bussare a cui si riferiva sua moglie era praticamente inesistente e non l'avrebbe sentito nemmeno la donna bionica.

Raven e Anya si voltarono verso di loro. Era vero, non le avevano sentite, erano perse nella loro bolla, nel calore del loro abbraccio che le faceva sentire finalmente a casa e in pace.

"Griffin... ho saputo che mi hai salvato il culo", esordì la Reyes fingendo freddezza e distacco.

"Già... e mi sembra di aver fatto un ottimo lavoro... e meno male direi! Sai Reyes... non ho ancora trovato un'amica migliore di te... solo tu riesci a farmi impazzire...", si pavoneggiò la dottoressa.

"E non la troverai mai, io sono unica ed inimitabile... i miei hanno buttato via lo stampo!", esclamò Raven tirando fuori la sua ironia pungente.

"Si, lo confermo, mia moglie è unica, inimitabile ed insostituibile... ed è per questo che l'ho sposata", asserì Anya dandole un dolce bacio sulla testa, sorridendo poi compiaciuta.

"Il fatto che tu sia innamorata persa è un dettaglio trascurabile, vero An?", ironizzò Lexa.

"Dettagli", minimizzò prendendosi una gomitata da sua moglie.

Scoppiarono tutte a ridere, ritrovando di nuovo l'armonia di un tempo.

"Allora Griffin, ti decidi a venire ad abbracciare la tua migliore amica, o devo farti un invito scritto in carta bollata?", disse allargando le braccia.

Anya sorrise e si scostò dal letto facendo così largo a Clarke che non ci mise molto a correre tra le braccia di Raven.

"Dio... mi sei mancata così tanto, tu e la tua lingua biforcuta", mormorò la profiler stringendola a sé.

"Anche tu mi sei mancata Clarke, tu e la tua testardaggine...".

Lexa ed Anya stavano guardando in disparte le loro mogli fare pace e non potevano fare a meno di sorridere dalla gioia.

"Ti voglio bene, Reyes", sussurrò prima di allontanarsi.

"Anche io zuccona... ma non azzardarti mai più a sparire così... chiaro, Griffin?", l'ammonì puntandole contro un dito.

"Croce sul cuore...", disse Clarke imitando il gesto con la mano sinistra.

Raven sgranò gli occhi, anche se a fatica, catturata dal bagliore scintillante di un anello all'anulare della amica.

 _'È una fede quella? Ma quanto diavolo sono stata fuori dai giochi?'_ , si interrogò ironicamente.

Afferrò la mano sinistra di Clarke e l'avvicinò a sé.

"Griffin, ammesso che tu ti faccia ancora chiamare così, mi devi dire qualcosa?", chiese l'agente Reyes sollevando la mano della amica per portare l'attenzione su quel anello che solo pochi giorni fa non c'era.

Clarke diventò rossa come un peperone e, imbarazzata, si girò verso Lexa per cercare quello sguardo di cui aveva così bisogno. Anche la Woods non era da meno, le sue gote si erano imporporate a quelle parole e Anya se ne approfittò, la strattonò in un abbraccio goliardico e la derise amichevolmente come solo lei sapeva fare.

"Veniamo ora dal municipio... eh... sì, ci siamo sposate!", ammise alla fine la profiler.

"Lo sapevo che c'era qualcosa sotto... comunque era ora che mettessi la testa apposto Lex... ormai ci stavo rinunciando!", esclamò la Forest ridendo.

"Bel colpo Griffin...", disse Raven.

"Raven... da adesso in poi chiamami Woods, rinuncio al mio cognome. Dopo quello che hanno combinato i miei non voglio più avere niente a che fare con loro", precisò la dottoressa ancora piena di risentimento verso la sua famiglia.

"Beh, pare che in pochi giorni sia successo il finimondo... adesso vi mettete comode e mi raccontate ogni singolo dettaglio che mi sono persa!”, disse Raven battendo la mano sul letto per fare accomodare le amiche.

Si misero a sedere accerchiando la Reyes e, a turno, raccontarono gli eventi degli ultimi giorni, non trascurando nessun dettaglio. Parlarono delle indagini, della sospensione di Anya, dell'attentato in ospedale, di come l'avevano trovata e degli arresti effettuati. La tristezza e la rabbia presero un po' il sopravvento, soprattutto quando Raven cominciò a descrivere la sua prigionia.

Fu Clarke a cambiare argomento per rilassare l’atmosfera che si stava appesantendo più del dovuto. Così parlarono del bambino, dei vari tentativi effettuati, fino ad arrivare al loro matrimonio fugace.

"Non oso immaginare quando Jake ed Abby lo verranno ad imparare", commentò Raven.

"Ti dirò... non me ne frega niente. Hanno perso ogni diritto su di me quando hanno parlato con Lexa alle mie spalle", ammise con amarezza.

"Magari con il tempo...", provò la Woods, beccandosi una fulminata da sua moglie.

"Beh, io non vi invidio per niente... a me è bastata la ramanzina che io e Raven ci siamo beccate per la festa del tuo compleanno Clarke... ti ricordi tesoro?", disse Anya rivolgendosi a sua moglie.

"E come potrei dimenticare...". 

"Ma di che ramanzina state parlando?", chiese curiosa la profiler.

"Già, di cosa stai parlando An? La festa di Clarke è stata un super successo", domandò Lexa a sua volta.

Raven ed Anya si guardarono complici diventando improvvisamente rosse. Si erano dimenticate entrambe che non avevano detto nulla di quell’episodio alle loro amiche, così, senza indugiare oltre, cominciarono a raccontare che cosa fosse successo a quella festa in casa Griffin, gustandosi le facce sbigottite delle loro amiche, ovviamente trascurando i particolari più piccanti che si tennero per sé gustandosi di nuovo ogni singolo secondo trascorso l’una tra le braccia dell’altra.

 

*****


	35. Capitolo 34

#  CAPITOLO 34

**__ **

**_ [Inizio flashback...] _ **

 

_Anya e Raven erano state invitate a villa Griffin, per la festa di compleanno di Clarke. Avevano discusso parecchio sul fatto di andarci. La Forest non si sentiva a proprio agio in mezzo a quella gente, piena di soldi e con la puzza sotto il naso. Aveva pregato Raven in tutte le lingue del mondo, ma non era servito a niente, lei aveva sfoderato il suo sorriso smagliante, sbattuto i suoi occhioni da cerbiatta ed Anya era capitolata in un secondo._

_Ora erano all'ingresso di quella mastodontica struttura, in abito da sera e con i tacchi alti – altra cosa che all'agente Forest non piaceva, vestirsi elegante indossando scarpe a dir poco illegali – che attendevano l'ospite d'onore._

_"Facciamo ancora in tempo a fuggire Rae... poi questi tacchi mi stanno uccidendo... ti prego abbi pietà di me", la implorò tentando di sfuggire al suo destino._

_"Tesoro, ormai siamo qui e non possiamo più andar via e poi... sei bellissima vestita così, sei sexy da morire! Se farai la brava, magari ti racconterò una delle mie fantasie ricorrenti...", replicò maliziosamente accarezzandole il mento prima di rubarle un bacio._

_"Fantasie?", chiese Anya in affanno._

_Raven ammiccò continuando a flirtare in modo spudorato con la sua ragazza. La Forest era diventata rossa dall'imbarazzo, l'audacia ed i complimenti della Reyes le facevano sempre quel effetto._

_"Siete arrivate finalmente...", le interruppe la voce di Lexa._

_La Woods era talmente nervosa ed agitata che non si accorse di aver interrotto una conversazione assai intima._

_"Ciao anche a te Woods", disse Raven con un sorriso._

_"Lex, ma che hai?", chiese Anya alla sua migliore amica vedendola nervosa._

_"Sto fuggendo dai genitori di Clarke che mi vogliono presentare tutta Boston, mi sta venendo una paresi a forza di sorridere", replicò alzando gli occhi al cielo._

_Raven ed Anya cominciarono a ridere, l'espressione stralunata della Woods era impagabile._

_'Ora va decisamente meglio... grazie Lex', pensò la Forest._

_Contrariamente alle aspettative di Anya, la serata stava andando via liscia, avevano bevuto qualche drink, stuzzicato al buffet e parlato con un sacco di gente snob che non conoscevano, riuscendo sempre a prenderle in giro senza che loro se ne accorgessero._

_Arrivati al taglio della torta, i piedi di Anya cominciarono a gridare vendetta. Stava implorando già da diversi minuti la sua ragazza, doveva per forza sedersi da qualche parte, se no avrebbe tirato giù tutti i santi del paradiso. Raven le offrì dell'altro champagne e poi la trascinò in un’ala appartata della villa._

_Le bollicine ingerite stavano facendo un effetto fin troppo rilassante nella Forest che si lasciò guidare dalla sua donna senza nessuna remora._

_La Reyes si guardò intorno più volte accertandosi di non essere vista, sgattaiolando per i corridoi infiniti della villa. Conosceva quella casa come le sue tasche, lei e Clarke erano amiche d'infanzia e nel corso degli anni aveva trascorso molto più tempo lì che a casa sua._

_Trascinò Anya dentro la biblioteca. Era la stanza preferita di Jake dopo ovviamente il suo studio. Sapeva che lui non avrebbe gradito per niente la loro intrusione, quante volte aveva ripreso lei e Clarke per aver fatto casino in quella stanza, ma lo champagne nel suo corpo le aveva aumentato i giri spegnendo la razionalità ed il buon senso, lasciando il posto ad un'irrefrenabile voglia di fare pazzie._

_Quando accese la lampada vicino al divano e alle poltrone, Anya sgrano gli occhi. Non aveva mai visto una stanza simile. Tutte quattro le pareti erano dotate di librerie che raggiungevano il soffitto, ovviamente tutte ripiene di libri. Alla destra della stanza c'era la zona lettura, dotata di un divano gigante e due poltrone a corredo – Dio, quanto le sembravano comode – con davanti un tappeto persiano, di una fantasia accattivante, su del quale c'era un tavolino da caffè. Sul lato sinistro invece, si trovava un biliardo con le biglie disposte ordinatamente sulla sua superficie._

_'Cavolo che meraviglia, sembra nuovo a giudicare da come lo tengono, oppure lo usano veramente poco... che spreco...', pensò Anya ancora sbigottita da tutto quel lusso._

_"Perché mi hai portato qui tesoro?", chiese ingenuamente._

_"Perché avevo voglia di raccontarti la mia fantasia...", disse maliziosamente avvicinandosi a lei trafiggendola poi con lo sguardo._

_La Forest alzò un sopracciglio, conosceva l'audacia della sua ragazza e l'adorava anche per questo, ma non l'aveva mai vista con quello sguardo negli occhi._

_"Mi stai incuriosendo... che intenzioni hai Reyes?", domandò quasi intimorita e allo stesso tempo eccitata dalla sconfinata sicurezza della sua donna._

_Indietreggiò fino a scontrarsi con il tavolo da biliardo, che arrestò la sua fuga._

_"Una della mie fantasie è sempre stato farlo sul biliardo dei Griffin. Così, visto che abbiamo l'occasione giusta pensavo di approfittarne...", replicò con malizia Raven ormai ad un soffio da Anya._

_La Forest sgranò gli occhi, forse era l'alcool che aveva in circolo, ma non era sicura di quello che la sua ragazza le aveva appena proposto. I suoi occhi rimasero spalancati ancora, fino a che Raven non allacciò le braccia attorno al suo collo schiacciando il suo corpo contro il suo. Un brivido d'eccitazione la pervase accendendola completamente. Se la sua ragazza voleva giocare era pronta a farlo._

_"Raven, scusa, ma non credo di aver capito?", disse facendo la finta tonta._

_"Non so se ci sei o ci fai Forest?! Comunque sarò più esplicita... voglio farlo qui, su questo biliardo, voglio che mi fai tremare come solo tu sai fare, voglio che mi scopi talmente forte da macchiare questo tessuto così perfetto con la mia eccitazione, voglio farlo come non lo abbiamo mai fatto, voglio essere tua nel modo più completo che ci possa essere… davanti… dietro... voglio urlare il tuo nome senza contegno, tanto non ci può sentire nessuno la stanza è insonorizzata! Hai capito ora, tesoro?", le disse non perdendo mai di vista il suo sguardo._

_Quelle parole così peccaminose fecero salire il desiderio alle stelle. I loro occhi ardevano di passione proprio come i loro corpi. Non c'era più logica o ragione che potesse fermarle da lasciarsi andare proprio lì, in quella biblioteca, su quel tavolo._

_Anya strinse i suoi fianchi e la tirò a sé con forza facendo scontrare i loro corpi. Raven gemette per la sua improvvisa esuberanza, si guardarono intensamente ancora un attimo prima di cedere alla loro voglia._

_La Forest si impossessò delle labbra della sua ragazza con foga ed un pizzicò di irruenza. Dio se la voleva, proprio come Raven stessa aveva ammesso, in tutti i modi possibili. Il baciò diventò subito famelico, le loro lingue si scontrarono impazienti, pronte a soffocare i loro gemiti di piacere. Anya fece scivolare la mano sul fianco di Raven alla ricerca della zip del vestito, che trovò ed abbassò velocemente. Il vestito cadde ai piedi delle Reyes senza trovare ostacoli. Anya prese fiato ed ammirò lo splendido corpo della sua ragazza. Era dannatamente eccitante con quel intimo di pizzo, avrebbe voluto tanto strapparglielo a morsi, ma non sarebbe stato da lei._

_"Ti piace quello che vedi?", domandò Raven in modo molto provocante._

_Anya si limitò ad annuire a corto di parole._

_"Allora perché non vieni a prenderlo?!", sussurrò al suo orecchio prima di spogliarla a sua volta._

_L'agente Forest era senza fiato, non ci stava capendo più niente, lei seguiva sempre le regole, rispettava i suoi schemi, i suoi principi e le sue convinzioni, ma da quando aveva conosciuto la Reyes il suo mondo era stato capovolto. Quando era con lei non le importava più niente di regole e restrizioni, era presa da un’insolita frenesia di assecondare ogni sua voglia, ogni suo desiderio. Era pazza di quella donna e questa consapevolezza la faceva sentire viva più che mai._

_"Sei pazza Reyes ed io sono più pazza di te... hai chiuso la porta a chiave?", chiese Anya facendo girare sua moglie di spalle, potendo così ammirare il suo seducente lato B._

_Raven non riuscì a rispondere troppo presa dal tocco della sua donna. La stava accarezzando solamente, ma era sufficiente a farla incendiare._

_"No... non ho chiuso, così è molto più eccitante... non trovi?", gemette maliziosamente._

_"Sei pazza...", mormorò prima di succhiarle il lobo dell'orecchio._

_Anya strinse il suo corpo con devozione, cullando ogni singolo gemito della Reyes. La trascinò di lato di qualche passo fino a raggiungere lo spigolo smussato del tavolo. Le divaricò le gambe e la fece adagiare dolcemente su di esso. Quando la Reyes sentì la superfice scontrarsi con il suo centro voglioso gemette in preda all'estasi, qualunque cosa avesse in mente la sua ragazza la stava facendo impazzire._

_"Posa le mani sul tavolo", le sussurrò spingendo il suo corpo sul suo provocandole un'altra scarica di piacere._

_"Tesoro... mi stai facendo impazzire. Peccato che tu non abbia le manette nascoste da qualche parte, sarebbe ancora più eccitante…  poi se riuscissi a liberarmi ti verrei a sculacciare...", disse Raven ansimando._

_"Le manette non servono… fidati, sarà intenso, molto intenso, travolgente e fuori da ogni logica… lo senti tesoro… senti questa voglia? Questo irrefrenabile desiderio che ci lega?”, mormorò Anya continuando a spingere il suo corpo contro quella della Rayes creando quella frizione meravigliosa che le stava facendo impazzire._

_"Oddio... An… sì…", gemette quando sentì la sua donna lambire i suoi seni con entrambe le mani._

_Raven sentì il calore del corpo di Anya abbandonarla e subito un lamento frustrato le uscì dalla bocca. Si voltò leggermente per cercare la ragione di questo improvviso distacco e trovò la donna, che la stava facendo impazzire, in ginocchio in mezzo alle sue gambe, la visione era talmente erotica che fu costretta a mordersi il labbro inferiore per non gemere._

_Anya la guardò con intensità, poi lentamente cominciò ad accarezzarle le gambe per tutta la loro lunghezza, fino ad arrivare al sedere che arpiono con decisione. Raven faticava a controllarsi, non riusciva a smettere di gemere, il suo livello di eccitazione era fuori scala, avrebbe potuto venire da un momento a l'altro._

_Anya lambì le natiche di Raven esponendola come non aveva mai osato fare. Avvicinò la sua bocca al suo corpo bisognoso, soffiando l'aria che ormai faticava a trattenere. La Reyes soffocò un urlo ormai in preda all'estasi più incontrollata, ma si arrese quando sentì la lingua calda della sua ragazza stuzzicarle con maestria l'ano. Gridò senza freni, facendosi inondare dal piacere più sfrenato. Non si erano mai spinte così oltre, forse per paura di raggiungere quell'intimità che le avrebbe travolte per sempre, ma ora stavano attraversando quel confine con ardore e consapevolezza._

_Anya la penetrò ancora facendola urlare sempre di più, era vicina, ma anche la Forest non era da meno, vedere la sua donna così in estasi ed esposta, così sconvolta dal piacere che le sue stesse cure le stavano arrecando, non faceva altro che eccitarla all'inverosimile. Fece scivolare la mano destra sulla apertura bagnata di Raven, beandosi del suo miele sulle dita, voleva osare fino in fondo, ma non sapeva se farlo. Si staccò un attimo, cercando lo sguardo della sua donna per avere l’approvazione._

_"Oddio... scopami An... ti prego, voglio sentirti dentro di me... fallo!", esclamò quasi le avesse letto nel pensiero._

_Si alzò repentinamente stringendosi per un attimo al suo corpo, poi si scostò leggermente in modo da far passare una mano tra di loro prima di farla sua da dietro. La penetrò con un dito lentamente e per un attimo si godette il calore della sua donna, ma Raven voleva di più ed il suo corpo cominciò ad oscillare alla ricerca di quel piacere che anelava. La Forest cominciò a muoversi in lei, trovando quel ritmo che sembrava farla impazzire._

_I movimenti sconnessi del corpo di Raven la stavano portando al limite il suo centro continuava a pulsare impazzito._

_"An... oddio, sì, così... scopami... più forte, voglio di più tesoro...", disse Raven facendosi forza sulle braccia._

_Il suo clitoride stava sbattendo sullo spigolo del tavolo, non avrebbe retto ancora per molto, ma voleva che Anya la completasse ancora e ancora._

_La Forest fu pervasa da un'altra scossa. Aggiunse il secondo dito e cominciò a muoversi in modo sempre più veloce cambiando spesso l'angolazione._

_"Sei calda, stretta, è stupendo stare dentro di te amore mio...", mormorò facendo crollare tutte le sue barriere._

_"Vieni con me An... oddio ci sono... ancora amore... uhmmm sì...", ansimò cercando di reggersi sulle braccia ormai stanche._

_"Rae... oddio... sì... mi fai impazzire...."._

_Anya continuò ad entrare ed uscire da Raven fino a che non raggiunsero il tanto agognato orgasmo. Gridarono l'una il nome dell'altra senza remora alcuna di farsi sentire. Avevano raggiunto la vetta insieme, i loro corpi stavano ancora scalpitando cercando di cogliere tutto il piacere possibile, quel calore che sembrava non volerle abbandonare, quella complicità che sembrava aver fatto un passo avanti, in realtà era ben altro. La stretta di Anya si fece più forte, quasi possessiva sul corpo di Raven. Nessuna delle due disse nulla, ma si stavano crogiolando nel fatto, che da quel momento la loro intimità, il loro legame fosse diventato completo._

_Rimasero lì per un'altra ora, saziando ancora e ancora i loro bisogni. Alla fine Raven era riuscita nel suo intento, cavalcando la sua donna, aveva macchiato copiosamente il tessuto verde del biliardo con la sua eccitazione. Mentre si stavano rivestendo sorrise compiaciuta nel vedere la sua opera d’arte. Anya, dal canto suo, alzò gli occhi al cielo cercando di non pensare alle conseguenze, in fondo Griffin non le era mai andato a genio e questa punizione non poteva che fargli bene._

_"Ti amo Anya"._

_"Anche io ti amo Raven... non puoi capire quanto"._

_Dopo essersi scambiate un bacio veloce, rimisero le palle a posto sul biliardo, spensero la luce ed uscirono da quella stanza. Fecero solo pochi passi, il tempo di svoltare l'angolo e videro Jake andarle incontro._

_Anya deglutì vistosamente a disagio, mentre Raven continuava a ridersela sotto i baffi. La Forest stava pensando al peggio, tipo ad un sistema di sorveglianza a circuito chiuso dotato di telecamere in ogni stanza. Immaginava di essere stata colta in flagrante, sicuramente erano state riprese ed ora lei e la sua ragazza erano le protagoniste di un film erotico che poteva far concorrenza ad uno dei migliori film porno in circolazione. Più Griffin si avvicinava più Anya cominciava a sudare freddo._

_"E voi cosa ci fate qui?", disse Jake una volta raggiunte._

_"Raven, lo sai che questa ala è interdetta quando ci sono le feste", continuò con tono di rimprovero._

_"Lo so Jake, ma volevo far vedere alla mia fidanzata la tua bellissima villa, tutto qui", cercò di minimizzare la Reyes, ma aver definito Anya la sua fidanzata le aveva tolto il fiato e non era l'unica ad essere in affanno._

_La Forest sgranò gli occhi e perse un battito a quella definizione, aveva provato più volte a fare un passo avanti nella loro relazione, ma non ci era mai riuscita per paura. Stanotte, però, qualcosa era cambiato, si sentiva felice, completa e a casa, e tutto perché aveva affianco la sua fidanzata, la donna a cui presto avrebbe chiesto di sposarla._

_Liquidarono Jake in fretta e ritornarono alla festa._

_"Fidanzata, eh?!", esclamò Anya prima di baciarla._

_"Qualcosa in contrario Forest?", domandò Raven facendo scontrare i loro occhi._

_"Assolutamente no...", mormorò prima di ribaciarla._

 

**_ [Fine flashback...] _ **

 

*****


	36. Epilogo

#  EPILOGO

 

**_ Cinque anni dopo… _ **

Erano passati già cinque anni da quel giorno in ospedale e di cose ne erano successe tante.

Ad Anya venne subito revocata la sospensione, rimase una pallida nota sul suo fascicolo personale per l'aggressione a Tanaka, ma nessuno sapeva – e chi lo sapeva si guardava bene dal dirlo – di quell’ _incidente_ con Gustus, nemmeno lui l'aveva tirato fuori, quasi si fosse arreso al suo destino.

La squadra era rimasta compatta per tutta la durata dei processi di Jenkins, Chenko, Chen e Thompson.

Avevano fornito prove schiaccianti, testimonianze e quant'altro. Tuttavia, quando arrivò la sentenza di morte per Jenkins e l'ergastolo per gli altri tre, nessuno di loro esultò. La paura, il dolore e la sofferenza che avevano vissuto in quei pochi giorni erano ancora lì e sarebbero stati duri a morire, ma giustizia era fatta ed i cattivi avevano avuto quello che si meritavano... anche se per Anya la pena del Sindaco era stata fin troppo eccessiva, ma considerando l'accusa - omicidio di primo grado di un Senatore degli Stati Uniti - non c'era poi da stupirsi.

Tutti loro avevano voltato pagina o almeno così sembrava.

Raven, dopo una lunga degenza, era riuscita a riprendersi perfettamente e a portare a termine la gravidanza. Infatti dopo circa sette mesi era nata Maggie, una bellissima bambina dai capelli neri ed i tratti asiatici, che aveva reso lei ed Anya pazze di felicità.

Clarke e Lexa avevano deciso di organizzare di nuovo il loro matrimonio, senza fretta questa volta, invitando amici e parenti per festeggiare insieme il loro amore - ovviamente l'invito per i Griffin non fu nemmeno spedito. In quei cinque anni Clarke non li aveva più cercati e nemmeno loro avevano cercato lei. Non si disturbò a chiamarli nemmeno quando, un anno dopo aver ridetto sì sulla più bella spiaggia di Boston, nacque Madison. Una dolcissima pargoletta che sembrava il risultato perfetto dell’unione delle due mamme: bionda con gli occhi verdi.

Anche le cose tra Octavia e Lincoln andavano a gonfie vele, dopo il salvataggio di Raven avevano cominciato ad uscire insieme, diventando inseparabili. I loro battibecchi, sempre volti a punzecchiarsi, erano schermaglie d'amore, anche se loro ci avevano messo ben un anno per capirlo. Infatti, solo dopo un lungo corteggiamento di circa quattro anni, l'agente White era riuscito a portare all'altare l'ex giovane recluta. Nessuno rimase sorpreso quando fecero l’annuncio, loro non potevano di certo saperlo, ma da tempo erano partite le scommesse sul loro matrimonio. Anya, Lexa e persino la direttrice avevano scommesso che non avrebbero mai fatto il grande passo, mentre Raven e Clarke invece sì.

Col passare degli anni la squadra R&R si era sgretolata. Gli arrivi di Maggie e Madi avevano provocato molti cambiamenti nelle vite delle loro mamme.

Raven e Anya avevano provato per un po' a mantenere il ritmo sia di madre che di agente operativo, ma un po’ il peso dell'esperienza traumatica vissuta, un po’ il fatto di dover rinunciare a veder crescere la loro figlia, le aveva portate a cambiare direzione. Anya era stata promossa: Indra, poco prima di andare in pensione, l’aveva proposta come sua sostituta e, alle alte sfere, tutti erano concordi con lei sul fatto che non ci fosse agente migliore per ricoprire quel ruolo. Niente più azione per la Forest, adesso doveva tenere in riga molto più di cinque persone, aveva molti grattacapi e tantissime scartoffie da compilare, ma tornare a casa da sua moglie e sua figlia ad un orario decente la rendeva immensamente felice. Raven, dopo aver lasciato il servizio attivo, era tornata alla sua prima, vecchia passione: i computer. In poco tempo era diventata il capo degli analisti dell'FBI. Gli orari erano quelli d'ufficio per entrambe, salvo rare occasioni, in questo modo riuscivano a godersi Maggie, ed a darle quella stabilità e quell'amore di cui aveva bisogno, riuscendo anche a ritagliarsi del tempo per loro stesse.

Anche per Clarke e Lexa le cose avevano preso una strada simile a quella delle loro migliori amiche e non c'entrava affatto la promessa che la Woods aveva fatto alla Griffin – di lasciare il servizio attivo – perché si convincesse a sposarla, no, era stato l'arrivo di quell'angioletto biondo dagli occhi verdi a sconvolgere la loro vita. L'idea di perdere la prima parola, il primo passo, o una qualsiasi conquista di Madi le terrorizzava, così quando a Lexa era stato proposto il ruolo di capo istruttore a Quantico non ci aveva messo molto ad accettare. Clarke invece aveva lasciato l'ufficio del Sindaco ed era riuscita ad aprire un suo studio da psicoterapeuta: era sempre stato il suo sogno aiutare la gente e adesso ne avrebbe avuto una concreta possibilità.

Spesso, durante l'anno, organizzavano uscite tutti insieme per ritrovarsi e raccontarsi le loro vite, ma il Natale era una festa fissa. Ogni anno toccava ad una coppia differente fare gli onori di casa. E quest'anno era proprio la volta di Anya e Raven. Maggie non si teneva già più, era più di un'ora che urlava e correva per casa, troppo elettrizzata dall'arrivo di Babbo Natale e della sua cuginetta Madi, Anya la stava inseguendo ed era esausta. Adorava l’energia di sua figlia, ma presa a piccole dosi. Era tutto il giorno che le stava facendo impazzire, sicuramente troppo eccitata per le festività. Raven stava cucinando, così era toccato a lei gestire quel piccolo terremoto tutto il pomeriggio.

"Maggie smettila di correre e urlare, dobbiamo ancora farci la doccia e vestirci, Madi e gli altri saranno qui fra poco... non vorrai farti trovare in queste condizioni?", provò una tattica che sapeva già avrebbe funzionato.

La Forest si chiedeva spesso da chi avesse preso: Maggie era una piccola vamp, aveva solo cinque anni ed era lei a scegliere i vestiti da indossare tutte le mattine. Raven era divertita da questa cosa, mentre Anya era seriamente preoccupata. Era sicura che avrebbe fatto strage di cuori una volta adolescente e lei era molto gelosa di sua figlia e, cosa peggiore, aveva il porto d'armi.

Maggie prese in seria considerazione le parole di sua madre e si fermò di colpo, le sorrise e corse subito in camera sua.

"Arrivo tra un attimo, peste", le urlò dietro la Forest.

Andò in cucina, aveva bisogno di un attimo di silenzio e il conforto di sua moglie.

"La prossima volta giuro che tiro fuori la pistola... quella peste di _tua_ figlia sta mettendo seriamente in crisi i miei nervi..", affermò Anya abbracciando Raven intenta ai fornelli.

" _Nostra_ figlia è un po' esuberante e tu sei la solita esagerata...", sospirò girandosi nel suo abbraccio allacciando poi le braccia alla sua nuca.

"E poi... che ci fai qui? Non dovresti essere in doccia con lei in questo momento?", continuò Raven con un sorriso malizioso sul volto.

"Adoro quella peste di nostra figlia, ma mi sarebbe piaciuto andarci con te in doccia...", ammise Anya posando le sue labbra su quelle della moglie per un dolce bacio.

"E poi...", sospirò baciandola di nuovo.

"Avevo... bisogno della mia carica quotidiana", disse rubandole un altro bacio.

"La serata è molto lunga, ma, se esprimi un desiderio, magari Babbo Natale lo esaudirà... ed io potrei dargli una mano", la provocò Raven.

"Ahhh... fantastico tesoro, ora, dopo aver fatto la doccia a nostra figlia, mi toccherà farne una fredda... sei impossibile...", si lamentò Anya.

"Forse… però mi ami", ammise la Reyes cercando di nuovo la bocca della moglie.

"Già... ti amo e non sai nemmeno quanto... ma stanotte ho intenzione di dimostrartelo...", replicò la Forest sfiorandole di nuovo le labbra in modo fugace prima di sciogliere l'abbraccio per tornare dalla loro peste.

Neanche un'ora dopo arrivarono Lexa, Clarke e la piccola Madi, insieme a Lincoln ed Octavia, seguiti a ruota da Indra e suo marito Frank. La vigilia proseguì alla grande, la casa era piena di allegria e felicità, cenarono tra chiacchiere e risate.

Si era fatto tardi e le bambine erano ancora in piedi, fra poco sarebbe arrivato Babbo Natale e loro non avrebbero dovuto vederlo, così Lexa ed Anya le portarono a letto. Di comune accordo Madi, Clarke e Lexa avrebbero passato la notte a casa Reyes-Forest.  

Gli adulti proseguirono la loro serata rivangando ricordi divertenti e situazioni imbarazzanti. Lincoln ed Octavia approfittarono dell'atmosfera gioviale e, stupendo tutti i presenti, confessarono di essere in dolce attesa.

Anya e Lexa rimasero a bocca aperta, mentre Clarke e Raven non riuscivano a smettere di ridere e di congratularsi con la giovane coppia.

"Mi devi cinquanta dollari tesoro...", sussurrò Raven all'orecchio della moglie.

E la stesse cosa fece Clarke con Lexa. Avevano scommesso di nuovo sui loro amici e la Forest e la Woods avevano di nuovo perso.

"Sì lo so, lo so... e te li darò... ogni scommessa è debito", replicò sorridendo… in fondo era contenta per Octavia e Lincoln.

Era ormai l'una di notte quando gli invitati cominciarono a salutare ed a togliere il disturbo. Clarke e Lexa si ritirarono subito nella stanza degli ospiti, con la scusa di voler controllare Madi, mentre Anya e Raven rimasero ancora nella sala, misero via qualche piatto e riordinarono il più grosso… al resto ci avrebbero pensato nel corso della giornata, poi salirono al piano superiore, controllarono che Maggie stesse dormendo e si rintanarono nella loro camera.

Anya si appoggiò sulla porta, la camera era ancora in penombra, ma lei riusciva benissimo a vedere la figura di sua moglie destreggiarsi alla perfezione. Raven accese l'abat-jour e solo in quel momento si accorse dello sguardo di sua moglie su di sé.

"Il mio desiderio sta aspettando...", sussurrò con un filo di fiato Anya.

Raven si girò e fece qualche passo verso il centro della stanza.

"E dimmi, qual è il tuo desiderio? Ora puoi dirlo è già Natale".

"Dimostrare a mia moglie quanto lei sia la cosa più importante per me, quanto lei mi renda felice ogni singolo istante della mia vita e quando io la ami... vorrei che questa dimostrazione durasse fino all'alba o forse di più... magari tutta la vita".

Raven perse un battito, aveva gli occhi lucidi, ma erano nascosti da quella poca luce che illuminava la stanza. Anya era l'amore della sua vita, la sua anima gemella e non aveva bisogno di altre prove, insieme avevano realizzato il sogno della sua vita creando quella famiglia che le era sempre mancata sin da piccola.

"E cosa stai aspettando tesoro?", allargò le braccia cercando di cacciare indietro alcune lacrime di gioia.

Anya le corse incontro e la baciò stringendola in quell'abbraccio che sapeva di casa. Perché sì, Raven Reyes si sentiva a casa solo quando era tra le braccia di sua moglie, e per Anya era lo stesso. Spesso si dice _'due cuori divisi in una sola anima'_ e loro erano questo...

#  THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a tutt* per aver letto.  
> Alla prossima avventura.  
> Un abbraccio   
> Lory


End file.
